Forever Cursed
by CWinchester
Summary: After Sam jumped into the cage, Dean and Summer went on separate ways. However, fate will reunite them once again, but under what circumstances? New problems will appear for the Winchesters and Summer, can they succeed?
1. Still deeply in love

_**A/N**_ New story! But before starting I have a few things to clarify.

Fair warning people, this story is going to be un-edited so if there's a beta reader out there that wants to help me, please let me know!  
FYI, this story is going to be updated weekly, unless I have an exam on university. In that case I'll let you know that I won't be able to update!  
I seriously expect to have feedback with this story, you really need to tell me what you think, what you would like to see, if the story sucks, etc!  
Lots of new characters, a lot of violence and some explicit scenes, so be careful before reading.  
I think that's everything. If I remember something else, I'll let you know! BTW, thank you so much for all the alerts, I really want you people to comment and tell me what you think. It makes me extremely happy! :)

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

5 months later.

The room was dark, there was not a single noise around. It was late at night, the whole town was at rest. With the peacefulness there was in the bedroom, any person could easily rest without being disturbed.

The woman at the bed was peacefully sleeping, without even moving. From time to time a dreamy sigh escaped from her mouth, apparently she was having a pleasant dream of some sort.

She did not have many happy memories on her life since she practically had no family. She was not a regular woman, not one of those that you find in every place. However, she did have a few persons she really cared about, and sometimes, when nightmares did not haunt her through the night, she remembered her happy moments with them. That night was one of those when she actually could dream instead of waking up after a horrible and very vivid bad dream. One of those nights when she dreamt with_ him_.

_Slowly, with clumsy feet she reached the bed. She turned on her side and faced him, he was facing her side with his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. _

_-"You're staring"- He told her._

_-"No, I'm not."- She lied._

_Dean opened his eyes quickly and met hers. -"Yes, you are."-_

_Summer shook her head before getting more comfortable. -"Go to sleep Dean."- She told him when he held her gaze again._

_Dean smiled but he didn't close his eyes, he just got closer and kissed her on the lips softly. Summer sighed into the kiss, what was she getting into? But it didn't matter to her at the moment; she just enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. When they broke apart, their eyes locked._

_-"Don't do this."- She supplicated to him._

_-"Do what?"- Dean asked with a smug smile on his face._

_-"You know what you're doing and it's not gonna end good."-_

_He sighed and got as close to her as physically possible. Once their bodies were pressed together, he put a hand on her face and looked into her eyes. _

_-"Prove it."-_

_She couldn't fight the smile that wanted to appear on her face. He was too perfect, damn it. Even when she wanted to hate him, he managed to make her feel like this, as if nothing else mattered. She was on the edge of giving into him and accepting his offer, but how long could she last with a...boy-boyfriend? Oh, she couldn't even think about it._

_-"I just know. I'm wiser."- She stated._

_-"And I'm older."-_

_-"Yeah, but I'm hotter."- She replied with a triumphant smile on her face._

_Dean laughed. -"True, and that's probably what got us here."-_

_-"So you're with me just because of my looks?"- She asked, playing to be offended._

_-"The exact same reason why you're with me."- He replied, his face inches from her._

_-"Touche."- She answered, a short laugh escaping from her mouth._

_Suddenly Summer lost herself in his eyes, they were too beautiful, a perfect green. She sighed as she contemplated the words that were about to leave her mouth. She was going to regret this, she knew it, but she also knew that she wanted it. She wanted it bad._

_-"How is it that I always end up doing or saying what you want?"-_

_Dean looked into her eyes and replied seriously. -"Maybe because you want the exact same thing that I do."-_

_Dean pulled her closer to him, her head under his chin. -"Just give it a try."-_

_Summer sighed, the proposal was too tempting. -"Just...don't make me regret it."-_

_A huge grin spread across Dean's face, he wanted to jump from joy. -"I won't."-_

Her eyes fluttered open and she sadly returned to reality. It had been just a dream. Just like the ones she has been having this past few months.

Dean was not with her, she was alone in an empty and cold bed. And while she was dreaming with him, he was with that other woman, Lisa. To say that Summer hated the woman with all her heart, was to say something. Without even meeting her, the huntress knew that she did not like the woman. After all, she could never like someone who took her place next to him. It did not matter that Summer has been the one who resigned to her place on Dean's bed, she had her reasons.

By now, she could only wish that that other woman was actually making him happy. She better be or else.

Sighing, she turned her head to a side and saw that it was only 5 in the morning, but knowing that she will not go back to sleep, she threw the covers to a side and sat on bed. She rubbed her eyes, and before she could even turned on a light, there was a knock on the door.

-"Summer, are you awake?"- Lauren asked from the other side of the door.

Summer rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed to open up the door. Lauren knew that she was awake, she always was at this hour. Usually Summer would not sleep past five, because a dream with Dean or just because nightmares would not let her.

-"What!"- Summer snapped as soon as she opened the door.

Lauren gave her a full smile before replying. -"I knew you were awake and I just came by to ask you if you want breakfast."-

Summer glared at the woman. -"Yeah, whatever. By the way why are you always up and cheery this damn early?"-

-"I've got a bar to run remember? Come on, get dressed and meet me downstairs!"- Lauren replied.

She winked at Summer before disappearing at the end of the corridor.

Summer shook her head. She would never understand people who got up this damn early and was in such a good mood. However, taking her friend's advice, she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. If she wanted to start the morning without killing anybody, she better took a shower.

After her cold but relaxing shower, Summer went downstairs to have breakfast. When Lauren heard her, she turned in her direction and gave her a smile.

-"Oh, I almost forgot about your daily morning shower. Guess you can't actually wake up without it, right?"- Lauren teased her.

Summer sat on a stool at the bar. -"Oh I can fully wake up without a shower, I just don't guarantee that I won't kill anybody."- She said with a smirk.

Lauren laughed. -"Always so moody! Coffee?"- She offered.

-"Yes. I also need my daily coffee to not become a murderer."- Summer added as she raised her cup.

Lauren shook her head at her friend's comment, but before she could add something, her brother Tom came through the door.

-"Morning ladies."- He greeted the two of them.

Both women gave him a small smile in return.

After leaving Dean, Summer went to the only place she had, the bar of the Davis, Adam's family. Next to Bobby, they were the most experienced hunters she knew, and she was sure they will welcome her. As expected, they were extremely happy to see her, and as soon as she told them she needed a place to stay, they opened their doors for her. From that moment, she has been staying at the back room they had on the bar. So whenever she was not hunting, she came back and had some rest.

Tom sat on the stool next to Summer and turned to her. -"So how you slept?"- He asked her. A charming smile pasted on his face.

Summer smiled at him. -"I slept fine!"-

-"You sure? I mean, if you need somebody to keep you warm at night, I know I wouldn't mind!"- He teased.

Both Summer and Lauren laughed at his suggestive comment. -"Charming, but I'm fine. Thanks!"- Summer replied.

-"If you change your mind, let me know!"- Tom said and winked.

Lauren could not believe his brother. -"Tom could you be more easy? I mean, you're a man-whore!"-

Summer laughed out loud at that comment, almost choking with the coffee she was drinking. Tom, on the other hand, glared at his sister and did not make any comment, instead he drank his coffee.

For Summer it was kind of weird to be flirting ocasionally with Tom since he was Adam's brother after all. But the guy has always been like this, even when his brother was alive. Not to mention how sexy he was. Good genes ran in the Davis family, because Dustin the other brother was not hard in the eyes neither. The three sisters were also gorgeous.

And to be honest, she liked having Tom around her because his cocky attitude reminded her of _him._

All of a sudden her happy smile disappeared and her face was replaced by a frown. It did not matter how many times she tried to move on, Dean would always return to her head. Both brothers took notice of this and looked at her.

-"Are you alright?"- Lauren asked.

-"Yeah, just got lost in thought, that's all."- Summer quickly replied.

Lauren looked at her brother but he just shrugged. -"Hey, I think I got you a hunt. Interested!"-

Summer quickly cheered up and turned to him. -"I'm always interested. What is it?"-

-"I'm not sure. I think it might be demons, but you know how monsters are lately."- He replied.

Turned out that after Lucifer and Michael fell to the cage, something changed in the supernatural world. Monsters were not the same anymore. They were more powerful, reckless and they were everywhere. A few of them were known for being in certain parts of the world, but right then, hunters did not know what to expect.

-"Yeah, I know."- Summer added as she took a sip of her coffee. -"Leave everything you have on the bar, I'll leave in the afternoon."-

-"Yeah, as if you're going by yourself."- Lauren added as let out a sarcastic laugh.

-"What? Lauren, we've been through this, I told you I hunt..."- Summer tried to explain, but Tom interrupted her.

-"No buts. You're not going alone, I'm coming with."- He said. Just when she opened her mouth to protest , he continued. -"And that's it, end of the story. You're not hunting alone anymore Summer. It's too dangerous out there, everything is out of control and we don't even know why. From now on, you're gonna hunt with a partner, period."-

Summer huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, clearly pissed at the brothers' insistence.

-"Whatever. I'll leave in the afternoon so be ready, and for your information..."- She stopped as she looked him straight in the eyes. -"I drive."- She finished as she stood up and left the bar.

Both brothers laughed at her remark and finished their breakfast alone. Meanwhile Summer went straight to her bedroom to get everything ready for the hunt. She was anxious to get out again, she has not done it in a few weeks.

The hunting ran on her blood.

* * *

The sun was high on the sky, and there was not a single cloud in sight. The weather was perfect for a barbacue, and the persons around the tables were about to enjoy one.

Dean was standing next to the grill with one hand on a pocket and the other holding a beer. He had a smile on his face as he listened to the story his friend Sid was telling.

-"I couldn't believe what I saw man! She was a dude!"- Sid exclaimed alarmed.

Dean laughed out loud and shook his head at his friend. -"Oh man, you suck!"- He replied.

Before any of the men could say another word, Lisa approached them with a smile pasted on her face.

-"Hey, we were wondering when food's gonna be ready. We're starving!"- She said as she laughed.

-"In a minute. We're almost done!"- Sid replied.

-"Great."- She said as she turned around to face Dean. -"Are you having a good time?"- She asked him.

Truth was, Lisa was not sure if this kind of stuff were proper for Dean. After all, he was never one to go to barbacues. His life has never been this simple, it was always full of adrenaline and risk.

Dean smirked at her and nodded. -"I'm having a blast with Sid and his stories!"- He joked.

Lisa sighed in relief and decided to leave the men alone, but not before planting a kiss on Dean's cheek.

As she walked away, Dean stared at her. She was great, no doubt, but there was still something missing. He had been with her for over five months now, and he still could not say what was it. Maybe it was the fact that Lisa was so normal and simple.

Or maybe was the fact that he still could not forget _her_, and much less forget his brother's death.

Dean did not feel whole without Sammy and Summer. It did not matter that she had left him in the middle of the road just when he needed her the most, he knew why she had done it. Dean and Sam had had a conversation that she was not supposed to hear, but she did.

For Dean, Lisa was not the right woman to be with him at that moment. He was not stable. He drank too much, had horrible nightmares at night, and just recently he had started acting like himself. Sometimes, he was actually afraid of what he might do and that he will scare them away.

-"Dean? Hey, you got lost."- Sid said as he wave a hand in front of his face.

Dean returned to reality and go out of his little, horrible world. -"Sorry, you need something?"-

But Sid did not reply, he just stood and watched him with an eyebrow raised. -"What?"- Dean asked, feeling clearly observed.

-"What's wrong?"-

-"Nothing, I just got lost, that's all."- Dean replied shortly.

Sure, he liked the guy and he had become almost a friend to Dean, but he was not talking about Summer and his brother with him, there was no way.

-"Skirt's problems?"- Sid asked with a smirk.

Dean huffed. -"Man, come on! I'm with Lisa, I have no problem with her. That's it."-

-"Oh, so you're gonna tell me that before her, you haven't been with anybody. That you're a virgin!"- Sid teased him.

Dean smirked despite himself. This guy was unbelievable. -"Let's just serve the food ok?"-

-"Yeah, yeah. Avoid the subject."- Sid continued joking as they both grabbed the dishes for the meal.

As Dean was helping his friend, he could not avoid getting lost again and thinking about her. He wondered if she was alright, if she was with Bobby or someone else. Was she still hunting? Surely. Like she had said to him, it was what she did, there was not way out for her.

Dean only wished she was alright, safe. He did not care she was still hunting, he just needed her to be alive. Because he could not lose her. Not her.

* * *

Everything was packed. Summer and Tom were ready to leave.

The huntress was still a little pissed about the fact she has been forced to hunt with a partner. But what choice did she have? Tom, on the other hand, was thrilled about the idea of going with her, after all she was Summer freaking Sullivan. One of the best hunters out there, and right then he was going on a job with her.

-"House rules."- Summer told him as soon as they took off. -"I know it was your brother's car and all, but I only drive it, no exceptions. No crappy music, if we can't agree on something will just listen to the radio. And last but most important, I do not care in how many hunts you've been, or how good you are, I'm the boss here. Got it Tom?"-

Tom smirked. -"Got it. Wow you're bossy!"-

Summer turned her head to look at him briefly and glared at him. -"I'm not bossy, I'm just trying to not get you kill."- She replied. -"I won't add another Davis to my list."- She murmured to herself, but unfortunately Tom heard her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair but decided to not make any comment. -"So, what's your story?"- He asked.

Summer snorted. -"My story? Really?"-

-"Yeah I wanna know more about you. Tell me when you hunted with the Winchesters. They are as known as you."- He said.

Tom knew that the brothers were a sore subject for her, but he had to ask. Besides, he wanted to see her reaction at their mention. And as expected, her face went hard as a rock.

-"Another rule I forgot, do not mention the Winchesters unless you wanna get shot, or worse."- She threatened.

Tom laughed. -"Alright, we're not talking about the Hardy Boys. But tell me something, I tend to get bored quickly on road trips."-

-"I'm not your freaking clown. Sleep, I'll wake you up when we're close."- She said through clenched teeth.

He pouted. -"Party pooper."- He said before getting comfortable against the window and falling sleep.

Summer shook her head at his childish attitude but smiled.

As she drove, her mind wandered through dangerous places. She started thinking about her latest nightmares, though she did not know how to really call them. Lately her nightmares had been mostly about Sam and Hell. She kept wondering if it was actually a glimpse into what he was going through, or if it was just her sick, creative mind.

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered the last one. It could not be possible that she was that screwed, that she was really seeing what was happening in Hell. She could not be that damaged.

At nightfall, Tom and Summer arrived to Texas, where the demonic activity was happening. Before actually starting on the case, they decided to have some rest first, and stopped at a motel. As always, and since they were on a hunt, they asked for one room with twin king beds.

Once they were settled, Summer opened up her laptop and sat on the bed to research, while Tom collapsed on the couch to watch some tv. She raised an eyebrow at his actions and waited for him to look at her. When he did, she glared at him.

-"Are you serious?"-

Tom rolled his eyes and turned the tv off. -"I thought that you were the boss and that I was supposed to only obey you."-

Summer opened her mouth to reply when he continued. -"You know what? I better go take a shower."-

-"Yeah, you better."- Summer murmured as he left.

During fifteen minutes, she was in complete silence reading several articles on local papers trying to see what was wrong. Apparently, the demon activity had started over a few weeks, and had increased as time passed. This town seemed to be a strong attraction to demons for some reason.

Before she could deduce anything more, the bathroom's door flew open. She looked up, ready to inform Tom in everything she had read, when she froze. Her mouth hanging wide open.

He had nothing but a towel on. His chest was dripping wet from the shower, and his damp hair was all messy. His hard muscles seemed bigger now that he had no shirt on.

All of a sudden, Summer felt a wave of heat ran down her body. After all, it had been a long time since the last time she had been with a man, which happened to be _him_. She shook her head quickly, trying to avoid thinking of it. She could not, not with a shirtless and wet Tom in front of her.

-"Found something?"- He asked as he walked toward his bag.

But Summer was not paying attention to what he was saying. Instead, her eyes were glued to his extraordinary back.

-"Summer, I asked you if you..."- Tom asked as he turned around but stopped when he saw she was checking him out.

When she realized she had been caught, she quickly adverted her eyes to somewhere else, but it was too late, he had saw her. A wide smirk spread on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

-"Were you...were you checking me out?"- He teased.

Summer mumbled before actually being able to reply. -"No, I wa-wasn't. I just...I found something."-

Tom smirked at the way she was struggling with words, but instead of saying something he just approached her. Still with nothing but a towel on. Summer tensed when she felt him next to her on the bed, looking over her shoulder to the computer screen. His body was still hot from the shower, and she could feel as a few drops of sweat ran down from her neck.

-"I think...I think there's a...a reason of why demons are here."- She managed to say between deep breaths.

Tom's smirk grew wider but did not say anything. -"I see. Any ideas of why?"-

-"Not yet. I'm still researching."- She quickly replied.

Tom shook his head. -"Summer, you seem a little tense, any reason?"-

She gulped down. -"No."-

-"You sure?"- He whispered on her ear.

Summer closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath on her neck, she opened her mouth to counter him when she realized of something. If she really wanted to move on from_ him_, she had to go back to her old self. And old Summer will quickly take advantage of the situation. She would not mind that it was Adam's brother, she would only care about satisfying her needs.

She smirked and decided to play along, wanting to see how far he could go.-"Actually, I think I need some sexual release."- She admitted with her eyes looking at the front, he still behind her.

Tom's eyes snapped open at her sudden change of attitude, not really expecting that answer. -"Is that so?"-

-"Yeah. A real shame that I have no one who can help me with that particular subject."- She teased.

Tom's mouth went dry. Sure, he has been teasing her from the moment she arrived at the bar, but he always saw her as unreachable. She had been with his brother Adam first, and on the brothers' code, that meant he could not be with her. However, it was Summer Sullivan after all, and from the moment he met her, he always imagined this moment. The question was if she would actually sleep with him.

All of a sudden his cocky attitude dissapeared and sweat started pouring from his forehead. He had to take a decision and fast, before she regreted it. Taking a deep breath, he gained the strenght he needed.

-"What if...what if there was someone?"- He replied.

Summer smiled broadly. -"Really? And who would that be?"- She asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

Tom looked down at her and could not help himself as his eyes went straight at her lips. Oh, he wanted to kiss her. He was so going to kiss her.

Without wasting a second he bent down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Summer was a little surprised, not really believing he would actually do it. However, she quickly returned it and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Slowly, while using his hands to support himself, he lowered her to the bed, trapping her between his body and the matress. As soon as she was on her back, his hands started roaming her body as his mouth moved down her neck.

Summer closed her eyes and did not fight him off. She knew that it felt a little weird and out of place, but she also knew that if she did not do this, she would never fully forget Dean. For her to move on, she had to be with another guy. Even if that guy was Tom, Adam's brother.

After all, the guy was sexy as hell, he knew what he was doing and he was a hunter so he surely was used to one-night-stands. However she would have the awkward talk in the morning, when she would explain that it was only sex and nothing else.

She came out of her little world when one of his hands reached that particular part of her body and started rubbing her. She closed her eyes once again but this time of pleasure. Tom _really_ knew what he was doing. At some point, he had managed to take her shorts off and was now moving to her shirt. She helped him to remove the piece of clothes and then lied down again, allowing him to do whatever he pleased.

After that, time passed by quickly. He continued undressing her while he kissed her and touched her everywhere. His towel was also on the floor, and Summer suspected that it had been her the one who threw it there.

Her hands were clasped at his back, digging her nails into his flesh as he thrusted hard into her in one quick and deep move. She let out a loud moan as he filled her inside.

_It had been months_, she thought.

Tom buried his head on her shoulder and started moving fast and strong, not even letting her adjust. His hands holding her hips as he thrusted into her over and over again. He groaned as she wrapped both legs around his waist and made him go deeper if possible.

Summer's eyes rolled back in her head as he continued hitting that particular spot that not many guys find on her. Moaning, she started moving her hips along with him, feeling that spark at the bottom of her stomach already. She tried to hold herself by his shoulders, but was impossible. He did not stop his pace not even once. His hands were strongly holding her by the hips, which later will give her bruises for sure.

Tom could feel that familiar spark too, but he did not want to let it go yet, he wanted to wait for her. He closed his eyes tight and bit down on her shoulder to release a little of his excitation. She groaned from both pain and pleasure as she felt getting closer. They both were. And in just a few minutes, they both let it go, feeling as both bodies shook from the orgasm.

Neither of them moved. They both stayed still until their heartbeats returned to normal.

As she lied on bed, she could not help but lost in thoughts. Sure, the sex has been amazing, and it had surely helped her after months, but it definitely had not helped her in forgetting. Even more, after being with Tom, she could not avoid but compare them.

They were two different men sure, but at the moment of sex, they were pretty similar. They both were dominant and passionate, but this time with Tom felt more as the first times with Dean, and it still was not the same.

From the first time she slept with Dean, she could feel a conection. And even though they had been together plenty of times without any kind of commitment, she never needed to go to another man. Besides, Dean was always gentle with her, even if he did not realize. Without him taking notice, and even when they had rough, meaningless sex, he showed her his softer side.

He had always been the perfect guy for her in every single way. There was nothing she would change from Dean. And it did not matter with how many guys she slept, they were never going to be like _him_.

There was still no turning back. She was still deeply in love with Dean Winchester.

* * *

Next morning, they gathered everything ready to go talk with some people. They were not really sure of where to go, but they had to act fast. Demon activity increased every minute, as if there was an evil's convention in Jefferson or something.

As they got into the car, Summer thought that it was a good moment to speak with Tom about what had happened. She waited for him to get comfortable, and instead of turning on the car she turned to face him.

-"What?"- He asked.

Taking a deep breath, she replied -"About last night..."-

But before she could continue, Tom raised a hand to stop her. -"Hey, I get it. You don't like compromise and neither do I. It was just sex, I totally get it, no need in getting awkward."-

Summer sighed. -"Good, you took a weight out of my shoulders."-

Tom smirked and turned his head to look through the window as she drove away from the motel's parking lot. Quickly, they arrived to town, where they were going to talk with a woman whose friend has misteriously died. Tom headed to the restaurant where this woman worked, while Summer stayed in the car.

As she waited on the car, she looked through the window and saw a familiar face standing by the building. Her eyes snapped open at who it was, knowing before hand that it could not be good news.

Reaching for her gun on the passenger seat, she opened her door and went to him. She knew that if he was there, it meant that he was the one causing all the problems.

The demon did not flinch, he just stood casually with both hands on his coat's pockets. He had a smirk pasted on his face, happy to see the huntress so annoyed. He knew why she was there, and no doubt, she was going to blame him.

-"Morning Summer. A placer to see you again."- Crowley greeted her.

-"What the hell are you doing here Crowley?"- She barked.

His smirk became wider, seeing that he was right about his presumptions, she did blame him. -"Just enjoying the sun. Where's lover boy? I don't see him with you."-

-"None of your damn business. And I asked you a question, what are you doing here?"-

-"None of your damn business."- He replied, teasing her.

-"What the fuck is going on Crowley? This town is going wild with demon activity and a lot of deaths have happened. So for your information it is my business, it is my job."-

-"Don't worry, we're just passing by."- He replied as he winked at her.

-"I don't believe you. I know something's going on, monsters are out of control."-

-"Yeah, I heard that. Suggestion, why don't you ask all of this to your angel buddy?"- He offered.

Crowley knew that she has not spoken with her guardian angel since Lucifer's death. No angels was available at the moment, not with what was happening in Heaven. Not that things in Hell were good, but he was taking care of it.

-"I'm getting tired of all this shit. So you better start talking or I..."- She threatened, but he interrupted her.

-"Or you what? Please darling, you're defenseless. You don't have your bodyguard or your boyfriend to help you. Apologies, but I'm not in the slightest scared."-

-"You should. Because right now, I don't have anything to lose and I can easily kill you."- Summer said as she smiled.

The demon's face went hard as a rock. He hated her cocky attitude, but he knew that he could not hurt her, at least not yet. The plans for Summer were clear, but it was not the time yet. He still had to wait.

If only she knew the truly reason of why the demon's activity had increased lately. And even more, the sudden interest all of them had on her after Lucifer's big jump, she would certainly have questions. Things were not looking good for Summer.

Eventually she would find out, she had to, it was needed. And when the moment was right, Heaven and Hell were going to fight for her, as they both had really good reasons to have her on their side. But, if the plan went as planned, Crowley was the one who was going to get his hands on her. He had people helping him at the moment, people who Summer trusted.

-"Sorry, still no scared."- He replied smugly. –"I got things to do, but it was a pleasure speaking with you."-

-"You better don't be involve in any of this, or I swear to God that you'll regret it."- She said through clenched teeth.

It was no news to anybody, that she did not like the demon at all. Not even once she trusted him, and so far her instinct had been right. After all, he was the demon who held Bobby's contract. And besides, she knew that he had hidden intentions, she could feel it.

-"I'll see you sooner than you expect."- He stated before vanishing.

Summer blinked a few times, but he was gone. She let out a heavy huff as she got even more nervous. A lot of weird things were happening lately, weirder than usual, and Crowley being there in the middle of a hunt was not a good sign. She knew that if the demon was planning something, it was big.

She had to stopped him before it was too late.

* * *

Short, not a lot of things happening but it was the introduction. Next chapter is WAY longer and a lot is gonna happen! Give me your opinion ok! And remember, any beta-reader than wants to help me, let me know!

Xo...


	2. Kidnapped

_**A/N**_ Hello people! First off all, I wanna add that this story is the sequel of _"She is something else"_ I think I forgot to mention that last time LOL! So, new chapter here! I must thank you guys for the reviews in the first chapter, they make me really happy! Hope you enjoy it and please, leave me your comments!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

_4 months later_

It had been almost nine months from the moment she parted ways with Dean. Summer had thought that by this time, she would be better. But she was wrong, really wrong.

Dean Winchester was probably the only constant thing she had on her head lately. From the morning to the night, she could not stop thinking about him. He was present, reminding her just how important he was for her. Reminding her about probably her biggest mistake in life, which was leaving him. Truth was, she never expected to continue having this feelings for him after so long, especially since she has not seen him in all this time. And even though she went back to her old life, she still could not forget her times with him.

If anybody looked at her right now, they would see her old self. The one who did not give a crap about life. The fearless hunter who had not attachment with anybody. The woman who slept with a different guy every night. The Summer who did not stay at a same place for long.

But despite her efforts, _he_ was still present.

However, somehow she had managed to live with all of this. As always, she locked all her feelings in someplace deep inside her head. Of course that has not been easy, but it was what she always did. She had to learn to live with the memories of the Winchesters, with the idea of Dean with someone else, knowing that Sam was dead and suffering in Hell and with the fact that she was alone.

Despite having _him_ and Sam in her head all the time, she learnt to live with it. She liked to believe that the brothers were not a sore subject for her.

Even more, she was not staying with The Davis anymore, afraid that she might lead some danger to them. She ocasionally met with Lauren or Tom, but that was it. When she decided to return to her old life style, she did it completely, and that included becoming a nomad again.

What is more, the hunting job was more dangerous than ever. Creatures were out of control and all over the world, even worse than before. Demons were careless, they acted as if they did not have a boss. And in these last few months, Summer had gained quite enemies who were more than ready to get their hands on her.

Summarizing, her life had really gone back to normal.

The ringing of a cellphone woke her up from her deep sleep. Abruptly she raised her head from the pillow, startled by the sound and stretched a hand to grab the device. She looked at the ID through one eye and saw that it was Lauren.

-"It's too damn early."- She barked on the phone as soon as she picked up.

-"_It's 12 in the afternoon_."- Lauren replied.

Summer groaned as she turned around on bed, almost crushing the man sleeping next to her. She sighed as she remembered she was not alone, and scooted to the end of her side, trying to put as much distance as possible.

-"What do you want?"-

-"I think I got you a hunt. Demons. A lot."- Lauren informed her. –"_I would take it myself but my mom...well, she needs me here._"-

Summer sat up when she heard that, since she really worried for the woman. –"What is it, is she alright?"-

-"_Yeah, she's just having one of those moments when she gets depressed, that's all. And besides, she doesn't want me to go on a hunt, not after what happened with Dustin._"-

Dustin was Lauren's other brother, the younger one. The Davis family was big, but united. Besides Adam, Lauren and Tom, there was Caroline, Dustin and Kaitlin who had also died after going on a hunt with Adam and Summer. Obviously the huntress also blamed herself for her death.

-"What happened with Dustin?"- Summer asked. She seriously was not informed about what was happening with the family lately since she had not really keep in touch in the last few weeks.

-_"He's fine, he just...a hunt didn't go well, there. Now about this hunt..._"- Lauren said, quickly changing the subject, not really wanting to tell Summer what had happened.

-"Tell me where it is, I'll check it."- The huntress finished.

After being informed with everything she needed, Summer hung up and got up from bed. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag, which was packed and by the wall, ready for whenever she wanted to go. And right then, it seemed a good moment. With precaution and trying not to make any noises, she left the room and the sleeping naked guy along with it.

She headed for her car and as soon as she got inside she took off, wanting to leave this town behind her fast. As she drove, she wondered how Bobby was. She has not really spoken with him lately, and she wanted to know if the old man was fine. Maybe before going to Colorado, she could stop by and see him. Sure, he would not receive her with open arms, not after her disappearance, but she still missed him.

A small smile appeared on her face. She was going to see to Bobby.

* * *

As she parked the car, she could not avoid the smile that crept into her face at the moment she landed her eyes on the house. Her _home_. The only possible place where she could feel at ease.

She left the shelter of the car and went straight to the door, knocking a few times. Summer had learnt during the years that with Bobby it was better warned him about your arrival, otherwise you might get shot.

Eventually he came to opened the door, and as soon as he saw her, he closed it back again on her face. She sighed, having expected this exact attitude from him. She knocked once again, and he opened up again, this time without closing it back.

-"I'm sorry."- She quickly apologized, taking advantage that he was listening to her. -"I know I've been MIA, but I had my reasons and I can explain."-

Bobby huffed and did not reply, he turned around and headed inside, leaving the door open for her. She smiled triumphantly knowing that like always, he would forgive her. Following him inside, she closed the door behind her.

-"Man, I missed this place!"- She exclaimed as she reached the kitchen.

-"And that's why you didn't call? Or what you never showed up? Or better yet, why you came here when I wasn't and took the car as a thief?"- He scolded at her. -"You're unbelievable!"-

Summer frowned, sensing that this time he was actually pissed. -"About that...how did you know that I was the one who stole the car?"-

After leaving Dean in the middle of the road, she knew she needed a car, and what better that her car. However, she did not feel like speaking with anybody right then, especially not with Bobby, so she waited until he left her house and stole it. Question was, how did he know?

-"How do I know? That's all you cared about!"- He shouted.

He glared at her, and when she did not reply he continued. -"Because I knew, that's why! Because as soon as you left Dean, he called me to warn me about it. Saying that you were on your own and hunting again."-

_Ouch_. Summer felt as the air went out of her lungs at the mention of _his_ name. She had not listened to his name in months, because she never dared to speak about him or even mentioned him. All her efforts to try to move on from him, to try to live despite her feelings were useless with just hearing his name.

-"Sorry Bobby I just...I needed time alone."- She apologized, her voice so soft that he could barely heard her.

Bobby shook his head and snorted before sitting at the table. -"By the way, why you left Dean? I thought you were going with him? What made you change your mind?"-

That hurt, again. Sure, she might be able to put her feelings back, but even after all this time she still was not ready to speak about _him_. She took a deep breath before replying.

-"Reality made me changed my mind. I wouldn't have lasted with an apple pie life. That's just not who I am. Besides Dean..."- She gulped down as she mentioned him for the first time. -"...he, he needed peace, safety, and I couldn't give him that. He's better off without me."-

Bobby frowned at the tone in her voice, since it clearly was not easy for her to speak about it. Deciding to changed the subject, he asked her another question. -"So what brings you here?"-

She smiled at that. -"I just missed you."- She admitted.

Bobby shook his head and despite himself smiled. -"Uh, then you should call from time to time."-

-"Won't do it again, promise."-

-"So, you're hunting?"-

-"Yeah, I'm on my way to Colorado actually."- She said as she went to grab a beer from the fridge. -"But let me tell you one thing, monsters lately..."-

-"Yeah I know what you're talking about."- Bobby replied as he accepted the beer she offered. -"Not that I had the time to check on that though."-

-"What you mean?"- She asked as she sat, confusion written all over her face.

Bobby rolled his eyes. -"No that I expected you to remember, but I have a demon who owns my soul, Crowley remember? Well, the son of a bitch doesn't wanna give it back!"-

Summer's eyes snapped open. -"What? I'm gonna kill him!"- She exclaimed as she remembered. -"Bobby, I'm so sorry I should have...forget about the demons, tell me what I can do."- She said, quickly offering to help him.

-"Nothing."- Bobby quickly replied and when she was about to protest he continued. -"I have enough problems to add _you_ to the list. I'll take care, if I need help I'll ask."-

-"Yeah, right!"- Summer snorted.

-"You should get going if you want to reach Colorado before more deaths happen."- He said, changing the subject.

Summer narrowed her eyes at him. -"Fine. But as soon as I'm done, I'll come back."-

-"Summer..."-

-"Summer nothing. How many times you saved my ass? Plenty! So now it's my turn to pay you back!"- She said and when he opened his mouth she finished. -"Period!"-

Bobby rolled his eyes again. -"Fine, whatever but go now. And call me if you need anything."-

-"Awww, you worry about me! How cute!"- She exclaimed as she pinched his cheeks.

Bobby slammed her hand away and glared. -"Get the hell out of my house, now!"-

Summer laughed out loud before planting a noisy kiss on his cheek. She winked and turned around before he could hit her again. Bobby shook his head, he surely has missed her.

* * *

_1 month later._

Demons, demons and more demons.

There was no way that there could be this amount of demons in just one town, but there was. Not even the best and more experienced hunter would be able to beat them all without help.

And she _knew_ it, but she did not care.

Once Summer reached Colorado, she quickly realized that she was outnumbered, but there was no one who could help her. At least not someone that she would dare to call and put in risk.

Bobby was clearly busy with the whole Crowley thing. Tom was busy on his own hunt, and Lauren was at her house with her mother and injured brother. Yeah, turned out that Dustin had been seriously injured on his last hunt, and that was why his mother did not want Lauren to leave.

She was alone, in a town full of demons that were eager to kill her. She had lost count of how many demons she has already killed, but she knew that it was more than twenty.

Something big was happening in Colorado. Something big she had to stop, before it was too late.

She had been in Colorado for a whole month, going from town to town, thinking that maybe she could find out why all this demonic activity was happening there, but she had no luck. She had even passed for her house a few times.

To say that Summer was clueless as to what to do next was to say something. She only knew that she had to kill as many sons of a bitch as possible.

As she was passing by her hometown Jefferson, she could not avoid stopping at a local diner where she used to eat sometimes when she was a kid. She parked her car at the front and with a huge smile, headed toward the door.

She sat on a table by the window as she waited for a waitress to take her order. She got lost in thoughts as she looked through the window, admiring the beautiful city in front of her eyes, the city where she once lived. Her house was not really far from there, but she was hesitant to pass by it once again, it brought too many bad memories.

Suddenly, a male voice, a familiar one, brought her out of her little world.

-"I can't freaking believe it."- The guy behind her said.

Quickly, as if wanting to make sure it was really him, she turned around. A wide smirk spreaded across her face as she stared at her brother.

-"Will? Oh my God!"- She said as she threw at her brother's arms and enveloped him with her own. -"What are you doing here?"-

Will smiled back and squezzed her tight. -"Good to see you too sis!"-

Summer let go of him to look at his face. -"I'm glad to see you, it's just that it surprises me, that's all."-

-"I'm working. There's a hell lot of work to do in here."- He replied as he kept on smiling.

-"I know, same reason as to why I'm here."- She replied. -"I just never expected to find you here."-

-"It's my hometown Sum, of course I'll be here if there are too many sons of bitches to kill!"- He winked.

Summer laughed. -"Wanna have breakfast with your fave sis?"- She teased.

-"'Course."- He said and sat in front of her.

The waitress came and took their order, not without flirting with Will, which caused Summer to roll her eyes. She was pretty possessive of her brother.

-"So you're hunting alone?"- He asked while he ate.

-"As always."- Was Summer's quick reply.

To say that she was happy to see her brother again, was to say something. She was thrilled to see him. She had missed him more than she allowed herself to.

-"Last you told me you were with the Winchesters. What happened?"-

What was it with people asking about the Winchesters lately? She sighed. -"A lot, but I don't really wanna talk about it."-

Will nodded. -"Alright. But you know there are a hell a lot of demons in town, actually in pretty much the whole state. This is not a job for only one hunter, are you on a suicide mission or something?"- He scolded at her.

-"Will, please don't start."- She said before her brother could get overprotective.

-"Summer, I'm being serious. It's so like you to act reckless when something is not right, and from what you told me about those Winchesters guys, I'm guessing something really bad happened that made you act like this."-

-"Hey, I told you I didn't want to speak about it, are you deaf or something?"- She countered, getting pissed at his brother's insistence.

-"Yeah well, I don't care. You're my sister and I don't want you to get killed."-

-"I've taken care of myself since I was a kid. I don't really think I need you to babysit me now."- She growled as she sat back and folded her arms.

Will shook his head and glared at her. -"Damn it, you're unbelievable!"-

He sighed and tried to calm down his nerves before continuing. -"Doesn't matter now, because I'm here and there's no way you're getting out of my sight, heard me?"-

Summer shrugged as if not paying attention to what he was saying.

-"Quit acting like a spoiled brat, this is serious Summer!"- He scolded at her once again.

-"I know, I've been doing this practically all my freaking life!"- She said through clenched teeth.

-"Whatever."- He said and sighed, knowing that he had won this battle, at least for now. -"I see that you're still driving Adam's car."- Will said, trying to change the conversation.

Summer glared at his brother. What was his problem? First the Winchesters and now Adam? It was as if he wanted to speak about all the things she just wished she could forget about.

-"Yes. And I also don't want to speak about it."-

-"You're moody!"- He said as he frowned.

-"And you're nosy!"- She replied back.

Both brothers glared at each other.

-"Whatever."- They both said in unison.

-"We really should get going."- Will said.

-"Who said I was going with you?"- Summer challenged him.

-"Nobody, but you're coming. Period!"- Will said before standing up.

Summer huffed but copied his moves and left the diner along with his brother.

-"So you have a car or something?"- She asked as she headed to hers.

-"No, I was with a friend in town and we were using his. So I'm riding with you!"- He announced with a huge smile. -"There's no way you're getting rid of me."-

-"I can see that."- She forcefully smiled at him as they both climbed into the car.

-"Where are we going?"- He asked.

-"At the motel where I'm staying."- She said as she left the parking lot.

-"Man, I'm your brother. We really shouldn't do that, it's pretty wrong!"- He teased.

-"Haha, hilarious!"- She said as she continued driving.

Despite all the bickering and the teasing she had missed her brother and a lot. She smiled as she drove, knowing that she was not alone. That no matter what, he would keep her safe. She had backup.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the moment she met with her brother, and even the two of them together have not been able to stop what was happening in Colorado. Both brothers were starting to get worried, because as time passed the number of demons increased. They wondered if there was some kind of hell's gate, like there was in Wyoming.

Besides, after several fights they were both beaten up, and tired. But even in that shape, they had to keep working.

Right then, they were both nearing a house where there was a huge pack of demons. They had been following them, trying to find the reason as to why they were there. So far, they got nothing.

They were cautiously walking along a wall, when Summer's cellphone rang. Will, who was leading the walk, turned around and glared at her sister. She shrugged before seeing who it was. Tom.

-"Tom, I'm kind of busy at the moment."- She whispered harshly.

-"_What where are you?_"- He asked worried.

-"I'm still in Colorado."-

-"_You're still hunting those demons?_"- He asked surprised that she has not been able of finishing the job.

-"Yeah. Turns out they were a lot."-

-"_I'm coming to you right now._"- She could heard noises in the background as if he was rushing around the room. -"_Back off, if they are too many, it's dangerous for you to be alone_."-

-"I'm not alone, I'm with Will."- She whispered back.

Will turned around again. -"Can you chat later? We're kind of busy now!"- He growled in a deep, angry voice.

-"Tom, I gotta go."- Summer quickly said, ending the call. After all, she did not want to get punch by her brother.

Truth was that after she had slept with Tom, they kept in touch. Maybe even more that with Lauren. And they had slept together again, too many times. She knew that it was only sex, and so did he, but it was still a little odd. Usually, she did not call to a guy she had slept with, it was her number one rule. But she could not do that with him.

Tom was different, because he was her friend. Maybe the only one she had at the moment. And she felt like she could trust him, count on him. But the weird part was that it was exactly how she and Dean had started.

But even if she tried to picture it in her head, Tom was not Dean. Not in the slightest.

Shaking her head and returning to reality, she saw when her brother made he a sign to follow him. She quickly obeyed but before they could go further they were ambushed by a group of demons.

Summer was slammed against the wall, while Will was hit in the back of his knees, making him fall to the floor.

-"Will!"- Summer screamed.

When she saw her brother's situation, she turned around and hit in the jaw at the demon behind her. Quickly, another one came to grab her, but she dodged the attack, and kneed him in his ribs, making him double over in pain, which she took advantage of and kicked him in the face, sending him also to the floor.

By then, Will had recovered himself, and was on his feet, fighting by her side. But even with two experienced, and well-trained hunters, they were too many. More than they could handle.

As they fought back to back, they realized that it was better if they left. There was no way that just the two of them, would be able to beat all those demons.

As if thinking at the same time, once most of the demons were on the floor, or recovering from a strong punch, both brothers took off running in the direction of the car. The whole group of demons, closely behind.

Will went straight to the driver seat, while Summer sat in the passenger seat.

-"Go, go, go!"- She urged her brother as the demons surrounded the car.

Will pressed the accelerator and managed to make it through the whole group of demons that were on the way. He even hit a few of them.

Sighing of relief, they both calmed down once they realized they were no longer in danger. As Will realized they were far enough, he slowed down a little.

-"Man, that was close!"- Summer exclaimed.

-"You think?"- Will countered. -"What are we gonna do? They're too many and we still don't know what the hell they are doing here!"-

-"Well, I'm sure they are no here because of the Fair!"- Summer exclaimed, a little annoyed by the situation.

-"We need help."-

-"What? No, we don't. We don't need to get more hunters involved in this."-

-"Summer, there's no way that just the two of us will be able to beat them. Ya' know, I heard that a couple of hunters came into town to see what was going on. You know what happened? They are all dead! This is not a joke, we're screwed!"-

-"What? Who were they?"- She asked interested.

-"It doesn't matter."-

-"It does to me Will, I want to know who were they."-

Will huffed. -"I'm not really sure. I know they were working with a Campbell!"- Will stated as he continued driving, not really interested in the subject.

Summer frowned. Why that name was familiar to her? Campbell...she did not know any Campbell. She got lost in thought as something came to her mind. Campbell, as in Mary Campbell, the Winchesters' mother.

Her eyes were wide open as she thought about it. Did they have anymore family that she was not aware of? What were they doing there? What the hell was happening in Colorado!

-"You know what? We could call Tom, I trust him. He can help."- Will suggested.

-"No, we're not calling him or either of the Davis. I screwed that family enough."-

-"Ok then, who do you suggested, the Winchesters?"- Will asked as he glared at her.

Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. -"What did I say about talking of them?"-

-"Damn it Summer! What the fuck happened with them?"-

-"A lot happened alright!"- She exploded. -"Sam is dead, he sacrificed for all of us, and isn't coming back. And Dean is in somewhere safe with a woman that won't bring him any problem!"- She yelled as she finally took it out of her chest. -"So no Will, we're not calling them."-

Will remained in silent for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say. He had suspected that something had happened, but he was not expecting that. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

-"Sorry Sum, I didn't know."- He apologized.

But Summer did not reply. She turned her head to a side and looked through the window as he drove. It was obvious that the brothers were still a sore subject for her, and probably they will always be, but his brother was right in one thing, they needed help.

* * *

Dean was sitting on a desk with the computer. Lately he had been a little bit more paranoid than usual and wanted to make sure that everything was alright. So far, he had nothing. There were no omens or anything weird that might say something was happening in town. However, he had a sixth sense.

Lisa showed up from the kitchen and sat on a chair next to him, not saying a word, just looking at him. After a few seconds, Dean turned his head to a side and met her gaze. He smiled at her, and she returned it, but he could see that something was not ok.

-"What is it?"- He asked, worried that something was wrong.

-"Can I ask you a question?"- She said after a long and deep breath.

-"Yeah, sure. What?"-

-"Who's Summer?"-

Suddenly, the air went out of his lungs. He swallowed as he listened to_ her_ name for the first time since he had last seen her. Plenty of times he had thought of her, but he never said her name, he did not dare to. But what called his attention was how Lisa knew about Summer.

-"Why you're asking?"- He asked.

-"Why are you replying me with another question?"- Lisa asked, truly scared of his answer.

-"Lisa..."- Dean breathed as he closed his eyes.

-"You said her name...while you slept."- She admitted. -"At first I thought you were talking about _the_ summer, or something. But then...it was obvious it was a girl. So, who is she?"-

Dean took a deep breath. -"She's a...a friend. She has been hunting with Sam and I in the past couple of years. She knew my dad and well, the hunting world is kind of small, so we met and...she stayed with us.."-

Lisa nodded absently as she wrapped her head around what he had just said. -"So, she was just...a friend?"-

Dean had been expecting this question, just not this soon. -"Yes. I mean, she was kind of family for us. When you hunt with the same persons for a long time..."- He paused as he organized his ideas. -"We don't have many people in our life Lis, and the few we do, we like to protect them."-

-"I understand. Thing is, why you were dreaming with her?"-

Dean took a deep breath. -"Because, she's still hunting. And without Sam and me, she's all by herself."- He smiled as he spoke about her. -"She's a hell of a hunter by the way. Pretty reckless, and she won't ever back off. It's like she's not afraid of anything."-

Lisa felt something twisted in her stomach at the way he talked about this girl. Even if he kept saying that she was only a friend, it was obvious that she meant way more for Dean. What she wondered was what he was doing with her if there was another woman out there?

But she was not going to ask it out loud. Like it or not, he was there with her, and she liked it that way. That woman Summer, was not going to interfere in what she had built with Dean. Finally, she had found a father figure for her son, and she was not about to lose it. Not even if he dreamt with another girl, because Lisa will take care that he forget her.

-"You're worried about her?"- She continued.

-"Pretty much."- Dean admitted. -"It's just that after she...after we went in separate ways, I called Bobby and he didn't know anything about her."-

-"But you said she was a good hunter, right?."-

Dean did not reply. He looked her in the eyes and sighed, realizing that there was no point in talking about Summer. She was not coming back and he was not going to look for her. They were never going to see each other.

-"It doesn't matter. Thing is Summer is still hunting and I'm just worried, that's it. She was only a friend Lis, nothing to worry about ok?"- He explained with a tiny smile on his face, which soon it grew wider. -"Don't tell me you were jelaous?"- He teased.

Lisa smiled, knowing that he was back to his old self. -"In your dreams baby."- She teased back as she stood up and went back to the kitchen.

Dean laughed but as soon as she dissapeared through the door, his smile vanished. He knew that talking about her was not a smart idea, that even after all these months, _she_ was still present for him.

However, he could not lie to Lisa. If he really wanted to have something with her, he had to be honest.

But that was it, it was the last time he was talking about her. From now on, Summer Sullivan had officially died for him. No matter how hard it was, he had to let her go, forget her.

Without any of the adults knowing, Ben had heard everything from the other room, and even though the conversation between his mother and Dean had ended alright, he could not help but worry. Was Dean going to leave at some point? Was that Summer coming back for him?

It did not matter. He was not letting Dean go. Not now, or _ever_.

* * *

Another week had passed and none of the hunters had managed a progress. Even worse, they had been beaten up till dead by a few demons a couple of days before.

-"That's it, I'm calling Tom."- Will announced as he stood up from the bed. He had an ice pack pressed to his swollen eye.

Summer sighed. -"As much as I would want him not to come...we need help. I rather call him than Lauren."- She said from her spot at the bed.

Will grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number. As he waited, something crossed his mind. -"So...how's Lauren?"-

Summer sat up and gave him a look. -"Seriously? We're about to die and you're thinking of getting laid?"-

-"I was just asking!"- He replied offended.

-"Yeah, right!"- She said as she let herself fall back on the bed.

Will shrugged as if it was not important and turned around when Tom picked up. -"Hey Tom, it's Will..."-

Summer was not paying attention to him since something was bothering her. Her dreams were back, but this time they were not clear. She could not see what was happening, but there was a woman and she was in pain. She could only hear screams and see some blood, but that was it. However, it had scared her. She did not know why, but everytime she thought about it, a chill went down her spine.

What is more, she was actually considering the idea of calling Dean. She knew that they had not spoken in about a year, but this was serious. Summer knew that she was the one who said he should stay out and everything, but right then she needed experienced hunters. Hunters that she could trust with her life and her brother's. And Dean Winchesters was clearly one of those.

Besides, she kept having this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if something really bad was going to happen, and felt the urge to speak with him. She was not sure if the one in danger was him, or someone else, but everytime she put to think about it, she kept having this feeling.

Although she was not sure if he will pick up, she had to take the risk. Mostly she was doing it for Will, because he has been involved in some pretty serious and dangerous thing because of her. Yeah, that's why she was doing it, no other reason.

-"Hey, I was talking with you!"- Will shouted from the door.

Summer looked up and raised an eyebrow as if asking what he wanted. -"I asked you if you were hungry. I'm going to get something to eat."-

-"Uh yeah, bring me something...anything."- She replied absently as she still was lost in thought.

Will rolled his eyes as he headed for the door and left the room. He loved his sister, but she was annoying.

As soon as she was alone, Summer stood up from the bed and grabbed her cellphone, decided to do just as she had planned. She was calling him.

No wait, she was not. It was not right. Why interfere in his life when he was perfectly safe and happy? Because she needed him. But that was selfish, she could not do that, especially to _him_.

She sighed and sat on bed again. What was she supposed to do? Her brother was right, they needed help, but at the same time she could not just burst into his life all of a sudden. Besides, what if _she_ picked up?

A sudden wave of rage went down her body as she remembered that Dean was not alone. He was with _her_. She shook her head to take off all murderous thoughts out of her head. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and decided to call him.

She dialed that familiar number that has always been present in her mind. Thousand of times she thought on calling him, but always chickened out.

Slowly, with trembly fingers she put the cellphone on her ear and waited. She waited and waited until someone...until _he_ picked up. It seemed as years before someone picked up, but did not say anything, there was only silence.

Summer let out a shaky breath as she thought about her words. What was she supposed to do now? It was obvious that he knew it was her, and he was waiting for her to speak first. Gaining strenght, she broke the silence.

-"Dean. Hey, it's me Summer."- She said, but got no answer. -"Dean?"-

Silence.

She frowned since she was not waiting this attitude. Sure, he might be angry and everything, but Dean knew that if she called him, it was because of something serious. Unless...

-"Ben? Is it you?"- She asked.

She remembered the kid's name from the times Dean and Sam spoke about him. And she assumed it was him, because if it was Lisa she would just hang up.

However, before she could get a reply, the room's door burst open and a couple of men entered. All their eyes black as night, and with a wicked smile pasted on their faces.

-"Finally you're home and alone."- One of them said.

Summer closed her cellphone and turned around to face them. -"What do you want?"- She growled.

As she spoke, she tried to see what had happened with the salt's line, but the bed blocked her view. These demons were not supposed to be able to get inside, since she was perfectly protected.

-"Simple, you. Boss' orders."- Another one replied.

-"Yeah well, I'm not going anywhere with you so..."- She replied with a smug smile.

The demons laughed at her, as if she had no other choice. -"Why don't make it easy?"-

-"I don't make anything easy. You get anywhere near me and I will kick your ass!"- She threatened. However, she was starting to get nervous, they seemed as strong demons.

One of them took a step further and stopped. Summer waited anxiously for his next move, but he just raised a hand and slammed her against the wall.

She fell down to the floor and was a little dizzy by the hit. She shook her head and tried to gain her focus, but even before she could attempted to stand up, someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. The abrupt movement caused her to feel even more dizzy which made the demons' work much easier.

-"Get your hands off of me!"- She growled as she tried to pushed him away.

But his grip on her arm was to tight, and once he reached the door, he pushed her to two of the other demons and each of them grabbed her by one arm.

Summer tried to fight, but she was not strong enough. Besides that she was still dizzy and beaten up from the previous days. But even in that state, one of the demons decided to make sure that she was not going anywhere and hit her in the back of her neck, making her go unconscious.

Seconds later, they vanished with her.

* * *

So, what you think! Don't worry, next chapter _SHE_ is back and so are the brothers. They are going to meet, so I'll recommend you to read! Please tell me what you think!

Love, XoXoxXo!


	3. The Dean Winchester's effect

_**A/N ** _Hey people! How are ya'? I'm so sorry for the delay, but I was really busy, and this was a long chapter (let's say 15 pages on Word) so it took a while. Anyway, here you have it! Hope you like it, and as promised, they meet again. YAY!

I really want to thanks to ALL of your reviews, wow, they surely inspire me! After I post the chapter, I will reply one by one, as always!

Again, this chapter is un-edited! I'm looking for a beta reader, with urgency! My grammar clearly isn't perfect, so I need HELP! Please, if you know of someone, let me know!

I think that will be all...next chapter will be posted by the weekend I believe, but no promises, I still haven't finished it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

_1 month later_

Screams. Blood. More screams.

A single chair was placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of men. The person sat on it was not moving and had its head hanging forward. The clothes full of stains of blood.

One of the man raised his hand and slapped the person on the chair across the face. Another one, grabbed a knife from the table and without hesitation, stabbed the person on the leg.

More screams, and even more blood.

* * *

A year. A whole year has past from the moment his brother had died, and even in all this time he still could not stop dreaming about Sam.

Every single day, Dean dragged himself out of bed and forced himself to live the day. It was still impossible for him to accept that Sam was not coming back, and that there was nothing he could do to change that. Even with all the books he had bought and read, he had not been able to found a way.

Although eventually, he got used to living with Lisa and Ben. Sure, he still had some doubts, but whenever he was with them, he usually forgot about the rest.

Lisa was a great woman, probably the best girlfriend someone could ask for. And Ben, well...he was the kid Dean would never have. Because even if he actually played to be normal, he knew that it was a matter of time before he ruined it all.

What is more, he had a feeling he was becoming crazy, or at least even more paranoid.

Turns out he went out for a drink with his new pal Sid, and when he left the bar he had a feeling that something was not right. Then, he heard a woman screaming so he grabbed his flashlight and gun from his truck, and went into an abandon building. When he entered, he saw claw marks and blood but nothing more. Eventually, since he did not find any kind of danger, he left the building and headed home.

But even in the shelter of the house, he could not avoid the thought of something supernatural hurting an innocent woman. So at least to make sure that they were not in danger, he called the police and while looking through internet, made sure that everything was alright. Suddenly he saw Lisa approaching down the stairs.

-"Hey. Who was that?"- She asked as she leaned on the doorframe, once Dean had hung up the phone.

Dean smiled at her and hated himself for having to lie, but there was no way he would tell her the truth. It could be nothing and he would only worry her.

-"Sid. I'm just setting up a poker game."-

Lisa looked confused. -"It's 11:30."-

-"Is it really? Well, that explains why he was asleep when I called. I'll be right up."- Dean finished, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

-"Okay."- She smiled and turned around to leave.

Truth was, she did not believe a word of what Dean had said. Question was, who was he really talking to? Then she remembered the talk they had over a month ago, and quickly tensed. What if he was talking with _her_? Could it be? No, Dean would never do that to her.

Lisa entered her room and quickly got under the covers, needing to rest her head against the pillow and to stop thinking. She was really curious as to how this Summer was and what was her appearance.

Minutes after she laid on bed, Dean entered the room. Without making any noises, he changed his clothes to something more comfortable for bed and joined her. But that night he did not attempt to get close to her, he stayed on his side.

And_ that_, was exactly what terrified Lisa.

The next morning when Dean was going to work, he saw a pole light with claw marks. He decided to go check it, and saw the same marks on a bed's sheet that was on a house's backyard. Then he headed for the basement, with his gun in hand and when he looked down at his feet, he found sulfur on the doorframe. Quickly, he got up to his feet and rushed to his car.

Dean hurried back to his house and headed straight to a covered Impala. He has not used the car since he left _her_ at the side of the road. But it was not only because of that, also because of the memories it brought of his brother and all the life he has left behind him.

He opened up the trunk and grabbed a duffel to pack everything he might need, when he heard someone approaching. It was Lisa, and she was worried about why he was acting so weird. However, when Dean told her what was truly happening, she did not feel relieved. Sure, if he was hunting it meant that he was not thinking about _that _woman, but it was still dangerous and Lisa did not want anything to happen to Dean.

Once he was alone, Dean turned around and tried to finish packing his duffel when the lights started flickering. He grabbed his shotgun and got ready for whatever it was, when Azazel showed up in front of his eyes.

-"Hiya, Dean. Look what the apocalypse shook loose."- The demon said as he admired Dean's shocked expression. -"You have fun sniffing that trail? 'Cause I sure had fun patting you around."-

-"You can't be..."- Dean said absently, trying to convice himself that what he was seeing was not real.

-"Oh, sure I can!"-

-"No."- Dean insisted.

-"Yeah, kiddo. The big daddy brought your pal Cas back, right? So why not me? Add a little spice to all that sugar."- Azazel said as he cornered Dean against the car.

Dean, still not believing what was happening and before the demon could do any harm to him, shot him on the chest.

-"Really?"- Azazel exclaimed as he looked down at his shirt. -"After all we've been through together?"-

The demon shook his head before continuing. -"You know, you got a great little life here. Pretty Lady...real understanding. Hell of a kid. And how do you keep your lawn so green? I mean, come on, Dean. You never been what I'd call brainy, but did you really think you were gonna get to keep all of this? You had to know that we were coming for you sometime, pal. You can't outrun your past."-

Without wasting a second, Azazel started strangling Dean, not allowing him to breath. And just when the hunter was about to pass out, someone came from behind and saved him. Dean did not get to see the person's face clearly, but he could have sworn that it looked familiar, similar to someone's.

Similar to Sam's.

* * *

The men's eyes were black. Every single one of them. They were demons. Strong and powerful demons who were enjoying the task of torturing some woman. Some defenseless woman who was tied to a chair with no possibility to escape.

She looked like if she had been beaten up for days. Her face was swollen, and she had cuts and bruises all over her legs and arms. Her clothes were ripped open from the times when the demons had pulled from it.

The worst part was that the demons had not only hurt her by cutting or hitting her, they had also dared to molest her. At one point they decided to take turns to do whatever they pleased with her, maybe sometimes two at the time. They had raped her several times, always when she was conscious.

By now she believed she had died and went to Hell, because it was impossible to bear so much pain in life. But even if she wanted nothing more than to die, she was not going to let them win. She was stronger than this, she has been taught better.

Summer Sullivan was not about to give up.

* * *

Sam was alive. His baby brother was back from death. Dean still could not believe his eyes.

The worst part of everything was that Sam has been back practically this whole year. As expected, Dean was pissed that his brother had not told him, saying that he did not want to interfere in Dean's life now that he had what he had always wanted.

What is more, Sam was not the only one who was back from death, also his grandfather Samuel. When Dean saw the two of them, he felt as the air has been taken off his lungs.

Sam was back. His grandfather was back. And they had been hunting together during this past year, along with some other relatives from his mother's side.

All of this was a little too much for Dean.

After finding out that he had djinns after him, Dean decided that the best for Lisa and Ben was to take them to Bobby's, which was the safest place for them at the moment. They reached the hunter's house pretty fast considering they were quite paranoid about something following them. There was absolutely silent on Dean's truck. Nor Lisa or Ben asked him anything. He was afraid that doing this, he might scare them, but he had to protect them.

Dean stood at Bobby's door and took a deep breath since he had not seen the hunter during the whole year. He knocked a few times, and the hunter quickly opened up the door. As soon as Bobby laid eyes on Dean, the woman and kid behind him, he knew that something was wrong, otherwise he would not be there. He sighed and shook his head.

-"Damn it."- He breathed out, happy to see Dean after so long but wishing that he would not have to be there.

-"It's good to see you, too, Bobby. It's been a while."- Dean replied.

-"If you're here, something's wrong."- Bobby stated.

-"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben."- Dean introduced them, changing the subject since he did not wanting to talk in front of them.

-"Well, it's nice to finally meet you two."- Bobby said to the two of them as he moved aside to let them in.

Lisa and Ben went upstairs leaving Dean and Bobby alone to be able to talk. The eldest hunter waited for Dean to break the silence, wanting to find out what had happened.

-"So..."- Dean started, waiting as his brother showed up, knowing that would shock the hunter.

When Sam indeed showed up at the door, and looked at Bobby, it did not cause any surprise on the hunter. -"Hey, Bobby."-

-"Sam."- Bobby replied, not in the slightest surprised.

At the calmly exchanged of words between the two of them, Dean frowned and quickly realized that Bobby already knew that Sam was alive. He shook his head as he tried to calm himself, since he was the only one who has not been informed. It was his brother after all, he should have been the first in finding out that Sam was back.

-"You knew? You knew Sam was alive."- He accused Bobby as he paced the room.

-"Yeah."- Bobby admitted.

-"How long?"- Dean asked, and when Bobby tried to explained himself, he repeated the question, a little louder. -"How long!"-

-"All year."- Bobby finally admitted.

-"Oh, you got to be kidding me."- Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair.

-"And I'd do it again."- Bobby continued.

-"Why!"- Dean exclaimed, as he turned around once again and faced him.

-"Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from this life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea."- Bobby countered.

Bobby has never been so happy that Dean was out of this life. That at least one of them was free from any danger. Especially after what had happened with _her_.

He still could not forgive himself, knowing that if he had accepted her help, she would be with him, safe. It has been a month since Summer had dissapeared and nobody knew anything about her. Sure, she may be someone who usually did not inform people where she was heading, but this time it was different. She was with her brother, and she had not only dissapeared, but she had also left a huge pool of blood behind her.

One did not need to be a genius to know that demons were the ones who took her, since the whole town was crowded with them. The question was why, and if she was still alive.

-"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?"- Dean continued.

-"Yeah...a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant."- Bobby replied.

-"That woman and that kid...I went to them because you asked me to."- Dean exclaimed as he pointed at Sam.

-"Good."- Bobby said.

-"Good for who?"-

Before any one could say something else, a guy showed up from the kitchen. His eyes were glued to a paper on his hand that he was reading while entering the living room. Not once, he noticed the brothers.

-"Hey Bobby, I got a call from Rufus, I think he has a lead on Su-"- But the guy stopped when he saw that Bobby was not alone. -"Who are they?"-

Bobby stood up and swallowed, remembering he had other visits at that moment, and knowing that things were about to get ugly. -"Um, Will I'm sorry, I totally forgot about you."- Bobby explained.

-"It's cool. I just came to tell you that I was leaving."- Will said.

Bobby nodded, knowing the reasons of why Will was leaving. He only wished that it was good news this time, and that he could actually find her. -"Call me if you need anything, or if you find her, alright?"-

Will nodded. -"I will, don't worry."- He assured Bobby.

-"What's going on? Something's wrong?"- Sam asked frowing as he stood up.

-"Yeah, you said you talked with Rufus. Is he alright?"- Dean continued.

Both brothers had gotten a weird vibe from this guy from the minute he stepped into the room. And after his talk with Bobby, they were curious as to who they were talking about. Who was missing?

Bobby sighed, knowing that there was no point in delaying it anymore. It was a matter of time before the brothers found out, and what better than from him.

-"Guys, this is Will."- Bobby introduced him.

Both brothers watched him with lost expressions, not really understanding who this guy was. Taking a deep breath, Bobby continued. -"Sullivan. Summer's brother."-

Will watched as the expression of the two men in front of him drastically changed. It was obvious they both knew Summer. Then, he turned his gaze to Bobby and he understood everything.

_The Winchesters_.

Finally, he was face to face with the famous brothers that had been hunting with her sister during the past few years. To say that Will disliked them was an understatement, especially since he had recently found out that Sam has been alive this whole time, and that Dean was hunting again.

Dean was speechless. _She_ was missing. It was not like Bobby to worry over nothing, so if they were actually looking for her, it was because something seriously happened. He felt numb after what his ears had heard. Summer, _his_ Summer was gone and nobody knew anything about her. What if...no, it could not be. She _had_ to be fine.

-"So you must be Sam, and you gotta be Dean"- Will said while he looked at them. -"Shouldn't you be dead?"- He said looking at Sam. -"And you out of this crappy life?"- He said to Dean.

-"What...Summer's missing?"- Dean said when he was able to find his voice back.

-"What you care?"- Will growled.

-"Will..."- Bobby tried to interfere.

-"No!"- He exclaimed, clearly pissed.

-"We need all the help we can..."- Bobby started but could not finish.

-"I don't want them in this Bobby! I don't freakin' care if you trust them, I don't need their help!"- He yelled.

-"Wait, what happened to Summer?"- Sam asked from behind Dean.

-"None of your business!"- Will growled and turned around to leave.

-"Will, wait..."- Bobby said as he went to grab him from behind.

Will took his arm out of Bobby's grasp and turned around to glared at him. -"Don't worry, Rufus said he was gonna help me. Besides, your boys are here, I'm sure Summer is not that important anymore."- He said, watching as Bobby got pissed.

-"It's ok, I will bring my sister back with, or without your help."- Without another word, Will left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Summer's eyes fluttered open, and she was staring at a ceiling. It was the same ceiling from the past few weeks. The same place where she has been taken hostage. She had hoped that it was only a big nightmare, but it was all real.

The beating, tortures...rapes, it was all true.

She blinked a few times, trying to avoid the tears. She forced herself over and over, to be strong. But as time passed, it became more and more difficult.

She has lost notion of time, she did not know when was the last time she had eaten. Her face felt numb like other parts of her body, and she was pretty sure that if she had to stand up, she would not be able.

But even in this state, she had to stay focused. She kept thinking about a reason, about why they wanted her. About why they were torturing her like that. If it was for revenge, they would have killed her long ago, since the truly hell was downstairs. They had hidden reasons. They had to get something from all of this.

One of the demons realized that she was conscious again, so he approached her. A wide and wicked smile on his face.

-"Oh, look who's awake?"- He exclaimed to the other demons in the room.

All of them laughed, knowing what was coming.

-"I prefer when you're awake to have some fun. I don't really enjoy when you don't scream."- He stated.

Summer looked up at him but did not say a word, she remained quiet. Although she needed some answers, she really doubted that he would speak to her. The demon stared at her and tilted his head to a side.

-"Don't want to chat today?"- He murmured as he kneeled next to her.

He smiled before leaning in and licking a side of her face. Summer closed her eyes in pure disgust that this demon was touching her. He savored her taste before whispering in her ear.

-"You taste so good that I could ravish you right now."-

Summer swallowed but decided not to break down. She had to be strong. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to speak.

-"Wh-why...you ke-ep me...he-ere?"- She manged to say between moans of pain.

Even talking was painful for her in this state.

-"Why does it matter? You aren't going anywhere!"- The demon replied.

All the demons in the back laughed and joined him, surrounding the chair where she was tied.

-"Please..."- She breathed out.

The demon stood up and looked down at her. -"Damn, you really get to me. Alright, you wanna know why?"- He asked.

Summer nodded despite the pain in her body. -"Because we always wanted to have a piece of this sweet ass, and keeping you here it gives us time to all of us to have our turn!"-

All the demons laughed at his response. Summer should have known that it was going to be useless. She closed her eyes and tried not to think further, knowing that the worst was about to come. She did not hear a single noise, and for a moment she thought that they had left. But quickly her hopes were destroyed when one of the demons yanked her hair.

She moaned in pain, but did not have much more time to complain. Next she knew, other demons were ripping off her clothes.

She closed her eyes tight and allowed herself to not be strong for a moment. Silent tears fell freely down her cheeks.

* * *

The djinns were dead and he could be at ease, at least for now. Dean was driving back toward Bobby's house, even though he had said to Lisa that he was not coming back. As he was hunting with Sam, he realized that he wanted to get back, that he did not want to abandon them.

But this time, Dean had another reason to come back. _Her_.

The most important thing at the moment, was to know if they had found her and if she was alright. If they had not, he was gonna go to look for her himself.

He was not about to sit down and play normal, while she was missing. Lisa had to understand. He had explained to her what Summer meant...kind of. But even if she did not understand, Dean was going to do it anyway. It was Summer.

As he drive, his mind wandered through all the memories he had with her, and he could not fight the smile that appeared on his face. Damn, he really missed her.

* * *

Her head was against a soft surface, and even though she felt an extremely strong ache all over her body, she was comfortable. Her eyelids felt heavy, but somehow she managed to open them. First thing she saw were a pair of blue-greenish eyes. She knew those eyes, she just did not know from where. But before she could see the face of this person, it was gone. She blinked a few times, but the only thing she saw was a car's roof.

Those eyes were familiar. At first she got excited it and thought they were Dean's, but no, his eyes were a perfect green. These eyes were different, almost like...no, it was impossible.

Despite the pain she felt, she lifted her head and saw Will in the front seat. -"Will? Where are we..."- She tried to speak, but it was painful.

-"Shh, it's gonna be okay. We're going to Bobby's."- He said as he looked her over the seat.

Summer breathed and tried to calm herself, but the memories from the past few weeks came rushing back to her mind. -"Wh-at happe-ned?"-

-"Summer, it's fine."- He assured her as he continued driving.

Knowing her brother, she gained all her strenght and sat up, supporting herself on the front seat. -"Will..."-

He sighed. -"I'm not really sure. I got a call from someone, saying where to find you. I got there and you were tied to a chair, all bloody and..."- He said, trailing off.

She nodded and rested her back against the seat, thinking about those eyes. She knew that someone had saved her, but the question was who and how. Those demons were strong, no way a regular hunter would be capable to kill them all. What if they were still alive? A shiver went down her spine at that thought.

None of them said anything during the trip, wanting to reach Bobby's house fast. Summer was not looking good and Will was eager to take her to a hospital, but first wanted to make sure that nobody was following them.

Once she saw the familiar house, she let out a breath of relief. She knew that she was safe there, that nothing would hurt her. She attempted to open the car's door, but her brother was already helping her. She supported herself on him, knowing that she was too weak to walk, and entered the house.

-"Bobby! Bobby!"- Will shouted.

At the sound of his voice, Bobby came running to the living-room. When he saw her, his heart almost stopped. -"Summer."-

She managed to give him a small smile. -"Hey Bobby."-

The hunter stayed still for a few moments and just stared at her. It was bad, really bad. -"She needs to go to a hospital."-

-"I know, I just wanna make sure nothing was following us."- Will replied.

Bobby nodded, understanding.

-"I'm not going anywhere."- Summer protested, separating from her brother and walking a few steps away from him.

-"What? Yes, you are!"- Will exclaimed, getting annoyed at her sister's attitude.

-"No. No, I'm not."- She simply replied, and when they were about to interrupt her, she continued. -"Don't you think I had enough? I'm fine, I'm always fine. I'll heal."-

Before any of them could say something else, the engine of a car was heard from outside. Bobby and Will exchanged a look, knowing just who might be. On the other hand, Summer was once again lost in thoughts. Memories from these past few weeks, along with those eyes she saw, haunted her. She believed that she had fallen asleep during the trip to Bobby's house and those eyes were part of a weird dream she had. It was the only reasonable explanation she could find

Summer heard the engine outside the house, she just could not think of someone visiting Bobby at this hour. She was not sure who could it be and she was not really interested. However, the deadly silence on the room between Bobby and Will were intriguing.

Dean stepped out of the car, and saw _her_ car parked in the front yard. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it, but then realized that her brother was driving it. He opened up the door of the house, looked up and stopped when he saw Will and Bobby. Then, his eyes moved to someone's back, a woman standing on the middle of the room. It could not be her, right?.

He held his breath, waiting as she turned around.

Eventually, she did turn around. And he was able to take in her appearance. His stomach twisted at the sight. It was _her_ indeed, but she did not look like herself. She was not looking good. Her clothes were ripped open and full of blood. Her face was bruised and swollen, she had a busted lip, and a black eye. She could barely stand on her feet, she needed to support on something to not fall.

-"Summer."- Dean said, his throat constricted at the mention of her name.

She took a deep breath, feeling as her knees went weak at his sight. He was as gorgeous as ever. He had not change a bit. His eyes were still as perfect as always, and with just a glance at her she felt the damn butterflies that every women felt when they are in love. She had to fight the urge to go running to his arms, to feel the comfort he always gave to her.

-"Dean."- Said a female voice from behind Summer, interrupting her thoughts.

Summer turned around and saw how a brunette threw herself at Dean's arms, just how she wanted to do. She blinked and ignored the feeling of pure jealousy that invaded her body. Who the hell was she? At least Dean's eyes were still on her.

-"What happened?"- Dean asked, completely ignoring the woman hugging him.

The brunette, who she assumed was Lisa, finally took notice of Summer and let go of Dean. Her face went pale when she looked at the huntress.

Summer felt a lot better seeing as Dean ignored her and focused on her. She smiled and took a deep breath before replying. -"It doesn't matter Dean, I'm fine."-

Summer had to admit that it hurt to even speak to him, much more saw her as she hugged him. Summer hated that woman, and a lot. It was _her_ Dean, not hers.

-"It doesn't matter? Look at you for crying out loud! Look what those sons of bitches did to you!"- Will snapped as he grabbed her by the arm.

As an instict Summer stepped back, looking down at her feet, afraid. Will stopped abruptly when he saw his sister's reaction and slowly let go of her arm. He had scared her. She was so traumatized by what she had lived, that she was scared even of him.

-"Sum..."-

But Summer did not say anything and moved aside. She settled her eyes on Lisa and smiled, wanting to change the conversation. -"I'm sorry but these guys are really rude. I'm Summer."-

-"Lisa."- The brunette replied.

Her eyes going from Dean to Summer. Not even once, from the moment he entered the house, Dean moved his eyes off of her. This was Summer. However, Lisa could not really appreciate her appearance since she was pretty beaten.

-"Nice to finally meet you. I heard about you."- Summer said, giving her a little smile.

Lisa nodded and before she could reply, Ben showed up from the stairs. As he walked past Summer his eyes snapped open. He was clearly horrified by the huntress' aspect.

Since she was a kid, Summer had learnt to read people's expressions, and she realized that Ben felt guilty. Clearly, it was him who she spoke with on the phone the night before the kidnap. Summer set her eyes on him and gave him a soft smile, trying to make him understand by a look that it was not his fault.

As both women exchanged a few words, Dean did not tear his eyes from Summer. He could not believe what these demons had done to her. A wave of pure rage took over his body, knowing that he has not been there to protect her, to prevent this. He was going to find them and kill them one by one, slowly.

While staring at her, he got lost in thoughts. God, he had missed her. So many things he wanted to tell her, but he could not find the right words. He was rethinking his idea of going with Lisa once again, because now it was different, now _she_ was there.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from outside. All the hunters in the room exchanged a look, knowing that something might have followed Will and Summer. Quickly, they all went into full hunter-mode and took out their guns. Bobby handed one to Summer since she was unarmed.

-"Here, you stay here with Lisa and Ben"- Bobby said to Summer as he gave her the gun.

Usually she would have protested, wanting to go outside and help them killing whatever it was. But this time she did not, she only nodded. All three of them took notice of this but did not say anything and went outside to see whatever it was.

Summer grabbed her gun tight and leaned against the kitchen's wall, waiting for any kind of sign of danger to shoot. Meanwhile, Lisa and Ben were sitting on the floor on the farest corner of the room.

-"It's ok Ben, it's gonna be okay."- Lisa tried to calm him down. Summer listened as she held her gun and watched the door. -"As soon as we get home, we will buy you and Dean a big cake, how's that like?"-

Summer rolled her eyes before interrupting. -"Pie."-

-"What?"- Lisa asked, looking up at her.

-"Pie. Dean likes pie."- Summer replied. -"Thought you should know that."- She added and shrugged.

-"Thanks."- Lisa replied, quickly looking down and ignoring the huntress once again.

Summer sighed and turned around just when she heard the kitchen's door knob, someone was trying to enter. She lifted her gun and aimed it, when Tom showed up.

-"Whoah!"- He said lifting his hands -"Summer?"- He said when he saw her aspect.

-"Tom, what are you doing here and entering like that? I almost shoot you!"- She exclaimed.

-"You brother told me you both were coming here. Oh my God, are you okay? Look at your face!"- He stated as he caressed one of her cheeks.

-"I'm fine."- Summer said, smiling at his tenderness.

In that moment Dean, Will and Bobby, who had heard noises bursted into the room, all their guns aiming at Tom.

-"Hey, guns down, I know him!"- Summer said, interposing between the men and Tom.

As soon as Will recognized him, he put his gun down and went to hug his friend. -"Man, good to see you here."-

Tom used one of his hands to hug Will, while the other was placed on Summer's waist. -"You took her to a hospital?"- Tom asked as they separated.

-"Nah, she doesn't want to."- Will replied.

Dean's eyes were glued to Tom's hand on Summer's waist. Who the hell was this guy and why he touched her like that? If he was jealous? Yes, very jealous. Not only he did not know this guy, he also did not like the way he look at her.

-"Tom, don't start you too. I'll be fine."- Summer said before her friend could scold her too.

-"Uh Bobby, Dean this is Tom, a fellow hunter."- Will explained.

Reluctantly, Tom let go of Summer and went to shake the men's hands. When he got to Dean, their eyes locked, none of the hunters liking the other.

-"Winchester I guess."- Tom said.

-"The same. I haven't heard about you, so I don't really know you."- Dean replied.

-"He's one of Adam's brothers."- Summer explained from behind. -"I've been hunting with him and his sister this last year."-

Tom let go of Dean's hand and turned around to face Summer. -"You sure you don't wanna go to a hospital?"-

-"Positive. Now that you're here, can you give me a ride, I'm exhausted!"- Summer exclaimed as she took a few steps. She really wanted to get out from there and as fast as possible.

-"You're leaving!"- Will exclaimed, taken aback.

Summer stopped and sighed. -"Hey, it was fun, but we better split. Lots of things are coming for me, clearly, and I don't want you in the middle of this. Period."- Summer finished when his brother was about to prostest.

-"Lisa, Ben, nice to meet you."- Summer said to them and then turned to Dean.

Once again, it only took a quick glance at his eyes and she got lost. How was she supposed to say goodbye again? It had been hard enough the first time, and she had to do it again? She sighed, gaining some strenght, and dared to do what she had wanted to do from the moment she saw him, hugged him.

Dean was surprised by her actions, but quickly returned it. He wanted to hug her tight against his chest, but at the same time did not want to hurt her.

Unconsciously, he buried his face in her hair and just held her, not really caring about the audience in the room. She was in his arms,_ finally_. It did not matter that it was only for a moment, she was with him. God, it sounded corny, but he felt great, complete, when she was with him.

Summer was almost sure that she would not be able to let go of him. And she was aware of the people in the room, but she could not care less. She was hugging Dean after a whole year of missing him. His smell was the same, and his chest was still as comfy as ever.

However, reluctantly and with all the strenght she had left, she let go of him and looked up at his eyes. Those green eyes of him.

-"It was good seeing you again. I'm glad that you're alright."- She admitted as she smiled.

-"Take care ok?"- Dean simply said, smiling back.

Summer nodded and smiled again. She turned around and without wasting another second, left Bobby's house with Tom right beside her, just in case she lost her balance.

Despite everything she had lived during the past weeks. Despite the pain, suffering, tortures, and everything else, a smile was pasted on her face.

That was the Dean Winchester's effect

* * *

Opinions please! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!

Love, XoXoxXo!


	4. Not a good girl

_**A/N **_ Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay, but University is seriously kicking my ass... :( But, all my study is working because I passed all my exams YAY! Anyway, new chapter, I seriously hope you like it, it's not THAT of a big deal and not that long. I know that I promised you that it'd be longer, but I didn't have that much time. However, there's a scene at the end, that I'm sure you will love! BTW, *spoiler* that moment that you're waiting for, it's not that far actually! ;)

I will reply to all your reviews tomorrow, and FYI I found a beta, but since I haven't updated in a long time I just posted this chapter, next one she's going to correct it! Last un-edited chapter! :)

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The bar was crowded and with blasting music. There were so many people, that you could not see everyone's face.

Summer was behind the bar, working, helping Lauren with everything. But even distracted as she was, she could not stop feeling paranoid. Was someone watching her? She felt like there was. And her first guess was demons.

Every now and then, she would turn her head from side to side, to check that nobody suspicious was around.

It had been only two weeks from her return, she still felt a huge ache all over her body and her face was still a mess. She has not healed yet, which caused everybody to stare at her.

Evelyn, being the mother she was, tried to help her as much as she could. But Summer did not want help, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to move on and forget about everything that had happened, but as expected, nightmares did not allow her. Everytime she closed her eyes, images from the past month invaded her mind and tortured her, making her feel as if she was tied to the chair again, and the demons having their way with her.

A shiver went down her spine as that thought crossed her mind.

She shook her head and tried to think of something else, when the bar's door opened and two men entered. She frowned, as she checked them over. These guys were not regular men, they seemed trained, watching everybody with caution, as if they were examining that there was no danger.

_Hunters_, Summer thought.

Quickly, they both spotted her behind the bar and walked up to her. She tensed and straightened up, waiting to know what they wanted.

The two men seemed to be on their thirties. One of them was blond with a broad back and shoulders. The other was skinnier and with dark hair. Both of them looked dangerous.

-"What can I get you?"- She played dumb.

-"Actually, we were looking for you."- One of the men said.

-"Is that so?"- Summer asked as she tilted her head to a side. -"Sorry, I don't seem to remember you. Do I know you?"-

One of them smirked. -"No, you don't. It doesn't matter though, because you're coming with us."-

She snorted. -"Excuse me? Why would I go with two completely strangers?"-

The blond man got closer to her and smiled. -"Because we have the Winchesters."-

Summer swallowed. -"Christo."-

-"We're not demons."- The skinnier one said. -"My name is Christian and this is Mark, we're hunters."-

Summer put both her hands on the bar. -"I thought so. Look, I'm out of this, I'm not hunting."-

-"What? This is not a game sweetheart."- The guy named Mark said.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She hated when guys called her like that. -"First, I'm not your sweetheart, next time you call me that, I'll kick your ass. And second, why should I be giving explanations to you?"-

-"You shouldn't, but times nowadays...we need the most help we can get and you're one of the goods."- Christian said as he eyed her up and down.

-"Sorry, but no."- She finished and turned around to continuing working.

-"Ya' know, we do know the Winchesters."- Mark added. -"We work with their grandfather, Samuel Campbell. I'm sure you heard of him."-

Summer stopped what she was doing and turned around once again. -"Why should I care? I haven't talked with Sam and Dean in over a year. I don't know shit about them anymore."-

Yeah, Sam was alive. She has not seen him with her own eyes, but her brother had told her about it the last time they talked over the phone. Now she understood why Dean had been dragged back into this life. She did not know if feel happy or not, after all Sam has been back this whole year and has not said anything to her. She felt betrayed somehow, especially since she had felt partially guilty about everything that happened. But mostly Summer was happy that he was alright and that Dean had his brother back. However, that made her think about the visions/nightmares she kept having of Sam on Hell, apparently it was a bad dream. Or so she wanted to believe.

-"Look Summer, we're trying to do this the nice way. Why don't you just come with us and save us a huge problem?"- Christian threatened.

-"Or what?"- She challenged.

Both Mark and Christian smirked.

* * *

The angel observed as the young man paced across the room while babbling, not quite being able to listen properly. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he waited for Adam to calm down. The hunter has been really worried and pissed about what those demons had done to Summer, especially since he had helped him in rescuing her.

-"Are you done?"- The angel asked as he started getting impatient.

-"No, I'm not done!"- Adam exclaimed as he stopped. -"Didn't you see what those bastards did to her? She can barely walk!"-

-"I know, I'm aware of it."-

-"Are you?"- Adam retorted, as he closed the space between him and the angel. -"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with her? Try to heal her or whatever is that you angels do?"-

The angel's face became serious, hard as a rock. -"Watch your tone with me, you really don't want me to get pissed. And for your information, I can't heal her."-

-"What! You're an angel, you have healed me before."-

-"I know. But I can't do it to her, for some odd reason my power doesn't work with Summer this time. I'm guessing it has something to do with heaven, I'm not sure."- The angel explained as he thought about it.

Truth was, as soon as they found her, the angel had instantly tried to heal her and erase all her memories, but he has not been able. He really did not want her to remember everything that had happened, knowing what those demons had done to her.

The angel was looking for those demons everywhere, since he had not killed them all in her rescue.

-"I need to see her, I need to know she's alright."- Adam stated.

-"Sure, go ahead. I'm sure Summer is gonna be quite surprise to see you...alive."-

Adam snorted. -"Why can't I tell her? I mean, it has been over a year, I need to speak with my family."-

-"You can speak to your family, just not with her."-

-"Why not?"-

-"Are you stupid? Haven't you seen what she has gone through recently? Do you really think that she needs more demons behind her? Listen kid, in the short time you've been back you have left a quite amount of demons alive."- The angel explained, getting angry at the hunter's insistence in seeing her. -"I'm actually surprised how is it that no demons that crossed with her, told her about you."-

-"Fine."- Adam said, giving up. -"But at least promise me that you're gonna keep an eye on her."-

-"It is my job. Those demons got hold of her because I was quite busy with what was happening with heaven at the moment, which still is a mess, but I'm here now, full time for Summer's protection."-

Adam nodded. -"Alright. However, I'm going to see my family."-

The angel sighed once again. -"Seriously? You know she's staying with them, why make it so hard?"-

-"I won't see her, I'm gonna find a moment when she's not at the bar or something. Don't worry, I know you're right, me being close to Summer isn't smart right now."-

The angel smiled. -"Always a pleasure speak to you."- He said as he vanished.

Adam stayed in silence as the angel dissapeared in front of his eyes. Angels, who would know?

He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what had recently happened. Monsters nowadays were out of control, it was dangerous for anybody to be out there, especially for them, hunters. And he knew that all his brothers were still in the business. If he was worried about them? Totally. However, mostly he worried about Summer since she was clearly one of the most wanted in hell and heaven.

He knew that he should not see her, at least not yet, but once he did, he was not letting her go out of his sight, _ever_.

* * *

After her traumatic experience with the demons a few weeks before, Summer had planned to stay out of the hunting business for a while. As expected, she could not and was dragged back into the job. And it was all thanks to Samuel Campbell, the Winchesters' grandfather.

Sure, she could have denied and not go with the two men that had come for her, but after their threat, she needed to speak and clarify a few things with the hunters.

Problem was that for sure, she would met with the brothers, and she was not really certain that she was ready to see them again. But as always, she had to suck it up her feelings and do what she had to do.

As she sat on the car, she kept glancing at the two men in the front seat, wanting to make sure they were not planning anything. However, just to be sure, she had her gun on her lap, ready to be used if it was needed.

Soon, they arrived to an abandon field, crowded with men. She guessed this was where these hunters were staying. Quickly, she hid her gun in her waistband, and sat up straight. Summer wanted to be ready, in case something went wrong and that these men wanted something else.

-"We're here. Follow us."- Christian said as he got down from the car.

Summer took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Everybody was looking at her with smirks on their faces, as if enjoying that she was there. She tried not to pay attention to them and kept walking, entering a building.

As soon as she crossed the door, she saw the brothers standing in the middle of the room, with an older man in front of them. They did not see her, since they were both giving their back to her, but as soon as the older man laid eyes on her, he smiled.

Summer walked into the room with Christian and Mark on each side of her, as if making sure that she would not run away. Truth was, she was not scared about their threat, she was actually pretty pissed about it and she wanted to clarify a few things with Samuel.

When she looked closely, her eyes snapped open when she saw Dean holding a baby. Did he and Lisa become parents? No, it could not be, it had only been a year, and the baby looked much older. She sighed and continued walking as she shook that thought out of her mind.

-"Summer Sullivan, nice to meet you."- Samuel greeted, causing both Winchesters to turn around.

-"You called."- She stated as she stopped and crossed her arms. Summer could feel the brother's gazes on her. -"What is that you want with me, Samuel? You don't even know me."-

Samuel got serious, knowing beforehand that this was not going to be easy. -"I've heard you had an...unfortunate experience with a group of demons."-

-"I did. That's what you wanted to know?"-

Dean and Sam were listening attentively at the conversation, not really understanding what their grandfather wanted with Summer.

Dean's eyes were glued on her, looking every curve of her body, checking if she was in better shape than last time. Truth was, she was not. She was still pretty hurt, with huge bruises all over her face, and clearly she could not walk properly. He frowned, wanting nothing more than to do something to help her, but not knowing what.

Sam, on the other hand, was pretty calm, just watching everything with interest. It seemed as if he did not even bother about Summer's shape. She was not looking good, and he did not even flinch at her appearance. Something was clearly wrong with him.

-"I didn't come here to chat with you Samuel, I just want to clarify a few things."- Summer continued.

-"Can it be later? I'm kind of busy at the moment."- Samuel said as he turned around.

-"No it can't, because I do not like threats, especially after everything I've been through. And I did not appreciate you sending me your boys to drag me here, otherwise they were going to pay a visit to my brother. And for your information..."- She said turning to them. -"I'm not in the slightest scared, you suck scaring people, though with your faces should be enough."- She said and turned once again to Samuel. -"And if there's something I don't tolerate Samuel, is people messing with my family."-

-"I can completely understand..."- Samuel interrupted.

-"No I don't think you do."- She simply replied.

Samuel took a deep breath. -"I've heard a rumour that you weren't hunting, that you were on a vacation."-

Summer snorted. -"Funny that you call this a vacation, but whatever, yes it's true. I'm out of this Campbell, I'm not hunting and I don't really care what the fuck is going on. I already sacrificed enough."-

-"I don't understand, what do you want with her?"- Dean interrupted, getting angry at his grandfather's insistence.

-"You were raised to be a hunter, and this is not a job, this is a style of life. I'd think William taught you better."- Samuel said, ignoring Dean.

_Oh, he mentioned her father_. -"Well, William knows shit."-

-"Listen kid..."- Samuel started, wanting to reasonate with Summer somehow.

-"No you listen. You've been dead for how long uh? And during all that time I was here. I've been through hell and back, literally. And recently, I've been hostage of a full pack of demon during a whole month. They did whatever they wanted with me. They tortured me, raped me, sliced, carved, cut..."- She said, trailing off as memories invaded her head and as she realized she had said too much.

She smiled sarcastically before continuing. -"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I'm out Samuel, I'm truly out."-

-"Summer..."- Samuel said, warning her that he was not taking a no as an answer.

-"And don't you ever send any of this dicks to come look for me again, or..."- She took out her gun and without hesitation, shot Christian on his foot.

-"Son of a bitch!"- He exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

-"...next time it goes to the head."- She finished as she turned around, ready to leave.

Summer started walking when she heard noises coming from outside. She stopped abruptly as she attentively heard at the noises, trying to decide if it was some kind of danger. It looked like someone was fighting, maybe the hunters at the entrance.

Something was here.

She sighed, since even though she tried to get out of this life, it seemed as if it was following her, dragging her back into all of this. Shaking her head, she took hold of her gun before turning around to the hunters behind her back.

-"Go, hide the baby. I'm sure that's why they're here."-

Sam and Dean nodded and turned around, leaving the room in the opposite direction. Summer was not really sure if she felt comfortable just with a bunch of strangers as her back-up. She would have liked that at least one of the brothers stayed with her.

Suddenly, the door of the room bursted open and Samuel, or at least someone that looked just like him, walked in. So, they were dealing with a shapeshifter. Instantly, she realized that the gun she had in her hand was useless because she needed silver bullets and she had rock salt.

As she unconsciously started walking backwards, she turned to Samuel. -"What's going on?"-

-"An Alpha."- Samuel replied.

Summer's eyes snapped open at that, and she turned her head to look better at the hunter, when the monster took the opportunity to slam her against the wall. She fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

She felt her eyelids heavy and a pounding in her head. Again, she had hit her head against something and had fallen unconscious. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes and realizing she was in the backseat of a car, a car she did not recognize.

She sat up and saw that she was still at the Campell's. The Winchesters were talking with their grandfather and a few hunters more a few feet away from the car. She guessed, this was the car they were using, but where was the Impala?

Before she could come up with an idea, Dean saw her through the front windshield and started walking in her direction. She swallowed when she realized of this, and that Sam was not coming with him.

Because even though she wanted to deny it, she still felt the damn butterflies on her stomach whenever Dean Winchester was around. Seeing him after so long, apparently has not helped in her feelings toward him.

Dean stopped at the side of the car, and did not attempt to open the door. He waited for her to come out. And she did.

-"Hey, what happened?"- Summer asked, once out of the car.

-"The shapeshifter took the baby."- Dean explained as he looked down at his feet. -"I had him and I couldn't save him. Guess, I'm a little rusty after all."- He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Summer's hand unconsciously moved to reach for his face, but she quickly realized and dropped it.

-"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Dean."- She assured him.

Dean looked up and stared at her. For a moment, he stayed silent and did not move his eyes off of her, he just stared at her face. His eyes were full of concern and questions, she could see that.

-"Is it true?"- He finally blurted out.

-"What?"- Summer asked, truly lost.

-"What you said to Samuel. About what those demons did to you. "- Dean quickly added.

Summer swallowed and quickly moved her eyes somewhere else, but his own eyes. She knew that she had spoken more than she should, but she could not avoid it. And even more, she knew that he would have questions.

-"Summer..."- He insisted.

She took a deep breath, before lifting her gaze and locking eyes with him.

-"Yes."-

As soon as he heard that word leaving her mouth, he felt a pain in his chest. His hands went into fist at the pure rage he suddenly felt, knowing that what she had said was true. Those demons had really hurt her.

Dean had to remind himself that the person in front of him was Summer, and not any of those sons of a bitches. But it did not matter, because sooner or later he was going to find them and kill them, one by one. He was going to do it for her.

-"It's ok. I'm fine."- She said, trying act cool.

-"No, it's not. That shouldn't have happened, I've should..."-

-"Dean, stop."- Summer interrupted him, knowing beforehand what he was going to say. -"It wasn't your fault. How could it be? I left, remember? I was the one that left on the middle of the road, not you."- She said, giving him a soft smile.

-"There was nothing you could have done."- She finished.

Dean did not say anything. He just kept staring at her. He was not really sure if what she was saying was true, but he could not help but feel responsible somehow. He knew that he has not been with her, but he knew Summer, and he should have never let her go alone.

Do not ask him or her how it happened. Or when. But all of a sudden, Dean had closed the gap between them and was standing right in front of her. One of his hands at the side of her face, while he stared down at her. His eyes burning holes into hers.

Summer's breath caught in her throat. He was close, _too_ close. Her knees once again were weak, more than ready to give up and let her fall to the floor. But even in this state of weakness, she did not move, she did not want to. The warmth his hand gave her was inexplicable.

-"I should have been there."- He said, emphasizing every word.

Summer was literally melting by that moment. His eyes were just too green, too _perfect_. His proximity was making her head a completely mess, making it for her impossible to think staight.

-"It's fine."- She managed to say.

And then, there was silence. And more silence.

Both of them just staring into each other eyes. He never moved his hand off of her, and never back off. Dean was practically pressing his body against her, only a mere inches separating them. Slowly, as if waiting for her to stop him, he moved in closer, his head lowering to hers.

-"Dean."- Sam said, interrupting the two of them.

Closing his eyes and cursing his brother silently, he dropped his hand and turned around to look at him.

-"What?"- Dean practically growled.

-"We should go."-

-"It's ok."- Summer interrupted, making both brother to look at her. -"I gotta go too."-

-"Do you want us to drive you somewhere?"- Dean offered.

Summer shook her head. -"No, I'll be fine. Thanks."-

-"But Sum..."- Dean protested.

-"Bye guys!"- Summer greeted before turning around and leaving.

She started walking and did not stop or dared to turn around. She could feel his eyes on her back, but it did not matter, she could not give in. As much as she wanted it to happen, she knew that it was not right. Dean was happy with someone else, and it was not fair that she ruined everything.

However, she could not wipe the smile off of her face. A tingling running down her spine at the memory of his hand on her face, and his breath on her mouth.

Ok, maybe it has not been right to let him get that close. Maybe, it was not good to want to kiss someone else's boyfriend, but when had Summer Sullivan done something right?"

She had a smirk on her face. She was so not a good girl.


	5. I followed you

**_A/N:_** Hello people! So sorry for taking so long in updating, but I was really busy with university and that! Unfortunately, I failed an exam, so I will have to study harder! :(  
_ANYWAY_, here's a new chapter...I hope you like it! There's a long talk between D&S, _AND_ we finally will find out who's her guardian angel, although I'm sure that some of you already knows! LOL!  
This chapter has been edited by** Rieke**, my new beta! :) Cheers for her, please!  
Enjoy and pleasee review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The Impala.

Oh, how much he had missed the Impala, there were no words. Now that he was driving it again, Dean could say he felt complete. Even though the recent events he had lived, there was a small smile pasted on his face. He was clearly happy.

Turns out that after Dean left Sam, he was not feeling alright, as if something was not okay. He knew now that his brother, and Summer, were out there, he was not going to be at ease just sitting at his house. He did not want to leave Lisa and Ben neither, but he wanted to be out there too.

And as if reading him, Lisa realized of this, and asked him to leave. At first, he felt torn, since he did not want to lose them. But then, she suggested they could still be together, that everytime Dean was able to, he could go visit them. Dean was not sure if this would work or not, but it was the only choice he had left.

And as he drove his beloved car, he realized that it was the best decision he had taken in a long time. He was happy.

Dean was ready to go back to the job. He was ready to go see his brother, and return to their old life. He wanted to see Sam, because even though his brother was a little different lately, it was still _his_ Sammy.

Yeah, he wanted to see Sam. Only him... not _her_.

He sighed. He was lying to himself again. Of course he wanted to see her; he has not stopped thinking of Summer since he had seen her at Bobby's. The worst part was that Summer was not good. Actually, she was in pretty bad shape, and he was not even talking about physical, because Dean knew that after what those demons had done to her, she was probably not sleeping.

And Dean knew he could help her with that, he always did. However, nowadays, it was forbidden for them both.

Dean was with Lisa, he could not go there with Summer, that would be wrong. Although everyone knew what Dean's feelings were, he had to keep strong.

Besides, apart from the fact he was with Lisa and everything, to be honest, he was still a little hurt about what Summer had done. He had never expected that attitude from her, especially after his brother's death. When he most needed her, she had abandoned him.

Interrupting his line of thoughts, his phone rang. When he picked it up, he saw it was Sam.

-"Hey. I'm about eight hours out of the Campbell Base."- Dean said before his brother could speak.

-"Uh, change of plans. I need you to meet me. I'm in PA. Town called Easter."- Sam replied shortly.

-"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"-

-"Caught a case."-

-"A case? When? It's been like a day and a half."-

-"I like to work."- Sam stated coldly.

-"Apparently."-

-"Glad we hashed that out. Call me when you roll into town."- Sam said before hanging up.

Dean took the cellphone off of his ear and stared at it. -"Who died and made you boss?"-

Dean threw the phone on the passenger seat and continued driving. He wanted to reach Pennsylvania fast, since he did not really trust his brother lately.

Once again, he got lost in thoughts, with one particular brunette haunting his mind, and it was not Lisa.

* * *

Someone was watching her, or at least she kept having that feeling. Summer had become more paranoid in the last few months, especially after her kidnap. Everyone and everything seemed suspicious for her, dangerous.

More than ever she wanted...needed to have news from her guardian angel, but he has been more MIA than usual. Summer would be lying if she said she had not worried about his disappearance, but not matter how many times she tried, he did not reply to her prayers.

However, she decided to try it one more time.

-"Hey, you there? You really need to get your ass down here. Do you...copy?"-

Clearly, she was not pretty good with prayers.

She waited a few minutes and nothing happened. Sighing, she gave up, realizing that he was not showing up any time soon. She only wished that he was alright, because he might be a pain in the ass, but he had helped her in the past, and she kind of liked him...a little bit.

Just as she gave up, she heard behind her back the unmistakable sound of wings. Startled, she turned around and found him standing there, staring back at her. As always his expression was serious, but this time he also looked worried, tired and suffering.

Summer frowned. -"You're here, I can't believe it. I've been calling you for weeks."-

-"I know."- The angel replied simply. -"I was just...busy."-

-"Busy? You've been busy? Busy for what, to help me?"- Summer stated, quickly getting pissed at his answer.

If he was her guardian angel, he should have been there to help her, to save her from those demons. And maybe, if he has done his job right, she would not have been through everything she did.

The angel took a deep breath. -"I did help you. I was the one who took you out of the warehouse. Not that you had to know since you were unconscious."-

Summer was taken aback, she was left speechless. -"What? You saved me? Why...I mean, why have you left?"-

The angel shrugged. -"Don't know."-

At his short and quick responses, without any sign of sarcasm or teasing, Summer realized that something was really wrong with him. She frowned and stared at his face. He was not making eye contact with her.

-"What's going on?"-

At the truly and sincere worry on her voice, the angel looked up and met her gaze. She did not say a word and just waited for him to explain.

-"A lot."- He finally admitted after a short moment of silence. -"After Lucifer and Michael were thrown into the cage, everything went crazy in Heaven, and I'm pretty sure that in Hell too. We're in war."-

Summer did not fully understand what he meant with that, but she only wanted to help him with anything she could. After all, he had been the one who saved her. But the eyes she kept remembering were not his, so who was that mysterious guy?.

-"Anything I can do?"- She offered.

The angel smiled. -"Thanks for the offer, but no. So, how are you?"- He asked, quickly changing the subject.

-"Not good."- She replied sincerely. -"I need you to erase the memories, just like Gabriel used to do whenever I needed it. Please, you have to do it."-

The angel shook his head with a frown on his face. -"I can't. Just like I couldn't heal you. Don't ask me why, but after what they did to you, my healing power didn't work with you. I'm sorry."- He apologized.

Summer sighed, this was not good news. She was counting on him to make her forget everything, so she could move on with her life. But now, she really did not know what to do. She could not remember the last time she had slept, or when she had left the bar without being paranoid about someone following her.

And not talking about hunting. That was far from her possibilities, she could not do that yet.

As she got lost in thoughts, the angel kept staring at her, feeling quite guilty knowing that he could not help her. If there was anything he could do to change that, he would do it in the blink of an eye.

-"Are you going to be alright?"- He questioned.

Summer did not know what to reply, because she was not even sure herself. Choosing to remain in silence, she just shrugged, indicating him that she did not know.

Quickly, the angel decided to change the subject to something a little more happier, or at least less depressing.

-"So, have you talked with lover boy?"-

And Summer hated him again. If there was something she did not want to talk about, it was Dean. -"Not really a good time, dude."-

The angel shook his head. He was expecting this exact same reaction from her. -"Whatever. But you must know that there is something really odd and wrong with Sam Winchester."-

-"What do you mean?"- She asked, truly intrigued.

-"Summer, he just came back from death, don't you think it's a little weird?"-

-"Not really. He had done it before, and so had Dean."- She said, not really understanding what the angel had meant.

-"But this time it's different. He was not in Heaven or Hell, he was in Lucifer's cage with the devil itself and also Michael. Trust me when I say that's not normal."-

Now that he said it like that, she kind of agreed with him. It was true, Sam had not return just from death, he had managed to escape Lucifer's cage, the one that kept the devil locked inside during centuries. But the question was, what could possibly be wrong with Sam? Not that she had spoken a long time with him, but last time she saw him, he seemed normal.

-"Should I worry?"- She asked.

The angel knew that when she asked him this, it was not only because it was Sam, it was also because Dean was involved. It was pretty obvious that her feelings for the eldest Winchester were intact.

-"Not sure. But if I were you, I'd check from time to time with Dean. Just saying."- The angel suggested and smirked.

Summer knew that he was only saying it to piss her off, but the angel was right, it was actually a good idea. If she constantly checks on the Winchesters, she would quickly find out if something was not alright with Sam.

The problem was if Summer would be able to control herself around Dean. She was strong enough. She had to be.

* * *

The Winchesters were the persons with the worst luck in the entire world.

Once they started investigating and working, they first thought that they were facing the Egyptian plagues. However, after Dean prayed for Castiel, he showed up to guide them. It turned out they were dealing with the Staff of Moses, which has been stolen among other weapons in Heaven. These weapons were extremely dangers for people, and whoever had them, was not using them at their full capacity, otherwise, the damage would be immense.

With Castiel's help, the brothers found out that an angel was buying human souls, and that in exchanged he gave parts of heaven's weapons, for people to get their revenge on something. One of these persons was a kid named Aaron, whose brother has been tricked and killed by a group of cops. The same cops who had died days before.

To find out the angel who was buying human souls, Castiel had to perform a seriously hurtful and traumatic process in which he shoved his hand into the kid's chest, making him struggle in pain. Once he did that, he got the name of the angel who was doing all of this: _Balthazar_.

Castiel had first thought that his good friend had died during war, but apparently he was pretty alive and doing not so good stuff. He wondered what had taken Balthazar to this point.

After Castiel said Balthazar's name out loud for the brothers, an angel showed up in the room and started fighting with him. This angel was one of Raphael's followers, and just like Castiel wanted to find Balthazar and get back the weapons. The difference was in what they were going to do with them once they had them.

Performing a ritual, Castiel got his friend's location. He was going to find Balthazar.

* * *

Summer drove quickly as she tried to reach her destination as fast as she could. She was worried that something really wrong was happening and that she might arrive late.

Her guardian angel showed up to her in a dream, and asked for her help, which was a pretty weird thing for him to do. And by the look of it, it was not good.

She stopped the car abruptly as soon as she reached the house from her dreams. She really did not understand what he was doing there, but she had no time to waste. She ran as fast as she could to the door.

As soon as she stepped inside, the sight in front of her eyes surprised her. Dean, Sam and Castiel were standing in the middle of the room, around fire, and her guardian angel was trapped inside a ring of holy oil.

-"Balthazar?"- Summer said as she walked further into the room for the others to see her.

The angel smiled. -"Thank God you're here. Please, release me."- He asked nicely.

-"You know him?"- Dean asked surprised.

-"Yeah, he is..."- She started saying but stopped when she saw Balthazar shaking his head. -"Wait, what's going on? What did he do?"- She asked as she finally understood that if he was trapped, it was because he had done something.

-"He has been buying human souls in exchange of powerful heaven's weapons, that's what's happening."- Dean replied, never taking his eyes off of the angel.

-"Is it true?"- Summer asked the angel.

The angel sighed and rolled his eyes. -"Why is it such a big deal? Demons do it all the time, and I don't see you doing such a scandal."-

Summer gave him a look, she was not going to free him, not under this circumstances. Balthazar quickly understood her gesture and turned to Castiel. -"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let..."-

-"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor."- Castiel interrupted him. Referring to Dean like Balthazar had done first.

Balthazar laughed. -"Very well."- He inhaled and clasped his hands together, putting them to his forehead as he exhaled. -"The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."-

Summer watched him suspiciously, wanting to make sure he was saying the true. It seemed like he was, and he looked also pretty pissed at them, especially with Dean.

-"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?"- Dean asked, out of curiosity.

-"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold?"- Balthazar replied. -"Now... release me."-

-"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything..."- Dean started replying but was cut off when the fire turned off. -"Cas, what the hell?"- Dean turned to the angel quickly.

However, Balthazar quickly directed his gaze to Summer and smirked. The huntress' eyes were wide open and locked to the floor.

Without another word, Balthazar vanished from the room. Dean looked from side to side and just when he was about to direct to Castiel, he also vanished.

Summer was still standing, without moving, in pure shock. She could not believe what had just happened, and much less what she had done.

-"Summer, you're alright?"- Dean asked when she did not move.

Slowly, she raised her eyes and nodded hesitantly, not so sure herself. -"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Gotta go."- She said and turned around, leaving the brothers behind.

Not even once stopping, she started walking toward her car as fast as possible. She needed to speak with him, and now. Suddenly, she stopped and did not get into the car, she just turned around and leaned against it. Summer was waiting for Balthazar, she had something to speak about with him, and she knew he was coming. And as if reading her thoughts, the angel showed up out of nowhere. Far from being startled, as if waiting for him, Summer just raised her eyes to look at him. From the look of her eyes, he understood everything.

-"You figured it out."- Balthazar stated with a smile on his face.

Summer was surprised at first, but then understood everything. -"Of course you knew."- She stated as she snorted. -"Didn't occur you to tell me?"-

-"Never."- The angel replied simply. -"It was something you needed to realize by yourself, and considering the consequences of it, I knew it wasn't going to take you long."-

Summer stayed in silence for a few seconds before voicing her thoughts out loud. -"They were trying to free Ariel."-

-"Yes."- Balthazar said, confirming her theory. -"They were trying to inflict you more pain than any human being could handle. But you refused to give up, and Ariel knowing their intentions, refused to get out."- He explained.

-"A bad move from her if you ask me. She left you with all the torture to yourself."- He added.

-"But why? I mean, what do they want."- Summer asked confused.

-"A leader. And not just hell."- He murmured the last part.

-"What?"-

Balthazar sighed, before replying. Deciding to just tell her the truth. -"I've been trying to hold them back as long as I could, that's why I've been in heaven all this time and why you couldn't reach me. Besides the whole war that's going on upstairs."-

Summer was speechless. Did he actually worry that much for her? -"Um...thanks."- She said as she smiled.

The angel shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. -"Anyway..."- He said, not giving importance to the matter. -"I'm afraid that the whole torturing you thing wasn't the first step, though."-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"A spell has been cast. And no demon could handle that much magic, a witch was needed."- Balthazar informed.

-"A witch?"-

-"Yes. It opened a gate to Ariel inside of you. And that's the same reason of why I couldn't heal you or why I can't make you forget. My powers don't work with you anymore, because now you have hers."- He said, also explaining the reason of why she had been able to turn off the fire.

-"I can't stay sit back anymore. I have to get back."- She said out loud as she stared off in the space.

-"No, you don't. It's dangerous. If you go out there, they are gonna find you in a blink of an eye."- Balthazar replied, rejecting her idea.

-"I have to do something Balthazar, otherwise they are gonna find me anyway"-

-"God, you're stubborn."- He exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. -"Alright, but if you are gonna get into this again, there's something you need to know."-

-"Alright, what?"-

-"A witch can perfectly cast a spell to hide from angels, and they usually last long."- He explained to Summer, thinking that she knew what he was talking about.

-"So?"- Summer said, completely clueless.

-"So, when you did that spell to block me, it wasn't that hard for me to break it. Doesn't sound weird?"- Balthazar said, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes going wide when she finally realized what he was talking about. -"You're saying that Meredith..."-

-"I'm saying that you should go to speak with her first."- He said, finishing her idea.

-"Okay, alright."- She said and turned around to get into the car when he stopped her. -"What?"-

Balthazar took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say. -"Thanks for coming when I called you. And thanks for helping me."-

Summer smirked. -"Just stay out of trouble and you'll be fine."-

He smirked in return. -"Call me if you need me."-

-"'Kay."- She agreed and winked before getting into the car.

Balthazar watched as the car disappeared into the road, praying for her to be alright. Now, he could say that he understood Gabriel, she was indeed something else. And he will be damn before letting something happen to her.

* * *

Not a single noise was heard, the bar was empty, and he knew it. He also knew that she was not there, which meant that it was his perfect chance, he could not miss it. Adam took a deep breath before opening the bar's door and entering it. His sister Lauren was there, giving him her back as she put the chairs up on the table. He smiled to himself, it was so nice to see her after so long.

-"Sorry, we're closed."- She said when she heard the door opening, but did not turn around.

-"Even for me?"- Adam said while putting his hands in his pockets, a smirk firmly on his face.

Lauren froze. She knew that voice, but it was impossible, it could not be him. Slowly, she straightened up and turned around to see him. It was indeed her brother, Adam.

-"No, no, no...it can't be you."- She said as she shook her head and backed away. -"What are you.?"-

-"It's me."- He said as he lifted his hands in sign that he was no danger. -"I'll prove it to you, but don't freak out sis!"-

Slowly, with one hand he took out his knife from the waistband of his jeans. Showing it to her, he cut his hand, proving that silver did not affect him. From his jacket's pocket he grabbed a flask of holy water and took a gulp. Nothing.

-"See? It's really me."- He said.

Lauren could feel the hot tears threatening to fall. Her legs went weak at the realization that her brother was there. Without thinking twice, she lunged forward and hugged him tight.

-"Oh my God Adam, it's really you."- She said as she hugged him.

-"Yes, I'm here sis."- He replied as he hugged her back. Putting a little distance between him and her, he looked her in the eyes. -"God, you're the same."-

Lauren laughed. -"You too. Oh God, Summer's not gonna believe it."- She exclaimed.

At the mention of her name, he got serious again. -"No, she can't know. At least not yet."-

-"Why?"- She wondered.

But before Adam could reply, Summer's car stopped outside the bar. She was back. Quickly, he hurried to the back store, where they kept all the stuff from the bar. As soon as they both were hidden, he turned off the light, and slightly opened the door to spy on her. Adam had to gain strength to not go running to her, but she was so close that it was almost impossible.

Summer sighed as she sat on a stool at the bar, and grabbed her head between her hands. She was tired, and lost as to what to do. Once again, demons and angels were behind her. One more time, heaven and hell wanted to put their hands on her, to make her their "leader".

She has not been sitting for five minutes, when the door of the bar opened. Startled, she raised her head and turned around. And there he was.

-"Dean. What are you doing here?"- She asked as she stood up.

Adam glared at the hunter, not really happy with the idea of him being there. He was really reconsidering the idea of not jumping out there to kick the hell out of him.

-"I followed you."- He admitted shrugging.

-"I see that, but why?-

-"I needed to speak with you."-

-"About?"- She asked, gulping down.

Summer felt her legs becoming like jelly just staring at him. She could not believe that he had actually followed her to just "talk" with her. What could be that important?

-"I just...is Balthazar your guardian angel?"- He blurted out, not really knowing how else to say it.

Summer opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually replying. Sighing, she said. -"Yes"-

-"So, if you still have a guardian angel, how's that those demons kidnapped you?"- He continued asking, not understanding what was going on.

-"This isn't your business anymore Dean."- She replied, and when she watched his expression change, she continued. -"Don't take me wrong, but you're just not hunting anymore."-

-"Actually, I am."- He replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

-"You left Lisa?"- Summer quickly asked, a tiny bit of hope growing inside her.

-"Kind of."- Dean admitted, not wanting to give her further explanations. -"So what happened?"- He pressed.

-"Long story."- Summer said sighing, as she turned and headed to the bar once again.

-"Good"- Dean replied while taking a seat at the bar stool. -"'Cause I have plenty of time."- He said smirking.

Summer smiled in return and sighed, giving him a beer. -"On the house."-

-"Great, now can you tell me?"- He pressed once again.

-"Okay, remember when you first found out that I had another guardian angel? Well, I was actually trying to block him. I didn't really like him at first, so I went to a psychic to cast a spell to hide me from him. It did not work, the next day Balthazar found me."- She explained.

-"Thing is, these spells usually work and they're really powerful. Especially if it's done by someone that knows what she's doing."-

-"And this witch, who was she?"- Dean asked.

-"Psychic, not witch. And she was an old friend of Adam's. I met her a long time ago, and I trust her...or at least I did."- Summer said, hesitantly at the end.

-"Okay, so the spell didn't work, and?"-

-"And, instead of doing a blocking spell, she opened a gate to Ariel."- Summer said, causing Dean to open his eyes wide. -"The night Sam said yes, she was freed because of the amount of angelical energy that was released."-

Dean took a time to process everything and a sip of his beer before replying. -"So you're saying that Ariel can take control whenever she wants?

-"Yes. Though you should realize if she does, she's pretty socially awkward."- Summer added, shrugging.

-"That's great actually"- He said ironically.

-"And that's not all."-

-"Great, there's more?"- Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

-"The demons that kidnapped me were trying to free her too. Once the gate is open, she can be summon or force to take control. The torture was the best choice they had, but it didn't work somehow."-

Summer rarely spoke about what had happened a few weeks before, about what those demons had done to her. She barely mentioned it. But somehow, as always, she felt at ease with him, like if she could tell him anything. Clearly, her feelings were intact. _Damn Winchester_.

-"And they're doing this because..."- Dean said, taking her out of her thoughts.

-"Because they need a leader, same with heaven. After Michael and Lucifer jumped, they were left unprotected. They are looking for a leader and considering everything, Ariel is the best choice...for both of them."- Summer informed.

His face drastically changed with the information. So once again, Summer had both heaven and hell behind her. The rage and worry he felt was huge, and now more than ever he felt thankful of being back again.

When Adam and Lauren heard this, their mouth went dry. Especially Adam's, considering Balthazar had not mentioned any of this. He should have known first, before than Dean. He was the one who was going to help her, to stop all of this, not him.

-"So you basically have heaven and hell behind you."- Dean said, confirming his thoughts. She nodded. -"Your life is always so exciting."- He said sarcastically.

Summer smiled. -"Yes. But you don't need to worry, I'll deal with it myself."-

-"Yeah right, as if I'm going to sit back and not help you."- He snorted before taking a sip of his almost empty beer.

-"Dean..."- Summer warned.

-"Period. I won't leave you alone in this."- He quickly replied, not wanting to argue with her.

Summer fought the smile that wanted to appear on her face. He was back to his old self, he was the overprotective Dean like always. Even though she did not want him involved in this, she felt great knowing that he still worried and was back to hunting. Although, that led her to another question...

-"So you really left Lisa and Ben?"- Summer finally asked, needing the confirmation.

-"Not really."- He replied, killing all of her hopes. -"I just can't leave them. Especially her."- Dean admitted sincerely. He held her gaze before continuing. -"She's been there when I most needed her, to support me and help me. She didn't just disappeared."-

By the end, Summer could not hold his gaze anymore and looked down. She knew that the last part was for her, because she has been the one who disappeared when he most needed her. -"So, if you didn't left her, how is it that you're hunting again?"- She continued, wanting to move on.

-"I hunt, and whenever I can, I go see them."- Dean replied while he took the last sip of his beer.

Summer frowned. -"And you think that's gonna work?"-

He shrugged. -"She's the one who suggested."-

For a moment, they stayed in silence and Dean looked around. He remembered this place from the times Summer spoke about it. This was the bar that Adam's family had. -"So, you're cool with staying here? I mean, this place must bring memories to you."-

-"You mean about Adam?"- She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Adam, who had been hearing everything with his sister, got interested at this part. However, he could not avoid the jealousy he felt when she spoke to Dean. It was obvious that Summer was really involved with this guy, and even though they had not seen each other in a year, their connection was intact.

-"Yeah, it was hard at the beginning, but I have to move on. I'll never forget him, but I have to live with it, I think."- She said.

Adam frowned because that was not the answer he was expecting. However, he knew that she did not have to move on from him, because now he was back, and when she found out, everything would go to normal.

-"You always could come with us."- Dean suggested.

Summer shook her head. -"I don't think that's a good idea."-

-"Why not?"-

-"Because, we didn't end exactly on the best of terms Dean."-

Dean turned his head to a side and shrugged again. -"I still think you should come with us."-

Summer sighed and smirked. -"Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself. Another beer?"-

He smirked before turning his head to look at her. -"On the house too?"-

Summer let out a short laugh. -"No, this one you'll have to pay Winchester, and leave a good tip. Besides, I'm not your waitress."-

Dean laughed too, and when she gave him his beer, he raised it to hers. -"Cheers"- He said with a big grin on his face.

Summer clinked her beer with his, while shaking her head. -"So, how does it feel being back after a year?"-

Summer asked as she sat on the bar too. It felt great talking with him again, it was like the old times. There was not awkwardness between them.

-"It's like riding a bike."- He said smugly.

Dean kept smiling at her, he just could not wipe the smile off of his face. It was just so great to be back with her. He had really missed her, and even if they could not be together, he was at least going to try and be her friend again.

Just when he was about to say something, they heard a noise coming from the back. They both exchanged a look before grabbing their guns at the exact same time, and going in that direction. Dean at the front, with Summer closely behind him.

Adam turned to his sister who had knocked off a pile of boxes from a shelve. She gave him a smile while he glared at her. When he turned around, he saw both Dean and Summer walking to them. Quickly, not wanting them to see him, he hid inside a closet at the back of the room.

At the door, Dean stopped and made a sign to Summer that at the count of three, he would open the door and she would shoot to whatever it was. Thankfully, Summer did not just shoot, because when he opened the door, Lauren was there.

-"Lauren? What are you doing here?"- Summer asked, still not lowering her gun.

-"Summer! And...stranger!"- Lauren replied. -"I was just looking for some stuff, sorry If I scared you"- She said, pointing at the guns they were still holding.

Both Dean and Summer quickly put their guns down once they realized there was no danger.

-"Lauren, this is Dean. Dean, Lauren."- Summer introduced them.

-"Oh Dean, so good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot a-ahh"- Lauren yelled when Summer not so smooth elbowed her in the ribs. She turned to her friend and caught the glare Summer gave her. -"I better go."- Lauren said, turning around just one more time before leaving the room.

Dean folded his arms on his chest and gave her a smug smile. When Summer saw him, she raised an eyebrow.

-"What?"-

-"You spoke about me."- He stated smugly.

She rolled her eyes. -"Don't get cocky. I spoke about both of you."- Summer said.

She was not really lying, since she really spoke about Dean and Sam, but mostly it was only about him. However, Dean did not need to know all the details.

He laughed and shook his head. -"Another beer? On me this time!"-

-"You always know how to cheer me up Winchester."- Summer said smiling and winked.

She left the back store with Dean close behind, both of them laughing.

Adam stayed still until he knew for sure that there was no danger. Once he was sure they were gone, he got out, a frown on his face. He so did not like this Winchester guy, and much less the way he was with Summer, _his_ Summer. Because it did not matter what has recently happened, he had known Summer longer.

Apparently he would have to return soon.

* * *

Here you go! So Balthazar is her new guardian angel! How's that! I freakin' love this character, and even more Sebastian! He's a total sweetheart! Did you know he came to Argentina? Well, he did, and a couple of friends of mine went to see him at the airport, and like I couldn't go they made him record a short video for me. He was the nicest guy on earth, and he ACTUALLY said my name. He called me "Carla" and even spoke a few words in spanish! Awww, I freaking love him!  
Anyway, enough with my rant, I hope you liked the chapter, as always please tell me what you thought! :)

**_R&R_**

XxxxxxXXX

Caar!


	6. What almost happened

**_A/N: _**Hello. So, my life sucks, I have plenty to study and I just can't find inspiration! Here you have the new chapter, not as long as others, but good enough I think! Leave me a review with what you thought of it, and I'll reply all of them plus, the ones from the previous chapter later! :) Wish my luck for my exam on thursday!

**_PS_**: Thanks Rieke for your help! :) I really appreciate it! You know, she actually thought that I had been kidnapped by demons because of my disappearance...BELIEVE ME, I would rather be with demons than studying!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The sun was just rising on the sky and the birds were singing on the window. She opened one eye and peered around the illuminated room, which meant that it was morning already. Surprised that she had actually slept a few hours, she threw her legs to a side and sat up.

Summer had not slept more than an hour per night since she had returned from her kidnap, but last night it was not like that. She had slept indeed, and pretty good, though she still had nightmares.

She turned her head toward the door, and realized the reason of her sleep. _Him_. Just knowing that he was next door, eased her fear enough to allow her to sleep through the night, or at least most of it.

Turned out that after their many drinks, Summer thought that it was not a good idea for Dean to drive, and giving the fact that it was pretty late, she suggested him to stay for the night. Surprisingly he agreed without hesitation, and took the spare room next to hers.

If she had been tempted to go see him during the night? Maybe.

Summer got into the shower to clear up her mind, before getting dressed and going downstairs. Lauren, as usual, was already up doing breakfast.

-"Morning."- She greeted as soon as she saw Summer. A huge smile pasted on her face.

Summer raised an eyebrow. -"You're chipper than usual. Can I know the reason?"- She asked as she sat at the bar.

-"Not particular reason. So, you're up pretty late considering your usual morning routine."-

Summer did not say anything to that and just took a sip of her coffee. Lauren took notice of that and smirked, as she continued talking.

-"So is Mr. Hot up?"-

Summer glared at her friend before replying. -"He's still sleeping."- She said before taking a bite of her toast.

Lauren did not talk for a moment and just watched her friend. She could see how much Summer had changed from yesterday to today, and it was all because of Dean Winchester. She was happier, but a little nervous to be around him for long. Sometimes she was uncomfortable being with him alone, but most of the times she felt completely at ease.

If there was something Lauren could do, it was read people.

-"God, you're really crazy about him, aren't you?"- Lauren finally voiced out loud.

Summer almost choked on her coffee when she said that. Raising her eyes, she stared at Lauren's smile and realized that there was no point in denying it since it was pretty obvious apparently. Sighing, she replied.

-"Yes. It's pretty pathetic actually. God, last night I actually slept after weeks, just knowing that he was next door."- Summer blurted out.

Lauren was taken aback. -"Gosh, I didn't know that it was that bad. Why don't you speak with him then?"-

-"About what? I left him in the middle of the road Lauren, I have no right to tell him anything."-

-"But you're in love with him."- Lauren pointed out matter of factly.

-"Yes, so? What does it change?"- Summer quickly replied.

Now Lauren was really speechless. -"You admitted it."- She stated surprised. -"You actually admitted."-

Lauren knew how deep Summer's feelings were for Dean, but she never expected her friend to actually confirm it. Everybody knew that she was in love with Dean, but for Summer to actually say it, was another thing. From kid on, was never one to admit her feelings, especially toward a guy. She had never done it with Adam, and they were inseparable.

Summer shrugged, causing Lauren to smile. -"Why don't you go and get him up?"- She suggested.

First, Summer glared at her friend, thinking that she was only teasing her. But then, realizing the hour, she thought that it was a good idea. Sighing, she stood up and headed toward upstairs, and the back rooms.

Without thinking she opened the door, expecting to find him still sleeping. Surprisingly he was not, and she found him awake, shirtless and hotter than ever.

_Oh God!_ Summer thought.

For a moment, she just stared at his back, admiring the muscles. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and when he turned around, the sight in front of her was breath taking. Sure, Summer knew him, she had seen his body plenty of times, but to have him in front of her like that, after so long, was hard.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he caught her checking him out, but decided not to say anything. However, a tiny smile appeared on his lips, clearly proud of still causing this effect on her.

-"Um, sorry."- She finally blurted out. -"I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready."-

Dean grabbed a shirt and started to put it on. -"Yeah well, I should get going."-

Summer smirked. -"Really? 'Cause Lauren makes an amazing apple pie. I thought you might be interested."-

Dean got serious and thought about it. -"Pie?"- He asked, to what Summer just nodded -"Yeah, I can stay one more hour."-

-"That's what I thought."- Summer said smiling as she left the room, Dean closely behind her.

In silence, they both went downstairs were Lauren was putting everything for the breakfast. Summer hurried to help her friend, leaving Dean a little behind, who was watching once again around the bar. Suddenly, he crushed with someone.

-"You blind?"- A man asked.

Dean remembered him, he was the guy he saw at Bobby's. His name was Tom, or Tim...he did not exactly know. However, he did reminded the way he acted with Summer and how "protective" he seemed of her. And _that,_ Dean did not like _at all_.

-"What the hell are you doing here Winchester?"- Tom finally barked, not really hiding his unhappiness with the hunter's visit.

-"I just came to see Summer, not that's any of your business."- Dean replied smugly, as he folded his arms across his chest.

-"Actually, it is. She's my friend, and she's been staying with us for the last year. I don't want her involved with you."- Tom replied harshly.

-"Oh yeah?"- Dean said, getting a little closer and looking down at the other hunter.

-"Yeah."- Tom replied, not backing down.

-"What are you gonna do about it then?"- Dean said while smirking.

-"You don't wanna know."-

Summer came out of the kitchen to put the food on the table, when she saw Dean and Tom pretty close, and with a look on their eyes she did not like. Quickly, she hurried to them, and stood in the middle, separating them.

-"Whoa, what's going on?"- She asked as she put a hand on both their chests.

-"Nothing, I was having a word with your friend who was just leaving."- Tom replied, never taking his eyes off of Dean.

Dean's smile grew wider. -"Actually, I'm staying for breakfast."-

At that, Tom quickly got serious again. -"You're kidding me, right?"-

-"No, he's not. I invited him, is there any problem with that?"- Summer asked, as she folded her arms.

Dean copied her moves and watched Tom from behind her, waiting for his reply with a wide smile on his face.

-"What are you doing with him anyways? I thought he was living with his girlfriend or something."- Tom said to Summer.

Summer glared at her friend but did not reply. She did not need to speak about this with him, especially not in front of Dean. Shaking her head, she sighed and calmed herself.

-"Let's go eat okay?"- She suggested as she walked to the table.

Dean smiled to Tom and followed her, taking a seat right next to her. He knew that the hunter was so not happy with his visit, but he could not care less. Right then, he had a little more than an hour to spend with Summer, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Tom could not help but feel jealous to see her with Dean Winchester again. He did not like that guy at all, and not just because of the relationship he used to have with Summer, but also because of the troubles he always caused her.

On the other hand, Summer could not be happier that Dean was there with her. She had missed him during this last year, and even though he was not with her anymore, it was nice to have him around. Even if it was only for a couple of hours.

* * *

Summer was driving like mad to arrive at Bobby's fast. She did not like that he was trying to get Crowley all by himself, because she did so not trust that demon. However, as expected, the older hunter did not ask for help.

As soon as she arrived, she saw him at the porch going to his car.

-"Thank God you're still here. So what you need?"- She asked as she stopped right in front of him.

-"I told you not to come."- He scolded her, frowning.

-"Yeah and leave you by yourself, sure Bobby."- She replied sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

Bobby sighed. -"Look, I don't have time for this, I'll be back in a while."- He said while walking to his car.

-"Wait, where are you going? I'm coming with you."- She said as she started following him.

-"No."- Bobby said while turning around. -"You stay here, I'll be back soon, I just have to speak with the sheriff."-

-"But Bob-"- She started protesting.

-"Are you deaf or something? I told you to stay here, and it's an order."- He growled.

-"God, now you sound like John."- Summer teased, remembering the eldest of the Winchesters.

-"Idjit."- Bobby said while getting in the car.

Summer shook her head but obeyed and went inside. As soon as she stepped into the house, a smile appeared on her face. It was nice to be back home.

She walked and went into the kitchen where she took off her jacket. She was amused at the mess of papers on the table, it was so Bobby. She walked further into the room and grabbed a bottle of beer while she sat at the table. Shortly after the phone rang, she wondered if she should pick up, and thinking that it could be important, she did.

-"Hello?"- She said.

A dead silence was at the other end of the line. No one spoke when they heard her voice. Summer frowned at that and spoke again.

-"Hello, who's there?"- But once again, no one replied.

Sighing, she hung up, not really giving that much importance as she remembered something.

Giving the fact she was in South Dakota and that Bobby did not need her right then, she thought of paying a visit to Meredith, who actually lived close by. She really needed answers and she was going to get them. Before leaving, she wrote a short note for Bobby explaining that she would be back soon, and then got into her car and headed toward the psychic's house.

During the drive, she imagined what she would say and how. Considering that deep down Summer did not believe that Meredith was the responsible for the whole Ariel thing, she wanted to have everything planned before showing up at her door.

Eventually she arrived, and taking a deep breath she left the shelter of the car and walked toward the door. She gained the strength she needed and knocked a few times.

Meredith, who had been distracted, did not see Summer coming and without thinking opened up the door. Her face going hard as a rock when she saw the huntress, and pure surprised invaded her body. She was not expecting to see Summer/Ariel there, besides that she did not know if it was the archangel or her friend.

-"Hey Mer!"- Summer greeted with a smile.

The psychic did not know what to reply since she was not sure if it was indeed Summer.

-"Mer?"- Summer asked, frowning at the way she was acting.

-"Uh yeah, hi. What are you doing here Summer?"-

-"I need to speak with you. Can I come in?"- Summer asked, raising an eyebrow seeing as Meredith did not move from the door.

-"Sure."- The psychic replied, moving aside and letting her in.

Hesitantly, and not really sure of why Meredith was acting this way, Summer entered. The psychic followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

-"Are you ok?"- Summer asked turning around to face her.

Without wasting time, the psychic moved her hand to a side and sent Summer flying against the wall. The huntress fell hard and with a loud thump to the floor, moaning in pain.

-"You're not supposed to be in control. Ariel promised me that she would do things right."- Meredith stated.

Summer rolled over on her back, as she pressed a hand to her ribs. She could feel a little of blood on her forehead too, which was not really good news, considering she has not fully healed yet.

-"Tell me how you did it."- Meredith demanded as she stood over Summer, folding her arms.

The huntress groaned in pain. -"Go to hell."-

Meredith smirked. -"Not a really good time to be grumpy. I made you a question, and I'll suggest you to answer me."-

Summer snorted and taking a deep breath, she sat up. She ignored the huge ache she felt over her body, especially on her back and ribs and stood up, facing the psychic.

-"I can't believe you actually did it. You set her free. But why?"- Summer asked.

-"I had my reasons, and I so don't need to explain myself to you. So talk, how did you gain control again?"-

-"I just did, I don't really have an explanation. I think that Ariel screwed you up."- Summer said while smirking.

-"Doesn't matter, I'll just bring her back again."-

But before Meredith could do anything, Summer started laughing. The psychic stopped and glared at the huntress.

-"I don't understand, what's so funny?"-

-"You. Ariel is already free, she just doesn't want to gain control."- Summer said while walking toward Meredith. -"And thank you by the way, because thanks to your freaking spell, a whole bunch of demons kidnapped me and tortured me over a month."-

Meredith smirked as Summer stopped right in front of her. -"Collateral damage"-

When she said that, Summer completely lost it. She had just called "collateral damage" the worst moment Summer had ever lived, and considering she was a hunter, that was something to say. Without thinking what she was doing, she punched right in the face to Meredith, sending her backwards to the floor.

Before the psychic could stand up, Summer straddled her and started choking her. Meredith tried to defend herself but it was useless, the huntress had the upper hand. Just when she was about to give up, and fall unconscious, Summer freed her and allowed her to breath.

Taking a deep breath, Meredith opened her eyes wide and stared at Summer.

-"Next time you do something like that, I will kill you. And no, don't take it as a threat. This is a warning, and I comply my warnings."- Summer said before standing up and leaving.

* * *

Even though Summer has not been present, Bobby had managed to free himself of the deal. His soul belonged to him again. And as expected, the brothers had helped him, and even flew to Scotland to get Crowley's bones, which were needed to kill the demon.

Bobby had confirmed that if you burn the bones of the demon's body, you kill it. Just like ghosts.

Despite that Bobby did not need her anymore, and after her unfortunate meeting with Meredith, she decided to stick around for a while and not return to the bar just yet. Besides, she felt more at ease with Bobby than with the Davis. Not even Lauren, Dustin, Tom, and all the bunch of hunters compared with the security Bobby, and only Bobby gives her. Besides, if she wanted to get back to hunting, who would be better than him to guide her.

It had been only a few days that she stayed with him, but she felt happier and better. However, her encounter with Meredith gave her more bruises to add to her body. Especially on her back.

But what made Summer the happiest, was that at Bobby's she could actually sleep longer. Not a lot, and definitely not through the whole night, but she was more rested. Right then, she was sprawled on the couch, face down, peacefully sleeping. Or at least it seemed like it.

The brothers, who had just landed from their latest trip, decided to pay a short visit to Bobby to speak about a few things. Besides, Dean was happy to get a break from his brother who was acting weirder as time passed.

As soon as Dean got out of the Impala, he saw a familiar car parked in the front yard. _Her car_. He smiled and quickly hurried up to the door, leaving his brother behind. Once he opened the door, he found her on the couch, soundly sleeping.

-"Is that Summer?"- Sam asked from behind.

-"Yes."- Dean replied, trying to hide the smile. -"I guess she was also helping Bobby or something."-

-"Right."- Sam replied nonchalantly. -"I'll go see if Bobby is at the back."- Sam said before leaving.

Dean nodded but never moved his eyes off of Summer sleeping. He put his hands on his pockets and just watched her while he thought about the last few days. He knew he was dodging Lisa's calls, but he just did not know what to tell her, or if he even wanted to speak with her. What is more, he had stayed at the bar where Summer lived/worked and had a great time with her, just like old times. He would be lying if he said he did not miss her, but at the same time, he just could not forget about everything that happened.

Summer's groans and her movements interrupted his thoughts. She seemed as if she was dreaming and having an intense dream. A nightmare.

Dean hurried to her side and kneeled down, deciding if he should wake her up or not. But before he could take a decision, her eyes snapped open and she jumped, sitting up. It took her a time to adjust to her surroundings and realize that it was only Dean and not a demon.

-"You okay?"- He asked, once he was sure she was fully awake.

Summer did not trust her voice, so she just nodded.

However, she kept looking from side to side, checking if there was any danger. Dean took notice of this and unconsciously grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him.

-"It's ok, I'm here."-

That phrase has been used many times by him in the past. Everytime she had a nightmare, or she simply was scared about something, he would assure her that it would be ok. Surprisingly, Summer had believed him every single time. And this time, was no exception.

She let out a breath she did not know was holding and nodded again.

-"I know, it's just..."- But she trailed off, not able of finishing the phrase.

-"Wanna talk about it?"- Dean asked, even though he knew the answer.

She shook her head. -"No, I'd rather not."-

Dean nodded this time, understanding her. -"Alright. So tell me, what are you doing here?"-

Dean wanted to distract her, make her think about something else. He knew what these last month's must have been for her, especially the kidnap. In the same position he was, kneeling on the floor next to the couch, he waited for her reply.

-"I just came to stay here for awhile. I missed him."- She admitted with a smile.

-"But you're going back to the bar."-

-"Yes."- She admitted.

As she spoke with him she could not help but get lost in his eyes. From time to time, she found herself shaking her head to come out of her trance. But she missed his look, it always eased her.

Dean sighed and decided to stand up, breaking the eye contact with her. As he stood, he looked down at her and noticed a stain of blood on her shirt, on her back. He frowned and stretched a hand to touch it, it was wet.

-"Are you bleeding?"- He asked worried.

Summer shook her head and quickly stood up. -"I'm fine. I must have opened a few stitches, that's it."-

-"Let me see."- Dean said and went to turn her around.

But Summer did not want him to see her wounds, and moved away from his hand. She gave him a nervous smile while running a hand through her hair. -"I'm fine Dean, really."-

-"Then let me see it."- He insisted, knowing her better than she thought.

-"I'll ask Bobby for help afterwards."-

-"Why bother him if I'm here?"-

-"Dean..."- Summer said, running out of excuses.

-"Come on, I'll clean up your wounds."- He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Summer quickly moved out of his reach once again. -"What about Lisa?"- She said loudly.

-"What about her?"- Dean asked, completely lost.

-"I mean...what if she...you know...won't she get jealous?"- She asked him with a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

Dean smiled. -"Why? Because I checked your wounds? Don't be ridiculous, come on!"- He said, guiding her to the bathroom.

While they walked he got closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

-"Besides, I won't see anything I haven't seen before."-

Summer could have sworn she fell because her knees went weak at the husky sound of his voice in her ear. A shiver went down her spine, but she pretended she was fine, although she knew that it took everything she had to not turn around and kiss him right there.

But no, it was wrong.

They arrived to the bathroom and Dean went to get the first aid kit while Summer stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for him.

-"Okay, I got it. Take your shirt off."- He said while he turned to face her.

Summer smirked. -"Smooth Winchester. Not even a coffee first? You used to be more gentleman."- She teased.

Dean laughed at her sneaky but obvious flirting. In fact, they both have been flirting from the moment he stayed at the bar.

-"Hilarious. Now take your shirt off."- He ordered again.

Summer sighed, knowing that there were no excuses. She went to take the hem of her shirt but stopped.

-"Alright, but first of all you gotta promise me something."-

-"What?"- Dean asked, not understanding.

-"No questions and no comments."-

Dean was hesitant to agree, curious as to why she had said that, but nonetheless nodded.

-"Alright."-

Taking a deep breath, Summer turned around, giving him her back, and with trembling hands took the hem of her shirt. She knew that he was going to be shocked as to how her back looked. Her smooth skin was gone, and it was replaced by long and big marks with stitches. He was going to be disgusted. Deciding to get over with it already, she took her shirt off with a quick move and dropped it on the floor.

For a moment Dean stayed in silence and just watched the many marks she had on her once beautiful back. He remembered the plenty of times he just watched her sleeping, face down on the pillow and with her naked back in sight. Her skin had always been so smooth and soft, that it was one of his favorite parts of her. Now, after what those demons had done, he did not want to imagine the rest of her body.

Summer waited, knowing that it must be traumatic to see her body like this for the first time. Lauren was used to it already, since she was the one who always helped her with her wounds, but the first time it had been like this too.

-"Does it hurt?"- He asked, even though he promised he would not.

She sighed. -"No."-

Dean nodded, although she could not see him and got closer to her. With a shaky hand he started cleaning up one of the wounds. He felt a knot in his stomach at the sight, but decided not to do any comment.

Summer closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his hands on her back, while she supported herself on the sink.

Laughing shortly, she broke the silence. -"I'm disgusting right now, I know"-

Dean frowned. -"What? Why?"- He asked confused as he continued what he was doing.

-"Dean, look at my back for God's sake. The scars they are gonna leave will be huge."- She said conversationally.

Dean stopped abruptly and looked her through the mirror. -"Don't be stupid. This doesn't change anything."-

Summer frowned at his words: "This doesn't change anything", what did he mean?. Without warning, she turned around to face him and ask him, but she just forgot everything she was going to say when she ended up too damn close to him.

She could feel his breath on her face.

Dean was taken by surprised by her move, and did not have time to react. Not that he wanted to put any distance between them. He knew he should, but right then he could not think straight.

Summer was trapped between the sink and him, and she could feel how her heartbeats started going faster. However, she could not care less. This was heaven for her now, to have him this close. What is more, she expected him to move back, but he did not. He remained still and gazing into her eyes.

However, his next move really shocked her.

He raised one of his hands and dropped the rag he was using to clean her wounds on the sink. But instead of taking his hand back, he put it on the sink, trapping her even more. The other one still hanging at his side.

Summer's breath caught in her throat, but for the love of God she did not dare to move. His body was too close, almost pressing against her. Even after everything she went through, she could not feel safer than right then, with him.

Unconsciously, and almost by instinct, Dean tilted his head a bit and lowered it, going closer to her lips.

Summer did not move, she just waited for it to happen.

And just when his lips were about to brush against hers, his cellphone rang, interrupting them.

Dean sighed and took a step back to grab his cellphone, however he did not completely separate from her. Summer smiled at him, and waited for him to pick up, but when he took it out, she saw the ID. Lisa.

Her smile fully disappeared when she saw who it was, and when Dean took a few more steps away from her and turned around to give her his back.

-"Hey Lis."- He said on the phone.

Summer tried to avoid the weird and uncomfortable feeling she felt, and without a word grabbed her shirt from the floor and left the bathroom. Dean turned around when he heard the door, but did not go behind her.

Closing his eyes he silently cursed himself for what almost happened. However, he did not know if he was pissed at himself for almost doing this to Lisa, or because it had not happened.

* * *

Leave me your thoughts! :) Next chapter gonna be great, I'm telling ya'!

**Read and Review! :)**


	7. Just do it

_**A/N**_: I'm back, I know I'm awful but I was actually studying, not wasting my time (kind of xD) and guess what? I passed all my exams! YAY! clap, clap for me! :)  
Anyway, here you go, a new chapter and a pretty long one. 18 pages on word, EIGHTEEN! You can't complain, I came back and with a long as hell chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think, I die to know what you think of this chapter! :)

**_PS:_** I'm on holiday...kind of, so if you review, I'll update faster! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Dean felt guilty, and a lot.

After what _almost_ happened with Summer at Bobby's he just could not stop thinking about Lisa, and how much she had done for him. There was no excuse to do something like this to her.

And then there was Summer who was most vulnerable than ever. After what she had gone through, Dean felt the urge to take care of her and help her. But he could not even get close to her without getting his head messed up.

The worst part was that he felt like his brother had become a complete stranger. He could not even talk about any of this with Sam, because it seemed as if he did not care. Sometimes Dean could swear that his brother did not have any feelings.

However, they had to keep working, and right then they had a job to take care of, about one of Dean's favorite creatures. Vampires.

They went to a victim's house to see what they could find, and apparently nowadays real vampires were trying to get preys through the internet. After those famous books and movies about romantic vampires, it seemed as the perfect moment.

After hacking in the girl's laptop, Sam and Dean discovered that they'd met in a bar called "The Black Rose". So being the best lead they had, they went there.

-"Well, you wanted Emo chicks, I think we hit Ground Zero."- Dean said as he looked around.

The whole place was full with people dressed in black and red. Most of them dressed up as vampires, and the other ones wearing piercing, tattoos and colorful hair.

A waitress in a rubber suit brought Dean and Sam, who were sitting on stools at the bar, two beers. -"Thank you."- Dean said to her. -"You think she wears all that rubber to the beach?"- He said to Sam as the waitress left.

Sam started looking around the bar while Dean was lost in thoughts. -"When was the last time we had a beer together, anyway?"- He asked surprised.

Truth was that after his brother came back, they never had the opportunity to just spent time together as two regular brothers. But Sam, not really paying attention to what Dean was saying, nodded to his brother indicating that he had a suspect.

-"There."-

At the other side of the bar there was a teenage boy in a black coat and a dog collar, chatting up a pretty teenage girl. He was really close to her and occasionally would aim to her neck, either to give her a kiss or maybe just to smell her blood.

-"Whaddya think? He's hittin' on her hard enough. Real?"- Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. -"I dunno. It's hard to tell."-

He kept looking around and spied two other young men talking with girls.-"Hey, we got multiple choices."-

-"Great. Three of them and two of us."-

Just as Sam said that, another guy approached the group talking and grabbed one of the men and kissed him fully on the lips.

-"Okay. Make that two of them."-

Sam spotted the teenage boy with the dog collar on the move to escort the girl he was talking to, outside.

-"One's on the move."- He said to Dean, already standing up.

The other man they had their eyes on, left the room as well.

-"All right. You go with Efron, I got Bieber."- Dean indicated as he stood up himself.

Both brothers were behind one of the suspects, wanting to make sure if they were an actual danger. Dean went with the teenage boy and the girl outside, while Sam followed the other one inside the club.

When Dean got outside, he arrived in time to see the guy almost biting the girl on the neck. He quickly separated them and told the girl to get out of there. Then, he realized that the guy was only wearing a pair of fake fangs and glitter, pretending to be as the vampires in the books, just to get laid. However, as he was going back to the club, giving the fact there was no vampire, a mysterious guy showed up.

-"You're pretty..."- The mysterious guy said.

Dean turned around and found himself face to face with a big, bearded guy with long, grey and curly hair.

-"I'm sorry?"- Dean asked, not having listening properly.

The man shrugged and repeated. -"I said...you're pretty."-

Dean looked around awkwardly before replying. -"Sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team."-

The man smiled innocently before grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and throwing him against a dumpster.

Dean, who was pretty dizzy and could not see clear, tried to sit up and watch the guy, wondering if he was still there. Indeed, the guy was walking toward him. Dean grabbed a large pipe from the floor and tried to hit the man with that, but he experimentally ducked. At one point, Dean ended up pinned against the dumpster, with the man hitting him several times until he couldn't do anything else, and was left at his mercy.

Suddenly, the mysterious man bit his wrist and forced Dean to drink his blood. The hunter tried to avoid it, but he was not strong enough at the moment.

Right then, Sam arrived and shouted, getting the vampires' attention who released his brother.

Dean fell to the floor, his back pressed against a side of the dumpster. With a weak voice he spoke.

-"Sammy."-

His voice and look said it all. Dean had been infected with vampire's blood and it was a matter of time before he became one.

This time he was really screwed.

* * *

The bar was surprisingly calm and empty. People had left an hour early than usual, but at least they could go to bed now.

Summer was helping Lauren and Tom putting the chairs on the tables, so they could wipe the floor after. She was not used to work in something else that was not hunting, but Summer would be lying if she said she did not like it.

-"So, when are you going?"- Tom asked casually as they worked.

-"Go? Where?"- Summer asked, completely lost.

-"You said you were going back to hunting, so I'm just wondering when you are leaving on your first hunt."- He explained.

-"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm still not sure as to what I'm about to do."-

-"Why not? Anything to do with the Winchesters?"- Tom asked confused.

Summer dropped the chair she had on hands and turned to look at him. -"Why did you have to name them? Why is it that everytime we talk, we ended up talking about Dean and Sam?"-

-"I don't know, maybe because your entire life is about them."- He stated sarcastically.

-"God Tom, can you be any more childish?"- She replied annoyed and turned around.

Thing was that after her last meeting with Dean, she did not really want to talk about them, and especially about him. She felt as if he was playing with her or something, because even though she was the one who had left him, he have no right to do that to her. And Summer had no right to tell him anything because she was the one who was messing around with a guy who has a girlfriend.

And then, all of a sudden she was jealous of Lisa Braeden._ Again_.

-"Ya' know, my brother is right. Your whole life is about the Winchesters, don't you get bored?"- Lauren asked, teasing her.

Completely angry this time, Summer drop the rag she had in hand harsh on the table, and turned to the smiling siblings.

-"I better go to bed, otherwise I'm gonna kill one of you two."-

Lauren and Tom were trying really hard to fight the urge to laugh, but it was almost impossible by now. They just loved getting under Summer's skin.

-"Oh don't get grumpy, we're just asking."- Tom said playfully.

-"You know what..."- Summer said turning around, but stopped when she saw who was at the door. -"Dean."-

-"What? Now you're confusing me with him?"- Tom asked, truly offended.

But Summer did not reply and just stared ahead, and past Tom. That's when he realized that Summer was not talking to him, and turned around to see behind him, at the same time his sister did. Sure enough, Dean Winchesters was standing at the door, his eyes locked on Summer.

-"Oh, this is freaking great!"- Tom exclaimed, clearly not happy to see him there.

Summer, completely ignoring him, walked past them and stopped right in front of Dean. -"What are you doing here?"- She asked harshly.

Even with a considerable distance between them, Dean could still smell her blood, which was driving him crazy. He was starting to think that going to see her to say goodbye has not been his brightest idea. If he hurts her, he would never forgive himself.

-"I just need to speak with you."- He finally managed to say.

-"Okay."- She said nodding.

She started walking and went to the kitchen, where they could chat privately. She was still pissed at him, or at least wanted to be, but with just seeing him any remaining of anger was gone. However when Summer looked at him, she quickly realized that something was wrong because he was acting weird. She waited for him to talk with her arms folded on her chest.

Dean did not know where to start. He was struggling with words like never before. Besides, he was afraid that he was going to lose it and hurt her, but no, he had to get a grip.

-"Dean?"- Summer said when he did not speak.

-"Yeah, give me a minute."- He replied as he composed himself.

-"What's going on?"- She asked starting to get scared by the way he was acting.

He was not looking good. He was sweating, slightly trembling and he was not making eye contact with her. Unconsciously, she took a few steps further and he quickly went backwards, putting a safe distance between them.

Still looking down, he found the strength and words to talk to her. -"I just wanted to see you, actually."- He stated as he let out a deep breath, and slowly raised his eyes to see her. -"That's it."-

Summer knew him better than that and did not believe a word of what he said. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, but he said nothing.

-"Sorry, but I know you, and that's not definitely why you're here."-

-"Sum..."-

-"Dean, no. Just tell me what's going on."- She pushed, interrupting him before he could say any more lies.

He thought about it for a minute, and even though he wanted to tell her everything, he knew he should not. Besides it was not going to do any good, it would only be hard.

-"I should go."- He said and went to turn around when she stopped him.

Summer grabbed his arm and forced him to a stop. Not that she had to do much since he stopped as soon as he felt her hand on him. However, he did not turn around, afraid of what he would do if he had her close.

-"Dean, just talk to me."- She begged.

Slowly, he turned his body just a bit only to stare at her. His eyes were bloodshot and he was fighting really hard with himself. At the look he gave her, she felt a shiver going down her spine. Something was definitely wrong, there was no doubt left. But what had happened? What could be so terrible?

Taking one more step closer, she looked him deep in the eyes with softness. He swallowed hard when she took a step closer to him because her smell was intoxicating him, and he was starting to doubt about his willpower.

With one quick and unexpected movement, Dean grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall, trapping her with his body. Summer let out a gasp of surprise, and held herself by his biceps. Her eyes wide open in shock as to why he had done that.

Dean wanted to move, he had to. Before he did something he might regret he had to go, but he just did not have the strength. His crappy life had reached an end, he was about to die in just a few hours, and this time, it was permanent.

-"Dean?"- She asked, truly afraid this time.

But he did not reply, and slowly lowered his head to her level. He knew that he had to stop himself before it was too late, but it was harder than what it seemed. His grip on her was too tight and she let out a soft wince of pain which brought him back to reality. Abruptly he let go of her, shoving her a little strong against the wall and making her fall to the floor.

He stumbled back and looked down at her. Summer watched him with her eyes wide open, not really understanding what had just happened. Suddenly, Dean turned around and gave her his back, like hiding something from her.

-"I gotta go."- He mumbled before heading toward the back door.

Summer did not say anything or move, she stayed just where she was, and tried to process everything that had happened. However, the buzzing sound of her phone interrupted her, and snapped her back to reality. Looking for it on her pocket, she picked up.

-"Yes?"- She asked, a little out of breath.

-"Summer, it's Sam."-

-"Sam...uh, what are you- what's going on?"-

-"Have you seen Dean?"- Sam asked calmly.

-"Wha-...Sam, what's going on?"- She asked as she stood up.

-"Summer, first answer..."-

-"Fuck it! Tell me what the hell is going on!"- She snapped, getting angry and worried all at the same time.

-"Something happened. A hunt went wrong and... and Dean..."-

-"Dean, what?"- Summer asked while her heartbeats went crazy.

-"Dean was turned by a vampire."- Sam replied simply.

Summer felt as if she was hit on the chest by a truck. The air went out of her lungs and she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Hot tears threatened to fall as her breathing became erratic.

-"I thought he had gone to see you. I guess I was wrong."- Sam continued.

-"No, no, no... he was. He was acting weird and... I just... he left."- She finally managed to say.

-"It's ok. Don't worry, we'll take care of it."-

-"What you mean, you'll take care of it? Sam, it's your brother, how can you be so damn cold?"- She shouted, not believing what he was saying.

At her constant yelling, Lauren and Tom came to see if everything was okay but stopped when they saw her on the phone. However, they noticed blood on her back, indicating that the stitches have been opened again.

-"Summer, calm down."- Sam said on the phone.

-"Summer, is everything ok?"- Tom asked as Lauren went behind her to see if the blood was much.

-"How can you ask me to calm down with what you just told me? Sam we have to do something, we can't just..."- But she trailed off, not able of finishing the sentence.

-"That's what I mean. Samuel knows a cure, and as long as Dean did not feed, everything will be ok."-

-"What? There's not such a thing like a cure. I've been hunting vampires since I was a kid Sam, there's no coming back from that."- Summer replied through clenched teeth.

While she spoke she did not realize that a tear fell freely from her eye. Tom and Lauren exchanged a look as to what could be wrong to make Summer cry.

-"Samuel does have a cure alright? I just needed to know if he went to see you, that's it. I'll call you when I know something."- Sam said before hanging up, not giving her a chance to reply.

Summer slowly took the phone out of her ear, but did not say a word. Her friends were watching her expectantly, waiting for her to tell them what was going on. Meanwhile, Tom looked around and realized she was alone, that there was no sign of Dean.

-"Where's Dean?"-

Summer looked up and met his gaze. She swallowed hard and fought the tears once again while she sniffled.

-"He left. Something happened."-

-"What happened?"- Lauren asked, worried about her friend.

-"Nothing. Um, I'm gonna go to bed."- She said as she walked past them.

-"Summer wait, you're bleeding."- Tom stated.

She stopped and reached with one of her arms to her back. She touched something warm and realized that her stitches had been opened. It must have been when Dean shoved her hard against the wall.

-"Did he do that?"- Tom asked, stepping further as he got pissed.

Summer shook her head. -"No, I fell."- She lied, and saw by the look on Tom's eyes that he didn't believe her. -"Nothing happened Tom, just leave me alone."- She said before leaving.

Summer hurried to her room and locked the door behind her. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. As soon as she felt safe, she let her wall to break down. Grabbing her head with both hands, she slides down to the floor and allowed herself to be weak. She cried. The huge pain she felt in her chest took over her and for once, in a long time, Summer allowed her emotions to come out.

Only sobs could be heard from the room in the next couple hours. She cried until she fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

After his worst idea ever, Dean decided to return to his brother to put an end to everything. He was more than ready to finish all of this. He had already seen _her_, there was nothing left to do.

Actually, there was. He had to make a phone call, he had to say goodbye to another person.

Dialing the number, he waited until someone pick up, but it was the answering machine.

Taking a deep breath, he gained strength to speak. -"Hey Lis, it's me Dean. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it. I still have a lot to do here. And..."- He pause, thinking his next words. -"I also wanted to thank you for everything. You helped me in one of my worst moments in life."-

He took another brief pause before finishing. -"Let's be honest, I am not good for you, we better finish everything now, before it's too late and one of you get hurt because of me. Goodbye Lisa."- He said before finishing the call.

Once he did that, Dean was more than ready to put an end to this. Sneaking through the window he entered the room where his brother was. He heard Samuel's voice along with Sam's, which meant that the eldest hunter was here to do what was right.

-"He's not himself, Sam. He's a monster and he's hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing."- Samuel scolded Sam as he walked to the table.

-"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up."- Dean said out loud, startling the other two hunters in the room.

At the sound of his voice, Samuel and Sam grabbed their machetes. -"Did you feed?"- Samuel asked him, as he got prepared just in case.

-"I went to say goodbye to Summer, which for the record, was a lousy idea."- Dean replied as he looked through the window.

-"Dean, answer the question."- Samuel, sternly repeated the question.

Turning his head to a side and locking eyes with his grandfather, he replied. -"You can relax, I didn't "drink" anyone."-

-"Thank God."- Samuel said, sighing in relief.

-"But I came close."- Dean replied, looking down.

Brief images from his last meeting with Summer came to his head. He felt a twist in his stomach at the mere thought of hurting her. Truth was, he did not know what he would have done if he had hurt her.

Slowly, he removed his jacket and got prepared for what was about to happen. He knew what Samuel had come to do, and he was not about to protest.

Standing straight, Dean looked at his grandfather before speaking. -"Alright. Do it."-

-"Okay...if you insist..."- He said, getting closer. -"...or I can just turn you back."- He added.

-"What?"- Both brothers exclaimed at the same time.

-"I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Dean. I'm here to save you."- Samuel replied calmly.

Quickly, he explained to both brothers about a recipe he read on his grandfather's journal. It was not easy, but it was something, and it would work as long as Dean did not feed. The worst part of it was that they needed blood from the vampire that had turned Dean, so he decided to go to the nest all by himself.

Dean only wished that everything would work.

* * *

Summer waited and waited but Sam never called. By then, she thought that the worst had happened. However a day after she received a call from Sam himself saying that Dean was alright, that the cure had worked.

She sighed in relief, still quite amazed about a cure for vampires. In all her years of hunting she never heard of something like that.

But even thought she knew he was fine, she still could not stop thinking about him and about what he had gone through. She should have been there, supporting and helping him. However, she was so scared of what might happen, that she did not want to be near Dean. She was afraid that she would have to witness how Samuel chopped his head off. She was pretty sure that she would have not allowed it.

And even after Sam had called her, she still had nightmares about Dean's death. Adding that to her own trauma, Summer has not slept at all in the last two days.

Giving the fact that she could not rest, she decided to help Lauren a little with the bar. Summer needed to distract herself with something else that was not the Winchesters. However, she would be lying if she said she was not thinking about him during the whole time.

Even though she knew he was alright and safe, she kept thinking about him and that was because she was in love with Dean, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Adding the fact he was with another woman, she was a lost case.

-"Summer!"- Someone yelled, getting her attention.

Summer turned around quickly and saw Lauren standing with a tray full of glasses. A lot of people around her, shouting, dancing and drinking. The bar was actually packed, and Summer was the one who had offered to help. However, her mind was somewhere else and she could not concentrate.

-"Hey, are you with me? I need your help sis, the people are going wild!"- Lauren shouted over the music, as she left the tray of dirty glasses on the bar. –"Can you take these beers to that table at the back? There's a really cute guy in there, you might be interested."- She said as she winked.

Summer looked down and sighed, avoiding her friend's gaze. –"I'm not interested."-

-"You haven't even seen him!"- Lauren whined.

-"Lauren, I'm not interested, period. Stop trying to get me hooked up."-

-"It's just...you need to get laid."- Lauren stated while smirking.

Summer rolled her eyes in annoyance. –"Give me those beers."- She said as she took the bottles from her friend.

She walked to the table that Lauren had signaled to her, and with a smile spoke out. –"Sorry for the delay, the bar is clearly packed."-

One of the man, a tall, blond guy, smiled at her. –"Nevermind. I'd wait for you forever."-

_Okay, that's cheesy_, Summer thought. But it was nice to hear that, giving the fact she hadn't flirted in a long time. Being polite, she only smiled to him. –"Call me if you need me."-

-"Oh I need you right now, would you give me your number?"- The guy continued flirting.

Summer snorted. This guy was really self-confident and forthright, minus the corny line, it was exactly her type. -"Sorry, I don't usually date guys from work."- She lied.

Truth was that picking up guys from the bar was what she did the best, but not after her last experience with the demons. After that, Summer did not dare to go there with guys, especially for the way her body looked.

The mysterious guy stood up. -"I'm Nick and when you start dating guys from work, please let me know."-

Summer smiled. -"Bye Nick."- She said as she turned around and headed for the bar again.

As she was walking, she could see Lauren watching her with a big smile on her face, as if waiting for her to tell her what had happened. But when Summer finally approached her, she just stayed in silence.

-"See? I told you he was cute."- Lauren stated.

-"He is. It's just that I'm not interested."- Summer replied without looking at her.

-"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that guy."- Lauren said as she checked him out.

-"Then why don't _you_ go out with him?"- Summer asked as she kept wiping down the glasses.

-"Because you are the one that needs to stop thinking about a certain Winchester."- Lauren stated as she served a drink to a woman.

Summer glared at her, but waited until she was over to talk. -"Laur, I really don't wanna speak about him, so stop it."- She warned.

Lauren smiled. -"I don't really get it. I mean, it's clear that you're still in love with this guy, and it's even clearer that he's still till his neck with you. Believe me, he's a worse liar than you."-

Summer rolled her eyes. -"It's complicated Lauren, leave it alone."-

-"Whatever."- Lauren said huffing as she continued working.

Surprisingly, as Lauren raised her eyes to look around the bar and see if there were new people coming, she saw someone who she did not expect to see. Dean Winchester was standing in the doorway looking in their direction, in Summer's direction actually. A wide smiled broke into her face as she turned to look at her friend.

-"So, you said you did not want to speak about Dean uh?"-

-"Seriously Lauren, it's not funny."- Summer replied annoyed.

She was looking for something under the boxes behind her, so she was giving Lauren her back.

-"I'm not joking, I was just asking. Anyway, not that you have much time to think about it because he's here."- She blurted out quickly, barely understandable. -"Hey Dean!"- Lauren greeted him as he got closer.

-"Hey!"- Dean said to her while looking down at Summer.

Just with the sound of his voice, she knew it was him. Abruptly, Summer snapped her head up and hit herself with the wall. Ignoring the pain, she turned around to check if it was really him. And yes, it was him.

-"De-Dean. What are you doing here?"- Summer asked him as she stood up.

-"Such a surprise!"- Lauren exclaimed teasingly.

-"I-I was just passing by and I, just...I came."- He babbled, while giving Lauren an odd look.

Her eyes were locked with his, wondering what he was doing there. From what Sam told her, he was fine and had no reasons to be at the bar right then, in any case, he should be with his _girlfriend_. However, before any of them could say a word, the guy from before, Nick, approached them.

-"Hey babe, I need another beer."- He said to Summer as he smiled, completely ignoring Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced sideways to him, while Lauren tried to hide her smile at the situation in front of her eyes, which was just too funny. Summer's eyes snapped open at the nickname he gave her, but decided to play it cool.

-"Here you go."- She said as she handed him another beer, while smiling.

-"So, when are we going out?"- Nick asked her, teasing.

Dean felt a weird feeling on his chest at the way this guy was talking to her. Suddenly he felt the urge of hitting him in the face, but he knew he could not, he had no right in Summer's life.

-"Whenever you want."- Summer replied and winked.

At her response Nick was not the only one surprised. Lauren and Dean also watched her with wide eyes, as if not believing what she had just said. Especially after the way this guy called her.

-"You're going out with this freak?"- Dean asked while snorting, incapable of staying in silence.

Dean could not believe she was actually accepting going out on a date with this guy, especially since he called her "babe" which she hated. Sure, he might be a little jealous, and he might have no right, but still, he had to speak out.

-"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"- Nick asked him, turning around and facing Dean, clearly upset about the way he had called him.

-"He's just...a friend."- Summer replied with a smile. -"I gotta talk about a few things with him, excuse me."- Summer said to Nick while looking at Dean all the time.

She gave him a look which Dean quickly understood and followed her to the back without a word. As he was walking away, he could not help himself but turn around and smirk at that Nick guy. After all, he was the one going to the back with Summer, and not him. Once they were both at the kitchen, he closed the door.

She leaned on the counter and folded her arms while looking at him. She was not going to be nice this time, she was getting tired of it. As much as she loved him and all, she had to move on, and to start she had to stop seeing him and he seriously needed to stop showing up there.

-"So, what is it that brought you here?"- She finally asked him.

-"Wait, who's that clown?"- Dean said pointing at the door, ignoring her question and tone.

-"Just a guy, none of your business. Now, what do you want?"- She repeated harshly.

Dean tilted his head while watching her. She seemed upset with him about an unknown reason, and he would like to know what that was. Last time he saw her everything was fine, except for the whole him being a vampire thing.

-"I'm sorry but I have the impression you're mad at me."- Dean said while frowning.

-"I'm not."- She lied, giving him a forced smile.

Dean shook his head, knowing that she was lying. But if she did not want to talk to him, he was not going to press her.

-"Anyway, I just came to ask you if you have spoken with Sam lately. Maybe he called you or something...anything."-

-"No, I haven't talked with Sam."- She replied calmly. -"So if that's everything..."- She said as she stood straight and started walking toward the door.

Dean grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. -"Wait, what the hell is your problem?"-

-"Me? I have no problem, why?"- She said, playing dumb.

She narrowed her eyes and wanted nothing more than to punch him. Truth was that Summer was furious, because not only he had the nerve to come here, but he also liked to pretend nothing had happened. Like if they had not almost kissed and like if he had not showed up as a vampire two days ago.

It was so him to do this. But this time she was not gonna pretend that everything was alright, she just could not.

Not that she claimed him to say sorry or anything, she understood that what almost happened was the fault of both of them, and that he was in every right of picking up his _girlfriend_ on the phone. No, that was not what pissed her off. What upset her was Dean being Dean, and showing up like nothing had happened.

-"Summer, I don't know what the hell is wrong..."-

But Dean trailed off as he thought and realized the reason of why she was angry. He should have known that Summer was not going to be happy after he almost kissed her, but decided to answer Lisa's call instead, which one he has been dodging until then. And also the fact he had shown up two days ago as a vampire and come to say goodbye to her.

Right then it was now obvious why Summer was so pissed at him. And she had every right.

Swallowing, he took a deep breath. -"Sum, about the other day..."-

Quickly, Summer took her arm out of his reach and crossed them against her chest while looking straight at him. She did not want to have this conversation right then.

-"Which day are you talking about? At Bobby's bathroom or the other day when you slammed me against the wall and ran? And yeah, I haven't forgotten."- She scolded him.

Dean sighed in shame. -"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."-

-"You know what? Forget it. I don't wanna talk about it."- She interrupted him, not wanting to speak about that.

-"Dean, what are you doing here? What makes you think you still have a say in my life? Like you show up here without warning and acted like you did with Nick and..."- She started rambling.

Dean opened his eyes wide. -"Wait, you're pissed at me because of that ass?"- Dean stated surprised.

-"How could you even know he's an ass? You don't even know him!"- She replied, raising her voice slightly.

-"But you do!"-

-"As a matter of fact I do, and If I didn't, then what? What's the problem with that!"- She shouted.

Summer knew she was lying, but she wanted to prove her point. Thing is that even if she did not know Nick, it was clearly not Dean's business. And she was going to make sure he understood that.

-"Oh please, did you see that guy?"- Dean said while laughing sarcastically. -"He is an ass!"- He exclaimed louder.

Summer glared at him before taking a step closer and yelling in his face. -"Yes I did. Question is, what do you care? Dean, you're not longer part of my life, you haven't been for a long time. I've moved on, alright? And now you show up asking me if I spoke with your brother..."- She continued lying.

Summer was far from moving on from him. She wished she could forget about the Winchesters, both of them, but apparently it was impossible.

Dean stayed in silence as he processed her words. _Moved on? What the hell does that mean?_ To say that it had affected Dean, was to say something. He had not expected her to say something like that, much less to affect him the way it did. Far from admitting his truly feelings, he played to be offended.

-"I'm sorry if I disturbed you asking you about my brother. I just happen to be worried about him!"- He exclaimed.

Summer shook her head, not really feeling like fighting with him. -"You know what, nevermind. Just leave."- Summer said calmly as she waited for him to just do that.

-"Fine!"- Dean shouted and turned around.

Obeying her, Dean took two steps and quickly stopped, realizing that he was far from over. Quickly, he turned around and marched toward her once again.

-"You know what? I'm not leaving, because I'm far from over. What the hell happened to you? You forgot everything we went through, that I came for your help and you get pissed because I interrupted your little flirting with that jerk? Excuse me, if me and my brother are a weight for you now..."- Dean shouted in her face as he continued walking further, until he pinned her against the counter.

Summer did not say anything, she just listened to him. She knew what he was saying was not true. She was not like that and he also knew it, he just needed to say something, to shout a while and later feel better. But what she was not expecting was to end up in this situation again: trapped between the counter and Dean's body.

At one point he shut up, but she was not really sure when that had been. Right then, he was only staring down at her, similar to the last time at the bathroom. Actually, Summer was waiting for his cellphone to interrupt this moment again.

-"I'm sorry, I won't bother you again."- Dean said in a low voice. His eyes staring intensively at her lips.

Summer swallowed hard and nodded. -"Okay."-

She tried to keep her eyes on his face, eyes, eyebrows, nose, anywhere but his lips. She had to keep herself distracted.

Dean knew that what he was thinking was wrong, that Lisa was still an important part on his life and that Summer, just like she had said had moved on. But even though everything, he could not avoid forgetting about the rest and just concentrate in the woman in front of him.

-"I should get going."- He whispered, but never moved an inch.

-"Yeah, you should."- Summer said, swallowing again as her mouth suddenly went dry.

But Dean never moved, instead he decided to do what he most wanted. He put an arm around her waist and slowly brought her body against his, feeling her heartbeats going faster.

Summer gasped at the movement, realizing that it was actually happening, and that no cellphone was ringing this time.

Tilting his head slightly, he stared into her eyes, waiting for her to push him off or something, but as expected she did not. A tiny smile appeared on Dean's face when he realized that she was constantly swallowing and sweating a little. He could feel it through the material of her shirt.

_Just do it Winchester! _Summer thought.

Dean took a deep breath and decided to close the gap between them when once again, his cellphone started ringing.

Summer closed her eyes and cursed whoever it was, since one more time they had been interrupted. He sighed, and dropped the hand he had on her hip, deciding to pick up the phone. He took one step backwards and ran a hand through his hair as the phone continued ringing. It almost happened again.

He went to grab the device when he raised his eyes and saw her. She was looking down and not paying attention to him, but right then she was more beautiful than ever, do not ask him why. Maybe because he has just had her in his arms and now she was gone.

Without warning, he closed the gap between them and enveloped her in his arms and crashed his lips on hers. Summer was taken by surprise since she thought he was picking up his cellphone, but nonetheless return the kiss eagerly

He took a few steps forward and pressed her against the counter again, trapping her with his body. His arms were around her, bringing her closer and feeling her body against his, which was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. Dean never expected to feel like this, much less with a woman, but right then and even with all the problems he had, he felt happy, like nothing else mattered.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair as he deepened the kiss. She took hold of the back of his shirt as she kissed him like never before. Summer never expected to feel like this while kissing him, it was so stupid. All her problems and fears went out of the window and she only concentrated on him. Dean was the only thing that mattered right now.

As time passed they never broke the kiss, not wanting to put an end to it. Just as things heated up, Dean lifted her up and placed her on the counter while he stood between her legs. Unconsciously, she crossed her ankles behind his lower back, keeping him in place, not wanting him to go.

One of his hands found its way under her shirt and felt her hot skin, and as an instinct they both let out a soft moan at the same time.

They both had to separate to take a much needed breath, but even then, he kept his forehead pressed to hers. Summer took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, smiling at the feeling.

Dean on the other hand, kept his eyes opened and watched her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and she had a tiny smile on her face.

A huge grin was firmly on his face, knowing he was the one who could cause that.

Just as he was about to kiss her once again, the door opened and Lauren came in, looking for a few things she needed. However, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the couple in a compromising situation right in front of her eyes. And to think they had been yelling at each other minutes ago.

Casually, she cleared her throat.

Dean turned around to look who it was, wishing that it was that guy Nick or Tom. Summer looked over his shoulder and saw her friend smiling at the two of them. Quickly, Lauren moved to a side to grab the box she needed, wanting to leave the room as fast as possible.

-"I just came for this. Sorry for the interruption."- She said while turning around, but stopped before leaving and glanced at them over her shoulder. -"Go on, don't mind me."- She said as she winked.

Summer snorted at her friend and waited until she left to hop down from the counter, which was not a really smart idea considering she ended up standing right in front of Dean, with his body dangerously close, and feeling all his muscles.

_Oh God!_

Dean looked down at her and smirked, wanting nothing more than go for her mouth one more time, but realized that she was avoiding his look. He frowned in confusion and waited for her to say something.

Summer, thinking quickly in a way to get out of that situation, decided to do the first thing it crossed her mind. She sneaked from under Dean's arm and once she was at a safe distance from him, turned around.

-"Gotta go."-She announced before disappearing through the door.

Dean stayed still, not really understanding why she had left like that. And even though he should probably be upset or worried, he could not help himself.

A wide smile was pasted on his face, and it was not disappearing any time soon.

* * *

And! ;) Review please, I seriously want to know what you think of this chapter. Things will heat up quickly, just wait!

**Read and Review! :)**


	8. Supporting him

_**A/N: **_Hello, how are you! :) Ok, new chapter and I know I took longer than expected but shit happens! ANYWAY, for those who wonder, I had my first final, and even though I still don't have the mark, I have a feeling I did well! YAY!  
Ok, so final chapter before you finally get what you've been expecting! ;) ...you know what! So, I won't make any promise since I have to study a lot, but I think I might have it for next week, I'll try my best! BTW, thank you so much for the reviews, you don't know how happy they make me!  
Hope you like, and leave me your comments as always! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

She left. She turned around and without a word left. She was not ready for something like that right then, and it took her completely by surprise.

Summer did not expect Dean to kiss her, especially not after their talk. She was sure that he was picking up his phone, when all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on the lips, making her forget about everything else.

_Those strong and long arms of his... _

Oh, Summer was so not prepared for that.

So she left. She sneaked from under his arm and left, leaving him alone and confused. She did not stay at the bar neither, no, she walked past Lauren and the people at the bar and went straight outside, to her car. She got in and took off, not really caring about who she was leaving behind. She needed time to think.

She drove for a few hours until she was sure that Dean had left the bar. And when she came back, happily found out that he was not there anymore. That was good, it would give her time to think on what to do next.

Unfortunately, her friend Lauren was there. Waiting for her with a wide smile, ready to tease her.

Ignoring her and pretending that nothing had happened, Summer walked past her and started wiping down the tables. Lauren watched her with amusement how Summer tried to ignored her.

-"So..."-

-"So?"- Summer replied to Lauren, not raising her eyes and continued what she was doing.

-"So, we're gonna pretend that never happened. That I never saw what I saw?"- Lauren asked.

Raising an eyebrow, she challenged Summer to ignore her again. She stood with one hand on her hip as she waited for her friend to answer her.

-"Actually, yes."- Summer stated simply as she turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Lauren shook her head but let it go, understanding that Summer did not really want to talk about it. It must be hard, considering she just kissed someone else's boyfriend.

-"So, if we're not gonna talk about Dean..."- Lauren stated with a smirk, earning a hard glare from Summer. -"Let's talk about work."- She finished.

Summer arched an eyebrow. -"Work?"-

-"Yes. It's pretty serious actually Sum."- Lauren said, getting serious all of a sudden.

-"Alright, what is it?"- Summer asked as she sat on a chair at a table.

Lauren sat at the table with her, and looked her deep in the eyes. -"So you know Tom, he can never stay for long in one place. And turns out that he found out something... about the demons that kidnapped you."-

Summer felt a shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard and gained strength, ignoring the incredible fear she felt. -"What did he find out?"-

-"Not much really, but he kind of knows where to start to get them."-

-"Where?"- Summer asked eagerly.

-"Meredith."- Lauren replied simply. -"She has all the answers Sum. And I know that your last meeting with her wasn't the best, but if you really want to find the sons of bitches, you'll have to go and see her."-

Summer sighed, knowing that Lauren had a point. However at the same time, was a hundred percent sure that she did not want to see her.

Before Summer could reply, her cellphone, which was at the table, started ringing, and the name "Dean" was on the screen.

Lauren smirked. -"Are you going to get that?"-

Summer shook her head. -"No, no. I won't."-

Thing was that Summer was not ready to speak with him yet, she was going to ignore his call, just like she had done with the previous three. Besides, if she did pick up, she did not know what to say.

Lauren shook her head at her friend's stubbornness, but decided to not let it go this time. She knew Summer, probably better than a lot of people, and she knew that her friend was truly in love with Dean. Same with him.

-"I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about the kiss uh?"- Lauren asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Summer glared at her and opened her mouth to reply to the sarcastic comment when Tom approached them.

-"What kiss?"- He asked, as he sat at the table with them.

Summer eyes snapped open, and quickly looked at Lauren, telling her silently to keep her mouth shut. Coughing awkwardly, she tried to play it cool.

-"Nothing. You know Lauren, always teasing."- Summer said.

Tom looked between her and his sister not believing anything they were saying. Deciding to let it go, he continued talking.

-"Did Lauren tell you about what I found?"-

Summer nodded. -"Yeah, she did. Anyway guys, I seriously don't think that..."- But she trailed off as her cellphone started ringing again.

Summer sighed, wishing that Dean would give up, at least for a few hours. Lauren rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude, and at the insistence of Dean. And Tom just huffed and got pissed.

-"You seriously should pick up. He's clearly not gonna give up."- Lauren advised her.

-"He will. Eventually."- Summer replied absently, eyeing her phone as it stopped ringing once again.

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes. -"Summer why don't you just talk with him? Maybe it's important."-

Tom eyed his sister suspiciously as she talked. -"Wait, why are you avoiding him? I thought everything was alright with the Winchester."-

-"I'm not. And it is."- Summer quickly replied.

-"For the love of God!"- Lauren exclaimed as she snatched Summer's cellphone.

-"Lauren, give me that!"- Summer scolded her as she tried to reach her.

-"I'm just gonna listen to the voicemails, that's it."- Lauren replied as she stood up and put some safe distance between her and Summer.

-"So what were you saying?"- Tom asked, continuing with their conversation.

While keeping an eye on her friend, Summer kept explaining her reasons of why she thought that it was not a good idea to see Meredith.

-"Look, I know you guys are trying to help, but Meredith is dangerous. She's not only a psychic but she's also a witch, I know that. She's really committed to her beliefs, so bad that she cast a spell on me to free the Archangel that I have somewhere inside my body. And that's not pretty, that's some heavy black magic."-

Tom sighed. -"But even if you're right, and if it is like that..."-

-"It is like that Tom, believe me."- Summer interrupted him.

-"Alright, it is like that. Still, we have to do something to find the damn demons that kidnapped you. I won't stop until I do."- He stated through clenched teeth.

-"And then what? Uh? What would that change?"- Summer challenged him. -"No one and nothing is going to erased the month I spent there. Nothing Tom, nothing."- She replied darkly.

Before he could reply to her, Lauren came back with Summer's phone in one hand and with a worried expression on her face. She sat abruptly on the chair, and did not raise her eyes, she just stared blankly at the table.

-"Laur, what is it?"- Tom asked.

Slowly, Lauren raised her eyes and stared at Summer. -"I think you should check your voicemail."-

At the sound of her voice, and at the sincerity when she spoke, Summer quickly took the device and without saying anything, pressed to hear her voicemail.

She waited for a few seconds until _his_ voice sounded.

_- Hey Sum, it's me. Look, I just want to talk with you about what happened. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Call me.-_

She snorted, what could he possibly say to her to clarify things? They kissed, that was it, there was no further explanation to it.

_- Hey, it's me again. Are you ever going to pick up? I know you know it's me, and that you're avoiding my calls. Seriously Summer, it's important.-_

_- What if something happened to me? Uh? Why can't you just suck it up and pick up the damn phone! I need your help on something, damn it Summer!-_

_- Alright, you're stubborn as a mule. I left you 3 voicemails already, THREE! If you keep avoiding me, you're gonna force me to get into the Impala and drive right to you. And no, I'm not joking princess, so you better call me back. SOON!-_

She frowned at the authority in his voice. Who the hell did he think he was? She was going to pick up whenever she felt ready, and whenever she wanted to talk with him. Summer would have called him right away to yell at him for a while if she had not listened to the next voice mail.

_- Summer, it's Sam. Something is wrong with him, seriously wrong. I'm not really sure that the person next to me is my brother. I need your help, call me as soon as you get this.- _

With a deep, serious voice, almost as if he was at the verge of tears, he had called for her help. Dean will be damned before putting her in the middle of everything again, before involving her in his problems.

He was seriously desperate.

The worst was that she had been avoiding his calls, and that maybe now it was too late. Her heart went crazy at the idea of something wrong happening to Sam, or maybe at the idea of Sam not being the real Sam. What if something else had come back from the cage?

-"What are you gonna do?"- Lauren asked, bringing her out of her own world.

-"With what? Wait, he didn't call you to ask you to go with him, right? Summer, we have a lead on the demons that kidnapped you, you can't just go now. Forget Meredith, we'll find something else."- Tom said, worried about the messages from Dean and the effect they would have on Summer.

But Summer did not reply to him, she only stared at Lauren, giving her a look that said it all. No words were needed. Summer did not really need to think about it, she already knew what she was doing.

-"I'm leaving."- Summer simply said.

It was decided, she was going to met Dean.

* * *

She left, she had nothing else to think about. If Dean really needed her, it was obvious that she was gonna drop everything and run to help him. Summer wanted to believe that Dean had not used his brother as an excuse for her to go and see him. No, he would not. Dean would never use his brother for something like this.

However, in his last voice mail he had not said where he was, or where to head, so reluctantly she had to call him. She could not drive much further without a destination, in case she was going in the opposite direction.

His phone rang a few times before he actually picked up. Summer believed he had made her suffer on purpose because of the times he called and she did not pick up.

-"Dean, it's me."- She said when he said nothing.

-"I know."- He replied, as if he was taken by surprise with the call.

-"I got your messages, sorry I didn't get to you before but I was on the middle of something."- She lied. -"I'm getting out of Sioux Falls right now, where are you?"-

-"Illinois, Calumet city."- He explained shortly.

-"Alright."- Summer said when he stayed in silence. -"So what is wrong with Sam?"- She finally asked, seeing as he was not telling her and was not talking about something else.

Dean sighed, getting out of his own surprise by her call. Truth was that after the four messages he had left her, he did not expect her to reply to his fifth. Sure, it was Sam and she worried about him, but Dean thought she had ignored all his messages without listening and would erase them.

-"Something's really wrong, but I still don't know what it is. I just know that the person with me right now isn't my brother."- Dean explained.

Summer frowned at his words. -"Why? I mean, you said that on the message, but why is it that you think that?"-

-"Because I saw it."- Dean replied shortly.

-"You've got to elaborate more."- She told him, not understanding.

-"Not now, we'll talk when you get here. Now, I have to do something important."- He told her.

Summer paused, listening to his voice and the excitement on it. -"Why? Where are you going?"-

As Dean sat on his car, he sighed, deciding to explain her a little.

-"We are on this city where everyone is like cursed, getting the truth from everyone they know. I, having the good luck I have, have been cursed too."-

-"Wait, what? How's that a good thing?"- Summer asked startled by the news.

Dean smirked, knowing without seeing her, the reaction that the news would cause on her.

-"Because people can't lie to me. I've been cursed, so I only get the truth from everybody. Like Sam, he can't lie to me, so if something is wrong with him, I'll find out."-

Summer had to keep herself concentrated because she almost went out of the road at his explanation. She was so not expecting that. From all the curses he could get, it had to be that one?

So apparently, whatever Dean wanted to know, he knew it. So if he asked her something right then, she was going to be force to say that truth? Uh, that was inconvenient.

-"Sum you're there? You went silent."- He told her, teasing her.

Dean had a huge smirk on his face as he imagined her getting uncomfortable in the car. He knew that she was scared he was going to use it on her and ask her a few things, but as much as he wanted to, Dean was not going to do it. Whenever they spoke, which was going to be soon, no curse was going to be involved, it was going to be just them.

Summer cleared her throat a few times before trying to speak. -"Uh yeah. I'm right here. So I call you when I'm close."-

-"Wait, I need to ask you one more thing."- He replied seriously.

Summer sighed. -"Sure, what?"- She asked, believing that was something important.

With a wide smirk on his face, Dean forgot about his brother and everything else.

-"What color of undergarment you're wearing?"-

-"Red."- Summer replied quickly, almost without thinking.

As that word left her mouth, she was capable of understand his question and what she had actually said. He had, indeed, used it on her.

Red. She had said red. Her cheeks went red with pure fury and embarrassment. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking what to reply to him.

-"Oh red. One of my favorites. It's that or black."- He replied, still smirking.

Summer could not help herself but smiled at his flirting, even though he could not see her. She shook her head at his childish attitude, knowing they had important issues to take care of. However, she could not avoid feeling like a stupid teenager in love, in moments like this with Dean. It was so stupid and corny that she almost wanted to gag.

-"I'll be there soon Winchester."- She announced before hanging up, not leaving him time to reply.

Dean smiled as he took the phone off of his ear. He knew he should worry for his brother, that something seriously wrong could be happening to him, but at the same time he was thrilled that she was coming.

They had been separated for long, and after their last encounter in the bar, he could not stop thinking about her. And even though he kept trying to convince himself that it was not right, that Lisa was still there, he could not care less. Dean knew that he wanted to be with Summer again, no matter what. He even forgot about the fact that she left him alone when his brother had died. By now, Dean did not care about anything else but her.

Besides, if there was indeed something wrong with his brother, he was not going to be alone. Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of a new opportunity for him. Maybe, happiness was not impossible in his life. Just maybe.

* * *

The bar was unusually silent.

Tom had gone on a hunt, Summer had left to help Dean and Lauren was left alone. Not that she minded, she liked being alone, it gave her time to think.

However, as she wiped the tables she had a visit she was not expecting.

Adam.

She turned around and found her brother looking back at her with a smile on his face. She frowned, not quite happy with him since she had not seen or heard from him in the past weeks.

With both hands by her hip, she tilted her head and gave him a look that said it all: "_Where have you been?"._

Adam shook his head at his sister. She has not changed a bit in the last years, she was still the same Lauren. The one who always scolded him when he did something wrong. Probably more than his own mother.

-"I'm sorry that I didn't call or come to visit, but you know I can't show myself a lot. There are people who still think that I'm dead."-

She sighed in resignation. -"I know, but I was just worrying. I just got you back and I don't wanna lose you again."-

Adam smiled at his sister and got closer to give her a hug. -"You won't lose me Laur. This time is different, I'll be fine. Besides, I have help."-

-"Help? Of who?"- She asked, still not letting go of him.

-"Do you believe in angels?"- He asked her, kind of knowing her answer.

-"Clearly you haven't spent time with Summer lately."- Lauren simply said as she separated from her brother. -"Yeah, I know they are real. Summer has one stocked to her ass 24/7, and whenever she needs his helps, he comes to her rescue. Pretty useful if you ask me. However, the thing didn't show up when those demons took her."-

Adam sighed. -"I know. Actually I know Summer's guardian angel, he was the one who resurrected me."- Adam blurted out quickly.

Lauren's eyes snapped open at that information. -"What? Why? How?"-

-"Whoa, lots of questions together Laur."- He exclaimed, raising his hands in defense.

-"Well, then you better start answering them."- She said as she sat at a table.

Adam looked around suspiciously, as if waiting for someone to show up. Lauren realized this and rolled her eyes.

-"The bar is closed, Mom is at a friend's house, Tom on a hunt, Dustin lost as always, Caroline at her boyfriend's house and Summer is with Dean."- She explained.

Adam knew he should be worrying or at least pretend to be interested in his family's location, however there was a particular part of what his sister said that called his attention.

-"Summer is with Dean? Why?"- He asked as he sat with her.

-"He called for her help. Something's wrong with his brother or something."- Lauren replied, pretending not to give it much importance and further explanations.

Adam narrowed his eyes at his sister. -"Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something from me?"-

-"No, I'm not."- She quickly answered. Too quickly.

-"Lauren..."- He warned, knowing that she was hiding something from him.

-"I said nothing Adam, let it go."-

Adam huffed but decided to let it go this time. -"Okay, so I think I got important information on a demon which is, I believe, involved with the whole Summer thing."-

Lauren raised an eyebrow at that. -"You're still with that? I thought you had moved on. You know, there are more hunts and people to save out there that are not Summer."-

-"You don't understand..."- Adam started.

-"No, you don't understand Ad. Summer is not even checking into this, she knows it's too dangerous. Tom came to her with some information and she left with Dean. See how much she cares? Believe me, the things coming after her are way out of your league."- Lauren explained.

-"So what am I supposed to do? Stay seat and wait for something to come after her?"- He questioned, getting pissed.

-"No, what you should do is worry about you. This whole demons-angels thing is dangerous. And I don't want you in the middle of this. Fuck it Adam, you were given a second chance, take advantage of it! Forget about Summer for a damn minute!"- She yelled.

Lauren was seriously getting pissed at Adam's persistence with everything related to Summer. It was as if he did not have a life on his own. Besides the fact he could not see his family because if monsters found out he was alive, Summer might be in danger. Same was happening with Tom lately. And Lauren loved Summer, she truly did, but she was tired of her family getting hurt because of the huntress.

Now, two of her brothers were seriously involved with Summer and she only worried about the Winchesters.

-"Lauren I was resurrected for a reason, for a job. Her guardian angel brought me back alright? I have to keep an eye on her, it's all I can do right now."-

-"Damn it Adam, you're doing it all over again."- Lauren exclaimed as she stood, giving the back to her brother.

-"What are you talking about?"- Adam asked, standing up too.

-"I'm talking about the fact that you obviously still care for her. And I'm sure she cares for you too, and a lot. And that she still blames herself for what happened."- Lauren said.

-"But?"- Adam said, wanting her to finish her idea.

-"But things have changed Adam. And it's not you and her anymore. Now the Winchesters are involved. And believe me when I tell you that she won't think twice, before handing any one to the wolfs for them. She would do anything for Dean and Sam."- She finished.

Adam swallowed. -"You might be right, I know she spent these past years hunting with them and that she might have got close with them and all..."-

-"Close? Might have got close?"- Lauren said as she snorted. -"Adam she would die for those two in the blink of an eye! You should have seen her when she came after Sam jumped into the cage. She was a disaster, I thought she wouldn't make it. And right now she ran behind them because Dean called her, saying that something _might_ be wrong with his brother. Might Adam, might."-

-"I still think that..."-

-"Nothing Adam, nothing."- She said, interrupting him once again. -"You have zero chance against them."-

-"You don't know that."- He replied, not believing what his sister was saying.

-"She is in love with Dean."- Lauren said in a lower voice, knowing how this would affect her brother.

Adam swallowed hard at her words, but did not stay shut up. -"How do you know?"- He challenged.

-"Because she told me. She actually admitted it."- Lauren stated softly. -"Not that it was needed, it's pretty damn obvious."-

And that hit Adam hard. He knew that something strong had happened between Dean and Summer, Balthazar had told him, but he never expected Summer to admit it. It was not like her to do something like that.

-"Please Adam, for once forget about Summer Sullivan and think about you. Mom misses you, as all the guys. I miss you."- She pleaded with her brother.

Lauren did not want any other Davis involved in Summer's problems. As much as she loved her friend, Lauren was not willing to lose another sibling for her.

-"Come home Ad, just come home."-

Adam did not say a word and only stared at his sister. Maybe she was right, maybe he should not get his hopes up with Summer. Maybe it was a lost case.

Only time will say it.

* * *

After driving for a few days, Summer was finally able to reach her destination. She was in Illinois, just one hour away from the brothers. However, she had been trying to get in contact with them and there was no case, Dean was not answering.

If she was getting worried? Yeah, a lot.

She tried a few more times, but got nothing. Knowing them like the palm of her hand, she knew where they would be staying. The cheapest and worst hotel in the whole city, which she spotted quick enough.

Without wasting time, she headed for the main office and saw that there was a bearded guy reading a magazine.

-"Excuse me, I need your help."- She said as she approached the desk.

The guy as soon as he saw her, put the magazine away and sat straight, eyeing her up and down, at least what he could.

-"What is it that you need gorgeous?"- He asked, winking at her.

Truth was that as time passed, she had healed herself and was looking a lot like she used to. And everybody knew that Summer called everyone's attention. She was the kind of girl that every men look at whenever she walked by.

However, as this fat, bearded guy flirted with her, she felt like throwing up.

-"I need to know in which room two guys are staying. They are tall, one is like a walking gigantor. They drive a black Chevy..."- She trailed off, wanting to know if the guy already knew who she was talking about.

-"Sorry, can't give you that information sweetheart."- He said but quickly added. -"Unless..."- He said wiggling his eyes.

Summer rolled her eyes and lost it. She grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and brought him forward, almost touching her nose with his. While glaring at him, she spoke through clenched teeth.

-"Which room."- She simply said.

Needless to say the man ended saying where the Winchesters were staying.

After picking up the lock, getting inside and looking around the room, Summer found something about "Veritas, the Goddess of Truth". Then, she found a video player where they were watching a news program. She frowned, not understanding, but then pushed "play" and saw how the host' eyes changed to red.

Summer knew where they were.

As she drove toward the woman's house, she thought about what Dean had told her, about the mysterious cursed he had. It was because the Goddess of Truth was in town nonetheless.

When she arrived to the address she researched while driving, she saw an enormous house in front of her. The walls were made of glass, and you could see a long staircase.

-"Wow! That's what you call a house!"- Summer exclaimed, while admiring it.

Shaking her head and coming out of her trance, realizing that there were more important issues, she ran inside. She needed to see that Sam and Dean were fine, and then she was going to be fine too. Although she was pretty sure that the Goddess was already dead, she had a bad feeling on the pit of her stomach.

She went straight to a place. The basement, that was what her instinct told her. She crossed the door and the first thing she saw was a maimed body hanging from the ceiling. Before she had time to throw up or anything, she heard something that called her attention.

Dean and Sam. Better said, Dean beating the hell out of an unconscious Sam.

-"Dean!"- She exclaimed as she ran to him.

Without even stopping, she dropped hard on her knees right behind him, and used both of her hands to push him off of Sam.

-"Dean, stop!"- She said as he fell backwards against her chest.

He was breathing hard, tired of the constant punches at his brother. Summer watched in horror as Sam did not move, but quickly realized that he was still breathing.

She let out a deep breath in relief, as she hugged Dean's head tighter to her chest. She knew that he needed comfort for some reason, because if he had beaten Sam like that, there was surely a reason. Dean would never do that to Sam otherwise.

Unconsciously, Dean turned his upper body partially, to bury his face in her chest.

-"Shh, it's gonna be okay."- She said, trying to sooth him.

They stayed like that for a while before he had the strength to get up. With her help, they put Sam in the backseat of the Impala, and they both went to the motel. Dean needed to speak with Castiel.

After tying Sam to a chair, Dean prayed for Cas. The angel quickly showed up, knowing that he needed his help. When Castiel saw Sam, he understood everything. Dean wanted answers, he needed them.

While Castiel studied Sam, Dean stood back, far from his brother and friend. He was still having a hard time processing everything. Summer was standing behind him, watching him with worry.

His jaw was clenched, his eyes firmly on his brother as if waiting for him to wake up to beat him again, and his hands were in fists.

Summer wanted desperately to help him, or at least calm him down.

Forgetting about any reason that should have stopped her, she took a deep breath and without even think about it, she hugged him from the back, wrapping her arms around his waist. One hand on his chest, and the other on his stomach.

Dean was taken aback by the gesture, but quickly relaxed at the feeling of her arms around him. He let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes, thanking her in silence for her comfort. However, he could not help himself and in a show of pure love and devotion to her, not even caring who was in the room, he took hold of her hand on his chest and gave her a quick squeeze. And the hand at his stomach, he took it and intertwined their fingers together, letting fall their joined hands by his side.

Summer could not help but smile at this corny, but sweet gesture of the so called Dean Winchester.

-"You did this?"- Cas asked, bringing them out of their own world.

Dean did not reply, but Castiel already knew the answer.

Summer watched from next to Dean's arm, as Sam woke up and Cas started asking questions. Dean interfered a few times, mostly talking to his brother so Sam would answer the questions. However, he never moved. One of his hands still holding Summer's, and the other one was still covering hers at his chest.

Unfortunately, and like always, a cellphone interrupted their moment. This time, it was Summer's.

She frowned and thought who could it be, but to see that, she had to let go of him. It seemed like Dean did not want to move neither, because he did not let go of her hands. Sighing in annoyance, she cleared her throat.

-"Dean."- She only said.

He already knew what she meant and without a word, he let go of her hands. And as soon as her arms abandoned him, he felt weird, and pissed again.

Moving to a side to take the call and do not disturb anything that was happening, she picked up the call.

-"Hey!"- Summer whispered in the phone, not wanting anybody to hear her.

-"Where are you?"-

-"I'm still helping Dean. Why? Something wrong?"-

-"No. I just wanted to make sure you're not doing anything stupid. I know you, and I know that even though you didn't give us much importance with the whole Meredith thing, you will be going to see her."-

Summer sighed. -"Tom, I don't have time for this now."-

-"Summer, I'm telling you..."- He started.

-"Damn it! I've already asked Dean to come with me."- She whispered harshly.

-"Dean? Seriously?"-

-"Oh for the love of God! I'll call you later."- She said before hanging up.

Dean frowned as he heard his name being mention. Summer had not asked him to go with her nowhere, so who she was lying to? He gave her a look as she got close to him again, however not hug this time.

-"Everything alright?"- He questioned.

Summer looked up at him and stayed silent. Truth was that now that everything was more calm, she should really get going. Like it or not, she had to go see Meredith. Summer needed to find those demons and fast.

-"Yeah, it was Tom, reminding me about a hunt. Sorry, but I really should get going."- She apologized.

Not believing her a thing, Dean only nodded. -"Okay."-

At his short answer, she guessed he got mad at her or something, but decided to let it go for the moment. She would talk with him later. Without saying anything else, she turned around and headed for the door.

As she was getting closer to her car she felt someone behind her. Sighing, and thinking that it was the perv from the front desk, she turned around abruptly ready to yell in his face, but when she saw who it was, she stopped.

-"Dean, what are you doing here?"-

-"I'm coming with."- He announced as he shrugged.

She opened her eyes wide. -"What? No! You have enough issues, thank you very much."- She quickly turned down his offer.

-"But you said I was coming with you to Tom. Why did you lie?"- He questioned as he folded his arms.

-"Hey! It was a private conversation!"- She exclaimed, wanting to change the subject.

-"Nice try, but I'm still coming with you."- He said and went to open the driver door when she stopped him.

-"Dean, wait. What about Sam? Are you gonna leave him alone?"-

-"No. Cas will take care of him, and I'm sure he's going to the Campbell's so..."- He trailed off as he tried to open the door again.

But Summer stopped him again. This time she looked him straight in the eyes and realized that something was not right. He was fighting hard against something, and wanted to hide it from her.

-"What happened in there? What did Cas say?"-

-"Nothing important, let it go."-

-"Dean."- She said as she blocked the door with her body.

-"Summer, I don't want to talk about it okay? Now, can you get into the freaking car? I just wanna go!"- He exclaimed a little exasperated.

She knew that allowing him to go with her was wrong for several reasons. But at the way he was lately, she just could not deny anything to him. She loved the idea of spending time with him, plus the fact she trust him good enough for this hunt.

Closing her eyes she sighed, knowing she would regret this, one way or another.

-"Fine. But I'm driving."- She stated.

His eyes went wide. -"No, no way I'm leaving the Impala."-

-"Then, you're staying here."- She replied with a triumphant smile.

Dean groaned and glared at her but reluctantly walked to the other side of the car, and got into the passenger seat. Summer sat on the driver's seat and turned her head to smile at him.

-"One last thing Winchester."-

-"What?"- He growled to her.

-"My car, my rules."- She said while smirking.

This was going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

PS: Be alert for the next chapter. Seriously! Lots of...things, happening! ;) I can promise you that next chapter is gonna be exclusive them. Muaaaww!


	9. Feelings admitted

_**A/N: **_I'm back, YEAH! So so sorry for the delay, but I have been pretty busy and now that I finished with my finals (two of them didn't go well ¬¬ ) I am able to write. I finally finished this long as hell chapter! 30 PAGES ON WORD, 30! Yeah, no kidding, IT IS LONG! However, I know you're gonna like it, because it's exclusively a Dean and Summer chapter so yeah...lots of fun! ;)

Ok, gotta go to keep on writing a few more chapters before I start university ONCE AGAIN on monday for the second quarter (Yeah, I'm not joking when I say my life is complicated and stressful. I have only one week off after FIVE finals! God, give me a break!)

Enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think! Lots of things happening between our favorite couple!

That's it...I'm out of here!

PS: Thank you so much to a new reader, NataliB4 who not only read the whole story, but also took the time to review! And that people...that's just awesome! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

** XXX**

It has been, indeed, an interesting ride.

All of a sudden the car felt like the smallest place on earth. She kept her eyes glued to the road, not daring to even glance at him, not that it was needed since she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. Maybe it was her, but she felt watched and he was the only one in the car besides her.

To say that she wanted to reach Sioux Falls quickly was an understatement.

Meanwhile Dean kept himself occupied during the ride thinking and deciding what he should do next. Of course occasionally he would stare at her while she drove, unable to help himself and his need to observe her.

Deep down he knew that leaving Sam alone in a moment like this was a terrible idea, and that even with Cas looking after him, Sam was uncontrolled. Dean was the one who should be there, especially after what he had found out. However, he also felt responsible for her, and wanted to help her. After all, Summer had dropped everything to come and help him, it was only fair he returned the favor.

-"So where is it that we're going?"- Dean finally broke the silence. They had not said much in the last few hours, just a few words were exchanged.

Summer sighed, partially thanking him for breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere.

-"First, we're going to find a motel since I don't really think it's a good idea for us to stay at the bar. Tom is gonna be there and I know you two don't get along."-

Dean smirked. Of course they do not get along, that guy had an obvious interest in Summer and it was beyond friendship. He wanted _more_. And Dean could lie to everybody, but not to himself, he was jealous. As far as Summer was of Tom, the better for Dean.

-"Good idea."- Dean simply replied as he stared out the window. -"Then what?"- He continued, turning to look at her.

-"Then, we'll go to see Meredith."-

-"Who is she?"-

-"The witch that set Ariel free. Remember that I told you about her.?"-

Dean frowned. -"I thought she was a psychic. Actually I remember you correcting me when I called her a witch."-

Summer let out a deep breath. -"She is a witch, a powerful one. She basically lied to me and everybody else."-

-"That's awesome."- Dean said sarcastically as he turned around to look out the window again.

Eventually they arrived to the motel where they would be staying. Silently they both thanked that they could break the tension that had built in the car. Dean quickly headed for the main office to get a room, with two king beds. _Two_.

As they entered the room, they left their bags and stuff on the floor and they both let themselves fall on the bed at the same time.

As she lay on her bed, she turned her head to look in his direction. -"Aren't you gonna call Sam?"-

-"Maybe later."- He replied without even looking at her.

Summer sighed, knowing that he was hiding something from her, something important. She sat up and looked down at him, waiting for him to make eye contact. When he finally did, she spoke.

-"If we're gonna be working together again and all that shit, we have to talk to each other. And If I'm gonna tell you everything that happened lately, you must tell me what happened with Sam. So what did Cas tell you?"-

Dean stayed silent for a minute as he thought about it. She was right, if he was going to ask her the truth, the least he could do was be honest with her.

Taking a deep breath and looking at the ceiling, while still lying down on the bed, he talked.

-"While I was being turned by that vampire, Sam...he just didn't do anything. He didn't help me."-

She frowned. -"I don't understand."-

-"He watched while I was being turned Summer. He didn't help me. He just stood there and watched me...smiling."- Dean said with a blank expression on his face, his voice steady, not showing any sign of weakness.

Summer's eyes snapped open. -"Wha-smiling?"-

-"Yeah."- Dean replied as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. -"It did call my attention that my brother smiled while I was being turned into a vampire. But after what Cas told me yesterday I kind of understood."-

-"Understood? What did you understand?"- Summer asked, truly afraid by now.

-"Sam has no soul Summer. When he was brought back, that part was left into the cage. And no, I'm not joking."- He added before she could ask him.

She was left speechless. She could not believe her ears and what he was telling her. Sammy had not soul? How could that been possible? A million thoughts ran through her head as she considered several possibilities, but she quickly came back to reality when she remembered Dean there.

-"How are you...doing?"- She asked, and he only gave her a look. -"I know, stupid question. What are you gonna do?"-

-"I don't know. I mean, have you ever heard something like this?"-

Summer shook her head in denial, although she wished she had the answers he was looking for. She observed as he looked down and for a moment saw past his wall, and realized of how broken and devastated he was. She had to fight the urge of hug him, because with the expression he had on his face, he looked more vulnerable than ever. And even though she would not mind comforting him, this was a task for his girlfriend. And all of a sudden, Summer remembered Dean had a relationship with someone else that was not her, and that she had to respect it.

-"Dean, I'm sure everything will get better. We'll find a way to fix Sam, we will solve this. We always do."- She assured him.

He looked up and wanted nothing more than to believe her, but by now, he had lost all remaining of hope.

-"I wished that would be true."- He mumbled.

-"It is true."- She insisted.

Summer thought what she could do to help him, to make him feel a little better, and that is when she remembered what he had told her a few weeks ago.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke. -"I have an idea. Why don't you go to Lisa's and spend a few days with her? I'll be here, and when I need you, I'll call."-

-"Umm, actually I can't. I...I'm not with her anymore."- He blurted out.

_Stay cool Summer. Stay cool. Don't get excited, just pretend that it didn't affect you._

Her eyes snapped open at the news and she felt her heartbeats quickened. She felt as excitement and joy filled her inside, and even though she tried to ignore it, she could not. She felt happy for once, as if he had delivered her the best news in the world.

Faking sympathy, she sighed. -"What happened?"-

Dean shrugged. -"I didn't want to drag her into this anymore."- He replied.

She had to admit, she felt a little disappointed that it has not been about her. Not that he would tell her if she had been the reason. Dean was too proud.

-"Besides...it wasn't the same anymore."- He added, this time holding her gaze the whole time.

_Damn butterflies!_ Summer cursed silently as she felt her stomach being invaded by those.

-"Oh."- She simply replied.

Getting nervous by his heavy gaze, she stood up and shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. Dean watched her with amusement knowing that his statement was the reason of why she was acting like this.

-"We should probably start...working."- She finished after a deep breath.

-"Sure."- He replied, breaking the eye contact with her.

But Dean was not thinking of work at the moment. Instead, he was thinking about the day when they fought on the bar's kitchen and ended up kissing. They had not really spoken about it afterwards, and he wanted to clarify a few things.

For starters he wanted to kiss her again, and a lot. Actually, he had broken up with Lisa because he knew he still had feelings for Summer. And now, that they were actually alone with no one close enough to disturb them, he felt like speaking with her.

Or better yet...

Without thinking twice, he stood up from the bed and went to where she was standing, which happened to be at the feet of her own bed, and taking her by surprise, he turned her around to face him. She watched him expectantly, waiting for what he was about to do.

-"I just wanna do one thing."- He whispered in his husky voice, while staring intensively at her lips.

-"What?"- She asked as she gulped down.

Giving her one of his usual smirks, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. Not moving, as if waiting for her to do it.

Summer felt her legs almost giving up on her weight, and just in case she fell, she threw her arms around his neck to hold herself, and also to bring him a little closer. Deciding to just forget about everything and everyone, she kissed him. She did what he was expecting her to do, she opened up her mouth and kissed him like she wanted so badly.

Dean's smirk grew wider and while enveloping his arms around her waist, he pushed her down on the bed, trapping her body with his. But Summer did not minded at all. However, with their bodies being extremely close, he completely lost it.

He kissed her with such a hunger, as if it was the last time he would do it. His hands started roaming her body, and as he traced every curve of her, excitement started growing inside of him. He moved his lips lower and attacked her neck, tasting her and surely leaving a few hickeys at the way he was sucking on her skin.

She let out a little moan as she felt a tingling all over her body at the way he was touching and kissing her.

Dean groaned in response and taking his hands off of her for a second, he removed his jacket with her help. Never breaking the contact of his lips on her skin or lips.

Summer put a hand on his neck to kiss him, while the other hand was at his back, feeling the muscles flex under her touch. She bit down on her lip to avoid letting out a loud moan as he went back to her neck and to her sensitive spot under her ear.

Just as his hands went under her shirt, there was knock on the door.

Of course, they being so occupied with more important issues, completely ignored whoever it was, and continued with what they were doing.

But the knocking continued.

Huffing in annoyance, Summer rolled her eyes. -"Dean maybe...we should see who is it."- She managed to say between deep breaths.

But Dean did not listen to her, and continued his assault, this time on her chest.

-"Dean..."- She breathed out as she ran a hand through his hair. The knocking continued and got louder. -"Dean mayb-FUCK!"- She exclaimed as he pushed his hips into hers, making her feel just how much he wanted this to happen.

-"Open up!"- Said a voice from the other side.

Groaning in frustration and trying to avoid any killer thoughts he had in mind, Dean reluctantly separated from her and stood up to go and see who it was. Summer remained in the bed, trying to recover herself.

Opening the door just a little to see who it was and avoiding the person to see inside the room, Dean found a young man standing there.

-"What!"- Dean barked.

-"Hey, I'm the mechanical in town, and I thought I would pass by in case you need help with your car. It seems in good shape but it's an old car."- The guy rambled.

Summer frowned from the bed at that person for calling her car old. It was a classic car.

-"It's a classic."- Dean replied matter of factly.

Summer smiled from the bed as he had said the same than her.

-"Anyway, we don't need your help. Get out of here!"- Dean exclaimed before closing up the door.

As he turned around and laid eyes on her, he wanted nothing more than continue from where they left of, but breaking his perfect plan, she stood up from the bed.

-"Listen..."- Summer started.

Dean raised a hand to stop her. -"Don't. Don't complicate it."- He begged.

Summer smiled. -"I wasn't going to. Actually I was gonna said that even though I was having fun, we should get moving before Meredith finds out we're in town and vanishes."-

He sighed in frustration and let his head fall forward. -"Sure, whatever you say."-

Smiling at his attitude, she could not avoid it and before heading for her car, she closed the gap and kissed him. Dean was taken aback, but responded nonetheless.

-"Don't worry, we'll get there Winchester."- She stated as she winked and left the room to go to her car.

Dean smiled as he stood there. Maybe, this time did not have to be as complicated as before. Right?

**XXX**

They parked the car at Meredith's front door. Summer sighed knowing that things were about to get ugly, and she was not really sure that bringing Dean along with her was a good idea, because if he got hurt, she would never forgive herself.

They got down of the car and with her at the front, they walked toward the door. She knocked a few times, knowing that the element of surprise was not an option since Meredith was a psychic. They waited but she never opened up.

-"Should we get in?"- Dean asked.

Summer frowned knowing that if she was in there, she would have opened the door. Something was not right.

-"Follow me."- Summer indicated him as she went to walk around the house. -"If she is in there, she would have opened the door, trust me."-

They went to a back door and with experience picked the lock. Slowly, Dean opened the door and entered with Summer behind him. He sneaked at the front without her realizing and covered her with his own body.

-"Dean."- Summer said, bringing him out of his world and showing him some blood on the kitchen's counter. -"Something happened."-

-"Stay behind me."- He instructed as he took out his gun.

She rolled her eyes at his overprotective attitude but obeyed him nonetheless. With her gun also in hand, they left the kitchen and went toward the living room. As they walked they spotted even more blood.

As Summer walked a little further she saw something behind the couch. She stopped to look closely and found Meredith's lifeless body. She did not move or say a word, but soon felt as Dean stopped right by her side and stared at the dead body too.

-"You're okay?"- He asked her, not even moving.

Summer gulped down but did not reply. Truth was that she was not sure how she felt. Sure, Meredith had betrayed her in a way she was not expecting, but she had helped her in the past, plenty of times.

-"We should do something with the body."- She announced, not replying to his question.

Dean nodded and without another word, put his gun back in the waistband of his jeans and bent down to grab the body.

As Dean worked, Summer looked around, trying to find a clue as to why and who would do something like that. However, deep down she had a feeling this had to do something with her. Unfortunately, she did not find anything that could help her.

-"We should burn everything. She was a witch after all."- Dean suggested.

She agreed and allowed him to do it, not really wanting to do it herself. She turned around and went to the car, needing to be alone and think. She did not know where he had put the body, although she was pretty sure he had burnt it in the backyard.

When Dean returned to the car, he found her in the passenger seat, and without making any comment, sat behind the wheel, seeing as she did not want to drive. They went straight to the hotel, not even breathing a word during the journey.

-"Who do you think did it?"- Dean asked.

Summer shrugged. -"No idea."-

He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was hiding something. -"But..."-

She sighed. -"But I think I know why they did it. I'm guessing somebody doesn't want me to get answers."-

-"You think?"-

-"Oh, I'm sure. I should probably call Balthazar."- She thought out loud.

Dean gave her a look, not really happy with the idea of seeing the angel. She rolled her eyes and huffed. -"Fine, I won't call him. Jeez!"-

Dean smirked. -"Good."-

Summer shook her head and sat at the table as he went to the bathroom. She was looking for something on her laptop when Dean's cellphone started vibrating. Thinking that it might be Sam, she took it and answered it.

Before she could even say a word, someone spoke. _-"Dean, we need to talk. I need to know what's going on and why you changed your mind all of a sudden. Ben misses you."-_

Summer swallowed as she heard her voice, Lisa's voice. Before she could answer or Lisa could speak further, Dean emerged from the bathroom.

-"Who is it?"- He asked as he finished drying his hands on his pants.

Summer opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually being able to talk. -"I thought it was Sam."-

-"But it's not."- Dean finished, completely confused.

-"It's Lisa."- She announced before handing him the phone and disappearing in the bathroom.

As fast as she entered, she locked the door, not wanting him to get in when he was over. Summer pressed her back against the door and closed her eyes. Why she felt like this all of a sudden? Oh yeah, because she was in love with him, and the fact that another woman...corrected that, that his ex-girlfriend was calling him, it kind of bothered her

Deciding to brush off any thought of Dean Winchester on the phone with Lisa Braeden, she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. A nice and warm shower would calm her down.

She took her time to enjoy the feeling of the water running down her body. She stayed until the water turned cold and she had no other choice than to get out. And when she did, she realized that she had not brought any clothes with her, so she only wrapped the towel around her body. And she utterly hated using those motel rooms' towels. Who knew who had used them before.

Taking a deep breath, she opened up the door. The first thing she saw was Dean sitting on her bed, facing the bathroom's door, waiting for her.

-"We need to talk."- He said as he stood up.

-"No, I need to get dressed."- She replied. As she went to walk past him, he blocked her way.

-"Actually, I think you're just fine."- He said and winked.

Summer glared at him but he only smiled, not really feeling intimidated by her.

-"What is it, Winchester?"- She growled as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dean had to admit that he did feel a little distracted by her. Her skin was still glistering from the water, and the towel did not cover much of her body, showing off her perfect and toned tights to him. He gulped down as he tried to avoid looking at her body and concentrating on something else.

Taking a deep breath and trying to take off any particular thought with Summer off his head, he explained. -"She called to ask for an explanation. I haven't spoken with her, I just left her a voicemail saying that I wasn't going back."-

-"And? What does that have to do with me?"- She challenged as she raised an eyebrow.

-"Summer, let's be straight here, alright?"- He stated, exasperated.

Moving her eyes somewhere else, she shrugged as if not giving it much importance. -"What do you mean?"-

-"I mean that I'm here helping you and... something is obviously going on. If you're gonna pretend that it's not, fine."- He said as he waved his arms in the air and turned around.

She bit her bottom lip, not really sure as to what to do, besides that she still was naked and he was dangerously close. Closing her eyes and decided to stop pretending at least for once in her life, she knew she had to be honest with him.

-"Dean."- She only said.

It was only needed one word for him to turn around and face her, as if waiting for her to say the right words. She sighed, knowing that she was far from having those word he so badly wanted to hear. None of them were really good with words, they had always spoken with actions. And this time, was not gonna be an exception.

Taking two steps in his direction, she stopped right in front of him and looked up at his eyes. Slowly, she tiptoed and pressed her lips softly against his. Summer hoped he would interpret what she was trying to tell him with this gesture.

He sighed into the kiss as he completely understood what she meant with it, and brought his hands to cup her face. This time Dean did not kiss her with hunger, instead he kissed her slow and softly. He took the proper time to enjoy their kiss, feeling her lips moving at the same pace that his.

As she tilted her head to a side he deepened the kiss, and brought her body closer to his, putting his hands on her waist, while Summer ran her hands through his hair. Then, she slided her hands down his neck and toward his chest, where she put some distance to speak.

He allowed her to separate but kept his forehead pressed to hers. -"What is it?"- He asked with a deep voice.

-"No interruptions this time, alright?"- She stated with a sly smile on her face.

Dean smirked in return and without wasting any other second brought her body flat against his, and went once again for her mouth. Not soft this time.

After this, she started working on undressing him, giving the fact he was the only one dressed and she was only wearing a towel. Her hands found quickly the hem of his flannel, after discarding his shirt on the floor. And she felt as the air went out of her lungs at the sight of a shirtless Dean at hands' reach. She took the time to admired his sculpted body as he nibbled on her neck. Her hands slowly traced his chest and down his abs, causing him to shiver.

Dean wanted nothing more than to take the towel off of her body, but after her recent events with those demons, he knew that she had scars. Scars which she had been trying to hide from everybody all along, and it must be difficult show herself after that. For that, he allowed her to start working on his belt as she bit down on his neck.

-"Shit!"- He groaned as she continued torturing him with her mouth on his neck.

Once his pants were off, he did not waste any more time. He reached the towel and went to open it, expecting her to stop him, but she did not even seem to mind. Using both hands, he dropped the towel on the floor, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

And that was it. He was not gonna wait anymore. He kissed her on the lips as he used both hands to lift her off the floor. Summer quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her down on the bed, with his body trapping her. He had his hands all over her, and not even once she felt unsecure with Dean. She knew that after her kidnap her body had more scars than before, but she did not care, and she knew that he would neither.

Do not ask her how or when but Dean's boxers quickly disappeared and in one quick move, nothing else seemed to mind, besides them.

Summer forgot completely about all her problems, insecurities, about Lisa, Tom, Meredith, Balthazar, about the demons she wanted so bad to find, about everything. She knew how deep her feelings for Dean were, and with just him being there was enough for her to feel safe, and happy again.

Her hands were at his back, occasionally digging her nails into his flesh as the pleasure grew. She threw her head back into the pillow and moaned his name over and over as he never stop. Whenever she had sex with Dean, it was always like this. It was a mixture of feelings and sensations that only he could provoke in her. No one else.

Dean on the other hand, felt like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders and she was the only thing that mattered at the moment. He couldn't think about anything else that was not Summer and on what to do to make her say his name nonstop. The sound of his name on her lips, was heaven for him right then.

His head was buried in the crock of her neck, and his hands were at one leg, which was hooked around his waist, and the other on her hip. His hold on her was so strong, that he was afraid it would leave a mark.

As time passed, they both could feel that unique sparkle at the bottom of their stomach whenever they were together. They both were close, at the verge of letting go and enjoying the best feeling in the world.

-"Dean, please."- She begged.

At the sound of need in her voice, his pace quickened and in a matter of seconds they both reached cloud seven. Moans and more moans could be heard in the room, as they let go while saying each other's name.

Dean's body rested over hers, as they tried to recover their breathing, and allow their hearts to go at a normal rhythm. Sweat covering both bodies. Her hands still at his back, as she remained just as she was, not daring to move. He had big and red marks on his back, as a result of digging her nails. And a big bruise was forming around one of Summer's leg and on the left side of her hip.

Eventually, Dean raised his head and moved out of her, resting by her side. She sighed as she felt him wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to his body. Last she remembered was he covering them both with the blanket, before she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Dean following her quickly.

**XXX**

The room was unusually dark, which only meant that it was night already. She forced herself to open her eyes, but she could not. Her place in bed was extremely warm and comfortable, she did not want to move yet.

However, Summer was aware that she was not alone in bed, even though that he was not touching her. She just could feel his presence. Especially since she did not have any nightmares, and that only could mean that Dean Winchester was close. More specifically on bed with her, at arms reach.

With a sigh she opened her eyes and a smile quickly appeared on her face. He was right there, facing her, sleeping with such a peace that he seemed younger. She fought the urge of caressing his face or hair. She just could not get enough of him.

_Dear God! What am I? A teenager? Get a grip Sullivan! _

However, the silly smile was still on her face, and it was not going anywhere. Summer could not be happier at the moment, all her problem seemed much less important now that she had him there.

Dean Winchester always had that effect on her.

Summer rolled over and laid on her back, as she stared at the ceiling. She knew that soon, the happy moment would be over and she would have to get back at work. And more importantly, that with everything that was going on, she was pretty much putting Dean in a terrible danger.

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by an arm moving across her stomach, and moving her closer to him. She smiled at the gesture, knowing that he was awake.

-"I know you're awake Dean."- She stated as she turned her head to look at him.

Dean smiled but did not move or open his eyes. She did not move either, she kept on staring at him, admiring that perfect smile on his face since he did not often smiled like that.

-"What time is it?"- He asked, eyes still closed.

-"Late. We missed the rest of the day."- She announced.

-"I'm hungry."- He stated as he finally open his eyes and met hers.

Summer smiled to him, and Dean in return leaned in to press a kiss on her lips. His hand firmly on her waist, keeping her closer to his chest. Summer turned on her side to completely face him.

-"What now?"- She asked with a sigh.

Sensing that she was referring to a serious subject, Dean frowned, but decided to ignore it and play dumb.

-"Now, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You stay here."- He said as he stood up.

-"Now? It's 1am."- She replied as she sat up, holding the sheet tightly to her chest.

Dean was putting on his jeans and boots as he talked. -"Don't worry I'll find something."-

And Summer did not complain or protest, no. She was too busy admiring the muscles on his back flexing as he got dressed. Oh, how she hated those clothes. She tilted her head to a side and just watched him, even when Dean turned around and realized her staring, he did not seem to mind. She was completely in awe as she observed his toned stomach, his pants hanging low on his hips, showing his spectacular chest perfectly.

-"Like what you see?"- He teased her with a smirk playing on his lips.

Summer looked up and shook her head, trying to ignore the comment. -"Hurry, I'm starving too."-

Dean smiled and before putting his shirt on, he kneeled on the bed, and crawled toward her until she was trapped between his legs and arms. While holding her gaze, he closed the gap and kissed her passionately, causing her to moan into his mouth.

As he separated, he held her gaze and grinned. -"I'll go, but don't you dare to get out of this bed Sullivan. Much less, get dressed."- He said and winked.

Even though she was still trying to catch her breath, she managed to nod and returned the smile. Dean pressed one more quick kiss on her lips, before standing up, quickly putting on his shirt and grabbing his keys and jacket to leave.

As he closed the door, Summer let herself fall on the bed again. A huge and stupid smile not leaving her lips. Her happiness was overwhelming, and she was not even sure why. They had sex, so what? She and Dean had slept plenty of times together, that was no big deal, and it surely did not mean anything.

Trying to think about something else, she grabbed her cellphone and saw she had 5 missing calls and 3 voice mails. She saw that Lauren has been the one calling her, so she guessed the voice mails were from her too. Summer quickly dialed her number and waited for her friend to pick up.

_-"Where the hell have you been!"-_ Lauren yelled on the phone.

Summer cringed at the loud yelling. -"Sorry, I lost track of time."- She apologized. _Actually I lost track of everything, since I was having sex, lots of sex with Dean freaking Winchester. But nevermind, you don't need to know that. _Summer thought as she smiled.

_-"Summer do you know how worried I was? Tom and I did not know anything of you. We thought something had happened."-_

-"I'm fine, I just forgot to call, that's all."- Summer apologized once again. -"So what's up?"-

_-"What's up? Are you freaking kidding me? Where are you? We're coming to you."-_

-"NO!"- Summer exclaimed. -"I mean, I'm fine"-

_-"Yeah right. We're not gonna let you do this alone Summer. It's dangerous."-_

-"I'm not...alone."- She mumbled.

_-"Oh no? So who are you with?"-_ Lauren asked, not believing her a word.

-"I'm with...Dean."- Summer practically whispered his name.

_-"You're with who?"-_ Lauren asked again, not being able to hear her.

-"I said I am with Dean. There, I'm not alone."-

_-"Umm, with Dean? Sure that he was not the one who made you lost track of time?"- _Lauren teased her.

Summer could almost picture the smile on her friend's face. -"Lauren, anything I need to know?"- She asked, changing the subject.

_-"No, no really. We were just checking on you and seeing what you were doing. By the way, did you go to see Meredith or were you too busy with Mr. Hot?"-_

Summer decided to ignore the joke and got serious. -"Yes I went to see her, but didn't get much answers since she's dead."-

_-"What?"-_ Lauren exclaimed shocked.

-"Yeah, Dean and I found her in her house. It was bloody, she must have fought to whoever or whatever it was."-

_-"Damn it! So what now? What are you gonna do? I mean, she was practically the only lead you had."-_

-"I know, but I'm guessing that the thing that killed her had something to do with me. I think someone doesn't want me to get answers. I'm gonna stay a few more days and see If I can find anything."-

_-"Yeah you do that."-_ Lauren replied_. -"And in the meantime get some laid with the Winchester guy. I mean I don't really know him, but he looks like he knows what to do in bed. I'm sure you're gonna have a good time."-_

Summer rolled her eyes and laughed. -"Goodbye Laur, call me if you find anything."-

_-"Sure thing."-_ She replied before hang up.

Summer closed her phone and left it on the nightstand. She continued on laughing at Lauren's comment, when she heard the rumbling of the Impala's engine from the outside. Dean was already back. He has not been out for long, which was good, considering they had work to do and quickly.

Although, they could delayed it for tomorrow.

Dean entered with two paper bags on hand. -"I bought us some sandwiches."- He said as he left the bags on the table.

He then take off his jacket and left the keys of his car, and when he turned around to see her he realized that she was still in bed and clearly naked. She had followed his instructions.

-"I see you did what I told you."- He stated with a smirk.

Summer smirked in return. -"Don't get your hopes up, I don't follow anybody's rules. I just was on the phone and you didn't take long, so I didn't have much time to get dressed or move."-

-"Admit it, you obeyed me."- He said while crossing his arms and winking.

Summer laughed. -"In your dreams Winchester."- She replied before getting serious. -"Now, when are we gonna get to work and look through Meredith's stuff. I just spoke with Lauren and besides Meredith, she has no other lead."-

Dean sighed. -"Look, I promise...no, I swear that tomorrow we check on this."-

Summer fought a smile. -"Tomorrow? Okay, so what about now? What do you wanna do right now Dean?"- She challenged him as she raised an eyebrow.

Dean took off his shirt and without another word got on top of her and stared down into her eyes. -"Right now, the only thing I want is you."-

Summer smirked and put a hand behind his head. -"Then let's not waste anymore time Winchester."- She replied while staring at his lips.

Dean crashed his lips on hers, and before he could do something more, she rolled over and got on top of him. She stared down into his eyes and bit her bottom lip as she foresaw what was about to happen. What she was about to do to him.

The food long forgotten, they had more important issues at hand.

**XXX**

Next morning, Summer was awoken by the sunlight hitting her bare back. She was sleeping face down on the bed, with Dean by her side with one hand over her lower back, and his other arm working as a pillow for her. When she opened up her eyes this time, he was already awake and staring at her. She blinked a few times as she tried to fully wake up and gave him a smile.

-"What time is it?"- She asked as she yawned.

-"Around 8."- He replied.

The hand at her back started moving, caressing her skin. She closed her eyes as he draws random patterns on her back. His eyes moved from hers, to follow his fingers and a small smile appeared on her face.

-"You're skin is perfect. No scars."- He commented.

She frowned. That could not be right, especially after her kidnap. Not that she usually check her back, but the gashes she had were pretty large.

-"Really?"- She asked surprised.

-"Yeah. It's like nothing had happened to you."- He replied. -"Actually it's the same with your whole body. Your scars are gone Sum."- He added in a low voice.

She did not understand why this happened, but it called her attention what he just said. She smiled as he spoke.

-"My whole body uh? Apparently you took your time looking me over last night."- She joked.

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. He was not about to reply as it was obvious with what he just said. He got a little bit closer to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. If he said he wanted to stay like that with her, was it too corny?

Summer turned on her side to face him, and wrapped an arm around his waist as she put her forehead against his chest. She sighed, and smiled.

-"You know, when I was looking for you and Sam the other day, with the whole Goddess thing, I felt like myself. I had no fear."- She told him.

Dean put his chin over her head as he stared at the space. -"That's because you're a hunter and no matter what happened, you're always gonna be good at it. It's in your blood. We were meant for this, this is our life."-

She frowned at the tone in his voice and at what he just said. Dean had always dreamt about getting out of this job and having a normal life. That was the main reason of why she let him go to Lisa.

-"Why are you saying that? I thought you wanted normal."-

-"I did, but I realized that...it's not for me. I'm a hunter, I kill monsters, that's who I am."-

Summer wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that it was not like that, but decided to stay quiet. She closed her eyes and even though she did not want it, she knew they had to get up.

-"We should get moving Dean. We can't lose another day."-

He sighed. -"Yeah, you're right."-

But before getting out of bed, he looked down and met her gaze before planting a soft but lingering kiss on her lips. -"Morning."- He stated with a small smirk.

Summer smiled back. -"Morning. Now get in the shower, I'll go look for something to eat."-

-" 'Kay."- He agreed before kissing her shortly again and getting up.

Without wasting another minute, Dean headed to the bathroom. Summer smiled as she watched him go, admiring once again his naked and toned body. She put on his flannel that was on the floor, as she went to the table. They still had the sandwiches from last night, which they had not touched. They were busy with other things.

Before she could do anything else, she heard a knock on the door. Frowning as to who it might be, she went to opened it, not even bothering about her clothes.

There was a young guy on the other side. He seemed to be in his early thirties, and he was pretty handsome.

-"Can I help you?"- She asked.

The guy looked her up from head to toe, and not even bothered in hide it. -"Hey, I was here the other day and asked your...friend, if he needed any help with his car."-

_So you're the one who called my car "old"_ -"It's fine, we're fine. We'll call you if we need your help, which I don't think so. My friend and I are excellent with cars, so if there's a problem I think we can handle it."-

-"Oh, it's fine it's just that it's a service of the motel."- The guy added as he kept on checking on her.

-"Thanks, but we'll pass."- Summer replied harshly. She did not like this dude.

-"What about a coffee?"- The guy suggested as he smirked.

Before Summer could reply to him, Dean exited the bathroom and did not like what he saw. His girlf-... Summer, talking with a guy, who was clearly drooling over her, in just his flannel. Not even caring that he only had a towel around his waist, he went to stand up behind her.

-"Everything alright?"- He asked as he pressed his chest to her back.

Summer smiled at his jealousy. -"He was just offering his services. He's the mechanical of the motel."-

Dean recognized the guy from the previous day, the one who had interrupted them the first time. -"Yeah, I remember you. And no, we don't need anything. If something is wrong with the car I'll take care."-

As he said that, Dean slammed the door right in the guy's face. Summer tried to hide her smile as she turned around and gave him her best innocent face.

-"What? The guy was working Dean."-

Dean was glaring at her. -"You could put on some more clothes before opening the door."- He said through clenched teeth.

-"I didn't think about it."-

He shook his head but did not say anything more on the subject. -"Go shower so we can get to work."-

Summer smiled and as she walked past him, she stopped to plant a kiss on his cheek. Dean smiled but did not say anything as she got into the bathroom, he only watched her. However, he was truly scared as to why he got so jealous all of a sudden, because so far they were nothing. He sighed and got dressed as he waited for her to finish. Summer exited ten minutes later already dressed while drying her hair.

-"You're done?"- She asked him as she sat on the bed.

Dean nodded. -"Yeah. I'm gonna start up the car."- He announced as he headed for the door.

-"Wait!"- Summer called as she ran a hand through her wet and messy hair and walked up to him. -"I'm done, let's go."-

Dean looked confused. -"Really? Wow, if I didn't know for myself, I would say you're not a woman."- He exclaimed surprised.

Summer rolled her eyes. -"When did I _ever_ took longer than five minutes to get ready?"-

Dean smiled. Of course she did not take long to get ready, because even now with her unbrushed hair, and without make up on, she was still stunning.

-"Point taken. Come on."- He instructed as he let her get out first.

Before she could do something about it, Dean got into the driver seat and did not move, not even when she asked him to. He was not about to ride in the passenger seat again. While they kept bickering, they headed to Meredith's house to try and find anything useful or any kind of lead as to who might have killed her. And even though they spent hours looking through the house, they found nothing.

-"This is useless."- Dean exclaimed as he went through some papers. -"We've been here all morning and we got nothing."-

Summer sighed. -"There has to be something Dean, anything."-

-"Why don't we go and ask her neighbors, maybe they know something."- He suggested as he rubbed his temple with both hands.

But Summer did not reply, she was lost in thought. She discovered something she had not seen yesterday. There was a weird stain of blood on the floor. It looked like some letters, like if Meredith had tried to write someone's name or something but she could not understand it properly.

-"Summer!"- Dean exclaimed, getting her attention.

-"Yeah?"- She said looking up.

-"I said that why don't we go to talk with the neighbors. Are you alright?"- He asked when he saw her face.

Summer nodded as she stood up from the floor. -"Yes, I just thought I saw something."-

Dean nodded and let it go. They both left the house, and went to interview the people who lived close to Meredith, considering that maybe they heard or knew anything. But as expected, they got nothing.

As it was getting late already they decided to return to the motel. However, Summer kept having this feeling that something was not right. The stains of blood on the floor seemed as if Meredith was trying to write a name. She could have sworn she saw a 'C' and a 'P' or 'R', she was not sure. Even more, there were some papers she found, that spoke about a blocking spell from demons. Demons? She thought that Meredith was working with them, and if that was the case, why blocking them?

-"Hey, I'm gonna get some food across the street. You want anything?"- Dean asked as he grabbed his keys.

Summer barely payed attention to him but nodded nonetheless. -"Yeah, bring me anything."-

Dean narrowed his eyes at her since she was acting strange, but decided to ask her when he came back.

Once Summer was alone, she opened her laptop and started researching about a few symbols that she saw on the blocking spells Meredith had. Maybe she could find something she could use. But even though she did not find much, she discovered that those symbols were pretty old and strong, and that they worked as protection from demons and angels. Basically, it was some heavy black magic.

-"Angels?"- Summer whispered out loud as she thought about it. -"It doesn't make sense."-

As Summer looked through her papers, she could not find a particular page she needed. It was one page that seemed ripped from a book. A spell book.

-"Damn it! I must have left it at Meredith's."- She cursed as she stood up.

Deciding that it was too important and that she needed it right then, she grabbed her car keys and left the room. She considered the idea of going to tell Dean, but since it was not a big deal, she decided to go on her own. She got on her car, and took off toward Meredith's house, which was not really far from the motel. Maybe ten minutes.

Once she arrived to the house, she started looking on the living room and through her desk, trying to find that page she needed. She knew she had seen it somewhere. However, as she was looking on some drawers, someone cleared his throat from behind. Abruptly she turned around startled.

-"I knew that at some point you were going to separate from lover boy."-

-"You."- Summer said as she recognized the guy from the motel. He was the mechanical from earlier, or at least he pretended to be one. -"I'm guessing you are not an actual mechanic."-

-"So smart."- He stated as he blinked and his eyes went black.

-"A demon, how convenient!"- Summer exclaimed as she backed off against the wall.

-"Not just any demon. Don't you remember me? We were close...a lot."- He said as he smirked. The demon started walking toward her as he tilted his head and intertwined his fingers. -"I gotta say I feel a little hurt by you forgetting me."-

Summer could not avoid swallowing at the demon's comment and feeling a shiver ran down her spine. She had a feeling she knew him, and which was worst, that she knew him from her recent kidnap.

-"I usually don't remember assholes. Maybe that's the reason."- She countered with a smile. Never backing off.

The demon laughed shortly. -"Oh, always such a smartass. Let me remind you. I was the demon that made you scream the most while you stayed with us. You would beg me for more. I was the first that ripped you apart. Ring a bell?"- He asked while his eyes went once again black

Summer gulped down and felt as her heartbeats quickened. -"Alexander."-

-"In the flesh. See, you remember me after all."-

Summer stared straight at the demon's eyes and tried to gain strength. She was not gonna backed off, and he was surely not gonna put a finger on her again. This time, she was going to fight. She was going to kill him.

However, she could not help but wish Dean would be there.

**XXX**

When Dean got back to the room, Summer was nowhere in sight. -"Summer?"- He called out thinking that maybe she was in the bathroom.

Silence.

He frowned and got out to look for her when he saw that her car was gone. She had left? But where? Quickly he got worried as to where she had gone and why. Dean went back into the room and grabbed his cellphone to call her, but it went straight to voicemail.

-"Damn it!"- He cursed as he threw her cellphone on the bed and got even more nervous.

He saw that her laptop was open and that she had been researching about blocking spells and a few odd symbols. He sighed as he realized where she was.

Meredith's.

Grabbing his gun and the killing-demon's knife, he got out of the room once again. Dean had a bad feeling about this, and felt Summer was in danger. But giving the fact he did not have his car with him, he had no other choice that to steal one. However while he was trying to open the car's door, the man that was at the main office walked by and gave him a weird look. Dean looked innocently at him and laughed nervously.

-"I just had a little trouble with my car's door, but it's fine already. No need to call your mechanic."- He joked.

-"My mechanic?"- The man asked confused.

-"Yeah, the motel's mechanic that was offering us help the other day."- Dean explained.

-"We have no mechanic sir, I don't know what you're talking about."- The man said as he continued walking.

Dean watched as he left and frowned in confusion. If that guy was not a mechanic, then who was it? Oh, this was bad. Really bad. Getting quickly into the recently stolen car he sped off down the road, wanting to get to her as fast as possible.

-"Damn it Summer!"- He cursed to himself as he drove.

She had to be alright. She just had to.

**XXX**

Sweat was running down Summer's back at the sudden fear she felt being alone with this particular demon. The memories she had of him were probably the worst in her life. The things this one demon had done to her, were enough for Summer to be afraid of something for the first time in her life. She just did not want to live through that all over again.

-"Sorry, but I'm sensing you're a little scared. Am I right?"- He teased her as he walked in circles in front of her. A wide smile on his face.

-"I'm gonna kill you."- She threatened him.

-"Oh, you're getting all strong all of a sudden."- He replied as he stopped right in front of her. -"Good. 'Cause I wanna play."-

Summer swallowed one last time, before taking two steps and punching him right on his face. The demon looked back at her, as he wiped some blood from his now busted lip. He continued smiling.

-"Nice punch."- He stated.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, while the demon held her by her neck.

-"I always loved how perky you are."- He stated as he leaned closer and licked her neck. -"Mmm, you still taste so good."-

Summer closed her eyes in disgust, and taking advantage of his distraction, she kneeled him in the stomach. Once she was free, she kneeled him once again, but this time in the face, sending him directly to the floor.

The demon kept on laughing the whole time, as if enjoying the fight with her. And when Summer went to kick him, he grabbed her foot and made her fall to the floor, right next to him. Without letting her compose herself, he straddled her waist and pinned her hands over her head with one hand.

-"I love it when you fight me off."-

Before she could do or say anything, Dean came bursting through the door, and as he saw the sight in front of him, he walked straight to them. However the demon was faster and with a flick of his hand, sent him flying across the room.

-"Dean!"- Summer exclaimed as she did not see where he landed.

-"Glad you joined us."- The demon stated.

Dean groaned in pain as he had hit his ribs and head against the wall. He rolled over and tried to stand up, but before he could put himself upright, the demon pinned him against the wall.

-"I'll be with you in a minute, first I have to take care of her."- The demon stated as he looked down at Summer.

-"Take your hands off of her."- Dean growled through clenched teeth. Both from anger and pain.

-"Oh don't worry, we'll share. She is too much to be enjoyed by one man only. God, the fun I had while screwing her, you can't imagine."- The demon stated as he ran his free hand down Summer's side.

Dean closed his eyes in disgust, not being able to watch that. He wanted to help her, he wanted to save her from going through a moment like that again. He had not been able of doing it the first time, but he was going to do it now.

Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to be strong, if she wanted to get out of this situation she had to wait and be smart.

-"Didn't she tell you about the things we did with her?"- The demon continued talking to Dean as he looked down at Summer. -"Oh believe me, she did not think of you at any moment. All she would beg me for was for more."-

The demon bent down and pressed a soft and short kiss on her jaw before whispering in her ear.

-"What do you say if we relive old times?"-

And that was as much as Summer could take. Using his distraction and the fact that his grip was not as tight on her as before, she freed her hands in one swift move and punched him on the face, taking him off of her. She quickly tried to crawl toward her gun, which she had dropped at some point. However, the demon was faster and grabbed her by her ankle, dragging her once again toward him.

Luckily, Dean had been released when the demon lost concentration, and while Alexander was too busy trying to catch Summer, he sneaked up behind him and with the killing-demon knife, stabbed him on the back. He took the knife out, and just in case, stabbed him again.

The demon dropped dead on the floor, right beside Summer.

She watched in horror as Alexander fell completely dead by her side, and was not able to move. Just to see this demon was enough to bring pretty much all her bad memories back to her mind.

Dean, sensing that she was a little shaken by everything, grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stand up. -"Let's go."- He instructed her as he led her toward the door.

-"Dean, I still need to get some stuff from here, we can't just go..."- Summer protested.

-"We're leaving. Period!"- He exclaimed, raising his voice lightly.

Summer frowned, not understanding why he was upset all of a sudden, and especially with her. But deciding to ignore his change of mood, she walked out of the house and went to her car.

-"You stole a car?"- She asked as she took notice of the unfamiliar car parked next to hers.

Dean did not reply and only opened the passenger door for her to get in, and leave. Summer watched him in confusion but not wanting or having the strength to fight at the moment, she shut up.

**XXX**

The ride back to the motel was quiet. Summer was still a little shaken up by everything, and the fact that she had just seen Alexander. She was also confused as to why Dean was angry with her suddenly. Last she knew, she did not do anything wrong.

She walked into the room with Dean closely behind her. She quickly turned around to look at him and saw how deep his cuts were. After all, he was the one who got thrown around the room, she on the other hand, was perfectly fine.

-"I'll go get the first aid kit."- She told him as she turned around.

-"I'm fine. I don't need anything."- He replied in a low voice as he sat on the bed.

Summer stopped and turned to face him. -"Dean, you hit your head pretty bad, at least let me see if..."-

-"I said I was fine!"- He yelled as he stood up from the bed.

Summer frowned in confusion. -"What the hell is your problem Winchester?"- She exclaimed back as she folded her arms.

-"My problem? What my problem is? My problem is you, it's always you!"- He screamed as he turned around and ran his hand through his hair.

Dean gripped his hair tight and shut his eyes, forcing himself to close his mouth. He knew that if he continued talking, he was gonna say things he might regret later.

-"Excuse me? What the hell did I do to you right now?"- She asked him, offended.

Dean remained in silence and with his back to her, not letting her see his face. Summer, completely pissed, walked up to him and forced him to turn around and face her.

-"Answer me! What the hell did I do now? Why are you so pissed at me all of a sudden!"- She asked again.

Taking two steps back, Dean put some distance between them, afraid of what he might do. Instead, he went to the dresser by the wall, and with pure rage, threw everything that was on it, to the floor.

Summer jumped startled by his sudden attack of rage. She took a step forward, but stopped when she saw that he was leaning on the dresser, both hands gripping tight the edge, while he breathed heavily.

-"Dean..."- She said in a low voice, wanting him to tell her what was wrong.

-"You wanna know what my problem is!"- He shouted at her as he turned around. -"I'll tell you. My problem is that I just can't do this anymore. I'm tired...I-I'm done!"- He said as he let out a deep breath.

-"My brother is walking around without... without a soul and there's nothing I can do about it. He's just... he's like a freaking robot who doesn't even give a damn about his own brother!"- He yelled as he waved his arms around in the air.

-"And you...you just get on my nerves. And I-I can't control what is happening here and it scares the shit out of me."- Dean explained as he unconsciously took a few steps closer to her.

-"On top of that, you decide to just disappear and leave by yourself without even letting me know!"- He continued.

-"I went for some papers Dean, I didn't think there was a demon following me."- Summer tried to explain to him.

She decided to ignore for the moment what he had said earlier, about something happening between them and he not being able to control it. She just did not need to know what he was talking about just yet.

-"You could have gotten yourself kill!"- He countered.

-"But I didn't. I'm right here Dean, I'm alive!"- She yelled, getting tired of his tantrum.

-"But what if you did uh? What if you got yourself killed!"-

-"What about it? For God's sake Dean, in our job every freaking day a hunter dies. You can't control that, nobody can. So stop making such a big deal out of this. I'm fine, but if I wasn't, it would be okay too, because I was doing my fucking job!"- Summer exploded.

At this point, they were yelling so loud that probably the whole motel could hear them.

-"Right, as always you only think about yourself!"-

-"About myself? What the hell does that suppose to mean?"-

-"It means that I care about you alright? There, I admit it, I'm fucking in love with you, and I can't stand the idea of something happening to you. So if you would stop getting into problems, you would make my life so much damn easier!"- Dean shouted in her face.

_Love me?_ Summer's eyes snapped open when he said that. But being as angry as him, she let it slip and continued the yelling.

-"I'm sorry if I can't make your life easier, but this is how I am! If you don't like it, then there you have the door."- She yelled as she pointed at the door for him.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing they were not going to get anywhere like this. He sighed and as he relaxed, he took notice of what he has just blurted out to her.

-"Just...try not to disappear on me again."- He added as he went to his bed and sat down.

Summer took a few deep breaths and realized that their fight was over. However, his words were still floating on her head and she could not help but feel nervous. Her heart was on the verge of getting out of her chest, and her breathing became erratic.

Dean had said he was in love with her. Plain and simple.

Summer knew that she felt the same way, but she was unsure if she should tell him or not. Besides, she needed to know if he meant it, or if it was just a thing of the moment.

-"Dean..."- She said, taking a deep breath. -"You-Dean you said something. Did you..."- She trailed off, not being able to finish her idea.

Dean let out a deep breath he did not know he was holding. He did not dare to raise his head, much less meeting her eyes. He knew what she was talking about, and even though it had not been his intention telling her, he did not regret it. However, his biggest fear at the moment was what she was going to say.

-"Dean did you..."-

-"I meant it."- He stated, deciding to get this over with, and being a man.

Summer felt as her breathing became even more erratic and her knees going weak. What was she supposed to do now? What should she say?

-"Anything you wanna say?"- He asked her as he finally dared to lift his eyes and met hers.

Summer swallowed. God, those green eyes were one of her weaknesses.

-"Is the thing with Lisa really over?"- She asked.

If she was ever going to admit something to him, she first had to make sure of a few things.

-"Yes."- Dean replied. A ghost of a smile on his face.

-"You sure?"-

-"A hundred percent."- He said as he stood up from the bed and walked closer to her.

-"You don't have anymore hidden girlfriends?"-

-"Nope."- Dean replied with a smile as he stopped a few steps away from her.

-"You're being honest with me?"-

-"Completely."-

If she was asking him all these questions, it could only mean one thing. Dean's smile grew wider.

She stayed a few seconds in silence as she composed herself before asking him her last, but most important question.

-"You're not gonna screw me over?"-

Summer looked deep into his green eyes as she waited for his answer. She could swear that her heart was going to rip open her chest if it continued at this rhythm.

Dean took one step closer and stopped. -"Not a chance."-

That was it. He had eased all her fears and doubts with just nine words. _Nine_. She had actually counted them. There were not more questions left for him, she only had to say something. Something she had tried to deny herself for long, and had tried to hide it until now. Looking straight into his eyes, she took a deep breath and prayed that she was doing the right thing. She hoped that after this, everything will be okay.

She took a deep breath. This was it.

-"I love you."-

She finally admitted. The words she thought she would never say left her mouth easily knowing that it was true. She was really in love with Dean.

He smirked at her and quickly closed the gap between them. Cupping her face with both hands he kissed her. But this time, the kiss was different. It was slow, passionate, but loving. He was truly in love with her, and as crazy as it sounded, Dean wanted her to be his girlfriend.

He wanted to kiss her whenever he wanted. He wanted to sleep with her, and not only because they had sex. He wanted to be able to spend as much time as he could with her. He wanted to be her boyfriend.

As he kissed her, he slowly ran his hands down her sides and stopped at her waist, where he grabbed her to lift her up. Summer quickly wrapped her legs around his waist while still kissing him. He turned around and headed for the bed, when he slowly laid her down.

The teasing, flirting and games were over. He wanted to be with her, but to actually take his time. Time with Summer was valuable and unique. He wanted to kiss her everywhere and make her laugh and squirm as always.

Summer sighed into the kiss and helped him take his shirt off. Once it hit the floor, he smiled at her and went to aim for her neck.

-"Was it hard to admit that you were crazy about me from the first day?"- He joked as he nibbled her shoulder.

Summer laughed slightly. -"Just as it was for you."-

Dean lifted his head and looked down at her. -"But I said it first."- He challenged.

-"Actually, you kind of...yelled it at me."- Summer admitted as she ran her hands down his chest.

Dean smiled and tilted his head to a side as he got inches apart from her lips. -"It didn't count right?"-

Summer shook her head as she smiled at him and went to kiss him again. Dean smiled and moved back, dodging her kiss. Summer looked at him confused as he got serious and looked her straight in the eyes.

_Those damn green eyes again! I swear of God I think I'm gonna pee when he stares at me like that._ She thought.

-"I love you."- Dean admitted seriously.

Games were officially over for both of them.

-"I love you too Winchester."- Summer replied and smiled as she brought her head closer to kiss him.

Dean smiled and sighed into the kiss as he let his weight rest on her. Her mouth moving against his as her hands went down his back.

Dean Winchester was officially whipped.

**XXX**

FINALLY, they admitted! Anyway, I seriously need to know your comments...after all, this was the moment you all were waiting for right?

FYI fanfiction doesn't show the lines I put in between, don't ask me why! The "XXX" are for that! :)

Hope you like the chapter _**READ AND REVIEW!**_ :) Love you guys...Muaaaaww! XxxxxXXXx


	10. Missing already

_**A/N**_: Hi! So new chapter, short, not so great but whatever, I think people is really abandoning me and I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter which was a pretty important one! Whatever. Enjoy!

A quick warning, I haven't even started writing next chapter, maybe on the weekend but I don't promise anything and the lack of motivacion kind of sucks!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

She was fine. She was more than fine, she was perfect. By now, and after everything that has happened between her and Dean in this couple of days, she could officially say that she was happy.

This morning she woke up and was enveloped in his arms, with his chest pressed against her back, and feeling his breathing on the back of her neck. And that, was the most wonderful feeling in the world for her at the moment.

She sighed as she realized what she had done. She had actually confessed to Dean what she had denied herself for so long:

That she was in love with him.

Dean stirred in his sleep and slightly moved. His arm still around Summer's waist and his grip tightened as he got himself more comfortable.

Summer smiled and turned in his embrace to look at him. He was with his eyes closed, but mostly awake. She decided to turn to his side and face him.

-"Dean."- She whispered as she watched his face for any change. -"We should get moving."-

But she got no answer. He did not move or open his eyes. She smiled because Dean was awake, only delaying the end of this moment. He, just as her, did not want to get up and go back to reality. Go back to their job.

-"Seriously dude, we need to get up."- She insisted and went to stand up.

However, and as expected, his grip on her got even tighter and did not allow her to get out of bed. She let out a laugh at the way he was acting. And just with hearing her laugh, he could not help himself but smile, giving himself away on his act of pretending to be asleep.

-"Dean, come on! I'm hungry."- She begged as she laid down next to him once again.

-"But I don't wanna get up just yet."- He mumbled with a husky voice full of sleep.

With him having his eyes still closed, and with his face dangerously close to hers, Summer could not help but lean in and plant a kiss on his lips. As she separated, he finally opened his eyes.

-"Mmm, good morning to you too."- Dean said with a smirk.

Before giving her any chance to move, he rolled over and ended up on top of her. Summer smiled up at him, but tried to move him off of her. They did not have time for this.

-"Dean, no! We need to get up."- She said while laughing.

He had buried his face in her neck, and the stubble from his chin, tickled her. His hands were at her side, but far from caressing her, were also tickling her. Summer squirmed under him, and tried to get out, but he was not letting her go anywhere.

-"Dean god, stop!"- She begged as she continued laughing.

Dean raised his eyes and looked at hers -"Usually you beg me to continue baby."- He teased.

A glare quickly appeared on her face at the way he called her, and without humor tried to move.

-"Get the hell off of me Winchester."- She growled as she fought with him.

Dean laughed at her. He loved getting under her skin and getting her pissed. He grabbed both her arms in a tight, but still, soft grip and stopped her fighting.

-"Sorry, I won't call you like that again. Promise."- He stated. -"I just love when you get mad."- He finished as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

-"I don't...see...anything...funny on...it."- She replied between kisses.

Her cellphone rang, interrupting their morning bickering. Dean sighed and did not move, expecting her to not pick up. However Summer, reached across the nightstand and grabbed the device.

Dean gave her an odd look. -"You've got to be kidding me."-

-"I have to get this, it's Lauren calling to check on me. I don't want her to worry about me, you don't know how annoying she can be."- Summer explained and went to sit up but he was not moving. -"Dean, I mean it."- She said, a smile firmly on her face.

He shrugged. -"Pick up, I'm just gonna continue doing what I was doing."- He replied.

Without caring that the phone was still ringing, he continued kissing her neck and along her jaw line, hoping she would just ignore the call. However, Summer decided to get up and pretend that he was not kissing her in that way, while she spoke with Lauren.

-"Laur!"- Summer exclaimed a little too much excited.

_-"Dear God! Where were you?"- _Lauren asked.

-"I was just...in the bathroom."- Summer replied, taking a brief pause as Dean sucked on her sensitive spot.

_I'm gonna kill him_. Summer thought.

_-"I was just wondering how things were. If you found something else, a lead, anything. And if you finally got laid."-_ Lauren teased her.

Summer was already breathing a little louder as Dean went lower and was nibbling along her shoulder and clavicles.

-"No I-I didn't find anything."- Summer managed to say.

_-"Are you alright?"-_ Lauren asked at the sound of her friend's voice.

-"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."- She replied quickly.

_-"Well then, what about the sex, did y-."-_ Lauren started saying but was cut off by someone grabbing the phone away from her. _-"Summer, it's me. Where the hell are you and with who?"-_ Tom asked on the phone.

Dean stopped for a second, but quickly continued to kiss along her body. And as he kissed her, he kept on going lower and lower. By now, he was already at her toned stomach, kissing around her navel.

-"Hey, ho-how are you?"- Summer asked him as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

_-"I asked you something Summer."-_ Tom insisted. _-"I was worried about you."-_

-"I'm fine d-don't...worry."-

She gasped as she looked down at Dean who was now at a very sensitive part of her body. Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was about to do. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in the pillow as he started using that blessed mouth.

_-"Of course I'm gonna worry, you're with that dick Winchester. Look, I'm gonna send you some information through email okay?"-_

-"Yes, yes!"- She exclaimed.

Summer could seriously not believe what Dean was doing to her right now. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to avoid a loud moan escaping her mouth.

_-"Okay, don't get too excited it's not that important, but it's something."-_

-"Mmmh-mmmh"- Summer mumbled in response as she bit her lip stronger, almost tasting the blood.

_-"Oh, something else, I need you to stop by, so I can make you a few new ID's."-_

-"God yes!"- Summer replied as she sat up on bed, as a reaction of her own body.

_-"Sum, you're okay?"-_ Tom asked, confused.

She fell on bed again and threw her head back against the pillow, as Dean found and continued playing with a very sensitive spot on her. So sensitive that she could already feel her muscles tensed and the excitement grew in her.

-"Yes, oh fuck yes!"- She exclaimed.

She could not help it anymore, as her body betrayed her. She let it go and came stronger than ever. Her eyes closed and with her free hand, gripped the sheets tight. Dean did not stop the torture, provoking the incredible sensation to last longer, and wanting her to say his name. And Summer was fighting the urge of calling out his name, but as usual was defeated by her own body and desires.

-"God Dean!"- She exclaimed.

_-"Iuuh you're being nasty with him while you're on the phone with me? That's just...that's just wrong and disgusting Summer."-_ Tom said before hanging up.

Summer breathed deeply as she tried to calm down herself. She closed her phone and threw it to a side, as she took some strands of hair out of her face. Meanwhile, Dean kissed his way back up, and stopped at her lips. He looked down at her and gave her a wide smirk before bent down and pressed their lips together. Even though she returned the kiss, she hit him several times on his arm.

–"Ow, ow, what the hell? You weren't complaining a minute ago."- He stated with a smile.

-"I was on the phone you jerk!"- She replied.

Dean kept smiling and went to kiss her neck. –"I know."- He stated with a smirk.

-"You made me cum while I was talking."-

Dean raised his head to look at her. –"And you liked it."- He said and winked.

-"It doesn't matter, Tom heard it."-

-"I know."- Dean said as he kissed her on the lips.

-"You did it...on purpose."- She said while kissing him.

Dean separated to smirk down at her. –"Of course. I heard when he took the phone from Lauren, and I just wanted him to hear how busy you were."- He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Of course he would do something like that. It was his way of "marking territory" or something.

-"I hate you."- Summer said while she narrowed her eyes at him.

-"No, you don't."- Dean smiled as he kissed her softly. –"No, you don't."- He said once again after a soft and tender kiss.

Summer sighed against his lips. –"No, I don't."- She admitted as she returned the kiss.

* * *

Eventually, they had to abandon the motel room and get to work. However, as they did not have anymore leads, and what Tom had sent to her was not useful as well, they decided to leave, but stopped before at Meredith's house one last time. Summer collected all the things she thought might be useful along with a few spell books just in case.

After convincing him, Dean agreed to leave her at the bar as he went to reunite with his brother. Summer even borrowed him her car, but not without a proper warning.

"You take care of this car as if it was the Impala, or I swear that I will kick your pretty ass." She threatened him, which only brought a new wave of teasing at her comment "pretty ass".

Dean parked the car in front of the bar, next to a motorbike and a car. It was not late, and the bar was not crowded just yet. He sighed, not really wanting to leave her here by herself, and especially not with that guy Tom, but he understood that she could not just leave. Or at least tried to understand.

-"Alright then, I call you when I meet with Sam."- Dean said, breaking the silence.

-"You do that. And don't worry, I'll be meeting you guys soon. I just need to arrange a few things here first."- She explained once again to him.

Dean nodded. -"Sure. I'll leave your car at Bobby's and he can bring it to you or you can stop by his house."-

Summer nodded this time and when she opened her mouth to talk, he interrupted her.

-"And yeah, I will take care of the damn car."-

-"You better do."- She remarked with her finger pointing him.

-"Call me if anything happens, or if you find something."- He ordered.

-"I told you I will."- She replied with a smile.

She loved it when he got all authoritative and worried. And she loved it even more, when he was lost at words and kept avoiding her eyes, like now. She sighed and reached for his face with her hand.

-"Take care okay? I'll meet you soon."- She said as she leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Dean smiled and returned the kiss eagerly, knowing that he was not going to see her for a few days. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss, earning a low moan from her.

She put her hands on his chest and slowly separated from him to breath. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing heavily. Dean smiled proudly as everytime he got that effect on her.

-"You better go before I decide to take you in the backseat."- He warned with a sexy grin.

Summer smiled and shook her head before planting one last quick kiss on him. -"Bye."- She said and got down from the car.

She walked up to the bar's door and watched as he took off down the road. She smiled and sighed like a stupid in love teenager, watching her boyfriend leave, after a romantic weekend. However in this case it was after a hot and steamy couple of days, with Dean freaking Winchester, who happend to be in love with her.

Yeah, she was in a good mood.

With a wide smile she decided to enter the bar, to reunite with her friends who she had missed. After all, Summer has lived with them for the past year and half. As soon as she crossed the doorway, she saw Lauren with a few clients, smiling and joking around. She did not spot Tom anywhere, which she thought was normal since the guy was not really much around. Usually he was out on a hunt lately.

When Lauren saw her, she quickly abandoned the guys at the bar, and went running to meet with her friend. Before giving Summer any time to prepare, Lauren enveloped her arms around her.

-"God, it's so good to see you."- She exclaimed as she continued squeezing her friend.

Summer laughed. -"Man, I told you I was fine. You worry over nothing."-

-"I worry because I know you and I know how reckless you are while hunting. So no, I don't worry over nothing."- Lauren accused with a finger pointed at Summer's face.

Summer shook her head. -"I wasn't even alone."-

Lauren smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. -"Right, you were with Mr. Hot Winchester. How was that by the way? Lots of sex?"-

Summer smirked at her friend. -"Need any help?"- She said, changing the subject.

Lauren's smile grew wider, knowing that if her friend was avoiding the subject so obviously, it was because something indeed happened.

-"If you don't wanna talk about it now, fine by me."- Lauren replied as she turned around and headed where the guys were once again.

Summer shook her head with a smile still pasted on her face and quickly left her bag under the bar. She looked around, trying to see if Tom was close by, but it was just Lauren and her, plus the clients.

-"Hey I've got this. Go to your room, take a shower, sleep a while. I'm sure you didn't get much sleep time during your short, but surely hot trip."- Lauren teased.

-"I'm fine, don't' worry."- Summer said with a smile. -"Hey, where's your brother?"-

-"What?"- Lauren turned around a little too startled. Who was she talking about?

-"Hey, chill! I was wondering where Tom was, that's it."- Summer replied while giving her a look.

-"Oh."- Lauren said as she sighed. -"He's around somewhere, I'm sure. Don't really know where, though."-

Before Summer could say something else, Evelyn came through the kitchen's door, holding a tray full of clean glasses. When Summer spotted her, she smiled, being happy to see the woman after so long.

-"Oh my God Summer! It's so good to see you."- Evelyn exclaimed.

She left the tray on the bar and went to hug the younger woman. Lauren's mother really liked Summer from day one, when her son had brought her to their house. As soon as she met her, Evelyn knew that Summer Sullivan was going to be a part of her family. And she also instantly realized of how much, her own son, worried about her.

-"Hey Evelyn, how are you?"- Summer greeted her. -"I haven't seen you in ages. How is it going?"-

-"I'm great. What are you doing here? Back from a hunt.?"- Evelyn asked as she let go of her.

-"Yeah, I just returned."-

-"Good. We're having diner on my house tonight, then."-

-"Oh, thanks but..."-

-"No buts."- Evelyn interrupted her. -"Like you said, I haven't seen you in a long time, and we must catch up. Besides, Dustin and Caroline are going to be there too."-

Summer laughed. -"Sure, why not."- She accepted the invitation.

Truth was that after her mother died, Evelyn next to Ellen was the closest thing she had to a mother figure. Especially Evelyn, who she saw plenty of times during her times with Adam.

-"Lauren, you heard me. Tonight you're taking Summer home with you alright?"- She said to her daughter.

Lauren nodded with a smile. -"Sure mom."-

-"Okay, I'm leaving now girls. See you tonight."- She said as she waved off and left.

-"This is going to be fun."- Lauren whispered to Summer as she kept serving the clients.

Summer smiled. She really missed the Davis' family, and seeing them together after so long, was going to be nice.

* * *

As night fell, Summer went with Lauren to her house, so she could eat with the whole Davis family. She had only been there a few times, and she would be lying if she said she was not nervous. While getting out of the car, Summer felt a wave of mixed feelings in the pit of her stomach. After all, this was Adam's house.

She frowned as she remembered him, feeling quite guilty. Truth was, that she had not thought a lot about him lately, mainly because the fact Dean was on her life again. But she could not avoid feeling bad about starting to forget him, moving on from his death and what had happened. She knew that it was her fault, and that his blood was on her hands, but without even her knowing, she had accepted the fact he was gone and not coming back.

-"Summer."- Lauren whispered as she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Summer snapped her head in her direction and waited for Lauren to speak. She had been lost in her thoughts and never heard her talking.

-"Are you alright? You seem upset."- Lauren remarked, seeing the frown on her friend's face.

Summer nodded. -"Yeah, I'm fine."-

Deciding to leave the subject there, the two women decided to finally enter the house. And as soon as they did, a nice and warm smell of home enveloped the two of them. They could even smell the home cooking that Evelyn had made.

-"Girls, you're finally here. Come and sit."- Evelyn said as she led them to the table.

-"Oh my God, Summer. I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"- Caroline, another sister of Adam said as she approached the huntress.

Summer returned the hug and smiled, feeling quite like in family right then. As she was freed by the blonde girl, she turned around saw Dustin, the younger one of the brothers coming down the stairs.

-"Sullivan. I haven't seen you in a long time sweetheart."- He teased, remembering that Summer did not like to be called that way.

Summer glared at him and shook her head. -"Just like your brother."- She added as she hugged him.

-"By the way, where is he Laur?"- Caroline asked her older sister.

Lauren shrugged, not sure of where Tom was. -"Hunt? I'm not really sure. You know him."-

Summer let go of Dustin and turned to Evelyn. -"Man, I haven't seen you guys in so long."-

-"Hey, don't blame us. You're the MIA!"- Caroline remarked with a hand on her hip. -"Those Winchesters guys seem to keep you away from us."- She winked.

Summer smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course Lauren and Tom told them everything about Dean and Sam. And of course, Caroline and Dustin, the younger siblings from the Davis clan were going to tease her with them.

-"Ha, see? I'm not the only one who thinks that!"- Lauren said.

Evelyn shook her head at the immaturity of her children and waved a hand in the air.

-"Please, cut it off. Summer will speak when she wants too. Stop the joking!"-

They all laugh like a group of big kids and quickly sat at the table to eat whatever their mother had cooked.

As they spoke Summer found out that Dustin was already in the hunting world, and that he was pretty good. Usually, Evelyn would allow him to go on a hunt or two per year, but now he was doing it full time. Just like every man in his family.

Caroline on the other hand, believed that she would only hunt when it was needed. Of course, as every member of the family, knew exactly how to defend herself and every single creature that was out there. But she wanted a more normal life, or at least with less danger. She wanted to go to school.

-"So you're going to college?"- Summer asked surprised.

Caroline nodded enthusiastically. -"That's the plan."- She replied and laughed. -"I'm still not sure where to go."-

Evelyn smiled. -"I've got to be honest, she's the one who gives me less problems."-

-"I imagine. You must be thrilled with the idea of one of your kids, not getting into this crappy life."- Summer added.

Evelyn just nodded and smiled sadly, clearly remembering her two deceased kids, Adam and Kaitlin. Summer cringes as she realized of this, knowing she had part or completely responsibility for each death.

-"So, I've heard that you have quite the problems with demons and angels."- Dustin said conversationally. -"Ya' know I can help you."-

Summer quickly shook her head, denying his offer. -"No. I don't want any more of you guys, involved in my problems. Enough with Tom and Lauren."-

_And Adam_. Lauren thought.

-"I don't mean fighting them face to face Summer. I'm pretty good with computers, ya' know. I can easily track anybody you want."- He commented.

Summer looked up when he said that, suddenly interested. Truth was that after Tim died, she did not have anybody else who help her with the whole technological stuff. Sam was pretty good with a computer, but he was certainly not a genius. Besides, in the state he was at the moment and with all the problems the brothers had, he was not going to be of much help.

-"Seriously? I could use that."- Summer admitted.

Dustin smiled, feeling proud and continued eating.

-"You should accept his help Summer."- Evelyn remarked. -"We may not be blood related, but I think I will speak for everybody, we always felt you like a part of our family."-

Summer smiled, seriously touched by her words. Especially after everything they have gone through. She nodded, before adding.

-"I feel the same way. But this is truly dangerous, at the point that I almost don't want Tom and Lauren involved. I'm not even sure I want Dean and Sam to help me."-

-"Yeah, but you can't do everything on your own."- Lauren stated. -"You're not superman."-

-"She's right."- Caroline agreed. -"With everything we can help you, we will."-

Summer smiled and winked at her as she continued eating. Meanwhile, Lauren watched the exchange between everyone at the table and felt a little bad for keeping things from them. For example, the fact that their brother Adam was alive and hiding. She knew that it was for his own sake, and also Summer's, but seeing her mother remembering him and Kaitlin every single day, was hurtful.

-"So, when are you introducing the hot brothers to us? From what I heard, they are both hot, and I mean hot pieces of ass. Especially Dean, he's the one with the better reputation with women."- Caroline said and winked.

Lauren choked on her food and quickly turned to gaze at Summer who had a blank expression on her face while she glared at her sister. Lauren wanted to laugh, oh she wanted to laugh so bad.

-"Eventually."- Summer replied through clenched teeth.

-"I can't wait."- Caroline added, a little too excited.

Summer narrowed her eyes at her. -"Yeah well, they are out of your league. Sorry."-

-"We'll see that."- Caroline challenged, not really sensing the hint of anger on Summer's voice.

Before it could go out of hand, Lauren interfered. -"What she means is that, A, she's not letting you get close to them. She's sick jealous of both of them. B, Dean has a girlfriend, and it's her and C, you talk about them like that again, and believe me, she will kick your ass."-

Summer glared at her friend for saying that out loud but did not make comment.

-"Really? I didn't know you have a boyfriend."- Caroline commented.

-"Neither do I."- Dustin agreed.

-"Well, maybe she did not feel like telling that."- Evelyn said, defending Summer in such a embarrassing situation.

Summer laughed nervously. -"I don't...I mean, we're not dating. I don't do boyfriends, you know that."- Summer explained. -"Lauren, being Lauren is exaggerating."-

-"Yeah right. Ask Tom what he heard while he spoke to her the other day."- Lauren added as she laughed. -"Dean was making her sc-"-

-"That's enough!"- Summer interfered, giving her a look. -"Stop it."- She added in a lower voice.

Caroline and Dustin laughed hard at that. Evelyn tried to ignore her daughter's comment and just gave a smile to Summer.

-"Don't mind her. But I want you to know, that despite Tom's comments, you and any of your friends are more than welcome here."-

Summer tried to smile but she could not avoid feeling ashamed at Lauren's statement. She would have preferred that they did not touch the Winchester subject, but obviously Lauren had already told them everything.

Just as Summer was about to say something, she felt her cellphone vibrating, indicating she had received a text message.

_"Sam and I are fine. We're probably gonna be on the bar soon. And don't worry, your car is just fine."_

Then, she received another one.

_"Don't get cocky, but I do miss your ass." _

A wide smile broke into Summer's face as she read Dean's messages.

Oh, she missed him too.

* * *

It was dark on the street as the man walked through the people. He did not raise his eyes, he kept looking down. He completely ignored the humans that were around him, feeling almost sick for being this close to them. But even if he did not like walking among humans, he needed to deliver a message to his boss.

He kept walking until he reached the bar where he knew they all would be, including him. He entered and without wasting time, headed for the back room, where all the people like him were.

As soon as he stepped into the room, his eyes went black as the rest of the demons inside.

-"Finally you arrive! What took you so long?"- One of the demons asked.

-"None of your business. Where's the boss?"- He quickly asked. -"I have news to deliver."-

-"I'm right here. What is it that you need now?"- A man sitting at an armchair asked.

-"Summer Sullivan has been investigating the witch's house. Dean Winchester was with her. I think they are getting closer to discover everything."-

-"Damn it!"- The man cursed as he sat straight. -"You moron, can't you do anything good? What about Castiel?"-

-"I haven't seen him."- The demon quickly replied. -"I don't think he's involved."-

-"I hope for your own good, that's true! Now get the hell out of here, and go to do your job!"- The man yelled as he stood up. -"All of you, get out of here. And don't come back until you bring me good news, your useless cockroaches."-

As he yelled, all the demons obeyed and abandoned the room, leaving him completely alone.

The man let out a tired sigh as he sat on the armchair again. He thought about his possibilities in case the Winchesters or the same Summer found out about him involved in any of this. If that was the case, he was screwed.

Crowley had to act fast if he wanted to save himself, and if he wanted everything to work out as planned. He had to do something before the Winchester found out about his intentions with Summer.

He had to make his next move, and he knew exactly what that was going to be.

A mischievously smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

I tried to introduce you the Davis family, at least the rest of it. They are going to be kind of important in the following chapters...and yeah, Crowley is kind of my big bad boy...we'll!

Sorry for my lack of enthusiasm but it's a really awful day, I feel terrible and I don't know...just a bad day I guess!

XXXxxxxXxx


	11. It was official

_**A/N**_: Hi, how are you!? New chapter! First of all, **THANK YOU** so much for your reviews on the last chapter, you're awesome! Your support really means a lot. Short chapter again, but apparently you prefer short than long.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke her up, forcing her to open her eyes and the sunlight hitting her face. She groaned and rolled over, covering herself with the blankets until her head. She did not want to get up just yet, it was too early. However, she knew that the bar was going to get crowded pretty soon, and that Lauren and the rest were going to need her help.

Sighing and giving up, she sat up abruptly and looked around. Oh, she needed a shower.

Without wasting time, she grabbed her stuff and headed for the bathroom. She relaxed as soon as the water ran down her body, feeling how her muscles flexed under the warm water. Once she stepped outside, she quickly got dressed and passed a towel through her hair, not even combing it.

Ready for the day, Summer decided to go down and meet the rest at the bar, however when she got downstairs, everyone's faces shocked her up.

-"Hey, what's going on?"- She asked as soon as she saw Lauren and Caroline's faces.

The sisters exchanged a look of worry before sighing. -"Tom is missing, or at least not answering his phone."- Lauren replied.

-"What?"- Summer asked surprised. -"Since when?"-

-"Since the night you ate at our house."- She replied.

That was over a week, and it was not like him to worry his family over nothing. As soon as she heard the news, she got nervous, not really sure of what might have happened to him.

-"That was over a week."- Summer stated to which both sisters nodded. -"What was he hunting?"-

-"Vampires."- Caroline said.

Summer closed her eyes and flinched. This did not sound good. She had to do something and fast.

-"Alright, don't worry. Tell me where he was and I'll go to look for him, alright?"-

Without even discussing, both women nodded and Lauren wrote everything she knew on a piece of paper while Summer went to pack. As she was putting everything she needed into a bag, her cellphone rang.

It was Dean. She sighed, knowing that she would have to tell him that she was not going to meet with him after all.

-"Hey."-

_-"Hey."-_ He replied with a sigh.

-"What's up?."- She asked him as she continued packing.

Dean remained in silent for a while before sighing once again.

-"Dean?"- She asked as she stood up and stopped what she was doing. Something was wrong.

_-"I gotta tell you something."-_

-"What's going on?"-

_-"I know I told you everything was alright the last time we talk, but I just didn't want you to get worried."-_ He started.

-"Tell me what? Spill it out Winchester!"- She exclaimed as she started to get seriously worried.

_-"We know who pulled Sam out."-_ He stated. _-"It was Crowley."-_

Summer opened her eyes wide. -"What?"-

_-"Yes. And that's not even everything."-_

-"Oh, there's more?"- She replied ironically.

_-"Samuel knew that Crowley has been the one who brought him and Sam back to life. He has been working with him all along."-_ Dean explained

Summer sat while she listening to everything. Not quite believing everything he was saying.

-"Samuel is working with Crowley? I so didn't see that one coming."-

_-"Yeah. He's hunting alphas for him. Apparently, Crowley now wants to know where Purgatory is."-_

-"Purgatory? Is that even real?"-

_-"It seems so. And on top of that we ended up being Crowley's bitches and doing his dirty work."-_

-"What? How could that even happen?"- Summer asked taken aback. -"Dean, that's not gonna end good."-

_-"I know, trust me. And it's the least I wanna do, but that son of a bitch is the only one that can fix Sam, and get his soul back."-_

Summer sighed. -"He's blackmailing you."-

_-"He is."-_ Dean affirmed and sighed.

He sounded really tired and overwhelmed. It was obvious that the least he wanted to do was work for a demon, but he had no other choice. His brother's life depended on it.

_-"I need you Sum."-_ He confessed in a low whisper.

Summer barely heard him and she wished she had not. He sounded so desperate and needily that she would have dropped everything and ran to meet him. Rarely, Dean would ask for her help, almost never. He always tried to separate her from his fights, not wanting to put her in danger, but apparently he was lost at the moment and did not have anyone else to appeal. However, she had bigger issues at hand and needed to find Tom.

-"Dean I can't."- She replied while closing her eyes tight and cursing herself. -"I wish I could go and help you but...Tom is missing. He was out on a hunt, and he's just...he hasn't called in a week. I need to find him."-

He did not say anything for a while and just stayed silent. _-"Alright. I call you later."-_

-"Wait, Dean..."- She started saying but he had already hung up.

Summer took a deep breath as she dialed his number, but he never picked up. She tried a few more times, but nothing. He did not want to speak with her right then. He was clearly upset, what she did not know was, if it was because of her or not.

Deciding to forget of Dean at least for the moment, she grabbed her stuff, met Lauren downstairs, and got all the indications she needed before getting into her car and speeding off toward Kansas.

* * *

As hard as it was for her, especially after her last talk with Dean, Summer went to Kansas to look for Tom. She drove nonstop until she arrived at Wichita, where Lauren had told her he would be. She was not really sure where to start looking for him, but she guessed that the motel rooms would be first.

She went to three different ones before finally finding the right one. She described Tom to the man at the main office, but she did not need any more confirmation as she saw his car parked in front of the motel. She requested for the room's keys, showing the man her fake badge, which indicated that she was a police.

When she entered, she found his stuff which proved that it was indeed, his room. She looked through his papers and realized that he was hunting vampires, and he had already discovered where the nest was.

Good thing that Tom kept a journal. All the Davis had one, even Adam. It was like a family tradition that as soon as they started hunting, they had to keep a track of all their hunts.

However, even though she knew where to start to look for him, she did not consider that going to a nest by herself was a good idea. She was trying to help Tom, and she feared she would end up like him, or worse. Maybe he was being held hostage, or maybe he was already dead. It depended if the vampires found out who he really was.

She closed her eyes and cursed herself for who she was about to call, but it was better than both, Tom and her, ending up dead

-"Balthazar? Are you there? I need your help."- She said with her eyes still closed. -"If you aren't too busy, can you get your ass down here please?"-

She peered through one eye and saw that she was still alone, which showed that the angel had not heard her, or just did not care at all.

-"You know what? Screw you! I don't need you! You selfish, pathetic, shitty angel."- She screamed at the roof and then whispered to herself the last part.

-"Watch your mouth sweetheart."- Balthazar said from behind her.

Summer, startled, turned around and found him standing there, watching her closely.

-"Balthy."- She replied with a smug smile, knowing that the angel hated the nickname.

His face quickly went hard as a rock, and cleared his throat. -"Not funny. So, what do you need?"-

-"Help. I need to find Tom, but I think he was kidnapped by vampires, and he might be at the nest. I don't really think that going there by myself is a really good idea."-

-"And you're right, it's not a good idea. It's a terrible idea."-

-"I know! Can you help me?"- She begged as she approached him. -"Or are you still busy with Heaven?"- She asked seriously.

-"I can help you. However, we must talk. Things are pretty weird lately, and I'm afraid that sooner than later you're gonna receive an unexpected visit."-

Summer frowned. -"Of whom?"-

Balthazar swallowed, and sighed. He knew he should have a serious talk with her and soon, before things went wrong. Still, he was hesitant as to how she would react about everything.

-"We'll talk about that later. You stay here, I will bring you your boyfriend."-

She glared at him. -"Tom is not my boyfriend."- She exclaimed.

-"Oh right, that's Dean."-

-"Weren't you leaving?"- She exclaimed annoyed as she sighed.

-"Be back in a while. Don't go anywhere."- He ordered.

Summer opened her mouth to protest and say that she did not receive orders from anybody, but he vanished in front of her eyes.

-"Coward."- She murmured.

She sighed and looked around as she was left alone. She considered the idea of going out, but somehow thought that following his orders at the moment, was a good idea.

As she was left to do nothing, she stared at her phone and considered calling _him_, but was pretty sure that he would not pick up. However, as soon as she had the opportunity, she was going to go and help him. After all, he was her boyfriend, right?

Summer waited what seemed like hours until Balthazar called her. Yes, the angel actually used a cellphone. Anyway, he called her and told her that he had found Tom and that he was on his way back with the hunter, that her help was not needed right then. As soon as Summer heard that, she sighed in relief knowing that her friend was alright. However she felt weird not having participated in his rescue, she was a hunter after all.

Nevertheless, Tom was safe and coming back to her with her angel friend. Everything was just fine, and it was a matter of time that she could go to meet up with Dean, if he still wanted to see her

As she was lost, staring into space, she heard the sound of wings and turned around to see Balthazar with an unconscious and beaten Tom in arms.

-"Oh my God, what happened? You told me he was fine."- She exclaimed as she approached them to examine her friend.

-"He is fine. He's just a little beaten up."- Balthazar replied as he dropped him on the bed.

-"A little? He's barely breathing!"- She replied furious.

The angel rolled his eyes before pressing two fingers on Tom's forehead and instantly healing him.

-"There, happy?"- He stated ironically as he sighed. -"Believe me, it could have gone worst if they found out he was a hunter."-

Summer sighed in relief as he saw Tom completely healed and peacefully sleeping.

-"Thank you."- She stated sincerely.

-"Don't mention it."- He replied as he sat on a chair. -"It's pretty weird though, how you barely call me lately. It's like if you don't want to see me or something. I don't mind helping you from time to time."-

Summer looked down and sighed. -"It's just that..."-

-"That the Winchesters don't trust me. Especially your boyfriend, right?"-

She glared at him before replying. -"Balthazar, cut it out. I mean it."-

The angel raised his hands in surrender and laughed shortly. -"Hey, I was just saying."- He exclaimed amused at her anger, however he got serious afterwards.

-"But seriously Summer, you must call me if you need me. For example today, you realized that it was stupid to go by yourself and asked for my help, and that was smart. If you had gone by yourself, you would have gotten yourself killed along with Tom."- He said with a serious expression.

-"Especially after everything you've been through, you need to take it easy. And if Dean cares about you, which I'm pretty sure he does, he will understand. You are just getting back into this, don't rush. Besides, we still need to find out who kidnapped you, and why."-

Summer heard him attentively while he spoke and never moved her eyes from him. He was being serious, nor sarcastic or joking; he meant everything he had said. He really cared for her, and not only because he was her guardian angel, he cared for her because he cared, period.

She smiled at his protectiveness' attitude over her and nodded.

-"Don't worry, I'll call you if I need help. Promise."-

The angel nodded and before things got even more awkward, he stood up and shifted from one foot to another nervously.

-"I should get going before he wakes up and sees me. He was unconscious during the whole ride, he doesn't even know who rescued him."-

Summer nodded and also stood up. -"Alright. Um, thank you again...for everything."-

Balthazar smiled and winked at her. -"See you Summer."- He said before vanishing in front of her eyes.

As soon as he left, she felt alone, as if something was missing. Once again she had got used to her guardian angel. First it was Gabriel, and now Balthazar. She really liked the guy nowadays and she knew he really worried about her, maybe just as much as she worried for him. However, even though their relationship was clearly improving, it was still far from the one she had with Gabriel.

Because Gabriel was her friend, her best friend.

Before she could get nostalgic thinking about her deceased friend, Tom stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. She quickly moved to his side when she heard him, wanting to know how he was. She had been healed by an angel more than once, and she knew that it not always felt the same.

-"Hey, how are you feeling?"- She whispered low.

-"Summer?"- Tom asked disconcerted.

-"Yes, it's me."-

-"Wha-what are you doing here?"- He asked as he sat up.

-"Lauren and Caroline told me you were missing. I just came to your rescue."- She replied proudly with a big smile. -"Now seriously, how are you feeling?"-

Tom groaned as he sat up on the side of the bed. -"I feel like I've been hit by a truck."-

As he said those words he looked over himself and found no bruises, cuts or bites, as if he has not been held hostage by vampires.

-"How is it that I have no injuries or anything? I'm pretty sure they fed of me at least a couple of times."- He stated surely.

Summer shrugged. -"Don't know, I've found you like this."- She quickly lied. -"I'm pretty sure you just hit your head pretty strong."- She added, defending her lie.

He shook his head to try and organize his thoughts, his head was a truly mess. He sighed and finally decided to stand up. Summer was in front of him in case he stumbled and fell. Tom took advantage of her help and supported himself on her shoulders to stand straight.

They were dangerously close and he could feel his hands going wet by the sweat. He has really missed her, in more ways than he ever admitted. And being so close to her only brought more memories and confusion to his head. Her, on the other hand seemed completely calm, as if his presence did not affect her, much less disturb her.

-"Thanks, for coming for me."- He thanked her as he looked in her eyes.

Summer looked up and smiled. -"Don't mention it. But I kind of owed you, so we're even."-

Tom laughed shortly. -"You don't owe me anything Summer."-

-"Whatever big boy. So, why don't you sit up and take it easy, okay? You're gonna need your strength to go back home."- She indicated as she helped him sit down on the bed again.

-"Don't worry, I can perfectly drive. I'm fine."- He tried to assure her.

-"Sure, whatever you say."- She said as she turned around and started packing her stuff.

He smiled. -"So, where are we going now? The bar?"- He asked.

-"Mmh."- Summer affirmed. -"I'm taking you to the bar so you can rest."-

-"Wait, taking me? Where are you going?"- He wondered.

Summer sighed. -"I got things to do."-

-"Things to do? As in...Winchesters?"- He asked, clearly not happy about the idea.

-"Tom..."-

-"No, don't even explain it. I get it, they are more important than us right now."- He said, offended.

Summer dropped the shirt she had on her hands and turned around to face him. -"Do you really know how mistaken you are?"-

-"Am I? Really?"-

-"Yes, you are. God damn it Tom, I came here to help you okay? I'm here! I came even though Dean called and asked for my help. I came even when I know he's pretty pissed at me right now. I came even though I know they need my help more than ever, and even when I know how screwed up Sam is."- She explained, tired of him.

-"You don't have an idea of what they have gone through in life, and how much they have helped me. So please stop being a dick, and cut it out, because I'm seriously getting tired."-

-"I just don't get it alright? The guy leaves you to go with another woman and you forgave him? I'm sorry, but that's not the Summer I know, the one that Adam brought home."-

Summer swallowed hard at the mention of Adam. Tom knew that was a low punch. -"You're right, I'm not the same. And don't even try to understand what happened a year ago between Dean and me because you know shit."-

Without saying anything else, she turned around and continued packing, deciding to ignore him and not continue fighting. Tom huffed and let out a short, sarcastic laugh at her attitude. He was completely sure that he was right and that the Winchesters did not give a damn about her.

-"So what? You're going to run to him just because he called and said he needs your help?"- He exclaimed.

-"Actually, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I mean, you're obviously feeling better so I'm sure you can drive."- She stated as she stood up straight and lifted her bag.

-"You're right, I'm perfectly fine. Don't need your help, thank you very much."-

-"Why is it that we always end up fighting?"- Summer asked him.

-"Maybe because you have a blind faith in those guys and I don't trust them at all."- He replied as he folded his arms.

-"Whatever Tom."-

-"Go, don't let me hold you back. I'm sure you don't want your boyfriend to wait."-

Summer sighed. -"Yeah you're right, I already made him wait a lot."- She replied.

He clenched his teeth as she kind of admitted that Dean was actually her boyfriend.

-"Thanks for saving my ass, and I'm sorry for keeping you occupied when he needed you. Not gonna happen again."-

She snorted and shook her head. -"Tom, please don't make me chose between you and them, because I think we both know how that's gonna end. So if you're really my friend, stop the bickering. Nothing you'll ever say is gonna make me change my mind about Dean and Sam."-

Tom stayed silent for a moment and then nodded. -"Goodbye Summer."-

She shook her head at his stubbornness but did not say a word. She turned around and headed for the door, ready to leave the motel and the heavy atmosphere. She knew that Tom was completely sure that the brothers were not good for her, just like a lot of other people. But if it came down to who had more enemies at the moment, Summer won the Winchesters by far. She was the dangerous company, not them.

As she sat in her car, she rubbed her temples knowing that she was leaving an angry Tom behind, only to meet up with a pissed Dean. Her life was a little complicated.

* * *

Dean and Sam were staying at the local motel for one more night before leaving town. They wanted to move on onto the next hunt and fast.

These last days Dean had been grumpier than ever. Not just because of his soulless brother, but also because she was not there. It did not only bother him that she did not come when he had called and asked for her help, what really bugged him was that she had to go find Tom. He understood that he was her friend, and that she was close with the whole family, who were all hunters, but he really needed her. She was his girlfriend after all, right? Or so he thought.

Most people would say that he was only jealous, but it was not true. Sure, Tom had showed a clear interest in Summer, but that was before Dean and her had re-connected again. And if there was something Dean was sure of Summer, it was her loyalty. She would never go behind his back, she was a really frontal girl.

However he still felt angry and bothered about the idea of her with Tom Davis. He hated that guy, he kind of hated the whole Davis family, at least the male part.

-"Dean."- Sam said.

His brother's voice brought him out of his thoughts. -"What?"- Dean asked harshly.

-"I'm going out for a drink. Are you coming?"-

-"No, thanks."- Dean replied shortly.

Sam turned around and without even caring about his brother's bad mood, left the room. Once he was alone, Dean left himself fall over his bed, but shortly after there was a knock on the door.

Groaning and thinking that it was his brother, he got up. -"What now?"-

He opened up the door without even checking who was on the other side, which was pretty reckless for Dean to do, but his head was somewhere else. However, when he opened the door, he found someone who he was not expecting.

-"Summer."- He said surprised when he saw her.

She smiled at him. -"I wasn't sure if it was the right room but after I saw Sam walking out, I knew."-

-"What are you doing here?"- He asked her, his face motionless.

-"You called."-

Dean did not reply and moved aside, leaving the door opened for her. He gave her his back, not completely ready to see her since he still needed time to think. Although he did felt a bit better now that she was finally there with him. At least he knew he had back up with his brother.

Summer entered and closed the door behind her. But she did not say anything and watched how he tried to ignore her. He leaned with both hands on the table and gave her his back. She knew that this would happen, she had predicted it on her ride here. Dean was pissed with her.

-"So how's Tom?"- Dean asked through clenched teeth, finally breaking the silence.

-"He's fine."- She answered as she walked and stopped next to him. He never even glanced at her.

-"He was kidnapped by a group of vampires. Fortunately they didn't know he was a hunter, otherwise they would have killed him."-

He nodded but did not say anything more and kept avoiding looking at her. She sighed and tilted her head.

-"How are you?"-

-"Fine."-

-"I'm sorry I didn't come before but I had to go look for him. After everything he and his family had done for me in the past year, I owe them that."- She explained.

He remained in silent and did not even turn to glance at her. She gained strength and put a hand on his back as she got closer.

-"I'm here now, Dean."- She whispered.

However, he did not reply.

Sighing and giving up, she dropped her hand to a side and took a step back. -"I'm gonna go ask for a room. I'll be next door in case you need me."-

Dean closed his eyes and huffed. He did not want her to go, he want her right there. Deciding to get over it and finally admit that he was thrilled just to see her, he turned around just as she was walking away and grabbed her by the arm. He turned her around and brought her to his chest, enveloping her in his arms in a tight hug.

As soon as his arms were around her, Summer sighed. She returned the hug and buried her face on his chest, feeling at ease instantly. She loved being in his arms, it was the safest and warmest place on earth for her.

-"Thank you for coming."- He whispered at the top of her head.

She smiled and put some distance to look in his face, but as soon as she separated, he pressed their foreheads together. She watched him closely while he closed his eyes and sighed. She cupped the back of his neck with both hands, and looked at his face.

-"It's gonna be fine Dean."- She assured him.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her. He got lost in her gaze, and swallowed as he realized how hard he had fallen for her.

-"How long are you gonna stay?"- He asked.

-"As long as you need me Winchester."- She replied with a smirk.

He return the smirk and just when he was about to kiss her, Sam opened the door. They both looked up, but did not separate.

-"Whoa, did I interrupt something?"- Sam asked with a grin.

-"Not at all. How you're doing Sammy?"- Summer asked as she put some distance between herself and Dean.

-"I'm great. Soulless, but great. Although I'm sure Dean already told you that."- He replied.

Summer nodded. -"He did. So how does it feel? Ya' know, not to have a soul."-

-"Pretty normal I guess. I just don't feel anything."- He replied as he shrugged. -"I forgot my wallet. I'm leaving now."- He announced before turning around and leaving the room.

Dean sighed. -"He's seriously screwed."-

Summer turned around to look at him. -"I guess. So how is the hunt for alphas going?"-

-"It isn't."- He answered as he sat on his bed.

Summer shook her head, not really happy with his reply. However, as she looked around she realized that there were only two beds, and that it would be weird if she shared the bed with Dean while Sam is in the same room.

-"You know, I think I really should go to another room."- She stated, to which he quickly looked up at her. -"I mean, isn't it gonna be weird with Sam right here?"-

-"The guy doesn't sleep Summer. He's probably gonna be out or researching for another hunt the whole night."-

-"Uh. Alright then."- She said as she took off her jacket.

Dean watched her and could not help but smirk and teased her. -"Stripping already for me Sullivan?"-

Summer laughed out loud. -"You wish. I need a bed, and not precisely in that way. I'm exhausted."-

-"Bummer."- He replied as he took off his boots.

Summer smiled as she joined him on the bed after taking off her jeans. Dean laid over the covers as she got under them. He was fully dressed, only without his boots.

As soon as she laid down on bed, she scooted to his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close. She rested her head over his chest as he stroked her hair absently.

-"So when are you going back to the bar?"- He asked

-"Wanna get rid of me already?"- She teased him.

He smiled. -"Just wondering when you're ditching me again. Ya' know, I could use your help."-

She smirked. -"Not any time soon. I'm planning on sticking around, at least for a while. However, I'm gonna need to pick up some stuff, like clothes."- She explained.

-"No problem. We'll head there first thing in the morning."- He replied, pretending not to be happy about the fact of her staying with him.

-"Good"- She said as she closed her eyes. -"Besides, I'm not gonna leave if _you_ need me."- She added.

Dean grinned but did not say anything else. He kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her tighter. That was all he needed to hear.

It was official.

* * *

Let me your comments! Review...

PS: I would like to ask the guests who leave reviews, to write a name so I can later thank you guys! :)


	12. Nobody can beat that

_**A/N**_: Hi people! Sorry for taking so long but life is being a bitch! Kind of a filler chapter, but it will do until I update next one! Big chapter is the following, believe me! :) Hope you like, enjoy and leave me your comments!

THANK YOU so much for your reviews, they made me really happy! :) Gonna reply all of them right away! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Soft light was coming through the curtains of the room's window, hitting her on the face. Summer groaned and closed her eyes tight, wishing that someone will close the curtains already. She hated when things like this happened in the morning because she did not like being woken up like that.

She moved a little to hide her face with her pillow, which woke up the person next to her, Dean. His arm around her waist tightened and brought her flat against his chest, as he buried his face in her hair. Summer put her hand over his arm and scooted as close to him as possible.

Dean sighed, and moved his head to a side, to plant a kiss on her bare shoulder. Summer smiled, and brought a hand to put behind his neck, bringing his head closer to her and being able to kiss his chin. Dean quickly understood her mood and moved the hand he had around her waist, under her shirt.

Struggling, and with her back still to him, Summer was able to find his mouth and kissed him, to which he quickly responded. Meanwhile, his hand was softly caressing the skin of her stomach as she moved her fingers against his scalp, and around his messy hair.

As the kiss got even more intense, Dean used his hand across her stomach to grab her waist and turn her around to face him. Once she was face to face with him, he brought her chest against his and put his hand now on her back, under her tank top. Summer moaned into his mouth as Dean pressed their bodies together, not allowing her to move off his embrace.

His mouth abandoned hers only to move down her jaw and finally her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she foresaw what was about to happen, enjoying the fact that he was finally with her again.

As his mouth started going a little lower, the door of the room was opened and an awake and ready Sam entered. Dean groaned and lifted his head to be able to glare at his annoying brother.

-"Sorry, am I interrupting?"- Sam asked as he stopped at the door.

-"No"- "YES!"- Summer and Dean replied at the same time.

Summer smiled and shook her head as she took Dean's arms off of her to get up.

-"No Sam, you're not interrupting."- She said as she sat on bed.

She stopped when she realized she was not wearing any pants. And even though she did not mind walking like that in front of Sam before, she thought it would be a little awkward now. She arranged the sheets around her waist and turned to look at the younger Winchester.

-"Sam, where were you?"-

-"Yeah, where were you?"- Dean asked as he sat on bed next to her.

-"I just went to get some breakfast."- He replied annoyed. -"You seriously don't need to worry over every single step I give Dean. I'm not stupid."-

-"No, but you're definitely not yourself. So yes, I'm gonna worry."- Dean replied.

-"Alright, calm down."- Summer said to the two brothers. -"No fighting okay? If we're gonna work together we must trust each other."- She explained as she turned to look at Dean.

Dean was not looking at her at the moment since his eyes were glued to his brother, but when he felt her eyes on him, he turned to her. He opened his eyes wide when he understood what she was saying and why she was only looking at him.

-"Don't look at me like that. Of course I don't trust him!"- Dean exclaimed.

-"Well, you will have to."- She replied, giving him a look.

Dean watched her with suspicious but finally understood what she meant. She was only saying that because Sam was there, but just like him, she wanted to keep an eye on the younger Winchester. He sighed and shook his head, pretending that he agreed with what Summer said.

-"Fine."- He replied annoyed.

-"Alright then. Now we're on the same page."- She said happily.

Deciding to just act like herself, she forgot of the other Winchester in the room and stood up to head for the bathroom. Dean narrowed his eyes at her, but did not say anything. However, when he turned to his brother, he saw clearly when Sam was looking her over.

-"Hey, eyes up!"- He instructed to his brother. -"Don't you even think about it Sammy."-

Sam smiled innocently and shrugged before turning around and ignoring his brother. Sam knew that Summer was Dean's territory, but now that he had no soul, he felt like there was nothing wrong in watching. Apparently Dean did not think like him.

But with soul or not, Sam would never look at Summer in that way, he just could not.

When Summer left the bathroom already showered and dressed, the brothers along with her decided to leave the town in search of the next hunt that could possible lead them to an alpha. The Winchesters were on the Impala while she was driving her own car, at least until she was able to leave it at Bobby's.

While Dean drove, Sam found an article that sounded interesting, but they had to go to Elwood, Indiana. And Summer still had to make a quick stop at the bar to get her stuff. When Dean heard this, he was not really happy and got grumpy pretty fast.

After discussing over the phone for a while, they agreed that she would go for her stuff and that it would be quick and she would return in only a couple of days. However Dean did not really believe her and hung up on her.

Summer sighed and just kept on driving knowing that she had to be back and fast. And it was not only because Dean was upset, she also did not want to leave him alone with Sam for long. She did not really trust the younger of the Winchesters.

* * *

Summer drove nonstop until she reached the bar. She quickly got down from the car and headed inside, ready to grab her stuff and leave, but when she entered she stopped at the door. Everything was quiet, as if no one was there.

-"Laur? Tom?"- She called out but got no reply.

She slowly walked past the bar and toward the kitchen as she kept a casual hand over her gun in her waistband. It was extremely weird that there was such a silence, and especially at this hour.

She opened the kitchen's door and saw nothing. Everything was in order and it looked as if there had not been there from days. She frowned and closed the door and went to turn around came face to face with Pete.

-"Jesus Christ!"- Summer exclaimed startled.

-"Sorry, did I scare you?"- Pete asked apologetically.

-"Actually yeah, you scare the shit out of me Pete. Where's everyone?"- She asked as she pressed a hand to her scandalized heart.

Pete was a guy who usually came to the bar to help them, especially when Summer and Tom were not around, since Lauren could not do everything by herself.

-"Lauren was there a minute ago, she just left."- He replied.

-"Really?"- Summer asked raising an eyebrow. -"How come I didn't cross her?"-

Pete shrugged. -"Don't know."-

-"Um."- Summer exclaimed thoughtfully. -"Anyway, I came for my stuff so I'll be in my room if you need me."-

-"Alright."-

Quickly Summer went upstairs and straight to her room, which was at the back, to pack all her stuff. As soon as she opened the door she smiled when she saw that everything was just as she had left it.

She grabbed the duffel bag she kept under her bed and started putting everything in there. Not that she had much, she always liked to travel light. However, when she decided to stay there and not hunt often, she had bought some clothes and now she did not know what she was gonna do with them.

As she was kneeled folding clothes, she could not help but feel watched, as if someone was looking at her. She watched sideways and heard closely but there was nothing. It must be just her head playing games with her once again. Nothing weird was going to happen in a bar owned by a family of hunters.

She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs again, ready to go. When she reached the bar she saw that Lauren was there.

-"Laur, hey!"-

-"Summer!"- Lauren exclaimed startled as she turned around. -"Wha-what are you doing here?"-

-"I just came for my stuff. Where were you? Pete told me you left."- Summer asked as she put her bag on the floor.

-"Well..."- Lauren paused, trying to think her next words. -"I didn't. You know how clueless Pete is."- She added as she laughed nervously.

-"Laur, are you alright?"-

-"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"-

-"Well, you seem nervous about something."- Summer replied.

-"Nah, I'm fine."- Lauren stated.

Before any of them could say something else, Caroline came from the kitchen. She stopped abruptly when she saw the hunter and opened her eyes wide. She looked in horror to her older sister as if waiting for answers.

-"Caroline, how are you?"- Summer greeted happily but got serious when saw her face. -"What is it?"-

-"Summer...hi."-

-"Are you okay?"-

-"Yeah, I'm just...surprised to see you, that's all. I thought you were hunting with the Winchesters."- Caroline said.

-"I am. I just came for my stuff."-

-"Oh, okay."- Caroline replied also nervously.

-"You guys are acting really weird, but I just don't have time for this. I'm gonna go, I guess I'll see you around."-

-"Okay, goodbye."- Caroline greeted her quickly.

Summer frowned and narrowed her eyes at her but decided to let it go since she did not have time for this.

-"Bye guys."-

Summer turned around and headed for the door, completely confused about her friends' behavior, but she knew that if she wanted to reach Indiana fast she better left now.

Once the hunter left the bar and they both heard the car speeding down the road, Caroline and Lauren let out a breath of relief.

-"It's okay, you can come out now."- Lauren said out loud.

As those words left her mouth, Adam came out of the kitchen, followed by his brother Tom. He sat in front of them and turned around to watch the bar's door.

-"She really left, we heard the car."- Lauren said to his brother.

-"I know."- Adam replied as he shrugged.

-"I don't understand. Why don't you tell her you're alive if you're clearly dying to do so?"- Caroline said.

Adam smiled. -"It's a little more complicated than that, and still isn't the right moment."-

-"Adam, you do know she's hunting with Sam and Dean again, right? And that there's a slight chance that..."- Lauren stopped as she took a deep breath. -"...that she will stay with them, even with you being alive."-

-"We'll see."- Adam replied shrugging.

-"That's my brother."- Tom added as he patted his older brother's shoulder.

Now that his whole family knew that he was alive, Summer was the only one left to find out. He was going to wait just a couple of weeks, until he got the confirmation he needed, and then we'll see who Summer was going to go with.

* * *

Summer drove as fast as she could once again to reach Indiana. She wanted to be there in short time so she could help Dean with Sam, who was a clear problem without a soul. The few hours she spent with him were enough to show how bad it was.

When she was close, she stopped to put some gas on the car and texted Dean, thinking that he would not pick up if she called, to ask him where they were staying. He quickly replied with the motel's name and nothing else.

Summer sighed thinking that he was upset about something. Probably with her for abandoning him again. But she had explained to him that she needed a few stuff from the bar, and now that she got everything, she would not need to go there anymore and would be able to stay permanently with them again.

Once she arrived in town, she headed straight to the motel and parked the car in front of their room, next to the Impala. She saw the lights were off and thought they were already asleep.

Summer stopped at the door and moved the knob to finding it surprisingly unlocked. She frowned, believing that it was weird and reckless coming from the brothers. Just to be cautious, she grabbed her gun from her waistband and slowly opened the door, almost not making a noise, and once it was opened, she turned on the light.

She let her mouth fall open when she found Sam with some random redhead chick on the bed, no precisely talking. The couple at the bed looked confused when they saw the light on and turned to see who was at the door.

-"Summer!"- Sam happily exclaimed.

-"Who is she Sam?"- The woman on top of him asked with a wide smile.

-"She's my brother's girlfriend."- Sam replied nonchalantly.

Summer frowned and shook her head as she tried to realize if the image in front of her eyes was real. Indeed, it was.

-"Wha-...where's Dean?"-

-"Oh she doesn't know?"- The woman asked.

-"No."- Sam replied, equally smiling as she looked at the redhead woman.

Summer looked confused as she heard them talking about her as if she was not there.

-"Know wh-...Sam! Hey, eyes on me!"- She exclaimed as she clapped her hands since Sam was not paying attention to her. -"What do I not know!?"-

-"Well, Dean was abducted."- Sam replied calmly.

Summer stayed silent and watched him closely to make sure he was not kidding.

And he was not.

-"What do you mean he was abducted? Is this some kind of soulless Sam joke?"- She asked, not minding the woman on the room.

-"No, it's the true. I believe it were UFO's."-

Summer opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually processing the information.

-"UF-You're telling me that your brother is missing and you're fucking some random chick!?"- She exclaimed a little too loud.

-"Well..."- Sam started explaining.

-"Maybe I should go."- The girl said.

-"I think that would be the best."- Summer replied through clenched teeth.

Summer waited until both of them were presentable, and opened the door for the girl to just leave before she lost it and punched her straight in the face. Once Sam and her were alone, she slammed the door shut and walked to face the younger brother.

-"You mind to explain me what the fuck is going on?"- Summer said harshly.

Sam sighed. -"The missing persons in town were supposedly taken by ET's, at least that's what everyone is saying. Of course we didn't believe it at first, until Dean was taken."-

Summer watched in horror how he explained so deeply calm how Dean has been abducted. She stayed in silence a moment as she fought the urge of beating the hell out of him.

-"How do you know he was taken?"- She asked as she closed her eyes.

-"Because it happened while he was on the phone with me."-

At that, she opened her eyes wide and lost it. -"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? IT'S YOUR BROTHER SAM!"- She yelled in his face.

-"What was I supposed to do? I don't have any leads."- Sam replied in a calm voice.

-"Something, anything! You do anything but get laid Sam, not in a situation like this!"- She said through clenched teeth.

Sam sighed but did not reply to her, realizing just how upset and worried she seemed. He tilted his head as he watched her ran her hands through her hair, as she paced the room, trying to figure out some magic solution.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, the room's door opened up again but this time Dean walked in.

Summer turned around as she heard the door and when she saw him, she sighed. Instantly she forgot about everything else and ran to just hug him. She did not care the public show of affection, she was simply happy that he was back and that she did not have to kill Sam.

-"Thank God you're alright."- She mumbled, since her face was buried in his chest.

Dean quickly returned the hug, feeling happy seeing her there and thanking that he would have help with his brother. Once Dean raised his eyes he met Sam's who was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to tell what he had lived.

Reluctantly, he let go of Summer for a moment and went to sit at the bed. As soon as he did that, Sam started asking him what had happened, what he saw, and Dean patiently explained everything to both of them before going to the shower. When he left the bathroom, he found the room in the darkness and his brother gone. It was only him and Summer, who was folding some clothes into her bag.

When she heard him, she got up from the floor and turned to look at him. He looked tired and upset, which would be totally understandable considering he has been spending time with Sam, who was a totally dick now.

She fought the fatigue she felt herself, and tilted her head to look at him closely, trying to make him talk somehow. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head before going to lay down on the bed. Summer followed him and sat next to him, as if waiting for him to talk. However, he remained silent and with his eyes closed for a while.

-"That was fast."- Dean finally said.

Summer frowned not understanding. -"What was fast?"-

-"Your ride to the bar. I thought you wouldn't be back at least for a couple of days."- He explained, never looking at her.

-"I told you I would hurry."-

Dean nodded. -"I know I just..."-

-"You just didn't believe me. That's cool."- She said, interrupting him. -"Although you will have to shut your cake-hole from now on."- She teased him.

Dean laughed and without even opening his eyes, he used his hands to bring her down next to him. Once she got comfortable in his arms, they both fell asleep without another word.

* * *

Next morning, they went to have breakfast at a local diner as they discussed the job. Even though with all the problems the brothers had, Summer felt good being back with both of them, including soulless Sam. She felt like the old days of hunting with the brothers, besides the fact she knew them, at least one of them.

-"So, on top of all the demons and the angels and the ghosts and the skin walkers it turns out that there's..."- Dean said, trailing off. -"So if aliens are actually real, what's next? Hobbits? Seriously."-

Summer listened while she drank her coffee, but Sam was too busy giving the waitress a flirting look. She frowned when she took notice of this and shook her head. This definitely was not the Sammy she knew.

-"You just gave her the silent how ya doin'."- Dean stated as he looked at his brother. Sam played dumb as if he did not know what Dean was talking about. -"Our reality's collapsing around us, and you're trying to pick up our waitress?"-

-"Yeah. Okay. Look. Brings up a question. So, say you got a soul and you're on a case, and your brother gets abducted by aliens..."- Sam started explaining.

-"Yeah, then you do everything you can to get him back."- Summer interrupting while giving him a look.

-"Right! You do, but, what about when there are no more leads for the night? Are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer, even when there's nothing that can be done at that moment?"- Sam finished.

-"YES!"- Dean and Summer exclaimed at the same time.

Before going to the diner, Summer felt the responsibility to tell Dean about Sam sleeping with a random girl while he was missing. Of course, that was not good news for Dean.

-"Yes, you sit in the dark and feel the loss."- Dean added.

-"Absolutely! But couldn't I just do all that and have sex with the hippie chick?"- Sam questioned.

-"No!"- Summer replied upset.

-"It'd be in the dark."-

-"No you couldn't because you would be suffering, and you can't just turn that off for the night."- Dean replied to his brother.

Before anything else could be said the waitress stopped at the table and gave both brothers a wide smile, clearly flirting with both of them. Summer glared at this woman as Sam watched her go, and Dean fought the urge of being himself and also looked at her.

-"Why not?"- Sam asked, continuing with the discussion.

-"Because if you had a damn soul, your soul wouldn't let you. And also because if you were the real Sammy, well...Sammy just wouldn't do that."- Summer exclaimed.

-"So you're saying having a soul equals suffering."- Sam said.

-"Yes, that's exactly what we mean."- Dean replied.

-"Like, the million times you almost called Lisa."- Sam said to his brother.

Dean quickly looked up and glared at Sam while Summer just gave him a look.

As soon as she heard the name Lisa she felt a wave of jealousy hit her hard. It was no secret that she completely disliked that woman, especially because of her past with Dean. But what utterly bothered her was that Dean had been calling her, and she did not know if that has been before or after her.

-"So you're saying suffering is a good thing."- Sam continued.

Dean moved his eyes off of Summer, who had her eyes glued to her cup, to look at his brother.

-"I'm saying it's the only game in town."- Dean said before standing up.

-"Okay! So how do we deal with the little green men?"- Sam asked from his seat.

Summer raised her eyes when she heard them, realizing that the whole Lisa thing would have to be for another time. She needed to stay focus at the moment to find out what was happening in this town. She did not have time to be jealous.

But just in case, she better not cross paths with Lisa Braeden. _She better not_.

-"What's up with that guy?"- Dean asked while looking out the window.

Summer and Sam both looked up in the same direction Dean was looking at. There was nothing.

-"Who?"- Summer asked frowning.

-"The guy by the window giving me the stink eye."-

-"You mean the cop?"- Sam asked.

-"No, not the cop! The guy! He's right..."- Dean said as he turned to look at both of them. -"Oh now he's gone!"- He added when he turned around again and the guy was not there anymore.

-"Who's gone?"- Sam asked again.

-"Can we please just get out of here..."-

-"What's wrong with you?"-

-"...before I hit you?"- Dean said annoyed as he walked toward the door.

-"Okay! Geez."- Sam agreed.

Summer followed them but kept a considerable distance between herself and both brothers. However, when she reached the door, Dean was waiting for her. She sighed and as if she did not see him, she continued walking.

-"Summer, I can explain."- He said quickly.

She stopped and turned to look at him. -"Explained what?"-

Dean frowned. -"Aren't you mad because I called Lisa?"-

Summer forced a smile. -"I don't care at all."- She played dumb. -"Not that kind of girl Winchester."- She finished as she turned and headed to the car.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her but decided to believe her. He also got into the Impala and looked at her through the rearview mirror but she was not looking at him, she was staring out the window.

Sam looked sideways at his brother and sighed. -"Is there a problem because I mentioned the fact you called Lisa?"-

Dean hit the steering wheel and once again glared at his brother as he clenched his jaw. Summer sighed and forced a smile from the backseat but never looked at them.

-"Not at all Sammy."-

* * *

Fairies. It all resulted to be fairies. They were hunting fairies, how crazy was that? Even for them. So, fairies hate iron and silver and if you spill sugar or salt in front of them, no matter how powerful, the fairy must stop to count each grain.

Anyway, they already knew what they were facing and now they had to stop them. Sam and Summer went to talk with Mr. Brennan to find more answers. She offered to go with him not only to avoid being with Dean, but also to check on Sam since they did not know how he might behave.

They found out that Mr. Brennan had summoned all these little fairies to help him with his business and that in exchange they had taken his kid along with all the firstborn they could.

Sam and Summer were about to tell this to Dean but when they left the bar with Mr. Brennan they witnessed how Dean was being arrested. Not really knowing why, but not wanting to lose any more time, they both got into the Impala and took off toward Brennan's workplace.

Eventually, they were both able to send the fairies back to their realm, far from them and not cause any more trouble. Of course they received a few punches and Mr. Brennan was stabbed by one of the fairies.

But finally, everything was over and Dean was released from jail.

The brothers were by the car having a beer, while Summer was sleeping in the backseat of her car parked behind the Impala. The hunters were taking a break from driving by the side of the road.

-"So. Here's to the tiniest DA."- Dean said raising his beer. -"At least they're dropping the charges."-

-"Little big man."- Sam replied.

-"I was wondering something."-

-"Yeah?"-

-"You think Lucky Charms really could have, you know, soul to sender?"- Dean said.

-"Come on. It's crazy to think. He did talk a good game though."- Sam replied convinced.

-"You said no. Why?"-

-"It was a deal. When's a deal ever been a good thing?"-

-"I'm just trying to figure out how it works in there."- Dean stated.

Truth was he wanted to know why Sam had said no, and if it was because his brother was having second thoughts on getting his soul back.

-"Dude, I do still have all my brain cells. If anything, my brain works better now."-

-"Just making sure that's where your head's at. That you're not having second thoughts about getting your soul back."-

-"Oh."-

-"You're not, are you?"- Dean finally asked.

-"No."- Sam replied in a low voice.

Dean decided to let it go and took a big gulp of his beer.

They stayed there for a while before deciding to continue their trip. They woke Summer up who was following them with her car until she was able to leave it at Bobby's. They drove for a few more hours until they had to stop to rest.

Sam booked one room with twin king beds just in case. Summer was the first to get under the blankets, completely exhausted after the hunt since she was not used to it anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but was it impossible, she still had a lot of things in her head.

Next she knew, the bed shifted as someone laid down next to her. She did not need to turn around to know that it was Dean, however she still felt weird around him after finding out he has been calling Lisa. Nonetheless he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer knowing that she was still awake.

Summer did not fight him off but did not move either. Whenever Dean did this, she would usually get comfortable against his chest, molding her body to his, but not this time. He took notice of this and knew that she was upset about something. Sighing, he decided to break the silence.

-"Sum."-

She stayed quiet, wishing that he would let it go, at least for one more night.

-"Summer I know you're awake."- He repeated.

She sighed and gave up knowing that he was not going to stop until she spoke to him. And since they were alone, she had nowhere to run.

-"What is it Dean?"-

-"Are you mad?"- He asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes without him seeing and clenched her teeth. What kind of stupid question was that? Of course she was going to be mad if he kept calling his ex girlfriend. That was reasonable, right?

-"No. Why would I be mad?"- She lied.

-"Because of what Sam said, about me calling Lisa."-

-"That's not my problem."- She replied as she moved her head and buried it on the pillow.

-"Summer..."-

She huffed but did not reply to him, she just did not know what to say and don't put herself in evidence. Yes, she was jealous and pissed, and a thousand more things, but she was not just going to tell him that.

-"I will talk. I know I didn't tell you that I'd called her, but I just needed to explain her everything. She deserves it. I never intended on lying to you or making you feel..."- He stopped as he let out a deep breath.

-"I'm sorry."- He finished.

Summer listened carefully and sighed, knowing that he had a point. And she believed him, which was the worst.

-"Are we alright now?"- He asked.

She never moved as she listened to him, but when he asked her that, she just could not avoid it. Slowly, she turned around to face him. Dean looked her deep in the eyes and gave her one of his sexy smiles.

Summer fought the urge of return the smile, wanting to make him suffer a little more, but with just one look from him, she was at his mercy again.

She smiled and allowed him to bring her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and just sigh, knowing that they were in peace once again.

-"You're cute when you get jealous."- Dean said teasing her.

-"If you wanna continue being alright with me, I would shut up."- She advised.

Dean laughed, but payed attention to her. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes at the words he was about to say.

-"You know I don't like the chick flick moments, but I'm gonna say this just once."- He said in a deep, rarely serious voice.

Summer waited for him to continue as she drew random patterns on his chest with her fingers. She did not raise her eyes, or even dare to look at him. She knew that Dean was about to say something serious, like he rarely did.

-"I meant what I told you, and I haven't changed my mind, and I don't think I will. So, if there's something you don't need to worry about it's that."- He said, trying to assure her.

Before continuing, he moved his mouth next to her ear. -"She can't beat that Sum. Nobody can."- He whispered.

Summer closed her eyes and sighed. She would never admit it, but she needed to hear that. She needed to hear that next to Lisa, she still won. That even if he had to pick up between them, he would still stay with her.

And to that, she had nothing to say. She wrapped her own arms around his lower back and hugged him tight, burying her face in the crock of his neck.

-"Likewise."- She murmured.

Dean was able to hear her and smiled as he closed his eyes and fell in a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Special thanks to Angelyn! You're a total sweetheart, thank you so much for your kind words! :) I really really appreciate! :)


	13. He's back

I'm ALIVE! I know, horrible person but I've been and still am busy with university :( My life is so sad!  
Not really much to say besides the fact that TWO MORE DAYS AND SUPERNATURAL YAAY! I've read a few things (not gonna spoil you!) and I'm so EXCITED!

All the reviews have been replied. Read and please let me your comment, I really want to know what you think! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Everything was surprisingly calm. Too calm for their liking. So calm that it already sounded suspicious to everybody. After their last hunt they decided to head to Bobby's, so Summer could leave her car there and the Winchesters could take a short break. Nonetheless, the Winchesters and Summer kept themselves alert in case something happens.

Summer was officially back with the brothers, hunting and traveling around with them and she enjoyed it. She really liked the idea of spending lots and lots of time with Dean, and not having to bear the distance. On the other hand, she simply wanted to keep an eye on Sam, because as soulless as he was right then, she did not trust him at all.

Sam did not seem to realize of the distrust his brother and Summer felt toward him. He was in his own little world, trying to find the next hunt, planning his next move, wanting to get rid of Crowley and fast. And the worst part was that he did not care who got hurt in the meantime.

And Dean had mixed feelings. On one side he was worried about his little brother, not really sure how he could help him, and even with what Crowley had said, he did not know for certain if the demon could return Sam's soul.

And on the other side, there was Summer. She was with him and that seemed to be all that mattered lately. He felt happy and at peace when she was around, knowing that she was his backup in case he needed help with Sam. And he just simply enjoyed spending time with her. He was _that_ whipped.

-"Got a job?"- Bobby asked Sam as he entered the kitchen where the brothers were.

-"Not really. Nothing looks interesting."- Sam stated without even raising his eyes from the newspaper.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's insistence of finding a new job. -"Sam, can we take at least a two days break? That's all I ask."-

Sam stopped what he was reading and looked up to see his brother. He frowned and let out a short, sarcastic laugh. -"I thought you wanted to get my soul back. For that, we have to do what Crowley says."-

Dean sighed. -"I know what we have to do. All I'm asking is two days."-

Sam let out a long breath and without another word, stood up and left the room.

Dean rolled his eyes once again quite annoyed at his brother's attitude lately. He could not stand Sam most of the time, and he would have already punched him in the face if it was not for _her_.

Dean smiled as Summer came down from the stairs. It sounded stupid and maybe even a little corny, but she calmed him down, she made him feel at ease. Around her, he always relaxed and let it go, forgetting at least for a minute about their problems.

-"Hey, what's up?"- She asked as she entered the kitchen.

Bobby looked up at her and frowned. -"The usual, the boys are bickering again."-

Summer turned around to gaze at Dean who quickly avoided her eyes, not really wanting to explain this to her. He was not fighting with his brother, he had just asked for a few days to rest, because unlike Sam, Dean needed to sleep.

-"Nevermind Bobby."- Summer replied, wanting to quickly change the subject. -"So what are you doing?"- She asked him as she sat at the table.

-"I am actually, working on your car. For God's sake Summer, when was the last time you actually took it to a mechanic? I'm not even sure how that damn car works!"- Bobby exclaimed surprised. -"And to think that you're so overprotective of that freaking car, you barely pay attention to it."-

-"Hey, watch it! Don't talk like that about my car, it might hear you."- Summer teased him with a smile as she took a sip of Dean's beer.

Dean smiled at her smug comment, while Bobby only huffed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his old rag and fixed his cap before talking again.

-"I'm gonna continue what I was doing."- He said as he left through the back door again.

Summer laughed at how grumpy Bobby was lately. She always loved getting under his skin and making him pissed, it was so much fun. However, she quickly forgot of Bobby and turned her head to look at Dean, only to find him staring back at her. With the smile still on her face, she tilted her head before speaking.

-"So...fighting again Winchester? I thought we had talked about that."- She scolded him.

Dean, who also had a smile on his face, quickly got serious and snorted. He let himself fall back on the chair and looked away from her.

-"I don't wanna talk about it."-

-"Actually, I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it or not."- She replied raising an eyebrow.

Dean turned to glare at her but spoke nonetheless. -"It's just he gets on my nerves. He's already looking for a new hunt and we have been here for only one day. You and I need to rest; we're not robots like him."-

Summer smiled at him as he let out a long huff. She leaned on the table and got as close to him as possible and waited for him to look at her.

-"What?"- Dean asked seriously, a frown on his face.

-"Are we done with the tantrum?"- Summer teased him.

-"Shut up."- He replied shortly.

Summer laughed and shook her head at his stubbornness. Although she had to admit, he was pretty cute when he got mad like that, and that was the main reason why she always teased him.

-"So Mr. Grumpy, what do you wanna do today?"- She asked, changing the subject.

At her question Dean quickly lightened up, and leaned on the table to be closer to her. -"I have one or two ideas that I wanna do with you right now."- He replied wiggling his eyebrow.

Summer tried to contain her laugh. -"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, are you trying to get on my pants...again?"-

Dean smiled widely and nodded with a childish look on his face. -"Hell yeah!"-

-"Sorry, we can't. Remember that Bobby still doesn't know."-

-"And? So? What does it matter?"- He asked shrugging.

-"It does Dean. He, just like your dad, warned me a thousand times to not sleep with any of you. And I kind of broke that rule a little too many times. Believe me, this is gonna make a difference to Bobby."-

-"Are you fucking kidding me? If I can't have sex with you then I don't wanna stay here."- He replied upset.

-"Have sex? You're not gonna even sleep with me."- She replied with a smile.

Dean froze at her statement and waited in silent for a few seconds just in case she decided to say it was a joke, but she did not.

-"You don't really mean that."-

Without another word, Summer stood up and plant a short kiss on his lips. -"No, I don't. I'm gonna talk with Bobby right now so we can avoid awkwardness and have lots of sex."- She said and winked.

-"That's my girl."- Dean replied proudly.

Summer laughed as she left the kitchen and headed for the backyard. She walked and watched as Bobby worked on her car, looking over the engine and adding some more oil.

-"Hey Bobby!"- She greeted.

He looked over his shoulder at her and quickly continued with what he was doing. -"What now?"-

-"I kind of need to speak with you about something."- She said.

-"What did you do now?"- Bobby asked her as he wiped his hands on the rag.

Summer took a deep breath and thought of the best way of telling him, but she found none. She knew that Bobby was not going to like this at all, but deep down she knew she did not care. Sure, it might not be the most appropriate to be in love with someone who demons can easily take as hostage, but Dean and her knew how to take care of themselves.

But Bobby was not going to care about that. He and John had always warned her about getting involved with a hunter, especially after what had happened with Adam. And Summer never really had a problem with that since she never got too close to anybody, but she could not avoid it with the Winchesters, much less with Dean.

-"Bobby I..."- She paused, trying to compose her sentence. -"Dean and I are together."- She blurted out.

Bobby's eyes snapped open and waited for a few seconds to process the information before speaking. -"You mean as in more than...ya' know...sex?"- Bobby mumbled nervously.

Summer fought a smile as she nodded. -"I mean as in more serious than just sex."-

-"Since when?"-

-"I'm not really sure and it doesn't really matter. I just...I wanted to be honest with you."- She replied sincerely. -"And I know that you and John have warned me about getting my feelings involved in the work and that crap. And that never was really a problem until Adam, and then..."-

-"Summer."- Bobby said interrupting her. -"It's alright. I don't think this is a bad idea, actually I think is a good thing...sort of."- He stated serious.

-"Really?"- She asked surprised.

Bobby sighed. -"Yeah. I only wish that boy doesn't screw it up or I'm gonna chop his balls."-

Summer smiled faintly at his words as she felt a warm feeling on her stomach. Bobby was really like a father to her, and she loved that. She knew that the old man was not the kind of man who easily share his feelings, and for him to tell her this, was a lot.

-"You do know that no matter what, no other man can't ever compete with you right?"-

Bobby laughed at her teasing and quickly turned around to continue with his work and to end the emotional conversation.

-"And you do know that no matter what there's no way in hell you're sleeping with him under my roof, right?."- He said as he gave her his back.

Summer's smile quickly dropped and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. -"You're kidding right?"-

-"No, no I'm not."- He replied as he looked at her over his shoulder.

-"I mean, it's not like l haven't slept with a man before Bobby. Especially when it comes to Dean."- Summer continued.

-"Different rooms, and that's my last word."- He finished with a smug smile.

_Fuck! Dean's not gonna like that_, Summer thought.

* * *

As Dean waited for Summer to return from the backyard, he grabbed another beer from the fridge and sat on the couch to watch some TV. However, he felt a wind around in the room which called his attention. Quickly his hunter's instinct kicked in and he stood up, reaching for his gun in his jean's waistband.

-"That's not gonna be needed hopefully. I just wanna chat with you."- A man's voice said from behind him.

Dean turned around and quickly glared at the man standing in front of him. -"Balthazar."-

-"The one and only. How are you Dean? Long time no see."- The angel exclaimed.

-"What the hell are you doing here?"- Dean growled, not even caring about hiding his dislike toward the angel.

-"Well, I'm Summer's guardian angel after all."- Balthazar replied smugly. -"Like it or not, you and I are gonna see each other frequently."-

-"Oh yeah? Who says that?"- Dean asked as he folded his arms.

-"Well, from what I know you're her boyfriend, am I right?"- Balthazar asked but Dean never replied. -"I'll take that as a yes."-

-"I don't want you around her."- Dean stated.

-"That's actually not your decision, and anyway if she wants me around, you have nothing to say in the matter."- Balthazar challenged him.

-"You wanna bet?"- Dean replied as he got closer to the angel, their faces inches apart.

-"Do_ you_ wanna bet Winchester? Believe me, you shouldn't, you're gonna lose."-

The angel stared down at the hunter with a grin pasted on his face. He knew that Summer was not going to separate from him, not even if Dean asked her. They were in the middle of a huge war and she knew better than to ignore her guardian angel.

She was clearly smarter than Dean Winchester.

-"However, I did not come to fight with you, actually the opposite."-

Dean frowned. -"What do you mean?"-

-"I mean that I have information about Summer's kidnap. I know who did it, or better say, who sent those demons to take her. Although, I'm not sure if it's good for her to know that right now."-

At that, Dean quickly relaxed and separated from the angel waiting to hear the information he had. If there was something he agreed with Balthazar was that she did not need to know this. Summer had just started to act like herself again, and she did not need to relive all this horrible memories once again. She practically did not have more nightmares. Of course she would occasionally woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air, but with just knowing that she was not alone, she would quickly go back to sleep.

-"You're right. She doesn't need to know this."- Dean agreed.

-"Good we think alike."- Balthazar said sincerely.

When it came to Summer he did not joke, and he might even tolerate Dean Winchester.

-"Who was it?"- Dean asked.

The angel looked at the hunter who was waiting for his answer. He knew that as soon as he mentioned the name, things were about to get ugly.

-"Crowley."- Balthazar simply stated.

Dean's hands went into fists instantly, and he fought the urge of slamming one into the wall. He should have known better.

-"You sure?"-

-"Absolutely. He wants to keep Hell at bay, and he believes that Summer is a threat if the angels get to her. He wants her on his side but not as the leader of hell, he wants Ariel to work with him."-

-"I'm gonna kill him."- Dean snarled as he past a hand through his hair.

-"I would rather like you to stay still."- The angel said which caused Dean to look up and watch him with wide eyes. -"I told you this for you to keep an eye on her while I take care of that demon. It's not as easy as it sounds to kill him."-

-"Then how you're gonna do it?"-

-"Don't worry, I'll handle myself. Besides, I have the feeling someone in heaven is working with him."-

Before Dean could reply, the angel heard someone approaching from the outside, which he guessed was Summer.

-"We'll keep in touch."- Balthazar stated before vanishing in thin air.

Before Dean could even blink after the angel's disappearance, Summer opened up the door and entered the kitchen where she had left Dean sitting.

-"Dean?"- She called when she did not see him.

Quickly, he came from the living-room and without wasting a second he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Summer gasped at the sudden movement and was taken aback, but nonetheless put her arms around his waist.

-"Wow, is everything okay?"- She asked confused.

-"Yeah, yeah."- Dean replied as he quickly separated and tried to act cool. -"I was just waiting for you. So, what did Bobby say?"- He asked, changing the subject.

Summer opened and closed her mouth a few times as she thought how to tell him. She knew that he was not gonna like this at all, but she knew better than to disobey Bobby's orders.

-"Well, he's not against it, which is good."-

-"Really good."- Dean agreed.

-"But there's a tiny little problem."- She added.

-"What!?"- He asked afraid, already knowing the answer.

-"No sleeping together."-

-"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"- He exclaimed truly exasperated.

After the news he had just received by Balthazar, he did not need this. Sure, this might sound stupid or insignificant next to what the angel had said, but now more than ever, Dean needed her around him. He needed to know for sure that she was alright, and what better than to be safe in bed with him.

Besides, he knew that if he was not around, she would have nightmares, and he could not bear that. He promised to be there for her whenever she needed him, and he was not going to break his promise.

-"Whatever, I don't care what Bobby's says."- He exclaimed pissed.

-"But Dean..."-

-"Nothing."- He interrupted her. -"I'll take care of it."-

He assured her as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He needed to speak with Bobby and explain him a few things. For once Dean was going to trust the angel and was not going to go after Crowley, but he would be damned if he let Summer out of his sight.

* * *

A day later things were not much easier on the house. Bobby was still against the idea of Summer and Dean sharing a room, much less a bed, and of course Dean was utterly pissed about this. Adding it to the anger he felt toward the way his brother was acting, the guy was about to explode in any minute.

He had yet to speak with Bobby about what Balthazar had said, but he needed to wait for a moment the two of them were alone. Fortunately, Summer had left to buy something to eat, never alone of course since Dean suggested that Sam goes with her.

-"What is going on? Why did you send her with your brother? You don't seem to trust him much lately."- Bobby stated as soon as they were alone.

-"I need to speak with you, that's why."-

-"If you're gonna try to convince me about sleeping with her, I'm already telling you to not..."- Bobby started.

-"No, I don't wanna talk about it, well actually yeah. But it's not what you think."- He explained.

-"I'm listening."-

-"Balthazar came to see me."-

-"Balthazar? As in Summer's guardian angel?"- Bobby asked surprised, to which Dean nodded. -"Why?"-

-"He knows who was behind Summer's kidnap and why."-

Bobby's eyes opened up clearly interested about what Dean was talking. -"And who was it?"-

Dean took a deep breath. -"Crowley."-

-"Son of a bitch!"- Bobby exclaimed.

-"Yeah, he wants Ariel on his side so angels won't get their hands on her."-

-"Damn it! How didn't we realize?"-

Dean shrugged. -"Guess we were too busy with Sam's issue. But it doesn't matter, Balthazar said he would take care of it and that I only had to worry about her, ya' know, keep an eye on Summer all the time."-

-"Right, we can do that."- Bobby agreed as he kept thinking.

-"And about the sleeping part..."- Dean started, which caused Bobby to give him an odd look. -"Bobby I'm not talking about sex or anything like that, but Summer still has nightmares, especially after what happened with those demons."-

Bobby sighed, knowing that he had a point. -"She still has them?"-

-"Sometimes. Usually when she sleeps alone or when she is shaken up about something of the job."- Dean explained.

-"We seriously can't let her out of our sight."-

Dean nodded, fully agreeing with what Bobby said. -"So now you understand."-

-"I'm guessing you're not telling her anything about this, right?"-

Dean nodded. -"I don't want her to worry over nothing because nothing is gonna happen to her. Not while I'm around, believe me."-

Before Bobby could reply to anything, the rumbling of an engine could be heard from the outside, indicating that Summer and Sam had arrived. They would have to leave the rest of the talk for later.

Summer opened up the door and as soon as she saw Dean's face she let out a long breath. -"I'm gonna kill your brother!"- She announced to him.

Dean raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. -"What happened now?"-

-"Nothing, she's exaggerating over nothing."- Sam interfered.

-"Yeah, right."- Summer said giving him a look. -"And you so did not flirt with every single person with boobs you came across, right?"-

Sam smirked and looked down, knowing that she was right. And Dean shook his head not quite believing how much his brother has changed without a soul. However he did not care at the moment, since their short break was coming to an end and soon he would have to return to the job.

-"Whatever. Here's the food."- She said placing the bags on the table.

Surprisingly Dean was not hungry since he had a lot of things on his mind. He felt a huge knot in his stomach and all he wanted to do was rest.

-"I'm not really hungry right now, I'm gonna take a nap."- Dean stated as he scratched the back of his head.

Bobby and Sam neared the table while Summer turned to look at him and frowned. It was weird for Dean to turn down food, something really wrong has happened to him.

-"You're not eating?"- Bobby asked her with a mouth full.

-"In a minute, I need to speak with Dean first."- She said.

Without waiting for a response, Summer headed upstairs to look for him. He was behaving weird in these last couple of days, and she wanted to know what he was hiding. However, as she opened the bedroom door she stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her:

Dean. Shirtless. Just wearing jeans.

Suddenly Summer forgot why she had come in the first place, but it was pretty difficult to concentrate with Dean, face down on the pillow and with his glorious back in sight. At the sound of a door opening he raised his head from the pillow and turned to look who it was. He gave her a small smile as he fully turned around and laid on his back.

-"Couldn't stay away from me?"- He teased her as he put his arms behind his head.

Summer smiled back and put her hands on her hips. -"I can perfectly stay away from you, but I need to ask you something."-

-"Alright, what is it?"- He asked with the smug smile still on his face.

-"What are you hiding Winchester?"-

Dean fought the urge of flinching or something at the accusing tone in her voice. He knew he had to keep his cool, after all, it was obvious she was going to realize he was keeping something from her sooner or later. She knew him _that_ well.

-"I'm not hiding anything."- He replied with the smile still on his face.

-"Try again 'cause I don't believe you."- She stated while she folded her arms.

Dean sighed and instead of replying he stood up from bed. Slowly and while holding her gaze, he walked to her and stopped inches apart. He looked down at her face and smiled at the way she was struggling with herself.

Summer swallowed hard at the proximity of his half naked body and forced herself to think of something else. She had to keep strong, until he confessed what he was hiding.

-"I'm not hiding anything."- He said in a low, rough voice.

Summer felt a shiver going down her spine at the sound of his voice. It was as if he knew what it provoked on her, like made her forget about everything but him. Her eyes wanted to look up and met his, but she was not sure if she would control herself if she did that.

-"Ya' know..."- Dean continued. -"I spoke with Bobby and he agreed on us sharing a bedroom."- He walked closer and put his mouth next to her ear. -"Although no noises are allowed, so you will have to be quiet."- He whispered.

Summer closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She had come for answers, not for this.

One of his hands went to her lower back, bringing her fully against his chest. She kept on avoiding his gaze, so instead of aiming for her mouth, he planted a lingering kiss on her neck.

Summer sighed at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

-"Wanna take a nap with me?"- He asked her as he ran his nose against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Not trusting her voice, and not sure if she was able to talk, she only nodded.

Dean smiled and this time went for her mouth, kissing her fully on the lips and making her have to hold on him for support. She threw her arms around his neck and brought his head lower, deepening the kiss.

Soon afterwards, she ended up with her back against the mattress, and with Dean pressing his own body against hers. His hands roaming her body while clothes were quickly thrown on the floor. The nap long forgotten.

* * *

The brothers and Summer were almost about ready to leave and start working again. Dean and Summer had got their well deserved rest and Sam was more than anxious to go back. They were enjoying their last day at Bobby's before hitting the road once again.

-"I'm starving!"- Dean exclaimed as he joined the table at the rest.

-"Remember to close your mouth while you eat this time please."- Summer remind him with a disgusting face.

Dean smirked at her through a full mouth of food. -"Sure babe."- He said and winked.

Summer glared at him but decided to let it go and continue eating.

-"I think I've already found a new hunt, it might be an alpha."- Sam commented while they ate.

Dean only nodded while Summer thought about it. She did not like the idea of working for a demon at all, especially after being held hostage by a pack of them.

-"Do we really need to do this? I mean, can't we find another way to get your soul back?"- She asked hopeful. -"Maybe I could talk with Balthazar and ask him for..."-

-"No!"- Dean and Bobby exclaimed at the same time.

-"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist! What the hell's wrong with you guys?"- Summer replied confused.

-"Nothing, it's just I don't like the dude, that's all."- Dean said and continued eating.

-"Yeah, and I agree with him."- Bobby added.

Summer narrowed her eyes at the two of them and watched them closely. She did not believe them at all, and now she suspected that not only Dean was hiding something from her. However, she was sure that none of them were about to speak a word about it.

-"If you say so."- She stated.

Sam sighed and ignored them completely, not really caring about their worries and distrust over the guardian angel. -"So, tomorrow first thing in the morning we hit the road."- He said.

-"Sure thing."- Dean replied, agreeing with his brother quickly.

Summer rolled her eyes and dropped her sandwich, she had lost her hunger. She slumped back on the chair and watched the three men carefully.

Since a couple of days ago she believed Dean was not telling her something and it bugged her. Yesterday she had even gone to the room to speak with him about it, but they ended up not talking at all and doing other stuff instead. Not that she complained, she had enjoyed it, but sometimes she wished she had more self-control over her hormones and could actually resist to the guy's charm.

However, now it was not only Dean who was hiding something but also Bobby.

She did not like to be left out of something, especially these past few days when she kept having this weird feeling around her. Sometimes she felt as if she was being watched and other times as if something was truly wrong. What is more important, she kept having odd dreams, not nightmares, but dreams that she could not understand and it bugged her.

All of a sudden the hunters heard a loud crash coming from the outside, followed by the lights going off. They all froze and waited for any sudden change in the dark, but everything remained quiet. Bobby grabbed a lighter and turned it on, helping everybody with the little light to find their weapons.

-"Something is out there."- Summer whispered quietly as she looked around.

-"Yeah, you stay here. We three will go and see."- Dean replied.

-"What? I'm not staying here!"- She whispered harshly.

-"Yes you are."- Bobby replied in the same tone. -"End of discussion."-

Summer attempted to open her mouth to reply but they were already ignoring her. Reluctantly she obeyed and watched as much as she could in the middle of the dark, as the three headed for the door. Dean planted a quick kiss on her temple as he walked past her.

Summer huffed but quickly shook her head to concentrate. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall and she stood there. She knew she was around the kitchen's exit that leads to the living-room, which was a good place in case something came through the front or back door. She listened carefully for any kind of noise, but so far there was nothing. Anyway, she was ready with her pistol in hand just in case.

Meanwhile the brothers and Bobby went outside, walking around the house, trying to see anything. Suddenly the lights returned and illuminated the entire backyard. As they looked around they heard the noise of branches, and knew that someone or something was out there. They all raised their guns again and aimed at the front.

With Dean leading, they walked slowly to one side of the house and waited for his signal to turn around. He counted until three with his fingers, and as it reached the last one they all turned around the corner and met Tom.

-"Whoa!"- He exclaimed as he raised his hands at the three guns pointing at him.

-"Tom?"- Bobby asked as he looked him closely. -"What the hell are you doing here?"-

-"I came to...can you put your guns down?"- He asked, seeing as the brothers were still aiming at him.

-"Not really, you could be a demon."- Dean replied.

-"I'm not!"-

-"Christo."- Bobby said.

-"See? No black eyes."-

-"Then a shifter."- Dean added.

-"For God's sake it's me Winchester."-

-"Prove it."-

Sam took a step forward and without warning grabbed Tom's arm and slice him with a silver knife.

-"Son of a bitch!"- Tom exclaimed as he took his arm back. -"Happy now?"-

-"Not really."- Dean replied. -"I'd rather shoot you."- He said as he put his gun back on the waistband of his jeans.

Tom glared at him and went to walk up to him when Bobby stopped him. -"You still didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"- He asked to which Tom sighed.

-"We need to talk."- He stated.

While the men were outside, Summer was still waiting against the wall, just that now the light was back.

She could not help but feel nervous, anxious. She had a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach, like sensing that something wrong was about to happen. Her breathing was erratic and her heartbeats were fast.

Suddenly she heard the knob of the door, and quickly her hands started sweating. She heard as the wooden floor crunched under the steps of somebody as it walked inside. A million thoughts ran through her head like whom or what it might be. Demon, angel, monster, she did not know.

Summer took a deep breath and tightened her hold on her pistol. This was it; she needed to kill whoever or whatever it was. Deciding to put all her fears and doubts behind, she walked around the wall and raised her gun, pointing at whatever it was.

The sight in front of her was not possible, it could not be real. This was all surreal, this could not be happening. It all had to be a dream, or maybe even a nightmare. Maybe her head was tricking her, and playing with her, and it was all an illusion.

Summer froze, her breath became loud, and her eyes opened wide. She felt as a shiver ran down her spine and her heart went wild. She could swear she felt as if she was about to pass out.

But there he was, standing, looking at her expectantly. He almost looked surprised to find her there, but happy nonetheless, she could see it in his face. He was just like she remembered him; he had not changed a bit. But what most haunted her were his eyes, those eyes she could never forget.

_Those eyes_...the same eyes she had first seen when she was finally rescued from those demons. Those eyes she felt so familiar and yet could not discover who they belonged to were his.

A small, soft smile appeared on his face as he stared at her and her breath went away. It was all real, she was not dreaming or imagining, he was actually there.

-"Adam?"- Summer finally breathed.

His smile went wider. He was back.

* * *

HE'S BACK! Yeah, Adam is back and even though I LOVE DEAN, I can't help but loving him too (after all, he is my character!). Believe me, it's gonna be tough for Summer from now on, things are gonna get more and more complicated!

* Special thanks AGAIN to Angelyn, and also for Katie Garrett! Thank you SO MUCH for your kind words, I really needed them! :) You're the best guys!


	14. Confusing return

**A/N**: I'm alive despite the fact I disappeared, but university is a truly nightmare. To those who had been there already, they all surely understand me, to those who are still careless and free...well, you don't know what you're about to faced!

Anyway, I'm back! New chapter, not so much happening but this is just the beggining, next chapters are gonna be more interest, however I don't know when I'm gonna update again, since we're close to December, which means... FINALS! Yeah, you can count that I won't be updating pretty often!  
Hope you enjoy and review, which always make me smile! :) BTW, are you enjoying the new season? I am!

Last but not less, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Kendra1994, Deangirl93, Angelyn, Katie Garrett, NataliB4, Andrea and one misterious guest! Your reviews always help me improve and they all make me really happy because I know that you're enjoying and reading! :) Keep 'em coming!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

Her heart almost stopped at the sight of that overwhelming smile of him. She felt her knees trembling and her breathing became louder. Her eyes would not move, not daring to lose him from her sight. However, first she needed to be sure he was actually there, that it was not a trick of her mind.

It was no news to anybody that Summer Sullivan had her head quite screwed.

Time passed and nothing happened. He was still there, standing, looking gorgeous as ever, burning holes into her own eyes.

Adam Davis was indeed, alive.

-"Adam?"- She repeated once her voice returned.

-"Sum..."- He sighed as a huge smile broke into his face.

_Sum_, he had called her _Sum_.

Officially, Summer was hyperventilating. She knew this had to be real, no demon or monster could trick her that well. Nobody could pretend to be him just like that.

-"It can't be. You're...you're dead."- She mumbled as she shook her head in denial.

-"I know it must be hard for you right now, but believe me, it's me."- He assured.

Adam attempted to take a step to get closer to her, and instinctively she went into full-hunter-mode. He abruptly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

-"Summer it is me. I swear."- He told her as he raised his hands slowly in a sigh of surrender and peace.

But she did not pay attention to him, or at least tried not to. She knew that first, before getting her hopes up, she had to make sure that it was him. She had to avoid all the feelings she was experiencing right then and act like a hunter would do as if he was any normal dead-walking.

-"Prove it."- She said through clenched teeth while raising the gun she kept at her side.

-"Damn it! You're name is Summer Sullivan, uh...you were 15 when I first met you, when you were running from home..."- He started saying.

-"That doesn't prove anything."- She interrupted sternly. -"A shifter could know that."-

-"Alright then, what do you want me to do? It's me for crying out loud, and you know it!"- He exclaimed.

Summer did not say anything at that and Adam sighed. -"Fine, if you really doubt that it's me, then shoot."- He said as he opened his arms wide, exposing his chest.

Summer swallowed, feeling a familiar ache in her chest at the mere idea of hurting him again. Her hands slightly trembling as she looked at him firmly.

-"You know I'm not lying."- He said as he took a few steps closer.

-"Don't move."- She warned.

-"Shoot me if you really don't believe me."- He said.

Adam took a deep breath and decided to prove his point and walk to her, risking getting shot himself. He knew better than to test Summer like this, but he would be lying if he said he was not dying to just touch her.

-"I mean it."- She threatened one last time.

But Summer knew it was a lost battle as he got closer to her. Monster or not, she was not about to shoot him, not again. She gave up and as he closed the gap between them, she dropped the hand holding the gun next to her. For all she knew, he could try to kill her and she would not care. It was Adam.

Summer did not fight him off when he brought her against his chest. She did not fight him off when he enveloped his arms around her neither. And she certainly did not fight him off when he planted a kiss on her temple.

She sighed, this was _home_.

She would be lying if she said she did not think it was all a dream. However, he felt too real, especially now that she was actually touching him. She took a deep breath and smelled his unique scent, the one that nobody or anything could imitate. If this was indeed a trick, it was damn well done.

Adam smiled proudly as he finally, after years, had her in his arms once again. It was the moment he was most waiting for, just to see her again, to be able to speak one more time with Summer. He needed the chance to explain her that it had not been her fault, that she had done the right thing and there was nothing she should feel guilty about.

But that did not matter right then, it could wait, right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Unfortunately, their reunion was interrupted as Tom, Bobby and the Winchesters entered through the back door. They all stopped at the sight in front of them, which so far was Summer hugging a random dude.

But as Bobby got a closer look at the man's face, his eyes went wide and his body went rigid.

-"Adam?"- He questioned.

The hunter gave him a side-smile but surely did not let go the woman in his arms. He was not ready yet.

-"Adam?"- Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. -"Adam as in... Summer's Adam?- He asked alarmed.

As the idea actually entered his mind, Bobby raised his gun quickly and pointed at him, not really trusting in the risen hunter.

-"Let her go."- Bobby warned as he pointed the gun at him.

-"Bobby, it's him. I've already checked."- Tom commented from behind.

-"I won't repeat myself, let her go."- Bobby repeated, ignoring Tom's comment.

At the increasing discussion around her, Summer came out of her own little world and opened her eyes. She had lost track of time as she hugged that familiar chest, which had protected her so many times in the past. Reluctantly she let go of Adam and he did not hold her back, not wanting to scare her.

Deep down Summer knew Bobby was right and she needed to be sure it was him.

-"Prove it."- She repeated as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Adam saw the determination in her eyes and knew that he had to do the whole holy water and silver thing all over again. It had been the same with his family.

He sighed and raised his eyes, meeting Dean's. He noticed how the hunter was struggling to not walk up to him and take Summer off his arms. Smiling at the idea that crossed his mind, he held Dean's gaze as he used one hand to bring Summer's body flat against his.

Instinctively, Bobby and the brothers all raised their guns and aimed at Adam.

-"Hey!"- Dean exclaimed.

But Adam did not pay attention to them and leaned closer to whisper in Summer's ear, loud enough for everybody to hear.

-"Same place?"-

While looking again at Dean, Adam lifted the back of Summer's shirt and took the knife she always kept on her waistband. Not without taking his time caressing the soft skin of her back.

Dean felt as his blood boiled at the way Adam was touching her, and the fact that Summer did not complain bothered him even more. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down and not shoot the guy right then.

Adam took the knife and slowly cut his own arm, proving that he was no shape shifter. Before he could even move, Bobby signaled him, that behind him was a flask of holy water. Adam smirked before grabbing it and turning to look at Bobby, and while holding his gaze took a long gulp.

-"Happy now?"- He asked when nothing happened. -"Like I said, no demon or shifter, just me."-

Summer let out a long happy sigh, relieved that it was actually him and that she had not got her hopes up for nothing. Bobby quickly dropped the hand holding the gun, and took a few steps to go to Adam and pulled him into a big hug.

-"It's good to see you kid."- He whispered.

-"You too Bobby."-

When the men finally separated, Bobby turned to face the brothers who were completely lost as to what was happening. Besides the fact that Summer was not really reacting, Bobby took a step forward and introduced the hunters.

-"Adam, these are the Winchesters, Sam and Dean."- Bobby said as he signaled them.

-"Glad to finally meet you guys."- He said.

He shook hands with Sam first who eyed him suspiciously, but Adam did not give him much importance. He really did not like him either.

Then it was Dean and the tension was obvious among the hunters. They both shook hands while holding their gazes, disliking each other instantly.

-"I'd be glad if you explain how the hell you're here."- Dean stated.

-"Whoa, easy Winchester. My brother will explain."- Tom replied from behind.

-"Oh, so now you grew balls because your big bro is here?"- Dean replied as he turned around.

Tom went to walked up to him when Bobby interfered. -"Easy you two."-

Summer, who had been quiet and only contemplating everything, turned around and fixed her eyes on her risen friend.

-"How long?"- She questioned.

Adam who was not looking at her, turned around. -"What?"-

-"How long have you been back?"- She questioned, looking him straight in the face.

Adam thought about it, knowing better than to tell her the truth. He knew that if he replied sincerely to her question, she would get instantly upset about the fact he did not show up before. Besides the fact that she would have lots of questions he could not answer.

-"Just a couple of days, why?"- He replied calmly.

Summer narrowed her eyes at him but let it go. -"No reason, just curious."- She stated.

_First thing she saw were a pair of blue-greenish eyes. She knew those eyes, she just did not know from where. _

She remembered the time when she was saved from those demons, and thought about those mysterious eyes. She never really found out who they belong to, because they clearly were not his brother's, or Balthazar's, much less Dean's. At first she had the feeling they belong to Adam, but she quickly discarded that idea since he was dead. However, now as he stood in front of her and she looked him in the eyes, she could swear they were the same as back then.

-"Sum, you're okay?"- Tom asked as she was lost in thoughts.

-"Yeah, I'm great."- She replied and gave him a smile. -"So Ad, how did it happen? I mean, what pulled you out?"-

Adam smirked at her. -"I wish I could answer you, but I just don't know."- He lied.

-"So you have no clue what pulled you out or why?"- Bobby added.

-"Like I said, no freaking clue."- Adam insisted.

-"Uh, that's funny. I mean, there's always a clue."- Dean said.

-"Really? Well, I have none. Guess I'm not as good as a hunter as you or maybe I just missed something."- He said challenging.

-"Where did you wake up?"- Sam asked.

-"A field. Pretty close to the bar actually."- Adam continued.

Not even once since he started replying to all their questions Summer interfered. She just watched him and listened to everything, not really believing his story. She knew him, and she knew him well, especially when he was lying.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as everyone eyed each other with distrust. -"Beer anyone?"- Tom offered.

-"I could take a beer, what about you Sum?"- Adam answered.

She smiled despite her doubts and questions and nodded. -"Guess I could use a beer right now."-

-"Hell yeah!"- Adam exclaimed happy and turned to his brother.

All the hunters drank a beer as they spoke about everything and nothing. They all tried to update Adam on what was going on and what had happened. From breaking the seals to open Lucifer's cage, to the devil dying, and to demons trying to find purgatory. He already knew all of this by what he had learnt on the few hunting trips he had gone and by what Balthazar had shared. Of course he played to be oblivious to everything and just nodded.

At one point Dean decided to leave them and go to bed because he was not really in the mood to spend time with the Davis' brothers. Both of them, who happened to have a clear interest in _his_ girlfriend. And not to mention that Summer seemed to have only eyes for Adam at the moment.

He closed the door behind him and took his shirt off, leaving him only in his flannel. He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a long breath, completely exhausted and pissed. If there was something Dean did not need was to have Adam Davis, an important person, better said, important man in Summer's life, back. Especially after what he had meant for her in the past.

It could be said that Dean Winchester was jealous and afraid of what this returning could provoke, on his so far, girlfriend.

Suddenly, the room's door opened and without even turning around he knew who it was. However, he remained still and did not turn to look at her; he kept on giving her his back.

-"Hey, you got lost. Are you okay?"- Summer asked as she closed the door behind her.

-"Why wouldn't I?"- Dean replied sarcastically.

-"I don't know."-

Summer tried to contain her laughter. This was one of Dean Winchester's tantrums, and she had an idea of why it was.

-"So, you're going to bed?"- She asked innocently.

He sighed and closed his eyes but did not reply to her. He knew that he was going to say something stupid that would leave him in evidence. Summer closed the distance between them and pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. He did not move.

-"Dean, are you jealous?"- She asked as she pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades.

Dean snorted. -"Don't know, should I?"-

Summer giggled. -"Dean Winchester, you're cute."-

-"This isn't funny."- He replied in a serious voice.

-"It is a little funny"-

-"Summer..."- He breathed exasperated.

But Dean stopped, not really sure what to say or how to explain himself. He knew that he was being immature and that she had not given him reasons to feel like this, but he just could not help it. He took hold of her hands at his chest and held them tight.

-"Ready to go to bed?"- He asked her, dropping their conversation.

-"Of course Winchester."- She replied happily.

Summer smiled as she let go of him and watched him as he finished undressing until he was only in his boxers. She really loved when he got all jealous and cute like that, but she knew that there was no point. Even though Adam was back, that did not change anything and especially anything with Dean. It would take a lot more to make Summer leave his side.

Truth was she was happy, Dean made her happy. It was stupidly insane how she would not stop laughing when he was around. Or how he would easily read her, knowing beforehand what she was about to say. It was crazy how with just one smile or a look from him, a smile would appear on her face. Summer did not even bother in hiding how she felt around him anymore; she just felt it normal to show herself with him.

It was corny, stupid, crazy, but it was the true. And not even Adam Davis, with everything he meant for her, could ever change that.

They both laid down without issuing a word, not daring to break the comfortable silence. Not that any of them knew exactly what to say since they were not pretty good with words. They both agreed that actions spoke more, which was probably why they have sex all the time, or maybe why everytime they kissed they just could not stop.

Dean had his eyes closed while Summer stared at him intensively. She admired how his jaw's muscles relaxed as he rested, and how it almost made him look as a little, innocent boy.

Eventually he felt her eyes on him and knew that something was bothering her. Probably the same as him, but he did not know how to say it.

-"What?"- He asked as he opened up his eyes and looked at her.

-"Nothing."- She replied calmly.

Dean held her gaze and realized that she actually wanted to voice out something, but did not dare to say it. Feeling that it was the same thing that was bothering him, he decided to help her.

-"So what now?"-

-"What do you mean?"- She asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

-"Adam is back."- He said seriously.

-"Yeah, and I'm thrilled of having him back, I really missed him. Besides, you know I always felt responsible of his dead, after all I was the one who shot him."-

-"Right. And?"-

Dean was looking at her with no emotions on his face, not wanting to burst and say something he might regret. He wanted to her to say what she thought.

-"And that's it. I'm glad that one of my dearest friends is back, what else do you want me to tell you?"-

But he did not say anything else and stayed quiet, trying to avoid her gaze. She smiled and took a deep breath, deciding that now it was time to have one of "_those_" moments.

-"I have the impression you think I'm just gonna dump you guys and leave with him. But uh..."- Summer started but then stop, trying to accommodate her ideas.

-"Look, I love Adam, hands down, and I'm extremely happy he's back and that his family has him again. But these past few years I've been traveling around with these two brothers that I happen to care about. One of them is kind of a dick at the moment without a soul, but he's my friend almost like a brother. And the other one well..."- She paused and smiled. –"...He's kind of the only man in the whole world that got me into a relationship. I kind of...like spending time with him and the sex is pretty good too."-

She paused shortly while Dean smirked at her rambling. -"So if you ask me, I rather stay with these two brothers than go with Ad."- She finished with a wide smile. -"Any more questions?"-

Dean could not contain himself and before he knew it he was crashing his lips onto hers and rolling them over, ending up on top of her body. She quickly returned the kiss and buried one hand in his hair as the other clung to the material of his shirt at his chest, bringing him closer.

-"God, I love you woman."- He said as they separate to breathe.

-"I know."- She replied with a smug smile and wiggled her eyebrows. -"Me too."-

And that was the end of their discussion for the night. Adam long forgotten for both of them.

* * *

Even though she felt his strong arms around her and felt more protected than ever, she could not avoid the nightmares that night. She sat up, sweating and gasped for air as her head replayed the dream once again. One of her hands was at her chest, trying to make sure that her heart was still in there.

Surprisingly, Dean did not wake up this time with her sudden movement, and she liked it that way. Summer really did not want to talk about her nightmare, at least not for now. Slowly, she moved his arms off of her, sat up, grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. It was late at night, and the whole house was in silence which meant they were all already sleeping.

Summer sat at the kitchen table with two beers. She needed alcohol and she needed it fast.

This nightmare has been highly disturbing considering someone died, however she could not distinguish who it was. But there was one thing she was sure of, it was someone close to her, someone who she really cares about because the ache she felt in her chest when she woke up, it was something she had never felt before.

She frowned as she considered the possibilities of who might be in danger. And with just a couple of names running on her head, she already felt sick.

-"Hey."- Said Adam as he appeared from behind her, making her jump. -"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you."- He added as he sat opposite to her. -"Two beers at once? Mmh, what's wrong?"-

Summer shook her head and swallowed. -"Nothing."- She replied shortly as she drank a gulp of beer.

-"Seriously? You expect me to believe that? I know you better than that."- He warned her.

-"Tell me what's going on."- He ordered.

Summer smiled despite herself and shook her head. -"Mind your tone with me, I'm not fifteen anymore Ad."- She replied.

Adam chuckled. -"Yeah, but sometimes you still act like you are."- He joked back.

However with just one look at her, he knew that something was really wrong and he wanted to know what. He only wished it had nothing to do with the Winchester guy or else.

-"It's just that...I, I had a nightmare, and ya' know how I am, and how it always bothered me."- She stated as she shrugged. -"No big deal."-

-"Sure you don't wanna talk about it?"-

Summer smiled. -"I'm sure."-

-"Alright then."- He agreed. -"Although I gotta tell you, I thought it had something to do with Winchester."-

-"Dean?"- She asked raising an eyebrow. -"Why would you think that?"-

-"Don't like the guy."- He admitted.

Summer narrowed her eyes to him and sighed. -"So typical of you. You better be nice with both of them Adam, they are my friends."- She warned him.

-"Friends? They are only your friends. Seriously, the two of them?"- He asked as he leaned back on the chair.

Summer sighed. -"Is there something you wanna ask Adam?"-

-"It's just that I don't understand what you're doing with these guys. It's not like you to hunt with company, much less to disobey John's orders, and If I don't remember wrong, he had asked you to not..."-

-"I know what John said Adam, don't need you to remind me."- She replied as she huffed.

-"Still, that doesn't explain why you don't like them."-

Adam shrugged and avoided eye contact as he grabbed one of the beers at the table. -"I just don't. Especially Dean, there's something really off on that guy."-

Summer snorted but did not say anything, and drank from her beer. The whole time Adam eyed her as if waiting for her to say something else, but she did not even open her mouth. Giving up, he sighed and decided to make the big question.

-"So what's up with you and Dean?"- He asked seriously as he studied her face.

Summer swallowed hard before raising her eyes and meeting his. She knew that there was no point in hiding the truth, because sooner or later, he would find out.

-"Dean and I... he's my... boyfriend."- She managed to say, stumbling with her own words.

Adam raised his eyebrows and snorted, not quite believing that she had actually admitted it with her own mouth.

-"Wow, I never really considered you the kind of girl who wanted a boyfriend."-

Summer sighed. -"I never really did, and it was not something I planned. It just... happened."- She explained. -"I've been hunting with them for like... 4 years. A lot happened, and Dean... he has always been there for me."-

Adam clenched his jaw. He did not like at all the way she spoke about Dean Winchester.

-"I see. Well, good for you."- He said as he forced a smile.

But Summer knew him better than he remembered and realized instantly that he did not mean anything he said.

-"I should probably go back to bed. There's a lot to do tomorrow."- She announced to which he nodded. -"Night Ad."- She greeted.

-"Night Sum."- He replied as he watched her go.

Adam did not follow her though, he stayed at the table thinking. Summer had confirmed what his sister had told him, and what he had feared from the moment he returned, that she was actually in love with Dean.

And Adam did not like that... at all.

* * *

Next morning was usually calm since the Davis' brothers left early before anyone woke up. Summer was a little shocked that they had left without saying goodbye, especially Adam, since she has not spoken that much with him.

Luckily for the Winchesters, Bobby's house was silent and with two people less. They really disliked Adam and Tom. Dean did not like them because they were just like him, stubborn and cocky, and especially because they both had more than friendly intentions with Summer, _his_ girlfriend. And Sam did not like him, just 'cause he did not. Without a soul as he was, he was not really fond of lots of people.

-"We should probably leave this afternoon. I have a few jobs that could potentially be an alpha."- Summer announced from the kitchen table.

-"Great. We'll be on the road before noon."- Dean replied as he drank his coffee.

Summer nodded while she stared at the newspaper in her hand absently. Biting her lip, she wondered if she should or shouldn't voice her question. Sighing she slumped back on the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

-"You 'kay?"- Dean asked her raising an eyebrow.

-"Sure."- She replied shortly. -"Hey Bobby, how long have you been awake?"- She questioned casually.

-"Since around 6, why?"- The hunter replied while eyeing her.

-"Just wonder."- She said and shrugged.

The hunter narrowed his eyes at her, sensing that she was hiding something, but let it go nonetheless. Bobby continued reading through his newspaper while drinking his cup of coffee when Summer spoke again.

-"So, do you know when and why Adam and Tom left?"- She blurted out, her eyes quickly going at Dean's face.

Dean fought the urge of lifting his eyes and looking at her, knowing beforehand that her gaze was fixed on him. He also tried really hard to fight the wave of jealousy that he felt at the pit of his stomach at the way she worried about them. He just decided to ignore her question.

-"I was wondering the exact same thing. When I woke up they were already gone."- Bobby explained. -"Maybe they went to the bar."-

-"Most probably."- Summer replied absently as she thought. -"But what calls my attention is that they left without telling anybody. Everything seemed just fine last night."-

-"You mean besides the clear tension between Winchesters and Davis, right?"- Bobby teased.

Dean ignored that comment too.

Summer did not say anything at that and stayed silent for a minute.

-"I'm sure they just had to leave Summer, maybe they were passing by as they went to a hunt of something."-

-"Well in that case, Adam could have mentioned something to me last night."- She complained.

-"When? As you left after Mr. Grumpy headed to the bedroom."- Bobby tease.

At that comment, Dean did raise his eyes and glared at Bobby, who only shrugged and ate some toast.

-"Not then, I mean when we spoke later the... night."- Summer finished, swallowing hard.

She did not intend on confessing _that_ part, but when she realized it, it was already too late. She had said it, and he had heard her. And even though he did not even glance at her, she noticed as his shoulders tensed and his hands clenched into fists.

Dean took a deep breath and drank the remaining of his coffee before standing up. -"I'm gonna get the car ready."-

As he said this, he left. Summer sighed and closed her eyes wishing her mouth could stay closed. She knew that he had not like it one bit the fact she had a late talk with Adam, but then again, she had already tried to ease his fears and doubts. Apparently it was not enough.

-"I guess I'm gonna get ready."- She mumbled before standing up.

Bobby smirked at her, which earned a glare from the huntress, but did not say anything.

Just as he had said, by noon they were already on the road. A clear tension filled the car, as the only thing that could be heard was the engine and Metallica sounding softly.

They reached Illinois in record time where they found a Rugaru, which was going to be very useful for Crowley. Sam made a phone call to a number they were given to contact the demon whenever they found something, and they were instructed to go to an alley.

The whole ride Summer tried to make eye contact with Dean through the rearview mirror but he kept avoiding her gaze. Eventually she sighed and gave up, deciding that he would get over it by himself. Not that she had done something wrong, but apparently Dean was on his period or something because he was grumpier than ever.

They reached the place where they met with a couple of demons driving a black SUV. They handed over the Rugaru, but got no news or signs of Crowley, which got them in a worse mood. Especially Dean. By the time they arrived at where they were staying - an abandoned house - Dean let his fury and anger take over him.

-"No man, screw it, I'm done."- Dean exclaimed as he walked straight to where a bottle of liquor was resting.

-"Calm down."- Sam said as he walked behind his brother.

Summer stayed silent as she softly closed the door behind her and listened carefully on the brother's discussion.

-"We've been going on these freaking Crowley runs and it's not getting us anywhere."- Dean ranted, and when Sam tried to interrupt him, he just continued. -"I mean, the only thing that's really changed, is now I need a daily rape shower."-

-"Okay, you're right. Let's go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don't have one. So till we do, sorry dude, stock up on soap-on-a-rope. Dean, if you wanna get my soul back, that's what we gotta do, okay!?"- Sam replied, tiredly.

-"Yeah… You even want it back?"- Dean asked suspiciously.

Summer rolled her eyes. -"Seriously, you're gonna do that now?"- She asked, clearly annoyed by the situation.

-"Hey, I don't even wanna start with you."- Dean accused, pointing a finger at her.

-"What did I do now!?"- She exclaimed shocked, her eyes widened. -"Grow up Dean and do us all a favor."- She said before walking out.

Summer headed for the other room, which was only divided by a wall with no door, when something hard hit her on the head and she lost consciousness. She fell limply to the floor, the brothers hearing a soft thud.

-"Summer?"- Dean called. She did not reply. -"Sum?"- He called once again.

Both brothers walked up to the other room, but before crossing the doorway, they spotted her on her stomach, lying on the floor. Before any of them could do or say anything, they both fell unconscious too.

Two men grinned as they eyes turned black.

She felt dizzy and her head hurt. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were heavy. She knew she was tied to a chair or something, but could not even move to try and free herself. She did not know what had happened, but so far she felt as she was screwed.

Suddenly, a pair of warm, big hands untied her from whatever she was tied to, and gently lifted her, cradling her. She felt comfortable against that chest, and with those arms around her, but she had no idea who on earth was holding her. She was just too damn dizzy.

-"You wanna work with a demon again?"- -"We're working with demons now."- -"She killed Ellen and Jo!"- -"I know. But you can't look at his emotionally, Dean. We need her."- -"The hell we do! That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast –"- -"Of course. Which is why we'll screw her first..."-

Dean and Sam. She did not know what was happening, but she was sure as hell that the brothers were with her, and that they were fighting once again, over...Meg?

Summer winced in pain as she moved her head to a side, trying to see what the hell was happening around her. One of them must have heard her, because soon she felt a big hand across her forehead. A warm, quite familiar hand. _Dean_.

-"Hey, how ya' feeling?"- He asked in a soft whisper.

-"My head...hurts."- She managed to say.

-"Out of the three of us, you are the one who got it worse. You were bleeding."- He explained as he brushed a strand of hair from her injured forehead.

And there it was, the caring, gentle, loving Dean once again. She was seriously getting tired of his sudden changes of moods.

Despite the throbbing pain she felt in her head, she managed to sat up and fully open her eyes. Dean was right besides her, just in case. Summer raised her eyes, and winced as the light hurt her view.

-"What's going on now?"- She asked as she blinked.

-"Meg is here."- Sam explained. -"She wants us to give her Crowley, but instead we're gonna use her ourselves. Are you up to it?"- He asked.

She did not understand much, but she sure as hell did not want to work for Crowley anymore.

-"Yes."- She said and sighed, looking down at Dean. -"And you Dean?"-

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before saying the words he did not want to say.

-"Alright. But first, we need to find Crowley."-

He stood up from the floor and held out a hand for Summer to stand up from the couch. She looked up at him and accepted the help, since she was not really sure she could walk by herself.

Once she was upright, he looked into her eyes seriously.

-"You sure you 'kay?"- He asked once again.

Summer smiled softly and nodded. She had to admit, she liked this Dean better.

* * *

They had to find Crowley. So they called Cas, but he could not track the demon. They went to see Samuel, but he would not say where he was because apparently Crowley had promised him to bring Mary back from the death.

They were lost, not having the slightest idea how to find Crowley when Samuel appeared at their door. Out of nowhere he told them where the demon might be, where he always took all the creatures and tortured them.

The brothers were surprised to say something, and Summer felt nothing but distrust toward the guy. She seriously doubted that his intentions were good, but since they had nothing, there was no other way. Dean and Sam went to talk with the demons, wanting to get some things straight while Summer stayed back and looked over the place where they were heading. However, her mind was somewhere else, better say, thinking on someone else.

She was tapping her fingers on the table as she looked at the computer's screen and considered the idea of calling him. After all, a phone call would not hurt anybody. Without wasting a minute and before she changed her mind, she picked up her cellphone and dialed the bar's numbers, since she did not have his number yet.

-"_Hello!_"- A familiar voice said on the phone.

-"Ad?"- Summer asked.

-"_Sum_."- He breathed out softly. _-"What's wrong?"-_ He asked quickly, sure that her call was to ask for help or tell him that something was wrong.

-"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong?"- She asked confused.

-"_I_ _don't know, I just wasn't expecting you to call me, that's all."_- He replied, more calm now that he was sure there was no danger around her.

-"And why's that?"- She challenged him.

-_"Don't know, maybe 'cause you're too busy with your new BFF and boyfriend."-_

Summer smiled despite herself. -"I'm sorry is it jealousy, what I hear in your voice Mr. Davis?"- She teased him.

_Was she flirting with him? No, no she was not. She couldn't._

Adam smiled. _-"You wish gorgeous."-_

Summer frowned. -"Don't call me that. I hate it."-

_-"Whatever. So what's up, why did you call me? Aren't you getting enough love?"_- He teased her.

Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was crossing a line and it was annoying. -"You know what? I don't even know what I called you, you...smug bastard!."-

Adam chuckled. _-"Aw, I love it when you get all pissed."_-

His chuckle was an appealing sound that surely made any woman around, turn around to eye him. Just hearing him over the phone made a shiver ran down her spine. Summer sighed and shook her head to take all the wrong thoughts out of her mind.

-"Why have you left?"- She asked sincerely.

Adam stayed silent for a while. _-"Because. I just, don't belong in your life anymore, why messed it up?_"-

Summer swallowed. -"That's not true, you will always be a part of my life. You're my friend."-

He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. _-"Right. Well, sorry I didn't tell you, I just don't like the Winchesters very much."_-

Summer nodded, even though he could not see her. -"I understand. But I'm...I'm gonna see you again, right?"- She asked, almost afraid of him saying no.

He smirked. _-"You will see me whenever you want gorgeous_."-

She smiled. -"Don't call me that."- She asked him, her voice so soft that did not sound as if she was mad. -"I missed you Ad."-

He closed his eyes at her words. -"_So did I. And I won't ever get tired of saying it, but you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault, alright?_"-

-"When I'm back from this hunt I will pass by the bar."- She promised.

She really wanted to see him and the whole Davis' clan, but at the same time she was not sure how on earth she was going to explain this to Dean.

_-"Promised?_"- He asked.

-"Promise. Gotta go now, call you later Ad."-

-"_Bye Sum."_- He said before hanging up.

She closed her phone and left it on the table. A wide smile was pasted on her face as she stared at the device. She knew that she should not feel like this after just talking with him over the phone, but it was Adam after all. He always made her feel great, happy.

However, the smile quickly vanished as she realized that despite what she said, she was, indeed, having doubts.

* * *

So? Leave me your comments people! :) BTW, just FYI I imagine Adam as the actor Jeff Branson...if you don't know him, check him out! ;) He's cute!


	15. Winchester 1 - Davis 0

**A/N**: Hi :) Yes, I'm back! FYI I should be studying as a slave since I horrible failed in two subjects, but as you people decided to be uber cute and supportive, I took some time off and wrote another chapter! _Oficially_ the last chapter until I sit for my last final on the 20th... after that yeah, I might be back IF I don't die suffocated by books and stuff! LOL

Hope you enjoy and review, which always make me smile! :) Like seriously, some comments make me grin as a fool, and I take pretty serious all your suggestions!

Last but not less, one more time: THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE! Especially Deangirl93, Katie Garrett, NataliB4 and Angelyn! Cookies and virtual hugs for all you guys! I LOVE YOU!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The hunters were restless, not really knowing what to do to stop Crowley; they knew that the demon must had something prepared for them, in case they found him. It was not going to be easy to even get close to him, much less hurt him. However, it was a risk they were willing to take.

Meg was supposedly on their side, but they knew better than to trust on a demon, especially after Ruby. Nonetheless, they knew that she needed them to stop Crowley and that alone she was not going to be able to do something.

As they were getting ready, Dean had a quick chat with Castiel, where the angel confessed the possible consequences of putting Sam's soul back on him could carry. After all, his soul has been locked at the devil's cage with a pair of bored archangels who had nothing better to do than to entertain themselves with the human's soul.

Obviously Dean decided not to believe this and pretended that his brother was going to be just fine. And if he did not, then Castiel was going to fix him, and Sam would be okay.

He had to, for Dean's sake.

However, the angel disagreed completely and kept on believing that putting the soul back on Sam's body was a horrible idea.

On the other side, they still had to go find Crowley, what surprisingly was a pretty easy task, at least breaking into the warehouse where he kept all the monsters. This, of course, called everybody's attention. However, they quickly were ambushed by a group of rabid hellhounds. They managed to escaped, but ended up trapped in a hallway.

Meg, the brothers, Summer and Castiel were clueless as to what to do next. The demon however, had her own hidden plans and as she found themselves lost with the furious and starving dogs on the other side of the door, she tried to vacate her host body. Unfortunately for her, there was a spell cast on the building that did not allow her.

Giving the fact that she could not escape from her fate, she decided to help them, and after sharing a passionate kiss with the angel to steal his angel-killer-blade, she instructed them to run while she held back the hellhounds.

And they did just that, wanting to find an exit or the demon as fast as possible. But as they were going down a staircase, Castiel vanished from a wave of light all of a sudden. The three of them stopped abruptly, looking around and finding Samuel, who had banished him with a blood's sigil.

Before any of them had time to issue a word and ask for explanations, Crowley appeared, smiling triumphant. He was accompanied by four demons who stood closely to his master, waiting for his orders patiently.

At the sight of the demon and finding themselves surrounded, Dean stood in front of Summer protectively. He still remembered the talk he had had with Balthazar, and the big interest the demon had in her.

But being outnumbered, there was nothing he or any one of them could do, and quickly were held by the demons and instructed to be enclosed separately. Summer was shoved into the farthest cell in a corner, as far away as possible from the brothers, especially Dean.

-"You put a hand on her and I'll kill you!"- Dean roared to the demon who shoved him inside.

-"Shut up!"- The demon replied harshly as his eyes went black.

It was silence for two seconds before the little window that was at the door was opened from the outside by Samuel. Dean watched him, a dark and threatening gaze upon his eyes.

-"You want forgiveness, find a priest."- Dean warned.

-"I just want you to understand."- Samuel tried to explain himself, although he knew before hand that it was pointless.

-"Oh, I understand… that you're a liar."- Dean said as he walked closer to the door. -"You talk about putting blood first, which is funny 'cause you sound just like my dad. The difference is he actually did!"-

-"I am putting blood first!"- Samuel roared. -"Mary's my blood! My daughter! Don't come at me like I sold you out, Dean. You sold out your own mother. It was her or Sam, and you chose Sam, plain and simple."-

-"Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandsons!"- Dean replied.

-"See it how you want. I don't even know what Sam is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You're a stranger. No, really, tell me: what exactly are you supposed to be to me?"-

Dean took a deep breath and closed his fists tight. Samuel believed that this somehow would excuse him for what he was doing, but truth was that Dean did not give a crap about what he was saying. The only thing that matter to him at the moment was that his brother and Summer were locked in here. And that Crowley had Summer at hands reach, being able to do with her as he pleased.

-"I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy you never wanna see again. 'Cause I'll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you."- Dean said slowly, no emotion on his face, sounding deathly scary.

-"Don't think there's gonna be a next time."- Samuel said, hoping he was right since Dean looked pretty confident and serious.

-"Whatever gets you through the night."- Dean threatened.

Samuel closed the little window and took a step back, watching as two demons dragged Dean out of his cell and down the corridor. He knew what those demons were going to do with Dean, and even though he suspected he should care, he honestly did not. All he wanted was his daughter back, no matter at what price.

Dean yelled and tried to resist to being taken to God only knows where, which called Summer's attention.

-"Hey! Dean!"- She exclaimed, approaching the door. -"Let him go!"- She said as she banged on the door, trying uselessly to open it. -"Don't hurt him!"-

All of a sudden her own door was open slowly, revealing Crowley on the other side. He grinned and moved aside, motioning her to step outside with him. Reluctantly Summer obeyed, knowing that she had no other choice and that maybe, once she was out that cell, she could do something to help the brothers.

-"Walk with me, shall we?"- Crowley offered as he started walking ahead of her.

Summer followed him, feeling as if the demon wanted to show or tell her something.

-"Summer. Long time no see, how have you been?"- He asked randomly. -"Enjoying life?"-

Summer tilted her head to a side. -"As a matter of fact I was, until you showed up."-

-"So sad to hear that since I'm in fact happy to see you."- The demon replied with a smile. -"By the way, I was wondering how you feel now that Adam was back."-

At the mention of him Summer stopped abruptly. _How could he know?_ Adam had only been back for a few days. She felt her blood going cold at the mere thought of the demon hurting him.

-"Why so surprised? I'm the King of Hell after all; I'm supposed to know these things. For example, Adam escaping hell. Better said, being pulled out from hell."- He explained as he turned on a corridor. -"Because you knew that he was pulled out by the exact same thing that pulled Dean out."-

_Angels_. Summer thought.

-"Why so silent dear? I'm sure your ex lover had explained all of this to you by now. After all, he had quite a time to prepare his speech since he's been back for over a year already."-

At that Summer stopped walking. -"What?"-

Crowley smirked.

He turned around to face an astonished Summer. -"Adam has been back for over a year now. Didn't you know?"- He added with a fake confuse expression.

Summer knew that she should not believe a demon, because demons lie, but for some odd reason, she was completely sure that Crowley was saying the truth. Especially because he knew that with this, she will get upset, and she sensed that it was exactly what he was looking for.

-"What do you want Crowley? Why are you saying all of this to me?"- She asked while folding her arms.

-"Let's not rush love."- Crowley stated as he finally stopped at a cell.

A djinn was locked up in that cell, she knew that for sure. The demon smiled devilishly at the monster before turning around to look at her.

-"Right here is where I keep all my... informants as I like to call them. There's something I need to know and they are gonna tell me, right honey?"- He added looking again at the monster.

He opened up the cell's door, the djinn looking terrified by having him so close. -"Feeling chatty this morning, are we? Do hope so."-

As Crowley walked further into the room, the monster crawled back over the bed against the wall, putting as much distance between them as possible.

-"So, you ready to tell me all about your daddy?"-

_Daddy_? Summer frowned, not fully understanding. Why Crowley kept all these monsters in here, and what he exactly wanted to know from them.

Before anything else could be said, the fire alarm rang. The demon looked up and sighed tiredly, knowing that something came out wrong and suspecting the Winchesters had something to do with it. He turned around and instructed Summer to walk along with him, heading to a torturing room. She watched wide-eyed at all the instruments in there, a table in a far corner calling her attention. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered that month where she was held hostage by a group of demons who did as they pleased with her. More than once, she was the one tied down on a similar table, as they played who could make her scream louder.

-"You should be ghoul scat by now."- Crowley said.

At the sound of his voice, Summer snapped out of her horrible little world, but before she could even blinked, Sam knocked him down from behind, making him landed on his knees. The brothers stood in front of Crowley as the demon found himself trapped by a devil's trap.

Meg entered and positioned herself in front of the demon. -"Crowley."-

-"Whore."- Crowley replied.

As they exchanged a few words, Dean turned around to give a quick look over Summer, making sure that she was not hurt. Finding no wounds on her, he sighed and relaxed, returning his intense gaze to the pair of demons. He only wished Crowley had not said anything to her.

-"You know damn well. I want my soul back."- Sam stated to Crowley after Meg tortured him a little with her demons powers.

-"No."- Crowley replied.

Dean ordered Meg to torture him, what she did. When she stopped, Crowley coughed a little of blood before straightened up.

-"I can't."-

-"Can't or won't?"-

-"I said 'can't'. I meant 'can't', you mop-headed lumberjack."- Crowley growled. -"I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it."-

-"How do I know you're not lying?"- Sam asked.

-"You don't. But it doesn't change anything. I'm telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess."-

Summer listened attentively to what the demon said, finding an incredible amount of sense in his words. Besides the fact he had said the exact same thing than Castiel.

-"Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He's all yours."- Sam said to Meg.

-"Whoa, what are you, crazy? He's our only hope."- Dean quickly protested, refusing to believe that there was no hope for his brother.

-"Dean, you heard him. He can't get it. He's useless."-

Dean thought about it for a minute, and eventually handed Meg the knife. The demon happily grabbed it and entered into the devil's trap, trusting in the brothers' word that they would let her out later. However before she could make a move, Crowley hit her on her calf's making her land on her back. Next, he used the knife to break the trap and pinned Sam and Dean on opposite walls. Summer took a step back, surprised that the demon had not done it to her. She stood prepared, in case she needed to defend herself from an attack of him. However Crowley only smiled at her as he got closer.

-"Stay away from her!"- Dean growled from the wall, feeling useless as he watched the demon nearing her.

-"We couldn't finish our chat before, quite a pity."- He said smiling. -"You see, I happen to have an offer for you."-

-"Sorry, I don't make deals with demons."- Summer replied.

Crowley snorted. -"It's not that kind of deal. See, I can't go into the cage for Sam's soul, but turns out that you can."- He explained.

Summer narrowed her eyes at him but did not say anything, waiting for him to elaborate on this insane idea.

-"You happen to be a powerful archangel, meaning that none of them can hurt you. Besides the fact that going in there will make you...stronger. However, it's not as easy as it sounds so you will require my help, and for me to help you and these hairless monkeys, I need you to do something for me."-

-"You're lying."- She stated.

-"Why would I?"- He asked seriously. -"It's not like I win something. Sam with or without soul is exactly insignificant for me."-

-"Do not listen to him!"- Dean warned from the wall. -"He's lying to you."-

-"Am I? Oh, I think we're confused now. That would be you, you're the one who has been hiding things from her, as let's say, your private chats with Balthazar, her guardian angel."- Crowley stated, the whole time holding her gaze.

At the silence that followed from Dean, Summer turned to look at him, and with just one look realized that Crowley was saying the truth.

-"Let's say I believe you."- She said, ignoring the brothers for a moment. -"What would I have to do for you?"-

-"Kill yourself. Extinguish, disappear, clear yourself out of the map. Simple and plain as that."- He added smiling. -"Now, would you do that for little Sammy?"-

Summer opened and closed her mouth, waiting for the words to form. There was nothing more she wanted than to get Sam's soul back because as he was right then, she did not really like him. However, she suspected that behind Crowley's proposal there had to be a trick and she sensed it was about the dormant archangel inside her.

-"Leave them alone."- Castiel said, reappearing again.

Summer turned around to meet the angel's intense gaze. -"Is it true? Can I do that?"- She asked straightly.

-"He's lying. He is a demon after all, that's what he does. I don't expect you to believe him Summer."-

The angel replied without even glancing at her. Instead, his heavy gaze was upon the demon who seemed slightly uncomfortable at the moment.

-"Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?"- Crowley said.

-"Put the knife down."- Castiel warned.

-"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what's in the gift bag?"- The demon asked, referring to the bag Castiel had in hands.

The angel put out a skull from the bag. -"You are."-

-"Not possible."- Crowley said, getting serious all of a sudden.

-"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have."-

-"Cookie for you."- The demon said, clapping mockingly.

Summer watched as the demon and angel spoke, practically ignoring her standing two steps away from them. The demon's proposal still going around in her head while she actually considered the idea of accepting.

-"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?"- Castiel finally asked.

The demon released Sam and Dean from their place at the walls. -"If I could help out in any other..."-

-"Answer him!"- Dean interrupted.

-"I can't."- Crowley admitted defeated.

Without waiting another second, Castiel incinerated Crowley's bones, making him disappear into flames. As soon as he was dead, Meg, who has been standing watching everything decided to vanish, not trusting that the brothers would not kill her, which they would have done.

-"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too. "- Dean said and then turned to the angel. -"'Course, I'd have given you an hour with her first."-

-"Why would I want that?"- Castiel asked confused.

Sighing, Summer shifted her weight from a feet to another. She was furious, pissed; the rage she felt could not be described. Adam has been back for over a year and he only had the decency to show up to her now. And Dean had been meeting secretly with Balthazar, who he apparently disliked. People just kept hiding things from her and she was not liking it one bit.

-"So, care to tell me what it is that you and Balthazar were hiding from me is?"- She finally asked, not even glancing at Dean.

The hunter sighed and dropped his head forward.

* * *

Summer was leaning against the sidewall of the motel, waiting for Dean to talk. He looked nervous, that much she knew from the way he was scratching the back of his head. She fought the urge of smiling at the way he was acting, as if he was a little boy waiting for his mother to scold him.

She was not mad anymore, she could not. Deep down she knew or at least had a feeling why he had kept things from her: to keep her safe, to protect her from something, probably Crowley. However, she preferred when he was honest with her, and she really appreciated it knowing if there was a demon on her trail.

-"Um, well..."- Dean huffed, preparing for what was about to come. -"Balthazar told me that Crowley has been the one who ordered to kidnap you."-

Summer's eyes snapped open. She did not see that one coming.

-"He said that Crowley wanted Ariel to work with him, and that he should get you before the angels did."-

Summer blinked but was not able to form words. Just at the mention of that particular time, memories came rushing into her mind and made her blood turned cold, a shiver running down her spine. She felt sick to her stomach.

_Screams. Blood dripping. Black eyes. Aggressive hands pulling her hair. Knives cutting her all over. Fire burning her flesh. Tears sliding down her face._

She closed her eyes tight, wanting to pull all those thoughts out of her head but it was impossible. She felt as if she was in there once again, suffering their torture.

-"Sum?"-

Dean worried as her facial expression drastically changed. He suspected that she still had memories from what those demons had done to her.

-"Are you alright?"-

-"Yeah."- Summer replied, shaking her head. -"Why didn't you tell me?"-

-"Because. I knew that you were going to look for him."-

-"Of course!"- She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-"See? I did good in not telling you."-

-"Damn it Winchester!"- She exclaimed as she took a deep breath. -"You know what?"- She continued as she looked him straight in the eyes. -"I can perfectly take care of myself. I did it before you and before I had a guardian angel. No need for a babysitter!"-

She glared at him and folded her arms, indicating that the argument was over. Dean was kind of waiting for a punch, a kick, something, but there was nothing. She took it surprisingly fine, which lead him to believe that something else was bothering her. He knew her _that_ well.

-"What's wrong?"- He said, breaking the one minute silence.

Summer looked up startled. -"What do you mean?"-

-"Something's bothering you and I know it's not what I just told you."- He stated surely. -"Is it about Adam?"-

Summer frowned at him and once again was surprised at how much Dean Winchester knew her. She smiled despite herself and nodded, pretending that it was the whole Adam-thing that was disturbing her.

-"I'm just pissed that he lied, that's all."-

-"You sure?"-

-"Yes Dean."-

-"Okay."- He agreed, no believing her for a minute. -"Are we okay, or are you still mad at me?"- He asked, slightly afraid.

Summer rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that she should at least continue being mad at him for a while, but it was pointless and she was tired.

-"Let's go to sleep Winchester."- She replied as she turned to walk into the motel.

Dean grinned happily and nodded. -"Yes, ma'am."-

Silently he followed her inside and did not made a sound as she got ready for bed, stripping off her clothes until she was only in her undergarments and got under the covers. He copied her, and joined her on the bed, scooting close and pulling her back against his chest. She did not protest. Without another word, and too tired from their recent hunt, they fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Blood. Tears streaming down her face. Pain filling her heart as she watched the person on her arms stop breathing. He was dead._

She sat up on bed, gasping for air as she relived her nightmare/vision once again. Sweat was pouring on her forehead and arms, as her hot skin burnt her. She felt warm, gentle hands on her back trying to calm her down.

Dean.

She was well aware of his presence next to her and of his questioning gaze upon her face, but she could not find words at the moment. She felt a huge grief on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry badly. But she found no excuses to explain afterwards to him, because she sure as hell was not telling him about her vision, not after the recent events.

-"What is it?"- He asked her softly.

One of his hands was rubbing her back in circles while the other took a strand of hair out of her face. He watched her with worry written all over his face, knowing that this was a heavy nightmare or a vision.

-"It's... nothing."- She managed to say, choking up on her own words.

Summer could not fight it anymore and a single tear rolled down her cheek. When Dean noticed this, he knew that it had to be something severe, important to make her feel like this. Soon, sobs started shaking her body and she finally let it go, not caring if he saw her in the weakest moment of her life.

He was lost as to what to do to make it stop, but he knew that he had to make it stop. He longed to see her smile again, make a snarky comment, or just to tease him. The only thing that occurred to him at the moment was to pull her in his arms and hug her tight.

-"Hey, talk to me."- He whispered softly in her ear.

Summer buried her face in the crock of his neck, feeling slightly better by him comforting her, but at the same time feeling ashamed by being such a crybaby, as she would like to call herself. She was a hunter for God's sake, hunters did not cry, especially over nothing, or in this case, over a vision. However, she could not help it, the grief and physical pain she felt was overwhelming.

No matter what, she had to prevent that vision from happening.

They stayed like that for a while. He just held her tightly against him, while she sobbed into his neck. Eventually he pulled them down on the bed again, she did not protest or move, just stayed tangled on his body. At one point he started stroking her hair, what helped to sooth her.

Summer sniffled and slowly used her hand to push herself off of him, partially at least since she was not ready to let go of him yet.

What if it was him who died? What if her mind was trying to warn her about something? The mere idea of losing Dean made a shiver ran down her spine.

-"Better?"- He asked.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

She nodded. -"Sorry I'm being such a pussy."-

Dean smiled. -"It's fine. You're allowed it from time to time."- He teased. -"Wanna talk about it?"-

Dean knew that if she has been affected this much by a simple dream, it must have been important. And he also knew that she will not talk about it, at least for now, still he had to ask.

Summer shook her head and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, begging that he would not push it further.

-"That's alright."- He replied. -"Ya' know, there's something I wanna talk with you actually."-

-"What is it?"- She questioned, still not looking him in the eyes.

-"I think there might be someone else who can help us with Sam's issue."- He explained.

At that, Summer raised her head and looked at him, although his eyes were fixed on the ceiling, away from her. At first she had suspected he only wanted to distract her, but if it was about Sam, she knew it was important.

-"Who?"-

Dean turned his head to meet her eyes before answering. -"Death."-

-"What? You're insane?"-

-"He might as well help since my brother went to Lucifer's cage because he asked me to let him. If Sam is like this, it's because he wanted Lucifer out of the map because he had him on a leash."- He explained.

-"Still, do you really think he's gonna help?"- She asked him.

Dean shrugged. -"Don't lose anything with trying, right? I mean, what other choice do we have?"-

Summer supported herself on one elbow to look down at him. -"Let's pretend that I, somehow, support you on this insane, wild, impossible idea for a minute..."-

-"Which would be absolutely nice from you."- He interrupted her, grinning.

Summer ignored him. -"...how do you plan on finding Death, The Horseman anyway? I mean as far I know, don't people close to dying or actual dead people can only see him?"- She asked.

Dean stayed silent and only stared at her, giving her time to processed everything in her head. When her eyes went wide he knew that she had understood his plan.

-"I've got to die."- He stated simply.

Summer felt a knot on her throat as she could not listen anymore over the sound of her frantic heartbeats. Did he want to die willingly? She had just had a vision when someone pretty much dies in her arms, and he was really suggesting getting himself killed to meet up with Death? Was he trying to kill her or something? Pretty much, yes.

-"I'm sorry, come again?"-

-"Summer..."-

-"No, no, no, no. Don't... try to mess up my head. There's not freaking way you're doing that!"- She stated.

Dean looked at her with wide eyes and his eyebrow raised, a glint of amusement on his gaze as a tiny smile was playing at the corner of his lips.

-"I'm sorry, was that an order?"-

-"Yes, as a matter of fact it was! You boss me around all the time, about time I do the same."- She replied hotly. -"Actually I have a better idea, I'll go meet up with Death instead of you, how's that?"- She suggested.

-"Like hell you are!"- He replied instantly. -"I'm doing this Summer, it's my brother we're talking about!"-

-"Don't come with that crap!"- She replied as she sat and fully separated from him. -"You know that I'd die for Sam in a blink of an eye. It involves me as much as it involves you."-

_And, I'm not the one who might possible die on the next few days by the way._

-"You're not coming, period."-

-"God, you're insufferable!"- She exclaimed as she got up from bed.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He has been waiting an outburst but not this much. -"Damn it, don't act like this! If I'm telling you all of this is because I need your help."-

-"Right, because otherwise you just keep things away from me, isn't it?"-

-"Don't come with that shit, I've already apologized and you forgave me, case closed!"- He yelled, also getting out of bed to face her.

-"I never said I forgave you!"- She yelled indignant, with both hands at her hips.

-"Well you certainly didn't protest when I got in bed with you and had my hands all over you!"-

-"You did not have your hands all over me Winchester!"- She pointed out with one accusing finger raised and pointed at him.

-"That's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that..."-

-"I don't wanna hear it!"- Summer interrupted him, covering her ears with her hands.

-"Oh really mature Summer!"-

Summer turned away from him and closed her eyes. She needed an excuse for him not do this and she needed it fast. She tried to think of something, even to the point of faking some disease of some kind, anything to make him stay with her. Safe and sound, and most importantly, alive.

He put both hands on her shoulders as he calmed down. -"Summer"-

Gently he took her hands out of her ears and turned her around to meet him. Her eyes were closed, and she did not make an attempt to open them up. He sighed and shook his head, smiling despite himself.

-"I'll be alright Sum. Do you trust me?"-

-"Don't ask me that, because you can't promise me that you'll be fine."- She replied.

She finally opened her eyes and held his gaze while talking. -"Why is it that you always try to protect me but you don't think twice before getting into the line of fire? How do you think I feel when you do that? It's not fair Dean, it's just... not fair."-

She walked past him and gave him her back as she composed herself and forced herself to not break down on tears once again. There have been enough tears for the night.

-"I'm not gonna apologize for trying to keep you safe. But I will try to find another way. I won't make any promises, but...I'll try."- He stated.

Summer let out a long deep breath of relief at his words, although she was not sure if she should trust him. Dean would say about anything to not fight with her, and he always knew exactly the right words. He knew her well. _Scary well_.

-"Happy now?"- He asked as he closed the distance between them and stood behind her.

-"Can we go back to bed now?"- He whispered in her ear.

Summer let out another breath, a shaky one at the feeling of his breath so close to her skin this time. The sound of his husky voice making her body's temperature increase quickly and her voice stopped working, allowing her only to nod.

Dean smiled and placed both hands at her hips as he leaded her to bed. He pulled her down with him once again and enveloped her in his arms. He was sure he had put her fears at rest, at least for the night, and that he could wait until tomorrow to worry over their next fight. However he had to admit he loved it when she was all angry and bothered, it was pretty sexy.

Summer sighed contently in the circle of his arms as she used his chest as her own pillow. She felt as warm and safe as whenever she was with Dean. This, could not be compare to anything, the feeling she got with him was unique. She almost laughed at the confusion she felt with Adam earlier on the phone.

_Almost._

It was obvious that the return of Adam was going to affect her, after all he was her best friend and she had killed him. But she never experienced these strong feelings toward him like she did with Dean, even though she had slept with him too. And despite the two men were pretty similar, she had only fallen for one.

Winchester 1 - Davis 0.

* * *

Next morning everything was unusually calm between the hunters as they headed for Bobby's house. The ride was quick and silent; none of them really knew or had anything to say.

Dean and Summer were on good terms but they both had things going around their heads. For starters, he was really worried about his brother and wanted to find a new solution fast, while she was terrified about the vision that kept playing on her head.

And Sam was just Sam. Soulless and acting like dick like the past few months.

Once they reached Bobby's, Sam quickly went to bury himself with newspapers and his computer, looking already for a new hunt. Dean, on the other hand had different intentions.

-"Are you serious about this? Do you really think that blackmailing Death is a smart idea?"- Bobby asked.

-"What other choice do I have Bobby? My brother is walking around without a soul or any kind of judgment!"- Dean replied exasperated.

-"Still, I'm not sure about this boy. What does Summer think?"-

-"Well..."-

-"You haven't told her."- Bobby interrupted him, knowing beforehand.

-"I did, but she didn't take it well."- Dean explained.

-"I imagine."-

Before any of them could say anything further, Summer entered the room, wiping her hands on an old rag. She was covered in grease from her car, on which she had been working until a moment ago. As soon as she raised her eyes and met both men's gaze, she knew something was up.

-"What is it?"- She asked.

-"Dean will tell you."- Bobby quickly replied.

Dean turned to glare at Bobby for his lack of help. He still had not figured out what he was going to tell her, seeing as she had not taken well the idea the first time he mentioned it. However, he was running out of time, and there was no magical solution for his brother.

Summer waited for Dean to explain but he was not talking. She frowned and moved her eyes from Bobby to Dean before setting them on something shining on the table: a ring. Death's ring.

-"You promised you wouldn't do it!"- She accused quickly, as her heartbeats quickened.

She took a step back feeling a cold shiver ran down her body as her vision haunted her once again.

-"No, I said I'll try to find another way, but there is no other way."-

-"You didn't even look! Dean, we've been here for half a day how could you possibly..."- She trailed off, losing the strength to talk.

There was nothing she had left to tell him besides the truth, but even then she had doubts he would change his mind. It was Sam they were talking about, Dean would do about anything to help his little brother. No matter what it took. Not even if that meant he would be the one dying.

Bobby was extremely shocked at her reaction. He was expecting her to get pissed, furious, but he could almost swear there were tears on her eyes. And on top of that, the way Dean responded was even more shocking. His facial expression softened instantly and he was quickly looking for an explanation, an excuse to make her understand and make her feel better. A reason for her not to cry maybe.

They were way more serious than Bobby ever thought.

-"Sum..."-

She shook her head, not needing to listen his lame excuses. -"Don't."- She replied, looking absently ahead of her. -"What's the plan?"-

-"If there was another way..."- He tried once again to explain.

-"Dean, I asked you what was the plan."- She said through clenched teeth, meeting his eyes this time.

He sighed. -"I found a number on my dad's journal, a certain Doctor Robert. I called him and he can help."-

She frowned in thoughts as she tried to realize why that name was so familiar to her. It was most probably the doctor that had helped John and her plenty of times, when they injuries were more serious than they could handle.

She nodded. -"I know who he is."-

-"You do?"- Dean asked surprised.

-"Yes, he helped me and your dad lots of times."- She continued.

Summer threw the old rag somewhere on Bobby's desk as she raised her eyes to look at him. -"Let me change my shirt and we can go."-

Dean nodded in acceptance and sighed as she left the room. When he turned around, he found Bobby giving him an odd look.

-"What?"-

-"Nothing."- The older hunter replied quickly, trying to hide his smile.

Dean shrugged it off and grabbed his bag before heading outside, deciding to wait for Summer in the car. Earlier he had instructed Bobby that when he left, he would be the one keeping an eye on his brother, who was capable of about anything. That was not the Sam they all knew, so they did not really know what to expect.

Dean looked up when he heard her approaching, and turned to look at her when she got in the car, but she made no attempt to look at him. She was still pissed.

-"Summer, listen..."-

-"Just drive."-

He sighed and did just that, not really knowing what to say.

They drove until reaching their destination. Dean had to double check the address on the awning of a store in front of him, it was a grocery store.

-"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."-

-"He always liked to keep a low profile."- Summer shrugged as she walked past him and into the grocery store.

Dean just followed her and walked to the back along with her after a Chinaman instructed them to do so. They took a series of steps up to an apartment. The whole place was dirty and abandoned; it looked as if nobody lives there.

Before they could actually reach the last step, one of the doors opened up and an old man got out. He had grey hair and tiny glasses on the end of his nose, and he was wearing a long white gown.

-"Dean Winchester?"- The doctor asked.

-"You must be Dr. Robert?"- Dean replied as he eyed the men.

Summer stood behind Dean as the doctor approached him, and as soon as she saw him confirmed her suspicion, it was the doctor she had first believed.

The doctor smiled and walked up to Dean, putting both hands on the hunter's shoulders.

-"Son, I stitched up your daddy more times than I can count, let me tell you. Oh, it's good to see you."-

-"'Course, that was ages ago, back when, uh, I still had my medical license."- He added absently.

In that moment he looked past Dean and noticed his female companion, quickly recognizing her. -"Summer?"-

-"Hey Doctor Robert."- She greeted him with a smile.

-"Kid, it's so good to see you."- He stated as he hugged her tight. -"Thought you were dead."-

-"Guess I'm not that easy to catch."- Summer replied proudly.

-"Right this way."- The doctor instructed as he lead them to their office.

Dean and Summer entered it and closed the door behind them while the doctor introduced them to her assistant, Eva.

-"Hop right up."- The doctor instructed as he patted a gurney.

-"Doc, you have done this a lot right?"- Summer quickly asked.

She needed at least some kind of insurance that Dean was going to be okay, even if she was still mad at him. She could not help herself but ask the question that has been bugging her since he spilled everything in the car, despite her pretending not to listen.

Dean smiled at the fact she worried that much over him.

-"Oh, many, many times."-

-"And your...success rate?"- She questioned as she swallowed.

-"Oh, excellent...almost 75%. So, should we get the, uh, preliminaries out of the way?"-

_Only 75%? And that was supposed to make me feel better? _

-"Yeah. Uh, yeah, right."- Dean interrupted as he handed an envelope of money to the doctor.

Summer watched as the money was handed and bit her bottom lip, thinking of maybe hitting Dean unconscious and dragging him out of there. However, he was pretty heavy, and she would have to pass through the grocery store at the front.

Not such a good plan.

-"Hey."-

She looked up and stopped that train of thoughts, knowing it would not take her anywhere. She sighed as she met those green eyes of him, the very same eyes that make her knees go weak.

-"Guess this is it."-

Dean sighed. -"Don't be mad."- He begged.

She bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could almost taste blood. There was no point in continuing being angry at the moment, not with him getting killed willingly in about five minutes. This could be their last talk as far as she knew.

Without thinking it twice she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She hugged him tight, almost to the point of not letting him breath. Closing her eyes, she took a shaky deep breath as his essence entered her nostrils and made her lightheaded.

-"Promise me. Promise me that you'll be okay."-

Dean squeezed her and planted a kiss on the side of her neck before standing up to meet her eyes. None of them still letting go of each other. She was looking at him mindfully, needing to hear him promising it.

-"I promise."- He lied since he was not really sure what could happen to him. -"However, just in case..."-

He took an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her. She opened her mouth to protest and say that he just had promised nothing wrong was going to happen when she read who the letter was addressed to.

It was a letter to Ben.

She nodded since she really had nothing to say at that. However it made her think how much Dean had wanted a family and how attached he had got to this boy.

-"I lo-"-

-"Don't say it."- She interrupted, knowing exactly what his words were going to be.

He was not going to say goodbye to her. Not now.

Dean smiled and nodded, and before she could also protest about what he was going to do next, he used the arm around her waist to bring her against him and kiss her. He kissed her hard and long until her toes curled. When they broke apart her cheeks were flushed by the sudden display of affection and her breathing was loud.

He smirked, arrogantly pleased by her reaction.

-"Gotta take your boyfriend now."- Eva, the doctor assistant interrupted them.

Summer nodded and reluctantly let go of him, instantly feeling cold and fear spread through her body. She watched how he laid down on the gurney and that bitch of assistant, roughly inserted an IV needle on his arm.

She glared at the back of the woman's head and walked to stand next to him, absently grasping his hand. He smiled at her gesture and looked up at her face, but her eyes were glued on the machine next to him. The one that showed his cardiac rhythm.

-"Are we ready? Hmm?"- The doctor asked with a big syringe on his hand.

Summer swallowed and forced herself to be strong.

-"You've got three minutes."- The doctor warned as he injected the substance of the syringe on the IV.

Summer squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile as his eyelids started dropping and his heart rate went faster. She observed with wide eyes as the sound intensified to the point when it was a no ending beep. She watched with horror as Dean's head dropped back and his eyes were fully closed.

Her own heart almost stopped as she watched his body going limp.

-"He's dead."- The doctor announced.

Summer took a deep breath.

_Oh God, let him be okay._

* * *

Hit the review button peeps, you know you want to! REVIEWS = Virtual hugs and happy dances from me! I might even try the Gangman style! ;)


	16. Revenge

**A/N**:

I know I'm a terrible person but after my finals my head wasn't working properly. Besides I went on holidays last week and I just got home. FYI I'm super tanned and everything aches because of the sun, so not cool! LOL However I did had a blast and I'm super rested to started writing and update as before! Now, I have a new chapter and as I have said, things are complicating once again :)  
Thank you as always to those who always reviews because it truly helps me. I'm going to reply to all the comments in a minute!

Hope you're having a great day and btw, congrats to our boys for the PCA and to Jensen and Danneel for their soon to be new addition (as if they were going to read this haha!) and...  
SUPERNATURAL'S BACK TONIGHT! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

She took a deep breath and swallowed.

The clock was running.

Time seemed to pass slowly by in front of her as she watched Dean's lifeless body. She did not dare to tear her eyes from him, afraid that if she did something would happen. It was only going to be three minutes and it already felt like a lifetime. All she wanted was the doctor to wake him up and see his green eyes once again.

_Twenty seconds_.

Sweat ran down her body, causing her clothes clung to her body. She had Dean's hand tightly grasped in hers, waiting for his fingers to move. She swore to herself that when he woke up, first, she was going to kick his ass, and then gonna have lots of sex to lose her frustration.

_Fifty seconds_.

Summer started believing that the clock was playing with her and taking longer than needed.

The feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket brought her back to reality momentarily. She considered the idea of ignoring the phone call, finding Dean's lifeless body much more important at the moment, but when she grabbed her phone, she saw a familiar number on the screen.

She was lost in thought when the phone stopped buzzing only to start doing it again in less than ten seconds. Apparently whoever was calling her was in some kind of emergency. She sighed and excused herself a minute to take the call.

-"Yes?"- She practically growled into the phone. It was so not a good moment to bother her.

-"_Finally woman! Where are you?_"- A familiar, male voice, said at the other end of the line.

Summer frowned. -"Who is-...Will?"- She guessed.

-"_YES!_"- He barked as car noises were heard in the back. -"_Damn it!_"-

-"Will what'-...what's going on?"-

-"_Fucking bastard!_"- He cursed as loud car noises were heard once again. -"_Sum...I need your help._"- He finally admitted.

At the sound of seriousness in his voice and something else she could only guess was fear, Summer tensed.

Will was her brother, her truly family, by blood and by choice. Her big brother, the one that has been taking care of her since she had memory, even when William drank, lost his temper and aimed his rage at her. Now, he was calling to ask for her help, which he has never done before in her lifetime. _Never_. His overprotectiveness always overcame everything he might be going through and he never had dared to put her life in danger.

If he was calling it meant some serious business.

-"What is it?"- She asked, quickly going into full hunting-mode.

-"_Demons._"- He breathed.

Summer closed her eyes instantly, cursing silently. Without her knowing much, she sensed that the situation claimed for her to leave at the moment, even with Dean lying down on a stretcher and without a pulse.

-"Where?"-

-"_Kansas._"-

-"I'll be there as soon as possible."-

-"_Thanks, sis_."- He said before hanging up.

Summer knew she wanted to stay but at the same time she would hate herself if something happened to her brother and she could have done something to stop it. At the mere thought of someone else close to her in danger, her vision crossed her mind like for the millionth time.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and strictly avoided to lay her eyes on Dean again, knowing that it would only make everything more difficult. Besides, she doubted of her power of will and if she would actually leave if she saw his still body one more time.

-"Oh...I gotta go. Something important came out."- She explained.

The doctor waved his hand dismissively in the air without looking at her. -"Go, go. There is still time left before we wake him up."-

Summer cleared her throat, trying to get their attention and finally the doctor, along with his assistant finally raised their eyes. She held their gaze and looked at them intensively, her eyes darkening suddenly while a threatening expression settled on her face.

-"For you own good, he better wakes up and be fine or I swear I'll haunt you two down and kill you myself."- She said, taking a brief pause to look at both of them quickly. -"Slowly and painfully."- She continued with an even tone.

-"No-no need for threats."- The doctor stuttered.

-"You know me Doc, this ain't a threat, this is a warning."-

Giving them one final glare, Summer turned on her heels and headed for the door. She opened it up and stopped to talk over her shoulder one last time.

-"A minute left."- She announced and finally left the room.

Once the door was closed behind her, she let out a breath she was not aware she was holding. So many things were happening at the same time that she was having doubts if what she was doing was the right call. Maybe Dean needed her more than Will did.

Will was her brother and Dean was...well, Dean. Besides, Dean had willingly offered to do this to try and save his own brother. It was only fair that Summer helped her brother too.

She headed toward the front grocery's store while a million possibilities ran down her head. She was practically running and not paying attention where she was going, when she abruptly stopped as a cold breeze enveloped her. Summer touched her chest and arms, feeling a tingling sensation all over her body. She searched with her eyes frantically, trying to notice something unusual.

There was nothing.

For a moment she could have sworn she felt someone's presence, Dean's to be more precise. She considered the idea of his spirit wandering around and felt the urge to stay and find out what he was exactly doing, but she had more important issues at hand.

Quickly she left the store and stopped on the sidewalk as she realized she had come with Dean which meant she did not have her car with her.

But there was the Impala.

-"No, no, no, no. He would kill me."- She said to herself, shaking her head.

Maybe she could steal a car, but that would take a lot of work since the street was crowded, and if she got caught, she could ended up in jail. Maybe if she explained everything to Dean afterwards, he would understand the importance of the situation and why she had taken his car.

Taking a deep breath to gain forces, she sat on the driver seat for the first time in her life. If the situation had not been that serious, she would have taken her time to appreciate the moment. However, despite everything she could not help but smile at the sound of the engine coming to life. Proudly she stepped on the gas and took off down the avenue, deciding to reach Kansas in less than a day.

* * *

Dean had been talking with Death when Summer came running from the back and walked literally through him. He put a hand on his chest and turned around to see where she had gone only to find her standing there, her hands touching her chest and arms as she looked around.

-"She felt that?"- He asked Death intrigued.

-"Your friend happens to be a very rare human. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually felt you."- Death replied.

Dean observed how she looked around the place, trying to find something odd, but eventually giving up. She looked tensed as if something was bothering her and giving the fact she was abandoning him, he guessed something important had happened. Quickly, she turned around and left the store only to stop in front of his car.

His face dropped as he realized the idea crossing her mind. -"No, no, no, no my car."-

Without anything he could do, he watched as Summer got into the Impala and took down the road.

-"Son of a bitch!"- Dean cursed.

He was going to kill her.

* * *

Driving without stop, she reached Wichita, Kansas where her brother was according to the text he has sent her. Besides, Summer had also researched and discovered a high demon activity in the city.

Which was a _very _bad sign.

She slowed down as she took the main highway and called Will to ask where he was staying, but he never picked up. She tried a few more times but nothing. She started getting anxious and nervous at the same time because she wanted and needed to speak with her brother to know he was alright.

-"Damn it!"- She cursed as she gave up.

She would have to find him by herself.

In the meantime that she has been driving, Dean had called her close to a thousand times but she ignored him. She was pretty sure he was only calling her to yell at her for taking his car, or for leaving, anyway she did not have time for that now. However, the fact he was calling her meant that he was alive and had not died when she left, which was one less problem to worry about.

As she continued down the road, she spotted quite a few motels, which meant finding Will would probably be harder than expected.

She was about to call Bobby and ask for help when all of a sudden Balthazar showed up on the passenger seat, startling her and almost making her lose the control of the car.

-"Son of a bitch!"- She exclaimed as she dodged a car. -"Are you insane? You almost got me kill!"- She yelled at him with wide eyes.

He shrugged. -"You're fine."-

-"I wouldn't be if I had crashed the Impala because Dean would have killed me!"- She replied ironically.

-"I would have killed him first."- He replied smugly.

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes. -"Not funny Balthazar. And what the hell are you doing here?"-

-"Guardian angel, remember?"- He said pointing at himself. -"It's my job to look after you."-

-"Well, glad you remember. I haven't seen you in ages, and whenever I called, you didn't answer."- She replied as she glared at him.

-"I wasn't partying exactly. Heaven has been a disaster lately, which means that you're more in danger than ever."- He explained.

-"What do you mean?"- She asked.

-"They need you more than ever. Ariel is their first choice to rule everything upstairs and well... some of the angels want to find you."-

-"And the other angels?"- Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

-"They wanna kill you. Raphael's orders."-

Summer huffed. -"I never really liked him either."-

Balthazar smiled. -"That's why I haven't been on Earth lately. I don't really wanna drag anybody to you."-

-"How is it that they can't find me anyway?"-

-"Blocking spell."- He replied proudly. -"I know how to do my job Summer."-

She rolled her eyes. -"Whatever. Now can you help me find my brother?"-

-"Sure. He's on the motel on the next block."- He indicated.

-"Thank God!"- She exclaimed, letting out a long breath of relief. -"Anything I should know about this town, Balthy?"-

He frowned. -"Don't call me that."-

Summer smirked at the angel's pout.

-"Demons. Lots of them. You must be careful. Remember they also want to get their hands on you, especially..."-

-"Crowley."- She interrupted. -"I know, Dean spilled the beans."-

Balthazar's face went hard as a rock. -"Yeah, I also know about your private meetings, he had no choice than to tell me."- She explained, looking at him as she parked the car. -"We'll talk about that later, now I have something else to do."-

Summer opened up the door's car and got out, but before walking further she stopped and turned around to look at her guardian angel, only to find him gone.

-"Very convenient Balthazar."- She said to herself.

She headed toward the motel and saw her brother's car parked in front of one of the rooms. Without anyone seeing her, she picked up the lock and sneaked into the room. It was dark and it in complete silence, which of course meant that Will was not there. Summer started looking around the room and quickly found Will's journal, however there was not much about where he might be at the moment.

She was quickly losing her patience when the door of the room abruptly opened and Adam entered.

_Great, just what I needed._

-"Summer?"- He stopped on his tracks, looking surprised. -"What are you doing here?"-

-"Me? What are you doing here?"- She asked as she dropped the journal on the table.

-"Will called me."-

She snorted and folded her arms. -"Why would my br-...wait, when did he find out you were back?"-

Adam raised his eyebrows, shocked at the harsh way she was talking to him. Mostly he was surprised at why she has not called him again, especially giving the fact she admitted that she had missed him.

-"I met with him a few days ago. What's your problem?"-

-"Nothing. I was just checking that my brother didn't find out before me since you've been back for over a year."- She barked.

She knew this was not the right moment to talk about this, but she could not help it. As soon as she saw him, she felt anger filling her inside at the way he had lied to her. Especially after the horrible year she had to go through and having nobody to rely on, she had never wished more to have him back with her.

Adam's face dropped. -"I can explain..."-

-"Don't bother."- She interrupted. -"I don't really care what you have to say."-

Adam could hear the betrayal and pain in her voice and the worst was the fact that he was the one who had caused it. He was not sure who told her, and he really did not care, all he wanted was to explain things to her and get her to stop hating him. Nevertheless, his chances with Summer were thinner than ever.

-"At least let me help you find your brother."- He offered.

-"I don't need you-"-

She was interrupted as her phone started ringing.

-"Hello?"-

-"_Summer dear, long time no see_."- A man's voice said.

-"Who is this?"- She asked.

Summer knew the voice but did not know from where. But just to hear it through the phone, it sent chills down her spine causing her to slightly shiver.

-"_I'm kind of hurt that you don't remind me_."-

She gulped down.

-"Andras."-

Andras was one of the most powerful demons she had ever met during her life. He was the one at the lead during her kidnap, controlling the rest of the demons and keeping them at bay. He was one of her worst nightmares. He was probably Crowley's right hand or something.

-"_Glad you remember me_."- The demon laughed.

-"What do you want?"- She asked through clenched teeth.

-"_You, as usual._"-

-"Well sorry to disappoint you pal, but we're not always getting what we want."-

-_"What if I told you I had your brother?_"-

Summer froze at the demon's statement. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes, as she took deep breaths to control herself. Adam watched her with worry as she got tense while talking on the phone. And even more when she went white as a ghost.

-"Who is it?"- He asked her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-"I swear to God that you touch him and you'll regret it."- She threatened in a soft but stern voice.

The demon laughed. -"_Meet me at a warehouse in Lincoln street. Come alone with no bodyguard or any Winchester. Disobey me and...well, you know what I'm capable of, no need to get into details._"- He said before hanging up.

Summer kept the phone pressed to her ear for a while before regaining her senses. She closed her eyes and gulped down again, hoping this was all a lie and that her brother was safe. Meanwhile Adam was watching her with expectant eyes, needing to know what was happening.

-"Sum, talk to me."- He whispered softly.

At the sound of his voice, Summer raised her eyes to meet his. He could see the fear and desperation in them. His usual distant facade quickly came down at the look of panic on her face and his overprotective side toward her came out.

-"What is it?"- He asked as he cupped her face with both hands and looked deep into her eyes.

-"They have Will."- She confessed easily. -"Demons."-

Adam frowned. -"You know them?"-

Summer nodded frantically. -"Yes. I...I was kidnapped a few months ago. Something related to demons and their plans for me."- She paused. -"Somehow I escaped. Now they want me again."-

He only nodded, already knowing about the kidnap and about the plans both Heaven and Hell had for her. The problem was that if they had Will it was for leverage. It was to force her to give herself to them, in exchange of her brother's life.

But they were demons and they were far from reliable.

-"It's alright Sum, I'm here. We'll find him and I'll kill those bastards. No one is going to put a finger on you."-

She nodded, because as always, she believed him. He had always kept his promise and had even died on the process to keep her alive. She knew that she could trust him, it only took a quick glance at his blue-greenish eyes.

Suddenly, something clicked in her head.

-"It was you."-

-"What?"- Adam asked startled.

-"You've been back for over a year."- She said, connecting the dots on her head. -"It was you who rescued me from those demons, isn't it?"-

He sighed and dropped his head, realizing that he had been caught once again. It seemed pointless to keep hiding things from her since she knew him better than he remembered.

-"It's a long story for another moment. Now we need to find Will, alright? After we do that I swear, I'll tell you everything. No more secrets."-

He had a point, her brother was more important at the moment.

-"Okay."- She agreed.

Without another word on the subject, they both left. Quickly, Adam headed to the Impala seeing as he had stolen a car to get there, and went to get into the driver's seat.

-"No freakin' way!"- She protested.

-"What? You're in no shape to drive!"- He argued.

-"Maybe. But there's no way you driving the Impala. He would kill me."-

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. -"He doesn't have to know."-

-"It doesn't matter. You're not driving _his_ car."- She pointed out.

Not giving him time to protest, she got behind the wheel and started up the car. Seeing no other choice, he walked around the car and got into the passenger seat as they took down the road. They headed straight to the address the demon had given to her. She knew she was risking Will's life taking Adam with her, but she highly doubted she would be able to kill them all and take out her brother alive.

However, she had to make a phone call first.

-"Why you stopped?"- Adam asked as she parked the car a few blocks away from the warehouse.

-"I have a phone call to do."-

-"Can't you do it later? I don't know if you realize it but we're running out of time and this is important."- He protested.

-"This is also important."- She replied as she got down from the car.

Dialing the so familiar number she waited until he picked up, but it never did and it went straight to his voicemail. She tried once again, but it was the same. She knew that he was alright since he had called her already but he not picking up the phone gave her a bad vibe.

-"Are you done?"- Adam asked, getting out of the car himself.

-"Hold on a minute."-

She dialed Bobby's number next, sure that the hunter would pick up, and sure enough he did.

-"Hey Bobby, it's me."-

-"_Thank God kid! Where the hell are you? Dean was going mad! Taking the Impala? Bad move._"-

-"No time for that Bob. Where is he? I've been calling him."-

Silence.

-"Bobby, where's Dean?"- She asked again, truly afraid of the answer.

_-"Alright, don't panic but...he made a deal with Death._"- He explained.

Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

-"What kind of deal?"-

-"He_...he has to wear Death's ring for a day and if he does...Sam get's his soul back_."-

-"I'm gonna kill him!"- She exclaimed.

-"_Summer..._"-

-"Don't. Look, just tell him I said to call me."-

She was fighting with herself as she felt everything coming down on her. The ghost of her last vision once again invading her mind as she felt everybody around her in danger. The impotence she experimented was close to physically hurt.

-"Bobby just...help him, anything. Make sure he stays alive, alright?"-

-"_You know I will. You too take care, in whatever you're doing._"-

Summer only nodded before closing her phone.

-"Everything alright?"- Adam asked.

-"Peachy."- Summer replied before once again getting into the car.

Adam took a deep breath before copying her and getting into the Impala again.

He hated the Winchesters.

* * *

Will did not know where he was or who had him. What he knew was that these demons wanted his sister for higher reasons than he believed. Far from being only revenge because of the fact she was a hunter, they had plans for her. The same exact plans his father has always talked about.

He knew that their dad was not right in everything he had said about Summer, but deep down Will started believing that there was something truly demoniac on his sister. Since she was a kid, demons had been on her trail and had a bigger interest in her than in anybody else. Besides the fact of Summer crossing paths with the Winchesters who were the ideal vessels for Michael and Lucifer, and were the same ones who had stopped the apocalypse.

He knew his sister had had an important role in the devil's plans and that also angels were interested in her. He also knew that her being kidnapped just months ago was not coincidence either. What he did not know was what Summer truly was.

He felt someone approaching and quickly tensed, getting prepared for anything. However, nobody came to him and instead stopped a few feet away from him to talk. Occasionally he overheard their conversation and found out that Summer was on her way.

That was bad. That was _pretty pretty_ _bad_.

Before anything else happened, he heard a door burst opened.

-"You were looking for me!?"- Summer exclaimed as she entered. -"Well, here you have me."-

-"Summer, glad you join us."- One of the men said as his eyes went black. -"Andras was waiting for you."-

-"Yeah? Well tell the motherfucker I'm right here!"- She said while opening her arms wide.

She was far from playing nice or being scared. They had her brother.

-"Feeling confident all of a sudden? If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't come alone."- Other of the demons said smiling.

Before she could reply, a demon entered with a beaten Adam and threw him roughly on the floor. She watched as he double over in pain and cursed herself for bringing him into this.

-"You didn't bring the Winchesters but you brought Adam Davis. Interesting change of things."- The same demon continued. -"Thank you for that, we've been looking for him too."-

-"Let both of them go."- She ordered through clenched teeth.

A voice suddenly said from behind her.

-"You know Summer, I'm excellent with spells and for your bad luck I happen to know one very powerful that prevents angels from showing up."-

Summer turned around and found him standing behind her.

-"Andras."-

-"Hello love."-

-"You wanted me, here I am. Will and Adam have nothing to do with this, let them go or..."-

-"Or what?"- Andras replied crossing his arms. -"You're alone with nobody to help you, not even Balthazar can come to your rescue."-

Summer was having a difficult time listening to him as her vision blurred her sight. She watched once again as a beloved one died in her arms. The question was who? Dean, Adam or Will? Maybe even Sam and Bobby were in danger and she didn't even know.

-"Doesn't matter."- She replied locking eyes with him.

She paused as she gave a quick look around the room and found Will, bruised and tied up to a chair behind the demons she had first seen.

Then her eyes settled on Adam, and just like old times and as if they never had stopped hunting together, with just one look he already knew what she planned to do. He only nodded in response to let her know he had understood.

Finally, Summer locked eyes with Andras once again.

-"I can perfectly take you by myself."- Summer continued with an even voice.

Without giving the demon time to react, Summer took out the knife she kept on her waistband and slashed Andras right in the chest. The demon yelled in pain as he was cut with the demon-killing-knife.

However, he quickly recovered and slapped her hard across the face, making her lose her balance for a minute. He took the opportunity and tackled her, sending her flat on her back to the floor.

The knife flying across the room.

He hit her on the face twice and when he was about to do it for the third time, she blocked his punch and she hit him on the face, sending him to a side and taking him off of her.

Ignoring the intense ache she felt on her side, she crawled toward the knife as she took a quick glance at Adam and saw him fighting with two demons at the same time, but seemed to be doing okay.

Before she could reach her weapon, Andras grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. Then, grabbed her by the hair and hit her face hard against the floor.

-"Summer!"- Adam exclaimed.

At the yell of desperation, Will, who had been trying to untie himself, raised his eyes and saw her sister lying on the floor, barely conscious. He hurried up and kept trying to cut his ropes with a nail on the chair.

Andras laughed. -"Oh, this is going to be fun"-

When he was about to bend down and grab her, the huntress kicked him on the stomach and took him by surprise, sending him to the floor. She was quite amazed by the strength in the kick since she was feeling pretty weak at the moment.

Once again she turned around to grab the knife and spotted her brother trying desperately to free himself to help them. She watched as Will's hand became free and he hurried to the weapon on the floor. However, before he could reach his sister, they both witnessed how Adam was slammed against the wall.

-"Adam."- Summer breathed as she quickly stood up.

Despite the dizziness she felt, she jogged up to her friend as fear spread through her at the mere idea of losing him again when she just got him back.

_No Adam._

Summer took one of the demons by the arms, while her brother stabbed the other one through his neck. Then he turned around and stabbed the one Summer was holding, on the chest. The last remaining demon, who was ordered to stay back, walked toward the hunters while Andras, already recovered, made the knife fly from Will's hand.

Knowing her only chance to finally kill the demons was the knife, Summer headed to where it was once again. But before she could reach her destination, Andras sent her backwards against a wall, and she fell down to the floor after the impact. Moaning in pain, she raised her eyes and observed as Andras took the knife himself and walked straight to Will and Adam.

Everything happened so fast.

Summer's eyes snapped open and before she could warn them, it happened. Her vision became real one more time.

The demon grabbed Will from the back, and with the hunter without having anything to do, stabbed him on his back, twisting the knife once it has perforated the skin.

-"NOOO!"- Summer yelled.

Andras dropped his body to the floor, and just when he was about to go to Adam, a blinding white light lightened up the room to the point that everyone had to cover their eyes. And just as it showed up the light was gone, taking along the remaining demons, Andras included.

Summer uncovered her eyes and watched around the room, finding no demon in sight. Then she turned her eyes and found Adam slowly recovering.

Finally, her eyes landed on her brother's body, not moving. A huge pool of blood was forming already besides him, and his chest barely moved, which meant he was not breathing properly.

She ignored the physical pain she felt since she probably had a few broken ribs among other things and stood up to go to her brother. She let herself fall to her knees next to him and carefully brought his head to her lap.

Will's eyelids started dropping.

-"No, no, no...you're not dying!"- She exclaimed while tapping his cheeks lightly.

She forced herself to be strong and not to break down, because her brother was not dying. She could not allow it.

There had to be something.

Then she remembered Andras words about the spell he had cast, so she stood up and quickly turned to Adam.

-"Help me bring him outside!"-

-"What for?"- He asked.

Adam has not said a word during the whole time, allowing her to process everything in silence. He was realistic, and giving the fatal injury, the lost of blood and the fact they were in the middle of nowhere, there was no hopes for Will's life.

-"Just do it!"- She ordered.

He silently obeyed and lifted Will as best as he could to follow her outside the warehouse. He stopped a few steps behind her and let himself fall to his knees with his long time friend's body in his arms. Adam had no idea what Summer was doing, but at this point, he was willingly to try everything. Because besides the fact he knew that Will's death would destroy her, the hunter happened to be one of his dearest friends.

-"Balthazar! Balthazar I need you to fix him!"- She exclaimed as she looked at the sky. -"He's dying, get down here!"-

Nothing.

Adam realized she was calling her guardian angel, hoping that maybe angels could help her save her brother's life. Nonetheless, there seemed to be no response. He sighed in defeat realizing that no one was showing up. Lately he had been pretty well informed about Heaven's war and knew that it was pretty difficult for them to appear on Earth. And if it was not Summer herself the one in danger, Balthazar was not going to get down.

-"BALTHAZAAR!"- Summer yelled, trying to get the angel's attention.

-"Sum."- Adam said softly.

She closed her eyes tight and sighed. Her last option had not worked and now she did not know what else she could do. Slowly, she turned around and saw her brother's eyelids slowly started dropping. She hurried to his side and took him from Adam's arms to cradle him against her chest.

-"I'm sorry Will, I'm so so sorry."- She said while her voice broke.

She kept fighting the tears because they were not going to help her. She had to stay strong for him.

-"I'll hunt them down, I swear they are going to regret this."- She promised.

Reluctantly she looked down and found him staring back at her. She gave him a weak smile and he smirked in return as he stopped fighting and let his eyes close.

Summer saw how her brother took his final breath, before his body went limp. His head fell against her shoulder and the hand pressing on the wound, landed on his side.

He was dead.

Summer took a deep breath as she felt a tightness in her chest. She fought every nerve on her body that told her to let it go and break down. Her eyes were burning as the tears threatened to fall but she continued blinking them away.

Adam's heavy gaze was settled on her, and she felt it, which was another reason not to cry.

She felt impotence, she was tired of crying, of losing people. Her mother, Adam, John, Tim, Gabriel and now Will. How many more people had to die because of her?

But this time it was different.

Now she understood why she was not crying. The rage she was experiencing overcame all the rest of her emotions. She was not going to be able to grieve her brother until Andras and the rest of the demons involved in this, were dead.

They were all going to die slowly and painfully, she was going to make sure of that.

She was not sure how long they stayed there, she barely acknowledge Adam's presence as she was on the floor with Will's body. She felt numb, as if nothing else mattered. And she only wanted one thing:

Revenge.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)


	17. Grieving

**A/N**: I feel terrible for not updating in such a long time but university really kicked my ass, plus my computer got broken but, I haven't abandoned you people. I'm still writing and even though I won't update as often as before (at least until I get my computer back, which hopefully would be soon!) I hope you don't abandon me! :)

Love you guys, enjoy!

PS: SUPERNATURAL'S BACK TONIGHT! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Time passed by in front of her but Summer did not seem to mind. She was simply too lost on her own mind, thinking what she had to do next. Despite her head telling her that Will was dead and that she should let him go, her heart said that she still could not give up. And truth was she still had a few options.

The first one and most obvious was Balthazar, who she had already called but didn't get any reply. So he was not an option anymore.

She could always try a demon's deal. Even though she knew it was not the best or the most convenient choice she was truly desperate by now. However, she highly doubted that a demon was seriously going to help her, but she loses nothing by trying. Summer was even willing to hand over herself to Crowley in exchange of her brother's life.

While she pondered her options Adam watched her from the distance with concern, seeing as she had not wept a tear. He could almost see her mind working at a mile per hour, trying to find a solution. He knew that nothing good could come out of bringing someone back from the dead, even if that meant he had to lose one of his dearest friends. Besides he was not willing to risk Summer's life, not even for Will's.

-"Summer."- He spoke out for the first time in a while.

His voice was raspy and he felt his throat dry, probably from the silent crying.

-"Summer."- He repeated. -"I think we should...we should get going Sum. They could come back in any minute."-

Summer blinked. Adam was right, they could return and she could kill them all and finish with everything once for all. Although that meant she would not be able to do any of the things she had been thinking about.

For the first time she turned her head and looked at him, meeting his blue-greenish eyes. They were bloodshot, probably from crying, and his usual facade of an invincible man had disappeared along with his strength. But what truly surprised Summer was, that looking him in the eyes had not made her tremble in her will of power. She still managed to keep her wall up and locked all her emotions inside, since she was not going to grieve about her brother. At least not for a few more years.

-"Yeah."- She replied coldly.

Looking down at her brother's body she realized that she was not going to be able to move him by herself. -"Think you can help me to putting him in the car?"-

Adam nodded. Without a word, he grabbed Will's body by the arms and threw him on his shoulder before laying him down on the backseat and closing the door behind him. Then, he turned to Summer and stretched an open hand in front of her.

-"You are not in a shape to drive."- He stated seriously.

Summer closed her eyes and shook her head. -"I told you you're not driving his car."-

Adam let out a long breath. -"I don't think Dean will mind in these circumstances."-

She looked up and gave him a hard stare, a frown on her forehead.

-"I said no."- She stated hard.

Not saying anything else or giving him time to reply, she got into the driver's seat and started up the car. Seeing as she was not giving in, he gave up and went to walk around the car to get into the passenger seat, when she sped up and took off down the road, leaving him behind.

-"Summer!"- He yelled and tried in vain to run behind the car.

But she did not heard him, and if she did, she did not stop.

* * *

Dean was officially cranky.

He should be the happiest man alive because his brother was back and his deal with Death had worked out. Besides he has been guaranteed that Sam's sanity was safe for now and that all he had to do was keep an eye on him, and that was something Dean has always done.

Despite everything and all the good news at the moment, he found himself pacing Bobby's living room as he waited impatiently. A moment ago they had received a call from one of Summer's cell phones, but instead of being her at the other end of the line, it had been Adam Davis. At first Dean felt relaxed and even a little happy of receiving news from her, but was quickly disappointed.

Knowing that Adam had one of her many cell phones was the third reason to make Dean cranky on that day. The first one was the fact she dumped him while he was laying on a gurney, barely holding onto life and the second and according to him the most important one, was that she had left with his car.

She left. With _his_ car. The Impala.

Enough said.

So now Dean was pissed and anxious at the same time. First he needed to know that his car was alright, and then he was curious as to why Adam was with her. When he called he had not said much, plus the phone was not working properly, but he had said he was close.

-"Dean, can you sit? You're getting on my nerves!"- Sam exclaimed from a chair at the desk.

Dean looked down angrily at his brother but quickly softened his glare. He could not get mad with Sammy, not when he just got him back.

-"Sorry."- He apologized as he sat on a chair next to him. -"It's just that...she took my car Sammy!"- Dean whined.

Sam snorted. -"Riiiight. And that's what's bothering you, isn't it?"-

Dean shrugged. -"What else?"- He repeated as he crossed his arms on his chest.

No. No, no, no. No.

Dean denied himself to believe that there were more reasons behind his bad mood. It could not be possible. Jealousy was not a feeling Dean Winchester liked to experience, especially toward a woman. He was not that whipped.

The noise of a car parking in the front yard pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickly stood up and headed for the door with Sam and Bobby behind him.

Good thing it was not his car, which he already knew from the engine's noise, because as soon as Adam got down from the car, he felt his blood boiling. Dean did not know what he would do if the Impala would have been driven by him.

He truly did not know.

-"Where is she?"- Dean demanded as he got down the steps.

By 'she' he meant his car _obviously_.

Adam's eyes open wide. -"What you mean where is she?"-

Dean stopped just right in front of the other hunter's face. -"I'm not in the mood for games buddy. You had one of her cell phones, where the hell is she?"-

Ok, so maybe he was not talking about the Impala.

-"Summer isn't here?"- Adam asked looking at Bobby over Dean's shoulder.

Adam liked to ignore the deathly glare Dean was giving him.

-"We haven't heard from her in a couple of days boy."- Bobby replied, trying to calm the atmosphere.

-"Fuck!"- Adam exclaimed while running a hand through his hair. -"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I thought she would come here. I was sure she was coming here, damn it!"-

Sam frowned. -"What do you mean?"-

Sam was still lost and did not fully understand everything, but he was told about Adam's resurrection and about Crowley's plans for Summer.

-"I thought I would come here and find her clinging to you..."- He said while looking at Dean. -"And, and... damn it!"-

Dean narrowed his eyes at Adam, trying to sense some kind of lie or trick.

None.

-"What the hell happened Adam?"- Dean asked.

Adam shook his head and took a deep breath. -"I was helping Will with a case; he called and said that it was over his pay grade so I went there to help him. When I arrived I found Summer and then...shit happened. The demons that had kidnapped her showed up and..."-

-"And what?"- Bobby asked.

Before anything else could be said, the familiar noise of the Impala appeared from the same side Adam had come. The four men shut up and watched as the car stopped but no one got down.

Impatiently Dean walked to his car, ignoring when Adam tried to grab his arm to stop him. As he was approaching it, the driver's door opened and just when he was about to yell at her for taking his car, she got down and he was able to take in her appearance.

She was beaten up, badly. She had a huge bruise on her cheek, a busted lip, a deep cut over one eyebrow and a few more on the rest of her face. Her clothes were stained with blood but it did not look to be from her. She was standing with difficulty, but she would live.

-"Kid, what the hell happened to you?"- Bobby asked.

Summer was looking down, still not pretty sure of what to say. Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes and looked at Bobby.

-"Will's dead."- She stated simply.

Dean closed his eyes and cursed himself. Five minutes ago, he was more than ready to scold her for taking his car and now he wished he knew what to say to make her feel better.

The taste of those words leaving her mouth felt horrible. She should not be saying this; instead she should be telling how she had saved her brother. But once again Summer had failed, not only to herself but to her family.

Summer could feel _his_ heavy and questioning gaze on her, wanting and needing to know what had happened, but since Adam was already there she guessed they were partially informed. So basically, all he wanted to know was if she was alright, and she did not know that yet.

Besides, with only one look at him she would break down, and there were things she had to do before she was able of grieving her brother properly and crashing on his arms.

And Summer wanted badly to just crash in his arms and allowing him to comfort her as always.

-"Summer where were you? I left after you and I had to steal a car to come here, you should have been here two days ago."- Adam asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She sighed and turned to glare at him. -"I still own my soul if that's what you're wondering."-

Dean let out a deep and noisy breath. That was good to hear.

-"Is there something you want us to do?"- Sam asked politely, trying to sooth the tense atmosphere.

Summer turned to bark at the younger Winchester, ready to claim that he should not ask her that since he did not really care. However when she looked into his eyes, instead of meeting the cold and hard stare from soulless Sam, she found his puppy eyes.

She met Sam's intense gaze, looking her deep in the eyes, showing sympathy. Apparently the plan with Death had worked out and the hunter had his soul again.

Sammy was back.

-"Nice to have you back Sam."- Summer replied with a soft and small smile.

Seeing as there was no one else to talk to, she took a deep breath and gained courage before raising her head to meet the worried green eyes of the man standing in front of her.

_His eyes._

-"I'm gonna need help with the body."-

-"We can help you."- Dean replied, holding her gaze.

-"Sorry that I stained the car's seats with blood."- She apologized.

He shook his head. -"It's okay."-

-"Sorry I took you car."- She added.

Dean gave her a small smile. -"We'll talk about that later."-

-"We can take care of the body, you know."- Bobby offered.

Summer shook her head. -"No, I wanna do it."-

Wanting to finish this so he could talk with her afterwards, Dean opened the backseat door and quickly covered his face. An intense odor came out and hit the four men hard, making them all take a step back. But not her, she was used to it by now.

Summer had been driving for two days with her brother's rotten body on the backseat; the odor was almost impregnated on her nostrils.

Without issuing a comment, the men helped each other to bring Will's body out, and move it to the backyard. They put it over an iron table and helped her bringing branches, wood and hay to put it around. After all was settled, she asked them to leave her alone before she threw the match and set everything on fire.

* * *

The men went into the house to talk privately while she burnt her brother's body.

-"What now? If the demons tried to take her, it means that Crowley is once again after her, right?"- Sam asked.

-"I don't think that's our biggest problem right now Sammy."- Dean replied while looking out the window.

-"You think she's gonna try something?"- Bobby asked.

-"I think she already did but failed."- Dean said.

-"Well I think we should find those demons and kill them once and for all."- Adam suggested. -"It's the only way to keep her safe."-

-"Yes, but right now she worries me more than the demons."- Bobby said to Adam.

-"You should try and talk with her Dean."-

Dean raised his head at the mention of his name.

-"What, him? You really think he's gonna get something out from her? Please! It's Summer, we all know her."- Adam protested.

-"He has done it before."- Sam stated.

Adam turned to look to him. -"What?"-

-"What he means is that when Tim and Gabriel died Summer lost it badly. But now it's Will we're talking about, her own brother. She needs help Adam, and she needs it fast, before she does something stupid."- Bobby replied.

-"And somehow, she always listen to Dean."- Sam finished.

Adam raised his eyes and met Dean's gaze. The two hunters looked at each other for a few minutes and they both silently agreed that Summer's sanity was the most important issue right now.

-"Then what you're waiting for Winchester?"- Adam stated.

Without another word Dean separated from the table he was leaning into and went outside, to the backyard. Dean walked with his hands on his pockets and stopped right beside her. He did not say anything and only watched as the fire died off.

-"I said I wanted to be alone."- She pointed out.

-"Yeah well, you've been here for a while and it's getting cold. Besides you still need to get your wounds clean."- Dean explained.

He turned his gaze to look at her, but she never moved her eyes from the dying flame over the rest of the wood and mostly ashes.

They spent another while in silence, just accompanying each other.

-"Sum..."- He breathed out after a while. -"Just tell me you didn't do anything stupid."-

Summer snorted. -"No, but I tried."- She confessed. -"I turned blue calling Balthazar, but he never showed up. I went to a crossroad to make a deal, but the demon just laughed at my face so I killed him. I tried invoking Crowley..."-

Dean turned his head quickly to look at her and his eyes opened wide.

-"...but he never showed up."- She finished. -"I tried everything Dean, but nothing worked."-

He sighed. -"I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm glad it didn't work."-

She smiled but still didn't look at him.

-"Look, I know how you feel. Out of all the people, I think I'm the one that most understands you. I've lost my brother plenty of times, and I just got him back once again recently. I know the responsibility you felt when he died, and the urge to bring him back. Hell, I did it!"-

Summer listened to his words but never turned her head.

-"And the fact that he's truly gone makes you feel guilty, but it's not truly your fault..."-

-"Yes it is."- She interrupted him, still not making eye contact.

-"No, it's not. But I know I won't make you understand that, or you won't feel better until you get your revenge so..."- He paused and sighed. -"Do you trust me?"-

Summer frowned at his sudden question and turned her face to look at him.

-"Answer me, do you?"- He pushed.

-"Yes, but what does hav-..."-

-"Then you will believe me when I tell you that I will help you getting those demons. And that once I found them, I will bring them to you and you will be the one putting a bullet through their heads, or slicing their throat. You will kill them."-

While he talked she looked into his eyes trying to sense if he was lying or not, but Dean seemed truthful with his words.

-"All you have to do is promise me that you'll be okay and that you won't try anything stupid."-

Summer sighed. Damn this guy and his will of power over her. After all this time she still could not understand how he always knew the exact words to say and how he managed to make her believe in him blindly.

-"I promise."-

-"Good."- Dean agreed.

Now that they have talked and he somehow believed her, and that he had got through her stubborn skull, he could do what he had wanted from the moment she got down from the Impala. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tight while he buried his face in her hair.

Summer closed her eyes and allowed him to hug her, but tried with all her forces to just not break down in tears on his arms.

It was a difficult task.

Her own arms moved by themselves and went around his waist, taking hold of his shirt at his back. Her hands grabbed a fist of his shirt tightly as she tried to keep it together but failed as a few tears escaped and fell down her face.

Dean felt the wetness on his shirt but did not say anything and only pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging and comforting each other silently.

* * *

The rest of the men remained inside of the house wanting to give her space and time, hoping that maybe she would open up to Dean. However, Adam was a little impatient.

-"I knew that he would not be able to get through her."- He exclaimed.

-"Give him time."- Sam said.

Truth was that even though Dean should be the one upset about Adam's presence since he was Summer's ex boyfriend, Sam happened to also dislike the man. He was not sure why, but he sensed that Adam was hiding something.

-"Give him all the time you want, he's not getting her..."-

Adam trailed off as Summer and Dean walked inside.

-"...to talk."- He finished.

-"Everything alright?"- Bobby questioned.

Summer nodded and gave the older man a weak smile, trying to look strong and fine.

-"Yes, she just needs her wounds to get clean and maybe a shower."- Dean suggested.

-"That's right. Mostly I need a shower and to get out of these dirty clothes."- She complained.

Suddenly Summer took notice of Adam's presence in the room and she quickly remembered their last talk, before going to look for Will. He had lied to her and had been back for over a year. The Adam she knew would have never tricked her in that way, so for all she knew, he could be involved with those demons.

-"Come on, let's go upstairs."- Dean commented.

However, Summer moved out of Dean's reach and locked eyes with Adam.

-"What are you still doing here?"-

-"What do you mean? What I'm still doing here? I wanna help!"- He defended himself. -"Besides I'm not gonna leave you alone in a moment like this."-

-"I'm not alone. Plus, I don't know who you are anymore. For all I know, you could have set up a trap to my brother."-

Adam looked offended, and maybe a little...hurt? He looked her deep in the eyes and snorted.

-"You don't really think that..."-

Adam started explaining himself, but before he could finish Summer grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the counter, pressing a knife to his throat.

Bobby, Sam and Dean tried to interfere but she was not listening to anybody at the moment.

-"What I think is that for your own good, I hope you have nothing to do with Will's death. Because otherwise...I don't give a shit if it's you Adam, I'm gonna drive this knife through your throat."-

At her serious threat any other person in the world would be scared and probably shitting in their pants, but not Adam. He knew she was going through a difficult time, and even though he felt hurt for her distrust, he understood why she was acting like this. After all, he had lied to her.

He shrugged her hands off from his jacket violently, pushing her away. But Summer never backed off and still kept the knife dangerously close to him.

-"If you really think I'm capable of something like that, then stab me. Go ahead!"- He pushed.

He took hold of one of her wrist and took the hand that held the knife against his own throat.

-"Hey!"- Dean protested when Adam grabbed her hand.

-"Do it!"- Adam insisted, ignoring Dean and the rest of the men.

But as he expected, Summer did not even attempt to make a move to hurt him, so he let go of her hand and stood back. They looked at each other eyes as if they were playing a staring contest.

-"You should go."- She advised as she put her knife on her waistband.

Deciding to drop their fight, Summer turned around to face Dean as if nothing had happened and smiled.

-"So, shower first?"- She asked.

Dean blinked furiously trying to understand her sudden change of mood, but before he could answer, Adam stormed off the house slamming the front door behind him.

Sighing he replied. -"Sure."-

And then he followed her up the stairs in silence.

* * *

Summer took a long and relaxing shower, letting the warm water ran down her tense body. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and headed to her room, where she knew Dean was waiting with the first aid kit.

Not bothering to dress first, she sat at the bed next to him and looked down at her hands while waiting for him to do or say something. There was an awkward silence before Dean took a deep breath and decided to speak.

-"You're okay?"-

-"You've already asked me that."-

-"Yeah well, that was before you threatened to slice Adam's throat."- He stated.

-"He lied to me. He has been back for over a year, I was right to doubt about him. He's not the same Adam."- She explained.

Dean shook his head. -"Does something hurt in particular?"-

-"No really."-

Deciding to start with the deep cut over her eyebrow, he cleaned up all of the wounds he could find. Not once she protested or complained and only allowed him to do what he had to. When he was done, he gave her some privacy so she could dress and then lied down on bed. Not asking for permission, he undressed to his boxers and joined her under the covers.

She did not protest when she felt his warm body next to hers. Or when he put his arm around her waist and protectively brought her against his chest.

She loved it when he did that.

-"I'm glad Sam's back."- She commented after a long moment of silence. -"I guess your deal with Death worked out perfectly."-

-"Thankfully. He said that as long as I kept an eye on him and make sure Sammy doesn't dig about things he shouldn't know, he would be fine."-

She smiled and buried her face on his chest. -"Watching Sam is what you do best."-

Dean let out a short laugh. -"Yeah, it is."-

-"I'm glad you didn't die."- She added.

-"Well, I was dead over good seven minutes."-

She abruptly separated from him to look him in the eyes. -"It was supposed to be only three."-

-"Death and I had a lot to talk about."- He replied with a smirk.

She slapped him on the chest playfully, to which he only replied by pulling her in his arms once again. There was another long moment of silence before one of them talked again.

-"Sorry I left you. I didn't want to and trust me; it was harder than you think."- She apologized. -"I could have stayed for at least the last minute."-

-"I told you I was gone for more than three. You would have only got worried."-

-"Thing is as soon as I got his call I knew something was wrong, I knew I had to help him."- She explained.

Dean put his chin on her head while he listened to her. -"For the millionth time Sum, it wasn't your fault."-

Summer closed her eyes. -"I had a vision Dean. From weeks ago I've been having this dream that someone that I love dies. That's why I didn't want you to do that deal with Death in the first place."-

He listened carefully in silence, trying to ignore her last comment when she had once again admitted that she loved him.

-"I should have been able to save him."- She whispered so soft that he almost didn't hear it.

-"Go to sleep Sum."-

-"I don't want to."- She protested as she tried to fight a yawn.

-"I'll be here when you wake up."- He assured.

She snorted and closed her eyes. -"And what makes you think that's gonna make me feel better?"-

He smiled and closed his eyes. -"Sleep."-

Not having the strength to continue fighting she silently obeyed and closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully in the circle of his arms.

Next morning before Dean and Summer woke up, Sam sat with Bobby at the desk and got everything ready for the hunt they should be going on that day. There have been several girls missing and only one had returned and said that a giant bat had kidnapped her.

That was weird enough for the Winchesters to look into it. Sam only wished Summer would come with.

The younger Winchester raised his head when he heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to find his brother and Summer already dressed.

-"Morning Sammy."- Dean greeted as he went for a cup of coffee.

-"How many times do I have to say it? It's Sam."-

-"Sure. What are you reading Sammy?"- Dean asked with a cheeky grin.

Sam glared at his older brother. -"I'm just going through our case."-

-"You have a case?"- Summer asked, speaking for the first time in the morning.

Dean nodded while he took a sip of his coffee. -"A giant bat is kidnapping girls."-

-"Sounds interesting."- Summer commented with a smile.

-"Sure it does. Wanna come?"- Dean asked.

-"Sorry to decline the tempting offer, but I'd rather stay here and look for omens. I'm sure heaven only interfered to save me and those demons are still alive."- She explained.

-"Sure is it safe for you to stay alone?"- Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

Summer glared at him. -"I'm not alone Bobby is here, thank you very much. And besides I don't need someone to babysit me Dean."-

-"I was just saying."- He defended himself while he continued drinking his coffee.

-"I wish you would come."- Sam stated.

She smiled at him. -"Sorry I'm leaving you alone with him, but I have things to do."-

-"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around!"- Dean exclaimed.

Summer rolled her eyes, grabbed her cup of coffee and went to the study, where Bobby kept all his books. Sam watched her walk away.

-"Is she alright?"-

Dean shrugged and sat down in front of his brother. -"Don't know. She's been acting like this since she woke up. I got something out from her last night, but that was it."-

-"What did she tell you?"-

-"The usual. She feels guilty and she apologized for leaving me alone."-

-"You think it's a good idea to leave her alone?"-

-"I don't think so, but we seriously need to take this hunt Sam. People are missing."- Dean pointed out.

-"Alright, I'm gonna pack the Impala."-

Dean nodded and watched his brother walked away. Once he was alone, he sighed and dropped his head forward, not really knowing what he should do. On one side he wanted to go hunt with Sam after so long, and on the other side he felt like he should stay with Summer.

Dean grunted before standing up and following his brother outside.

* * *

Reviews? Reviews are loved! :)


	18. I came to apologize

******A/N: **Another update in less than 20 days, not bad for me. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts people. New chapter, hope you enjoy and leave me your comment :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The day was rainy and cold, and there was an unusual peace at Bobby's. The brothers had gone a day ago to their hunt and as promised, Summer stayed back researching. However demons have been more quiet than normal what only led her to think that they were hiding, which was pretty inconvenient at the moment.

Time passed and, she still did not seem to realize about her recent lost. Or at least she pretended she did not know. Summer felt an odd sensation all through her body as if she was numb and did not feel a single thing. She was not sad, angry or happy, she was simply emotionless. It was normal to her, to build up a wall and lock all her feelings inside but she was surprised as how good it was working so far.

-"Kid, I'm gonna go get something to eat, want anything?"-

Bobby's head showed up at the door's frame interrupting her line of thoughts. Summer raised her eyes to meet the hunter's gaze and only nodded.

-"Sure Bobby, whatever. I'm not really hungry."-

-"Yeah well, you have to eat."-

She grunted. -"Then why the hell you ask?"- She replied through clenched teeth.

-"Watch your tone with me girl, 'cause I don't give a crap about how old you are, I will bend you over my knee."-

-"Kinky Bobby, but I always though you were as my father."- She replied smugly.

Bobby glared at her as he turned around and left the house, closing the door loud enough for her to hear. Not that she really cared, because as soon as Bobby's head disappeared, her eyes went back to the laptop's screen to whatever she was reading. Truth was that since the Winchesters have left, Summer did not really move from her place at the study. She only took fifteen minutes to take a shower and then she was back to her seat, and the only thing she drank was either coffee or beer, but never ate anything. Her aspect was not good neither since her wounds had not healed yet and she still looked pretty beaten up. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing sweatpants and one of Dean's shirts.

Speaking of the devil, Dean called her like six times since he had left and it was already getting on her nerves because she felt as if he was controlling her. She warned him that if he called one more time to ask how she was doing, the next time they saw each other she was going to castrate him. Apparently it had worked because he did not call again.

Despite her attention being completely on the search for the demons, there was one more thing on her head that bothered her and did not let her think straight.

Adam.

Summer felt quite guilty and bad for the way she had treated him because it did not mind what she was going through, he was only trying to support her. He might as well have lied to her, but Will was also his friend, and Adam would have never hurt him. She liked to believe that despite the lies, it was the same Adam she knew.

She bit her lip in thought as if she should call him or not, and if he would pick up. Maybe she should go to see him, since she was sure he was still in town. Deciding for the last option she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed for the backyard, where Bobby kept the cars. She looked for one that was decent and after using the wires to get the car to work, she sped off toward the motel she knew he would go.

It was a twenty minute drive but she managed it in ten. When she left the shelter of the car she got soaking wet from the rain, which had gotten stronger. It was not necessary for her to head to the main office because she parked her car right beside's the one Adam has stolen. She knocked on the door a few times before he came to open it.

-"Summer what the hell you're doing here? And in the rain?"- He asked, confused.

While shivering from cold of the rain and wind, she shrugged. -"I came to apologize."-

-"You're drenched! Come inside."- He said as he moved aside.

Wanting to get under a roof and out of the rain as soon as possible, she obeyed and entered the room. After closing the door he headed to the bathroom and returned with a towel. Summer went to grab it, but instead he put it over her shoulders and enveloped her with it. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up.

-"Better?"- He asked.

She smiled and nodded. -"Thanks."-

-"Guess I'm not that bad after all."- He replied sarcastically as he separated from her.

Adam sat at his bed and continued doing whatever he was doing with the laptop, probably looking for a hunt.

-"I said I was sorry."- She replied with a frown and a glare.

-"Actually you said you came to apologize, but never really did it."- He replied while still looking at the screen.

-"Jeez Adam! What you want me to do? Kneel and beg you for forgiveness!?"- She exclaimed.

At the slightly rise of her voice, he turned his head to look at her and stood up from the bed once again. -"Oh so it's too much for you? Really? After you treat me as a fucking traitor!?"- He replied offended. -"You said I had something to do with Will's death!"-

-"I said I_ hope_ you didn't have anything to do!"- She yelled back. -"And I'm sorry if I'm not your biggest fan, but you did lie to me!"-

-"To protect you!"-

-"Jesus Christ! When are people gonna start to understand that I don't need to be protected? I can take care of myself!"-

-"Damn you Summer!"- He exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair.

-"What!?"-

-"Don't you think that I wanted to see you? To talk to you? To just make sure you were fucking okay? I wanted, alright!? Badly! But he wouldn't let me!"-

-"He? Who?"-

-"Balthazar!"- Adam exploded. -"Balthazar, alright!? He's the one who resurrected me, for Gabriel's orders!"-

Summer was speechless because she did not see that coming. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, wanting to say something but not finding the words. Besides at the mention of Gabriel's name, she felt a knot in her throat.

-"I didn't trust him at first because hell, he was an angel and I didn't know of such things. But then he proved me he was right, and told me everything about Heaven and their plans for you. He told me about the apocalypse and about the Winchesters."- He explained more calmly.

Adam took a deep breath as he watched her face pure of surprise.

-"Every single time I met with him I asked him if I could see you, but he said no. That it would be too dangerous. And you know I'll cut my arm before putting you in danger."- He stated seriously.

-"Why?"- She asked with a soft voice.

-"I didn't know at first, but when I started hunting again I realized that demons were interested in me and on finding out why I was out of the pit. And turned out Lilith hasn't killed me just to get to you, she also did it because for my family's legacy."-

-"Legacy?"- Summer asked.

She did not make any comment to the part when Adam said that Lilith has killed him, since it has actually been her who stabbed him, Lilith only possessed him.

Adam shrugged. -"Killing me meant ending a strong and pure line of hunters or something like that. I was supposed to interfere with the bitch's plans somehow, and she wanted me out of the picture."-

Summer frowned. -"But when she killed you..."- She started and trailed off, shaking her head. -"What about Tom or Lauren and Caroline? They are of the same bloodline."- She asked confused.

-"See? That's what I don't get."- He exclaimed, relieved that she understood him.

-"Thing is Sum, that I have wanted to see you from the moment I was back."- He pointed out more calmly and as he slowly walked closer to her. -"I completely lost it when I found out that you were kidnapped or whenever you were in danger."-

Adam stopped right in front of her and looked down at her face, despite the fact she was looking down at her feet and avoiding his gaze. He smiled to himself and used one of his hands to lift her face to his eye level.

He might have just lost himself in her gaze and in the urgent need of simply kissing her.

-"I think you might understand why I'm not a big fan of the Winchesters."-

Adam spoke in a low voice while his eyes stared intensively at her lips. He still had one of his hands on her cheek and he did not make a move to step back.

-"_I am_ your hunting partner and always have been."-

Summer swallowed hard as she looked into those blue-greenish eyes of his. The way he was talking to her sent shivers down her body that she liked to believe it was because of her wet clothes.

It was all so Adam-ish.

He was a natural seductive and never had a problem to get under any woman's skin, and Summer has never been the exception. He was appealing to any person who liked men, and damn if he was a man. He was well- built and had that bad boy attitude that she liked so much.

Adam continued in the same position and with his eyes looking at her lips. He took her silence as an invitation and slowly lowered his head to her level, wanting badly to just kiss her once again.

Past Summer would have fallen to his feet in a blink of an eye. After all he was the first man in her life, and she had met him when she was only a teenager. Adam's charm had always worked on her and for so long; she had longed to be with him again.

But not now, not today. Because despite everything, Adam was simply not Dean Winchester.

-"Adam..."- She said softly and moved her head aside. -"Don't."-

He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He has been so close. -"Is it because I lied to you?"-

She turned her head to look at him once again. -"No. It's because I can't."-

-"Why not?"- He asked confused. -"It's not something we haven't done before."- He said with a smirk.

-"True."- She agreed smiling. -"But even if you don't like to believe it, I did change."- She added as she took his hand away from her face. -"And I have a boyfriend now, his name is Dean you know."-

He sighed loudly. -"Seriously? Not wanna sound heartless or anything but, you were never the type to have a boyfriend. Sorry if it's hard for me to believe you."-

She shrugged as she walked past him and sat at the bed. -"It's okay, you'll get used to it."- She said absently as she looked at the screen. -"Are you looking for the demons?"- She asked surprised.

He rolled his eyes. -"Told you I was going to help you, even if you thought I was working with Crowley."-

-"You know who Crowley is?"- She asked with wide eyes.

-"Haven't you heard anything I said woman? Bad guy is behind you, bad guy is on my list."- He replied with a shrug. -"Now, want my help or not?"-

Summer bit her lip as she thought. She had promised Dean that she would let him help her and would not do anything stupid in the meantime. However, letting Adam help did not sound as something stupid, and besides he seemed as determinate to protect her as Dean. What could go wrong?

-"Okay. But just for your information, Dean offered to help me too, so I'm gonna be in two teams."-

-"Really? Just let him save the rest of the world again, I'll help you. We don't really need him."-

-"Adam."- Summer warned.

He sighed. -"Fine, but for your information, Team Davis will kick Team Winchester's ass, trust me."-

-"Team Davis uh?"- She asked, fighting a smile. -"Remember they are two."-

-"Well, I can always call Tom and we'll be two too."- He replied while smiling. -"Which reminds me...did something happen between you two?"-

Summer's eyes went wide from the surprise of the question and she quickly tried to cover up her reaction. She shook her head and laughed nervously.

-"What? You're out of your mind?"- She asked.

Adam narrowed his eyes. -"Yeah, I thought so."-

-"Anyway, let's focus on the present."-

-"Yeah, sure. Whatever suits you."- He said as she stood up. -"By the way, how the hell did you know I was here?"-

She shrugged. -"This is the hotel where we always stayed when we came to town. Besides I saw the car you stole parked in the front."-

Adam smiled and nodded as he remembered. -"Right, because Bobby would never let us share a room and he almost shot me last time he found me sneaking out of yours."- He laughed.

-"Good old times."- She added.

-"Great times. Bet that Winchester isn't as fun as me?"- He said while winking.

Summer shook her head. -"Oh Winchester is a man of many talents."- She said which made him go serious and glare at her. -"But I'm sure you don't want details or me to show you the marks."-

-"Let's get to work."- He added as he headed to the kitchen.

-"That's what I thought."- Summer replied with a smirk.

She continued reading on the laptop while he did the same on his journal at the table. They stayed in silence for a while and occasionally would make a comment about the demons or a snarky comment about a random subject. That was their usual self and it felt as old times.

* * *

Five times. Dean had called her five times, only to be picked up on the sixth try and by Bobby nonetheless, saying that Summer was nowhere in sight. Obviously this led to a bickering between the two hunters who accused each other violently. However, Dean had bigger issues and had called for assistance, but instead of doing it straightly to Bobby, he called her to just have an excuse to talk and to not be threatened of being let sterile again.

-"Forget it, I called for another reason. What do you know about dragons?"- Dean asked, deciding to drop the subject.

-"What? Nothing. They're not like the Loch Ness monster, Dean. Dragons aren't real."-

-"Could you make a few calls?"- Dean said, letting out a loud sigh.

-"To who? Hogwarts?"-

-"Humor me."- Dean replied as he frowned.

-"Fine. Hey, how's Memento doing over there? He caught you in any lies yet?"- Bobby asked curious.

Truth was that Bobby was not a huge fan of hiding everything that had happened to Sam, especially after the kid tried to kill him not too long ago. However, Dean insisted that it was the best for Sam and for the wall that Death had set up in his head not to crack. Still, Bobby believed that soon Sam would find out everything and it would be worse.

-"Everything's fine. Sam says hey."- Dean replied.

Once he had everything he needed, he hung up but not before instructing Bobby to tell her to call him as soon as she showed up. And it better be soon, otherwise he would go there by himself and drag her ass back to the house. As soon as the line went dead, Dean let out a long breath and let his head fall into his hands. He was already thinking that leaving Summer had not been a smart idea, and that he should return, even if the hunt was not finished.

-"You okay?"- Sam asked when he saw his brother's attitude.

-"Yeah."-

-"Bobby says anything?"- Sam asked.

Dean let out a long breath and raised his head to meet Sam's eyes. -"Nope, just that Summer is MIA."-

-"What? How did that happen?"- Sam asked worried about what the huntress might do.

-"Don't know. Guess Bobby isn't as sharp as before."- Dean commented. -"We must finish this damn hunt, and fast Sammy. I need to go see her."-

Sam frowned at his brother's tone; Dean looked worried and truly desperate. Summer has always been family to them, but to his brother she was something more. He had realized about their close relationship some time ago, but apparently in his absence their bond had become stronger.

-"Hey Dean..."- Sam called, getting his brother's attention once again. -"Did something happen between you two while I was gone? I mean, I know you've been with Lisa and Ben for a year, but you seem...close with Summer."-

Dean was taken aback by the question and he could not dismiss his brother's interrogation quick enough, Sam took notice of his reaction and already knew that there was something. Sighing, Dean decided to just tell Sam this tiny part about the past year he did not remember.

-"Remember I told you about Crowley's interest in Summer and how demons had kidnapped her?"- Dean asked and Sam nodded.

-"Well, when she returned I just could not leave her, not when she needed me."- He explained. -"Truth is that if Summer had said yes after you died, and came with me, I would have never gone to Lisa. I wanted to stay with her, but I think she heard us in the car and believed that me going to Lisa was a good idea."-

Sam smiled at this confession from his brother, realizing behind his words and the little he had said his truly feeling toward their friend.

-"You love her."- Sam stated, not asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted before standing up from the bed where he was sitting. -"What are you, twelve?"-

-"You still haven't answered my question."- Sam pushed, with a smug smile on his face.

-"You never asked one."- Dean replied.

Not feeling comfortable with the direction the conversation has taken, he went to the table and grabbed one of the articles they had been reading, needing to distract himself and avoid his brother's gaze.

-"Well, if there's someone crazy enough to get into a serious relationship with you, then it's Summer."- Sam added.

-"Sam."- Dean warned, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself. -"One more word and I will shoot you."-

Sam raised his hands in surrender and fought a smile. -"Fine, I give up. Let's get to work."-

-"Yeah, let's do that."-

He shook his head at the way Dean tried to avoid the subject, but Sam did not need any confirmation, he knew his brother well enough to know that he was whipped.

It was good to be back.

* * *

_Blood dripping from her hands fell upon the body on her lap. Her brother's corpse. Will's eyes opened up suddenly and they were black as night, staring at her with anger. She had a beating heart in one hand and next thing she knew, her brother opened up his mouth and smoke came out of it and went straight to her and..._

-"Summer, Sum!"- Adam called, shaking her by the shoulder.

They had been researching for a while when she had fallen asleep and seeing that she was pretty tired he let her rest but her moans and whimpers quickly called his attention. When he approached the bed, he realized that she was having a heavy nightmare and tried to wake her up.

-"Summer!"- He tried once again, louder.

With a loud gasp, she sat up abruptly on the bed and looked at her surroundings. When she realized she was safe and with Adam, she took a few deep calming breaths.

She almost did not remember her violent nightmares by now since Dean had been sleeping with her almost every single night. However since the night she burnt Will and Dean stayed with her, she had not really slept and now she remembered it was because he had left the day after that.

-"Sum, you're okay?"-

She nodded. -"Why did you let me fall asleep?"-

-"Well you looked tired, and besides you were out an hour, top."-

-"What time is it?"- She asked as she fought a yawn.

-"Ten past nine."- He informed.

-"What? Damn it, Bobby's gonna kill me."- She cursed.

-"Why?"-

-"'Cause I left and didn't say where I was going and didn't bring my cellphone neither."-

She threw the covers aside and slung her legs over but remained sat on the bed. She took a minute to really wake up and closed her eyes as she sighed.

-"When was the last time you actually slept?"- He asked worried.

-"Well..."- She started fighting another yawn.

-"It's been a while, right?"- He stated.

-"It's okay Adam."-

-"No, it's not. What's going on?"- He insisted. -"You know you can tell me."-

She sighed once again and gave up. -"Lately I've been having this horrible and vivid nightmares, and I don't usually get much sleep per night."-

-"And this has been happening since..."- He trailed off, wanting her to finish the sentence.

-"A while. A few years to be exact."-

-"So, you're telling me you haven't had a proper night of sleep in years?"- He raised his eyebrows.

She nodded while yawning again. -"It hasn't really been a problem lately."-

He frowned confused. -"What you mean?"-

Seeing as they were going to an uncomfortable subject, she shook her head and tried to not give much importance to it. After what almost had happened earlier, she really did not want to get into a conversation about how she slept on the nights with Dean.

-"Nothing really. I should go."-

-"Summer."- He warned.

-"Adam, it's fine."- She repeated, tired and not really wanting to talk anymore.

-"Does the nightmares have to do with Will now?"- He guessed.

-"Yes, but it's not what you think."-

-"When was the last night you slept then?"-

Deciding to just answer his questions, and seeing as she did not really want to talk about her brother just yet, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

-"Saturday night."-

-"But that's when you burnt Will's body."- She nodded. -"Why would you sleep just fine that one night in particular?"-

-"Because Dean was here."- She confessed.

His face went hard as a rock and he did not make any further comment. Not that he really knew what to say to that. Adam was truly speechless. Looking down, his eyes landed on the man's shirt she was wearing and everything fell into place.

-"I did change."- She added with a sigh.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket and keys more than ready to leave the room, not even minding that it was still pouring raining outside.

-"So what, you're in love with him now?"- He looked up at her.

Summer looked down at him and for a moment truly considered answering his question. -"I told you it was serious."-

Adam took notice of her avoiding his question and sighed, not really needing further confirmation to what he already knew but liked to deny. He only nodded and looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes once again.

-"Bye Adam."- She said as she kissed him on the cheek while she walked next to him.

Not wasting one more minute, she opened up the door and left the room as quickly as possible. That was one conversation she has been trying to avoid at all cost. Running to her car, she turned it on and sped off toward Bobby's.

* * *

Summer drove nonstop and reached Bobby's house quickly despite not really wanting to face the hunter after she disappeared for the whole day. She sighed loudly as she once again got drenched as she left the car. Apparently it was not going to stop raining any time soon.

-"Bobby, I'm here."- She called out as soon as he entered.

As expected the hunter hurried to the door, needing to confirm that she was actually there. Bobby stopped in his track as soon as he laid eyes on her and quickly a frown appeared on his face.

-"Where the hell you've been, you idjit? I was walking up the walls!"- He exclaimed, getting red by the anger.

-"I'm alright. I told you I don't need to be babysat."- She replied equally angry.

-"Dean has called eleven times. ELEVEN! What were you doing?"- He asked, claiming for answers.

-"I wasn't doing anything bad Bobby."- She replied rolling her eyes. -"I went to see Adam and apologized for what happened the other day."- She explained as she waved a hand in the air, not giving it much importance.

-"You went to see Adam after you almost beheaded him?"- The hunter asked surprised, opening his eyes wide.

-"Yeah well, I was a little out of myself that day."- She replied as she walked past him.

-"A little out of yourself? You had a knife pressed to his throat!"-

Summer let out a long deep breath and once again rolled her eyes. -"I said I went to apologize. I did, there. End of the story."-

Bobby huffed and ran a hand down his face. -"You're going to get me kill Summer."-

She turned around and gave him a big smile. -"Uh Bobby, don't worry about me. I'm fine, and I'll deal with Winchester, seriously."-

-"You really should, 'cause he was preeeeeetty upset."- Bobby stated ironically.

Summer sighed and let her head fall back, tired and not really wanting to face Dean but knowing that it would be worse if she delayed it.

-"What are they hunting again?"-

She silently hoped that it was zombies or something that Dean could decapitate, which would get him on a better mood.

-"Dragons."- Bobby simply replied.

-"What!?"- She asked, shocked and not sure she had heard him properly.

-"I know how it sounds, but it's true."-

Shaking her head and kind of accepting that her job did not stop to surprise her, Summer grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had 9 voicemails, which she guessed were all from Dean. Dialing his number, she waited until he picked up.

_-"Yes?"-_ He barked.

She could hear the anger in his voice. Just one word and she exactly knew how pissed he was and quite the earful she was going to get. Closing her eyes, she sighed for the millionth time.

-"It's me."-

_-"Where were you?"-_ He simply asked.

Dean tried to not yell at her just yet, wanting to hear first what she had to say and praying that it was nothing bad or that included that her days were counted.

-"Everything is alright; I didn't do anything stupid as I promised you. I only went to see Adam and apologized for the other day. We were researching, trying to find the demons when I fell asleep."-

_Damn it! That could not have sounded right._

-"Alone."- She quickly added. -"I was alone and dressed on the bed."-

She could hear him sigh through the phone, but she did not know if it was from relief or tiredness.

-"Dean, let's not do this now, okay? I'm tired and I really haven't slept lately."- She begged with a tired voice. –"Tell me about the hunt."-

Summer sat at the table and closed her eyes, while holding her head in her hands. She really liked talking with him, it made her feel better somehow and it always helped distracting her. And if there was something she did not need at the moment was fight with him.

_-"Dragons."-_ He said with a deep breath. _-"I know it sounds odd but trust me, I saw it with my own eyes."_-

She smiled. -"A perfect case for Dean Winchester."- She replied ironically.

He snorted. _-"Yeah. I could really use your help though."-_ He admitted.

-"Well, maybe next time."-

_-"It better be, 'cause I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle Sam for long."-_ He whispered.

-"Aw, you can deal with Sammy on your own, you always had. Just admit you miss me."- She added with a smile on her face.

Dean stayed silent for a moment and she knew it was because he was trying to hide a smile, probably from Sam who might be close by. He always liked to hide his feelings from his brother, but not from her lately. As time passed and they were still together, they simply did not bother in trying to hide their emotions from each other, they just did not care anymore.

Not that there was something more serious for them after the "I love you".

-"Your silence says I'm right."- She teased with a sing-song voice.

_-"Sullivan."-_ He warned, but there was a hint of amusement on his voice.

She laughed. -"Alright, I'll give up. And sorry to interrupt our fun conversation but I still need to help Bobby finding a few things for you guys, and the demons didn't really show so..."-

_-"I get it, you're too busy to talk with me. That's fine."-_ He replied, playing to be offended.

-"Bye Dean."- She said as she hung up.

After her talk with him, Summer felt her head more clear and she was not upset about the nightmare she had had earlier. That was the effect Dean had on her. However as she had told him, she had things to search, so she went and locked herself on the study.

It has been hours before she emerged to take a warm shower since she was still frozen from the rain, when she left the study she found Bobby looking through a few pictures on the computer's screen.

-"What are you doing?"- She asked as she stood behind him.

-"You busy?"- He asked but never took his eyes off the computer.

-"I was going to take a shower, why?"-

-"You do that, 'cause you already smell like wet dog, and then bring your ass back here 'cause I've got work to do. The boys sent me pictures about a disturbing book."-

Summer snorted. -"Whatever."-

Doing as she said, she went upstairs and took a quick hot shower and changed her wet clothes. However, once again she put one of Dean's shirts. She felt stupid doing it but she felt better, and besides the shirts stink like him, to his perfume.

Once dressed, she headed downstairs to where Bobby was. -"Okay, what you want me to do?"-

-"Sit and try to decipher something out of this."- He said, handing a picture.

Summer nodded and just focus on the pictures on the table, sensing that it was important from the way Bobby was acting and how much attention he was giving to it. One day she hoped she could become as wise as the old man, know half the things he knew about hunting. She only wished Bobby would last for long, because otherwise they were all lost.

It was hours before any of them could get something out of the pictures. One of the first things was that from what it looked like, the book was made of human skin, which could not be good news. The brothers also took a picture of a few fragments and sent them.

-"I think I got this part clear."- She announced, getting Bobby's attention. -"It describes a place, an ugly one. Like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bones and darkness."- She made a face as she described it.

They spent the whole night trying to get as much as possible before deciding to call the brothers the next morning. They did not have good news at all. So far, they had managed to decode a part of the book and the things that it described was pretty dark.

_-"Alright Bobby, you're on speaker."-_ Dean announced through the phone.

-"Okay. Summer and I stayed all night looking into this, which was not really a problem for her since she barely sleeps by the way..."-

-"Let's focus on the subject, alright?"- She asked while glaring at him.

Ignoring her, Bobby took a deep breath and took his hat off to scratch his head before putting it back on.

-"So it basically describes a dark place, filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty."-

_-"Monsters?"-_ Sam asked through the other line.

-"More as in monsterland."- Summer added.

-"According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory."- Bobby explained.

_-"Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about purgatory?"-_ Dean questioned.

-"Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual."- Summer replied.

_-"What?"- _

-"Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door."- Bobby continued.

_-"Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?"- _Dean asked.

-"Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page."- Summer replied. -"And it gets worse."-

_-"Worse?"-_ Sam asked, shocked.

-"This isn't about taking a vacation over there. It's all about opening a door to let something in."- She added.

_-"Bring something here. What?"- _Dean asked.

-"We're working on it."- She said.

_-"Could you give us something_?"- He pushed.

-"Well, I got a name: Mother."- Bobby said.

_-"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?"-_ Sam asked confused.

-"I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all."- Bobby finished.

_-"What the hell does "mother of all" mean?"-_ Dean asked once again.

-"Don't know, but it can't be anything good."- Summer ended.

There was a silence as the hunters took the information and processed it. This clearly could not be good news and they wished they could find out what it all meant. Unfortunately, they sensed they would discover it soon.


End file.
